


Счастливый номер семь

by Perfect_criminal



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst & Humor, BAMF!Bucky, Because he has monster truck rallies, Darcy has more game than anyone in Brooklyn, Except Clint Barton, In fact everyone has PTSD, M/M, Mechanic!Bucky, Motorcycle Racing, Natasha Is a Good Bro, PTSD!Steve, Pepper Potts is a national treasure, Pining, Russian!Bucky, Shrunkyclunks, Slow Burn, Stucky Big Bang 2016, Tattoos, Tea, Translation, all the Avengers need therapy, and David Carradine films, biker!Bucky, but lots of sex too, cap!steve - Freeform, disastrous blind dates, modern!Bucky, this is all the fault of thestuckylibrary, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 82,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_criminal/pseuds/Perfect_criminal
Summary: Капитан Америка часто разбивает свой мотоцикл. Тони обещает его починить, забывает, а потом просто покупает ему новый. Стив, как дитя Великой депрессии, не может согласиться со столь пустой тратой денег, и начинает искать, кто бы мог починить его байк в Бруклине. Так он находит мастерскую по починке мотоциклов, под названием "Красная звезда", и её владельца - горячего русского иммигранта, гонщика на мотоциклах: длинные волосы, стальные мышцы и татуировки. И впервые с того времени, как Стив пробудился ото льда, он чувствует с кем-то связь; ему комфортно делить с ним тишину и просто быть рядом, он чувствует влечение, увидев его способности в гонке. Но Джеймс Барнс не совсем тот, за кого себя выдаёт...





	1. Что-то начинается

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [BetteNoire (WeAreWolves)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreWolves/pseuds/BetteNoire). Log in to view. 



> Спасибо огромное [Red_Sally](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally) за бетинг. Никто, кроме тебя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Свидания вслепую и разбитые мотоциклы.

  
\- Нет, оставь байк мне! Я его починю, - говорит Тони. Мстители стоят среди руин, оставшихся после неудачной попытки группировки Кри захватить остров Рузвельта. - Хэппи тебя подбросит. Хотя, если бы ты всё ещё жил в Башне…  
  
Стив вздыхает и снимает шлем, проводя рукой по мокрым, грязным волосам. Он оставил свой последний байк Тони, когда ещё жил в Башне, и с тех пор его больше не видел. Наверняка тот до сих пор стоит в углу одной из лабораторий, забытый, под завалами куда более увлекательных проектов. Тони в конце концов купил Стиву новый мотоцикл. Вообще-то, он купил Стиву шесть новых мотоциклов, по одному от всех самых крутых марок. Стива поразила дороговизна напрасной покупки. Как бы ни было здорово прокатиться на «Дукати», но Капитан Америка должен ездить на Американском мотоцикле, и… Он просто соскучился по своему «Харлею». Он сказал Тони об этом, и на следующий день в Башне, в гараже Стива, появилось четыре новых «Харлея». Включая винтажную эксклюзивную модель 1945 года. Выкрашенную в красные, белые и синие цвета, с логотипом в виде капитанского щита.  
  
Стив думает, что именно этот Мотоциклетный инцидент стал последним аргументом в его решении переселиться из Башни обратно в Бруклин. Он хочет жить в мире и спокойствии и иметь возможность заниматься обычными рутинными делами без непременного участия Тони Старка. Ему нравится Тони; чёрт подери, ему нравятся все Мстители, но он устал. Устал быть символом. Устал жить одной работой. Устал от людей, которые считают (правда, в основном по доброте душевной и дружбе), что могут распоряжаться его жизнью удачнее, чем он сам. Устал даже от сражений. Каждую неделю - новое. Пыль и разрушения, кровь на асфальте, группа зачистки ЩИТА, красные огни, синие огни…  
  
Он надеялся, что переезд в Ред Хук* (прим. Красный крюк, район Бруклина) что-то изменит, но прошел месяц, и стало только очевиднее, что, кроме Мстителей, друзей у него нет. Но он не собирается рассказывать об этом Тони. И уж точно не собирается оставлять ему свой разбитый «Харлей».  
  
От острова Рузвельта до Ред Хука недалеко, даже учитывая состояние мотоцикла. Как только он надевает свою кожаную куртку и шлем, к нему подходит Наташа.  
  
\- Эй, красавчик. Не забудь, вечером у тебя свидание!  
  
Стив стонет. Он совершенно забыл.  
  
Наташа ласково пихает его в плечо:  
  
\- Даже не вздумай отменять встречу! Она модный дизайнер. Подруга Джанет. Очень привлекательная и очень творческая.  
  
Отменить очень хочется. Чего не хочется, так это никаких сложностей под вечер. А с людьми всегда так сложно. Но… он не вправе сначала жаловаться, что у него в друзьях только Мстители, а потом отменять свидания с вероятными новыми друзьями - не-мстителями. Он пишет девушке; ее зовут Бри.  
  
СГР (прим. Стивен Грант Роджерс): Привет, это Стив. Мой байк сломался, так что я не смогу тебя забрать. Ты не против встретиться около ресторана? Это довольно милое местечко в районе Ред Хук, под названием «Скетч».  
  
Бри: Хорошо. По-прежнему в восемь?  
  
СГР: Конечно. Тогда увидимся. На мне будет надет коричневый кожаный пиджак.  
  
Бри: Я знаю, как ты выглядишь, Стив.  
  
Стив машет телефоном перед Наташей:  
  
\- Ну вот, только что договорились.  
  
Наташа одаривает его улыбкой, полной гордости, и шутливо аплодирует, направляясь к машине Клинта.  
  
Вздохнув, Стив заводит мотоцикл. Рулю крышка, заднее колесо сошло с оси, а мотор принял на себя несколько выстрелов из лазерного оружия Кри. Максимальная скорость –миль двадцать в час. Но ему удается проехать мимо машин скорой помощи (красные огни, синие огни) и пересечь мост. Он огибает скоростное шоссе Бруклин-Квинс, выбирая маленькие улочки - более безопасные в случае, если мотоцикл сдохнет окончательно.  
  
Домой он добирается только после заката. Он снимает квартиру в новом шикарном здании (- Стив, ты должен выбрать это здание. Там, по крайней мере, есть охрана, - сказала Наташа) в старой части района, по соседству с прибрежной полосой. Он ставит байк под замок и, прихрамывая, идёт вверх по лестнице, принять душ. По соседству живёт агент ЩИТА, которая присматривает за ним, а квартира над ним пустует в целях безопасности. Из окна ванной комнаты он смотрит на улицу и видит дома, в которых хотел бы жить, небольшие двух-трёхэтажные домики из красновато-коричневого песчаника, с верандами и садами на заднем дворе. Он хотел бы посадить там кусты роз и, может быть, разбить небольшой огород.  
  
Он стоит под струями горячей воды полчаса, прислонившись к стенке душа, прежде чем находит в себе силы хотя бы намылиться.  
  
Может быть, девушка и в самом деле милая, думает он, надевая старые джинсы, чистую майку и кожаную куртку. Бри. Забавное имя. Многие из современных имён кажутся ему забавными. Теперь детей называют в честь магазинов: первая Тиффани, которую он встретил, повергла его в настоящий шок. А в Башне Тони работает девушка, которую зовут Гуччи.  
  
В выбранный ресторан он хотел сходить уже давно - небольшое местное заведение, где подают гурманские гамбургеры, а на каждом столе есть бумага и цветные карандаши. На стенах висят наброски, оставленные посетителями, и это место притягивает взгляд Стива каждый раз, когда он направляется в местный супермаркет «Фэйруэй».  
  
Стив приходит вовремя, но в ресторане нет ни одной блондинки. Он ждёт снаружи 15 минут, размышляя о том, не стоило ли одеться понарядней. Потом думает о том, что его, кажется, продинамили. Он быстро набирает ей сообщение, спрашивая, где она, но не получает ответа. Ужасно, но ему хочется, чтобы она его кинула - тогда он мог бы пойти домой и поспать, вместо того чтобы вести беседы.  
  
Стив вдруг понимает, что ходит взад-вперёд перед входом в ресторан и наверняка выглядит немного жутко, так что он решает не спеша пройтись по кварталу, и если Бри не окажется на месте, когда он вернётся, если она не ответит на сообщение, он просто напишет ей, что ушёл домой.  
  
Ред Хук - пёстрый район, здесь соседствуют открытые площадки,  
старые браунстоуны** и промышленные здания. По ночам здесь очень тихо, а до станции метро далеко. Ресторан ближе к промышленной части района, и, прогуливаясь, Стив замечает красивое кирпичное здание, которое в прошлом могло бы быть пожарной станцией или каретным двором.  
  
За это Стив и любит Нью-Йорк: во время случайной прогулки, можно найти маленькое архитектурное чудо, выделяющееся на фоне других зданий, удивительное и чарующее. Его тут же потянуло к этому зданию, к огромным двухстворчатым дверям и высоким арочным окнам, состоящим из маленьких стеклянных треугольников. Что бы это ни было, на ночь оно было плотно закрыто. Первый этаж утопал во тьме, но из окна второго этажа, из-за занавески пробивался свет. Должно быть, чей-то собственный бизнес, думает Стив. На дверях нарисована огромная красная звезда: половина на одной створке, половина на другой. Хм. Красная звезда. Это может означать что угодно. Пекарня. Галерея искусств. Дорогой магазин одежды.  
  
Стив вглядывается в окно в поисках таблички или знака, объясняющего, для чего используется это пространство. Потом фыркает от смеха и отходит от окна, качая головой. Это ремонтная мастерская мотоциклов. Внутри припаркован новый вишнёвый Индиан Скаут, а выключенная неоновая вывеска наверху гласит: «Починка мотоциклов».  
  
Стив ухмыляется весь обратный путь до закусочной. Он совершенно точно вернётся туда завтра, если мир предоставит ему выходной от необходимости его спасать.  
  
У входа в ресторан стоит, скрестив на груди руки, очень стройная блондинка на очень высоких каблуках, и выглядит она немного раздраженной. Стив понимает, что это Бри, девушка, с которой у него назначено свидание, и направляется к ней, чтобы представиться.  
  
\- Долго искала это место? - спрашивает он.  
  
Она вздыхает.  
  
\- Ну, я забыла, что Ред Хук практически находится на луне. Почти полчаса пешком от станции метро, - говорит она, разглядывая свои не слишком устойчивые туфли с ремешками и на шпильках.  
  
Стив тоже смотрит вниз. Она такая… Хрупкая. В узких джинсах, которые подчёркивают насколько длинные, но в то же время худые у неё ноги. У Стива мелькает мысль - каково было бы заняться с ней любовью, и - он представляет, как случайно ломает одну из её косточек.  
  
Стив в этом новом теле всего пару лет. Оно всё ещё в новинку, он до сих пор иногда не рассчитывает сил и разбивает стаканы, или снимает двери с петель, или дробит ручки от выдвижных ящиков. И, разумеется, он лажал с девушками из подтанцовки, с медсёстрами, с бесконечным количеством девушек, с которыми его сводила Нат. (Они всегда хотели поцелуя, просто чтобы потом можно было бы сказать: я целовалась с Капитаном Америкой! И Стив никогда не отказывал, не хотел их разочаровывать. Но редко когда дело заходило дальше поцелуя.) Сказать по правде, он страшился сильных чувств, боялся по-настоящему отпустить себя во время секса. Он мог травмировать партнёра. Но в то же время он так хотел любить. Он видел нежные прикосновения и объятия Наташи и Клинта и страстно желал такого же физического комфорта. Но Бри это уже двенадцатое свидание вслепую, и из всей дюжины, подобранной Нат, никто не казался… Той самой.  
  
\- Стив? - озабоченно окликает Бри.  
  
Стив краснеет, понимая, что на несколько мгновений выпал из реальности.  
  
\- Мне очень жаль. Я только недавно сюда переехал и всё ещё привыкаю к этому месту, - говорит он, предлагая свою руку, чтобы проводить её в ресторан. - Но я только что нашёл мастерскую, в которой, возможно, смогут починить мой мотоцикл, так что в следующий раз тебе не придётся идти пешком от метро.  
  
\- Это место… Старомодное, - говорит Бри, оценивающе рассматривая ресторан.  
  
Они садятся за столик, и Бри открывает меню.  
  
\- О, боже, у них нет лицензии, - с тяжёлым вздохом говорит Бри.  
  
Видя, что Стив в замешательстве, она показывает ему меню с обеих сторон.

\- На алкоголь, - объясняет она.  
  
\- О, прости, я... Я не пью. Даже не подумал об этом… - начинает он, но замолкает и встаёт. - Вниз по улице есть винный магазин, я мог бы купить бутылку вина для нас там?  
  
\- Нет, всё в порядке, - говорит Бри, накрывая его руку своей. - Я закажу холодный чай. Как-нибудь обойдусь без алкогольных калорий этим вечером.  
  
Стив улыбается.  
  
\- Предупреждаю тебя, сейчас я закажу целых три гамбургера. Я довольно много ем.  
  
Он нервничает. Ему всегда тяжело с новыми людьми, если только он не Капитан Америка, а он не хочет быть Капитаном Америкой этим вечером. Он просто хочет съесть гамбургер и поболтать. Но о чём разговаривать с людьми, которые не являются ни супергероями, ни шпионами? Руки Стива сами тянутся к бумаге для рисования и карандашам. Он делает набросок.  
  
\- Не хочешь порисовать? - спрашивает он, предлагая Бри листок бумаги.  
  
\- Почему нет, - отвечает она. - Я хотела стать дизайнером одежды, но занялась пиаром. Было бы здорово сделать пару эскизов платья.  
  
\- Да уж, а я хотел стать суперсолдатом, а закончил в танцевальном шоу, - говорит Стив.  
  
Что ж, это окончательно завершает едва начавшуюся беседу.  
  
_Отлично пошутил, Стив_ , - думает он про себя. _Ты вообще нормальный?_  
  
К ним подходит официантка, милая девочка-хипстер в очках в тяжёлой оправе, с короткой стрижкой в стиле Луис Брукс и татуировкой на груди, в виде воробьёв и вензелей. Она принимает их заказ (три чизбургера с беконом для Стива, салат с лососем и авокадо для Бри) и заглядывает в их рисунки.  
  
\- Оу, ты рисуешь «Красную звезду»? - спрашивает она.  
  
\- Хм, - говорит Стив, смотря на свой рисунок и понимая, что он зарисовал небольшое кирпичное здание в викторианском стиле, в котором чинят мотоциклы.  
  
\- Джеймс нереальный, - говорит официантка. - Он буквально вернул мою «Веспу» с того света. Этому мотороллеру мог помочь лишь спиритический сеанс, а не ремонт.  
  
Стив улыбается. Ему нравятся девочки хипстеры. Они дерзкие.  
  
\- Так, хм, сегодня ты снова спас мир? Я видела что-то по новостям про пришельцев на острове Рузвельта, - говорит Бри. - На что это было похоже?  
  
Улыбка Стива меркнет.  
  
\- На что похоже… Люди, которые потеряли свои дома и всё нажитое, расположились в местном спортивном зале. Нам удалость вовремя их эвакуировать, но они лишились всего. И я был рядом с женщиной, которая вышла за покупками, а её ногу раздавило падающими обломками. Я… я не помню слишком много про саму драку. Только… Только после, когда вокруг снова была тишина, и плачущие люди, и машины скорой помощи, и их огни. Красные огни. Синие огни.  
  
Бри смотрит на него в абсолютном шоке. И это выражение лица значит не _Я шокирована этой человеческой трагедией_ , а _Ты понятия не имеешь о социальных нормах поведения_.  
  
Стив закрывает лицо руками и вздыхает. Он понятия не имеет о социальных нормах поведения.  
  
\- Прости, Бри, мне стоило отменить нашу встречу. Не лучший вечер в моей жизни. Я, правда, очень устал, - говорит он сквозь ладони.  
  
Она улыбается в ответ.  
  
\- Всё в порядке. Я просто ожидала чего-то другого, наверное. Я работаю модным пиарщиком и это очень поверхностная среда общения, дорогие тайные рестораны, без вывески над дверью, все судят друг друга по одёжке, никто и никогда не говорит о том, как на самом деле себя чувствует. Просто я оказалась не готова к реальности. И к ходьбе, - смеётся она. - Стив, я могла обуть конверсы. Боже мой. И ты бы даже не заметил.  
  
\- Я не знаю что такое конверсы, - говорит Стив, всё ещё сквозь свои ладони.  
  
\- Кеды. Когда увидишь, сразу поймёшь, что это они, - объясняет Бри.  
  
Он выглядывает сквозь пальцы.  
  
\- Может, м-м, хочешь попробовать ещё раз? По-дружески, - говорит он. - Только никаких дорогих секретных ресторанов и, чур, не судить по одёжке.  
  
Бри снова улыбается. И удивленный вид делает ее по-настоящему хорошенькой:  
  
\- Договорились.  
  
После ужина Стив вызывает такси, которое увозит её домой в Вильямсбург.  
  
По дороге домой он пишет Наташе.  
  
СГР: Надо было отменить.  
  
НАР: Ох... Прости. Она правда нравится Джанет. Может, останетесь друзьями?  
  
СГР: Не знаю. Мы расстались на этом, но не уверен, что когда-нибудь встречусь с ней снова.  
  
НАР: Все так плохо?  
  
СГР: Нет. Вообще-то нет. Просто… Не хорошо. Не из-за нее. Она милая. Наверное. Дело во мне.  
  
НАР: Ты еще найдёшь ту единственную.  
  
СГР: Начинаю в этом сомневаться. Спокойной ночи, Наташа. Увидимся на планерке.  
  
НАР: Спокойной ночи :-*  
  
***  
  
Наутро, вернувшись с пробежки, Стив понимает, что мотоцикл не заводится. Он не заморачивается сменой одежды и катит байк через четыре квартала до ремонтной мастерской, которая, к счастью, открыта. Внутри очень чисто и подозрительно тихо. Огромные двустворчатые двери распахнуты, и солнечный свет из высоких окон заливает уютный фронт-офис с белыми стенами и длинной стойкой. За ним виднеются приоткрытые двери, ведущие в ещё более просторное заднее помещение. На витрине сияет «Индиан Скаут», его хромированная поверхность купается в свете неоновой вывески.  
  
Привлекательная девушка с длинными тёмными волосами сидит у офисной стойки лицом к дверям и пишет что-то в телефоне, игнорируя открытый лэптоп. На первый взгляд ей чуть больше двадцати, она одета в простое платье с цветочным принтом. Запястье унизано позвякивающими браслетами, а длинные ногти покрыты металлически-зеленым лаком. Волосы заколоты с одной стороны большим жёлтым шёлковым цветком, губы бордового цвета, и, набирая текст, она жуёт жвачку.  
  
Стив заходит внутрь со своим разбитым «Харлеем» и слышит свист, доносящийся из другого помещения, но никого там не видит. Девушка отрывается от телефона на звук, смотрит на мотоцикл Стива и морщится.  
  
\- Боже мой, твой «Харлей» попал в переделку, - говорит она. - И мне неприятно говорить тебе об этом, приятель, но кажется, он продул.  
  
Стив улыбается.  
  
\- Нет. Ты бы видела других парней.  
  
Глаза девушки сужаются, когда она впервые внимательно смотрит на него.  
  
– Думаю, я видела. По новостям.  
  
\- Можешь его починить? - спрашивает он.  
  
\- Черта с два, - она выставляет напоказ свои безукоризненно накрашенные ногти. - И повредить этих деток?  
  
Смутившись, Стив показывает на вывеску, которая гласит: «Починка мотоциклов».  
  
\- Но…  
  
Девушка сползает со стула, на котором сидела, и вздыхает.  
  
\- Ладно, давай попробуем ещё раз.  
  
Она протягивает руку, и Стив пожимает её.  
  
\- Привет, меня зовут Дарси. И я не чиню мотоциклы.  
  
Потом Дарси открывает дверь, ведущую вглубь помещения. Оттуда, смешно переваливаясь и пыхтя, выбегает питбуль чёрного цвета, с белой грудкой и лапами. Дарси показывает на собаку, которая направляется прямиком к Стиву, так интенсивно виляя хвостом, что кажется, будто она сейчас завалится на бок.  
  
\- Это Пингу. И она тоже не чинит мотоциклы.  
  
Питбуль Пингу ложится на спину у ног Стива, открывая мягкий белый живот, и продолжает так усердно вилять хвостом, что Стив просто не может сдержать смех.  
  
Дарси лишь вздыхает.  
  
\- Пингу, ты такая потаскушка, - говорит она с умилением. А потом обращается к Стиву: - Эта собака устроилась в жизни лучше, чем кто-либо во всём районе. Поверь мне.  
  
Потом она приседает к собаке и говорит:  
\- Пингу, дай пять!  
  
Пингу, всё ещё лёжа на спине, протягивает лапу и ударяет по руке Дарси.  
  
\- А кто всё-таки чинит мотоциклы? - спрашивает Стив, наклоняясь, чтобы почесать собачий живот, и получая в награду счастливое похрюкивание.  
  
Дарси зовёт через плечо:

\- Джеймс! Раненый «Харлей». Множественные ранения.  
  
Из глубины помещения раздаётся грохот, как будто на пол опустили что-то тяжёлое и железное.  
  
Дарси выпрямляется и переходит на шёпот.  
  
\- Хм, ты должен кое-что знать. Джеймс не улыбается незнакомцам, это какая-то русская фишка, ничего личного. Вообще-то, он совершенно не умеет создавать приятное первое впечатление. Если он предложит тебе чай, не пей, он отвратительный. С другой стороны, он может починить любой мотоцикл на всём белом…  
  
Но Стив уже ее не слышит, потому что входит Джеймс, рассеянно подбрасывая в руке гаечный ключ.  
  
И внутренности Стива ухают вниз.  
  
Джеймс _сногсшибателен_. Шесть футов стальных мышц, татуировки и пирсинг, бледно-голубые глаза, старая тонкая белая майка и полинявшие джинсы, сидящие низко и обтягивающие сильные мускулистые бёдра. Длинные тёмные волосы собраны в небрежный пучок. Он обут в высокие наполовину зашнурованные ботинки, и Стив глупо думает, _конверсы_. Вся его одежда заношенная, простая и удобная, но надета на тело, мощное, как гоночные байки, которые Стив видит мельком в задней мастерской. Контраст выбивает почву из-под ног, захватывает дух так, как ничто и никто другой не мог с тех пор, как Стив проснулся в этом шумном ярком будущем.  
  
Правая скула Джеймса испачкана в машинном масле. Прядь тёмных волос выбилась из пучка и мажет по челюсти.  
  
Стиву приходится держать руки в карманах, чтобы остановить себя от желания стереть грязь. Заправить прядь волос за ухо. Ему кажется, что его кровь бурлит, он может прочувствовать каждый дюйм сокращающейся дистанции между ним и Джеймсом. Он полностью теряет контроль над ситуацией.  
  
И чувство это совершенно не взаимно.  
  
Джеймс проходит мимо Стива, будто его здесь вообще нет, и приседает у байка. Сквозь дыры в джинсах видны его колени. Вся его левая рука покрыта татуировкой-рукавом, провода и серебристые пластины, будто она - часть реактивного двигателя. Сияющую хромированную руку венчают красная звезда на дельтовидной мышце и серийный номер на предплечье. Вокруг номера написаны какие-то слова на кириллице, выгравированные так, будто это идентификационная табличка фирмы-производителя. На его правом плече изображена крадущаяся вниз чёрная кошка, оскалившая зубы, её лапа накрывает перекрещённые винтовку и кинжал, а хвост оплетает факел. Эта татуировка выглядит, как знак военного подразделения, в пламени факела кириллицей написан акроним. Потом Стив переключается на широкую спину под тонкой майкой, на то, как под ней играют мышцы, когда Джеймс тянется вперёд, дотронуться до мотора мотоцикла.  
  
Он ведёт указательным пальцем по отверстиям, оставленным лазерным оружием.  
  
\- Господи Иисусе.  
  
Его русский акцент добавляет словам какой-то яростной мелодичности.  
  
Дарси закатывает глаза.  
  
\- Манеры, Джеймс.  
  
Потом она смотрит на Стива.  
  
\- Прости, его вырастили медведи в буквальном смысле, так что у него есть оправдание.  
  
Джеймс улыбается, глядя на Дарси со спокойной нежностью, и если до этого Стив думал, что Джеймс шикарный, то его улыбка просто ослепляет. Эта улыбка освещает всё помещение, и больше всего на свете Стив желает, чтобы она предназначалась ему.  
  
Стив рассеянно трясёт головой, пытаясь прийти в себя. Да что с ним такое? Впервые кто-то обращается с ним, как… Как с нормальным человеком, не как с Капитаном Америкой, и внезапно он хочет стать этому человеку лучшим другом? Соберись, Роджерс!  
  
Дарси достаёт из-под прилавка пластиковую коробку, в которой оказываются влажные салфетки, и толкает их в сторону Джеймса, многозначительно покашливая.  
  
Джеймс кладёт гаечный ключ, берёт салфетку и вытирает руки от масла. Он протягивает правую руку, и Стив берёт её в свою. Рукопожатие у Джеймса сильное, и Стиву кажется, будто он видит его насквозь этими своими огромными прозрачными глазами, расположенными над аристократическими скулами, которые так ярко контрастируют с мощным телосложением и серебряными, красными и чёрными чернилами на руках.  
  
Реальность рассыпается на кусочки, когда Джеймс открывает рот и низко, хрипло рычит:

\- Привет. Джеймс Барнс. Видел тебя в новостях. Ты ехал на нём сюда с острова Рузвельта? Если так, то ты идиот.  
  
Дарси прикрывает лицо рукой.  
  
\- Малыш, - стонет она, всё ещё держа ладонь у лба. - Я смотрела записи твоих уличных гонок. Не тебе обзывать кого-то идиотом за выходки с байками.  
  
Стив не может оторваться от этих прозрачных, беспокойных глаз.  
  
\- Привет. Я Стив Роджерс. И ты не первый, кто говорит мне подобное.  
  
Джеймс встаёт на ноги и катит «Харлей» в мастерскую.  
  
\- Дарси, - зовёт он. - Принесёшь мне чая?  
  
\- Уууууу,- стонет Дарси.  
  
Джеймс бросает взгляд через плечо на Стива, который не шелохнулся:

\- Хочешь чая?  
  
Стив вспоминает о слёзном предупреждении Дарси насчёт чая (в этот момент она жестами показывает ему «нет» из-за прилавка, скрещивая руки перед собой и сочувственно качая головой) и он думает, _да пошло оно всё, живу только один раз_.  
  
\- Конечно, - говорит он.  
  
\- Дарси, принеси нашему гостю чая и печенья, пожалуйста.  
  
Джеймс машет Дарси своей филигранно-чернильной рукой, хватается за руль «Харлея» и продолжает катить его в мастерскую.  
  
\- Сюда, - говорит он, не глядя на Стива. - В следующий раз заходи с чёрного хода. Несколько девчонок фотографировали тебя через окно, пока мы болтали. Наверное, это утомляет. Заходи с переулка на Кингстрит, дверь с красной звездой. Чаще всего бывает открыта.  
  
\- Спасибо, - отвечает Стив, оглядываясь через плечо: за окном и правда стоят трое девочек-подростков и наблюдают за ним, печатая что-то в своих телефонах. Он машет им рукой и неловко улыбается, прежде чем зайти в гараж.  
  
В просторной мастерской стены из голого кирпича. Большой, старомодный, удобный даже на первый взгляд диван стоит у стены, которая отгораживает переднюю часть от дальней. У правой стены верстак, заваленный инструментами и запасными деталями. Огромные окна выходят на залитый солнцем переулок, где припаркованы пикап и небольшой трейлер. Винтовая лестница в углу ведёт на второй этаж, где, предположительно, находится жилое помещение или склад. По всей мастерской на полу или на подставках стоят мотоциклы. Красивый гоночный «Триумф» и еще парочка байков разной степени собранности, изготовленных на заказ. Что-то огромное и мощное стоит в углу, накрытое пыльной тканью, которая до боли напоминает Стиву парашют. Есть и винтажная «Веспа» бирюзового цвета.  
  
Стив опускается на диван, и Пингу запрыгивает следом, ложась на подушку и устраивая свою большую голову у него на коленях. Он наблюдает за тем, как Джеймс укрепляет «Харлей» на рабочей стойке за переднее колесо и цепляет стул ногой, чтобы сесть на него. Стив оглядывается вокруг и думает о том, что здесь удивительное естественнее освещение. О том, какая получилась бы студия для рисования. И как давно он ничего не рисовал.  
  
Осматриваясь, он замечает призовые кубки, засунутые под рабочий верстак. Некоторые валяются на боку. Это кажется странным. Большинство мастерских держало бы их на виду.  
  
Стив не успевает задуматься: появляется Дарси с кружкой чая в руке и тарелкой печенья. Ставя всё это на перевёрнутый деревянный ящик у стола, она шепчет:

\- Ничего страшного, если ты не выпьешь чай. Он использует остатки для промывки двигателей.  
  
\- А печенья безопасны? - шепчет Стив в ответ.  
  
\- Вот об этом ты мне и скажешь, пробую новый рецепт.  
  
Чай очень крепкий, очень сладкий и пахнет дымом. Он и наполовину не так плох, как говорит о нём Дарси. Очень похож на Лапсанг Сушонг, который постоянно пила Пегги, его терпкий вкус напоминает о красных губах, чулках в сеточку и остром уме. Овсяное печенье с клюквой всё ещё тёплое и удивительно вкусное, и Стив стонет от удовольствия, надкусив первое. Он собирается съесть всю тарелку и ему всё равно, кто что скажет.  
  
Но сначала проверит, как там его мотоцикл. Так и держа чашку в руках, он встаёт, направляясь к стойке, на которой закреплен его бедный «Харлей».  
Джеймс отрывается от осмотра мотоцикла и хлопает себя по карманам джинсов.  
  
\- Дарси? Ты не видела мой гаечный ключ?  
  
Дарси выглядывает из-за прилавка переднего помещения и свистит.  
  
\- Поберегись! - кричит она, кидая ключ в сторону Джеймса… как раз когда на пути оказывается Стив.  
  
Он слышит, как Джеймс за спиной рычит: «Блядь!» - и пригибается, но внезапно его загораживает тело, и рука ловит ключ в сантиметре от его головы. Он спотыкается, поражённый, и Джеймс придерживает его за спину, помогая установить равновесие.  
  
Вблизи Джеймс пахнет корицей, чистой одеждой, машинным маслом и мускусом. Внезапно Стив жалеет о том, что не принял душ. Жалеет, что не переоделся после пробежки. Они оба немного напуганы и пару мгновений просто пялятся друг на друга. Джеймс осматривает его на наличие повреждений своими светлыми глазами, а потом хмыкает и отступает, отдёргивая руку, будто обжёгся.  
  
\- Дарси, целишься ты все еще ужасно. Не бросай вещи, - говорит он, направляясь к мотоциклу и снова поигрывая ключом.  
  
\- Прости-и-и-ите, - Дарси съёживается в дверях. - Вот блин, я только что чуть не вышибла мозги Капитану Америке, мне надо выйти прогуляться ненадолго, пока-а-а-а...  
  
Джеймс садится на стул перед мотоциклом Стива, постукивая ключом по руке.  
  
\- Ну, я могу его починить. Дай мне два дня. Один день на заказ запчастей, второй на их установку. Замена нужна?  
  
Стив смотрит на длинные пальцы Джеймса, на то, как умело они обращаются с ключом. Только когда неловкая тишина в мастерской затягивается, он понимает, что ему задали вопрос, на который ждут ответа.  
  
\- Э. Что?  
  
\- Тебе нужен другой мотоцикл, пока я чиню твой? - спрашивает Джеймс. - Если да, то можешь взять «Индейца».  
  
\- Нет, всё в порядке, - говорит Стив. - Никаких планов на пару дней.  
  
Он смотрит на Джеймса, думая, _но я мог бы запланировать кое-что. Может быть, мы могли бы съесть по гамбургеру_. Их глаза встречаются снова, и Стив уже готов спросить, когда Джеймс смотрит вниз и прочь, слегка краснея, и отворачивается к мотоциклу. Стив растерян. Этому парню точно не нужны новые друзья.  
  
\- Оставь свой номер Дарси, мы позвоним, когда работа будет сделана, - говорит Джеймс, уже снимая обшивку с двигателя. Стив собирается уходить, но замирает, когда Джеймс поворачивается и смотрит на него: - И в следующий раз не езди на сломанном мотоцикле. Пожалуйста. Позвони нам. Я подъеду на пикапе и заберу его. Хорошо?  
  
Стив чувствует волну раздражения. Что не так с его жизнью, если даже незнакомцы сомневаются в его решениях?  
  
\- Это необязательно, - говорит он с нотками стали в голосе. - Я сам могу добраться до дома. А даже если не могу, я быстро исцеляюсь.  
  
Джеймс продолжает пялиться на него, склонив голову набок. Выглядит это очаровательно и… Немного пугающе. Стив не привык чувствовать подобное рядом с обычными людьми.  
  
\- Ты солдат, так что быстрое исцеление не уменьшает боль. Оно значит только, что ты чаще её чувствуешь. Если хочешь вести себя, как идиот, не буду мешать, но я забираю мотоциклы других наших постоянных клиентов. Решай сам.  
  
\- Э. Хорошо, - говорит Стив.  
  
Слова Джеймса не идут из головы. Обычно, когда Стив говорит, что быстро исцеляется, люди говорят ему, как это здорово и как ему повезло. Но Джеймс каким-то образом разглядел то, в чём сам Стив не хотел себе признаваться: люди принимали это как данность. Они считали, раз его так часто ранят, должно быть, раны не болят так сильно. Но боль не прекращалась. Каждый раз она была как в первый. Как сказала Бри? « _Я не была готова к реальности_ ». Может быть, не она одна жила с пеленой на глазах.  
  
Джеймс ухмыляется и поворачивается к нему спиной, ставя точку в разговоре и обращая все внимание на разбитый «Харлей».  
  
Стив выходит из мастерской и обменивается номерами с очень виноватой Дарси. Она замечает, что он съел всё принесенное к чаю печенье, и высыпает ему в горсти всю коробку, бормоча « _простипростипрости_ » и не встречаясь с ним взглядом.  
  
Девочки-подростки всё ещё ждут у главного входа, в руках у них блокноты для автографов. Стив выходит через заднюю дверь.  
  
Шесть кварталов спустя его немного отпускает.  
  
Стив стонет про себя, открывая дверь в пустую квартиру: его немногочисленные пожитки всё ещё стоят не распакованными. _Как подружиться с кем-то_ , - спрашивает он себя, падая на не заправленную кровать. _Понятия не имею, как подружиться с кем-то, кроме ребят с работы_.  
  
Раньше это никогда не казалось проблемой. Пока он не встретил того, с кем почувствовал связь. Пока не встретил Джеймса.  
  
Он хотел бы быть тем, кому Джеймс улыбнётся. Он хотел бы услышать, как звучит его смех. Он хотел…  
  
Забраться под тонкую майку и узнать, вправду ли это тело такое твёрдое и сильное, как кажется.  
  
Запустить свои пальцы в длинные тёмные волосы и дёрнуть.  
  
Узнать, каков Джеймс на вкус.  
  
Он хотел бы.  
  
О.  
  
_О_.  
  
Сквозь штаны Стив накрывает рукой твердеющий член и прикусывает губу, почувствовав обжигающее тёплое покалывание в животе и бёдрах. _Вот дерьмо_ , думает он, когда в мозгу снова всплывают холодные голубые глаза, красные изогнутые губы и покрытая чернилами кожа.  
  
Лишь обладая его удачей, можно было влюбиться в местного механика, который, во-первых, натурал, а во-вторых, пожалуй, единственный во всём Нью-Йорке не интересуется Капитаном Америкой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ред-Хук (он же Красный Крюк) постоянно развивающийся район, медленно, но верно уходит от своего темного прошлого. Облик района заметно меняется благодаря молодежи и талантливым художникам, которые потихоньку стекаются в этот изолированный прибрежный район. Хотя культурная репутации Ред-Хук становится лучше, ночная жизнь здесь оставляет желать лучшего. Другие районы Бруклина - более оживленные, но добираться до них придется на велосипеде или автомобиле - метро сюда не ходит.
> 
> **Браунстоун - brownstone - дом из бурого камня. Тип городского двух-трехэтажного дома постройки конца XIX - начала XX в., возведенного из красновато-коричневого железистого песчаника или облицованного им, характерный для городов восточного побережья США, прежде всего гг. Нью-Йорка и Филадельфии. Этот тип домов стариной архитектуры часто ассоциируется с престижными жилыми районами, имеющими усадебную застройку или ряды сблокированных таунхаусов.


	2. Полицейские и воры

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> День гонки и что происходит дальше.

Конечно же, на следующий день после того, как он говорит Дарси и Джеймсу, что ему не понадобится мотоцикл, его вызывают Мстители. Сегодня он просто не может ехать на метро, не может стоять, опустив голову и плечи, избегая зрительного контакта с кем-либо всю дорогу до мидтауна. Не может не замечать шёпот, который его слух суперсолдата улавливает из любого, даже самого отдалённого уголка вагона: _вот он, смотри; это Капитан Америка; боже мой; он меньше/больше/милее/совсем другой в реальной жизни; думаешь, стоит мне с ним поздороваться;_ Не может сделать вид, будто «клик клик клик» телефонных камер, не разрушает его психику.  
  
И он скорее умрёт, чем позвонит Тони и попросит его подвезти.  
  
Он несётся в «Красную звезду» со щитом наперевес, надеясь, что они открыты и что предложение одолжить байк всё ещё в силе. Дарси сидит за прилавком и, прищурившись, смотрит на листок для заметок. Она пытается скопировать что-то в лэптоп, когда заходит Стив. На ней надет чёрный джемпер с дырками, которые как будто проела моль, и в майке оранжевого цвета, на которой написано «Фрэнки советует расслабиться». Мельком Стив думает о том, кто такой Фрэнки. Весь её внешний вид странным образом венчает тиара.  
  
\- Джеймс здесь? - спрашивает он.  
  
\- О, нет, у него сегодня гонка, - говорит она, поворачивая лист бумаги набок, как будто в таком положении ей станет яснее, что там написано. - Но он уже починил твой мотоцикл. Оказывается, у него было большинство нужных деталей. Думаю, некоторые из них не оригинальные части «Харлея». Но если он их поставил, это значит, что они лучше, чем те, которые были в нём изначально. Если ты один из этих пуристов, которым важны совпадающие серийные номера, просто приезжай, и он их заменит.  
  
Стив выдыхает с облегчением. Как бы ни был хорош «Индеец», его старый надёжный «Харлей» мощнее. К тому же не хотелось испытывать причуды нового мотоцикла в бою.  
  
\- Отлично. Сколько я вам должен?  
  
\- Не знаю, - пожимает плечами Дарси. - Джеймс не оставил счета. В такие дни он весь поглощён мыслями о гонке. Приходи ещё раз на неделе и спроси его сам.  
  
Она шарит рукой под прилавком и бросает Стиву ключи от его мотоцикла.  
  
\- Он в мастерской.  
  
\- А что за гонка? - спрашивает Стив, ловя ключи одной рукой, хотя бросок ужасен. Джеймс прав. Дарси не стоит кидать вещи, никогда.  
  
\- Открытый этап Гран-при, - говорит Дарси. - Это комбинация гонки и одновременно конструирование мотоциклов. Можно собрать или прокачать любой байк и участвовать на нём в гонке, никаких ограничений по мощности двигателя, или весу, или чему угодно ещё. Обычно его транслируют по каналу экстремальных видов спорта _ESPN_.  
  
Дарси тычет кнопки на лэптопе и прищуривается.  
  
\- Мне кажется сегодня он… В Нью Джерси. Да! Джерси.  
  
\- Ты смотришь? - спрашивает Стив и вытягивается взглянуть, не идёт ли трансляция гонок на лэптопе.  
  
\- Чёрта с два. Чувак. Слишком много аварий, - говорит Дарси. - Не выношу этого.  
  
Она поворачивает лэптоп так, чтобы Стив мог увидеть сайт с заказом запасных деталей, с которым она работает.  
  
\- В основном в день гонки я всегда занимаюсь невероятно скучной административной работой, а потом борюсь со стрессом выпечкой и молюсь, что не зазвонит телефон и мне не скажут, что он погиб.  
  
\- Понятно, - говорит Стив, пытаясь осознать странное чувство в груди, возникшее при упоминании того, как опасны эти гонки. - Ага.  
  
\- Ага, - серьёзно и печально выдыхает Дарси. - Заходи попозже, если будешь неподалёку. Я испеку обалденные кексики.  
  
Стив идёт в гараж за мотоциклом. Пингу храпит, свернувшись в какой-то невероятно маленький комок на диване. Большого байка, укрытого парашютной тканью, больше нет, как нет и пикапа с трейлером в переулке.  
  
Стив находит свой «Харлей» на той же стойке, где оставил его вчера, но теперь тот выглядит как новенький. Он снимает его и катит в переулок. Мотоцикл заводится сразу, а едет так же хорошо, как сразу после покупки. До Башни Мстителей он добирается за 20 минут.  
  
* * *  
  
Команда Стива расположилась в комнате для собраний, и Ник Фьюри вводит их в курс дела, а Фил Коулсон, его правая рука, передаёт для ознакомления засекреченные документы. С военно-исследовательской базы в Алабаме было похищено биологическое оружие. Похитители - группа европейских наёмников, возглавляемая французом по имени Батрок, - двигаются на север для передачи украденного покупателю. В течение 24 часов ЩИТ получит данные от агента под прикрытием о том, где именно пройдёт сделка.  
  
Фьюри предпочитает, чтобы Мстители оставались в Башне, ожидая сигнала к действию. Стив тяжело вздыхает. У них у всех огромный опыт в ожидании. Супергеройство во многом походит на работу отряда специального назначения - или на те времена, когда он был во главе «Воющих коммандос»: скучные дни, сменяемые минутами настоящего ужаса. Сейчас Беннер и Тони налягут на суши, стоящие в коробках на столе, а потом исчезнут в лаборатории, занимаясь каждый своими проектами. Сэм поспешит обратно в Организацию ветеранов на Двадцать третьей улице, на работу, которую он считает «настоящей». Тора сегодня с ними нет. Ванда и Вижн работают с доктором Стрэнджем над усовершенствованием своих способностей. Клинт встаёт, потягивается, проверяет время на телефоне и направляется прямо к огромному телевизору в общей гостиной. В течение всего ожидания он будет смотреть ТВ, спорт или реалити-шоу, включив вместо звука субтитры. Наташа следует за ним с планшеткой в руках, где хранятся все её книги. Она углубится в чтение или устроит спарринг. У каждого из Мстителей свой собственный стиль ожидания.  
  
У каждого, кроме Стива. Обычно он нервничает и с одержимостью перепроверяет все данные предстоящей операции. Но сегодня он обеспокоен больше обычного, он сам не свой, так что он идёт в гостиную, чтобы предложить Наташе спарринг. А потом он останавливается и смотрит на то, что показывают на большом экране без звука.  
  
\- Что мы смотрим? - спрашивает Тони, подойдя сзади.  
  
Наташа зевает, устроившись рядом с Клинтом, и отвечает:  
  
\- Белые мальчики разбивают слишком мощные мотоциклы.  
  
\- Оставайтесь и смотрите, - говорит Клинт. - Это дерьмо не для слабонервных.  
  
\- Клинт Фрэнсис Бартон: фанат всего, что можно поджарить или разбить, - вздыхает Наташа с умилением.  
  
Клинт вскидывает кулак:  
  
\- Мастер-ломастер!  
  
Потом он видит бегущую строку внизу экрана, и его лицо озаряет улыбка:  
  
\- О, а потом будут показывать шоу вездеходов! Вы все должны посмотреть его со мной. Оно лучшее. Вообще-то, соревнование монстр-траков пройдёт в Мэдисон-сквер-гарден через десять дней. Вы все должны пойти со мной. Перед началом шоу мы можем съесть жареный куриный стейк, и я покажу вам, как едят настоящие американцы.  
  
\- Увы, в этот день я как раз мою голову, - говорит Наташа.  
  
\- У меня дедлайн по проекту, - говорит Брюс, направляясь к лифту. - Прости, никак не смогу.  
  
Клинт поворачивается к Тони и Стиву:  
  
\- Чуваки? Монстр-траки? Да перестаньте, они потрясающие.  
  
Тони всё ещё поглощён гонкой.  
  
\- Боже мой, - говорит он, когда мотоцикл выносит на обочину и он врезается в стену из покрышек. - В этой гонке надо победить, или достаточно выжить?  
  
Стив просто стоит и читает бегущую строку внизу экрана. У него болит сердце. Открытый этап Гран-при. Нью-Джерси. Это гонка, в которой участвует Джеймс. Один ли он из этих гонщиков? Единственная ли это гонка? Как эти штуки вообще работают? Он понятия не имеет, который из них Джеймс. Они все одеты в гоночные костюмы и шлемы, и прижимаются к своим невероятно мощным мотоциклам, а на поворотах так сильно наклоняются на бок, что кажется, будто их колени заденут асфальт на скорости больше 200 миль в час. Одна только мысль об этом вызывает дрожь.  
  
\- Не могу поверить, что люди делают это ради забавы, - говорит он, усаживаясь рядом с Клинтом.  
  
\- Ох, чувак, эти парни настоящие психи, - соглашается Клинт. - Они собирают мотоциклы, которыми с трудом могут управлять, а потом гоняют по трассе на огромной скорости, и… Вот блин! - говорит Клинт, когда один из гонщиков, не рассчитав траекторию обгона, врезается передним колесом в своего конкурента, отчего оба мотоцикла начинают крутиться на переполненной гоночной трассе.  
  
Один из байкеров после столкновения оказывается в воздухе, _пожалуйста, не будь Джеймсом, не будь Джеймсом_ , думает Стив, а другой скользит по горячему асфальту навстречу приближающейся толпе гонщиков.  
  
\- И вот что происходит, чёрт, два мотоцикла за раз, сейчас точно будет ещё один, - Клинт дёргает себя за волосы, полностью поглощённый разворачивающимся на скоростной трассе действом, искрами, летящим металлом и телами. Даже Наташа наклонилась вперёд и отложила свою планшетку. Тони облокотился на спинку дивана, распахнув глаза и раскрыв рот.  
  
Мотоцикл, взлетевший в воздух, от удара о землю разваливается на части, и по всей трассе разлетаются обломки двигателя, обшивки и колёс. Клинт вскакивает, показывая на мотоцикл без каких-либо спонсорских логотипов, с одной лишь простой красной цифрой «семь» на спине гонщика, который по несчастью направляется прямиком в зону столкновения.  
  
\- Вот дерьмо, Барнс не сможет выкрутиться на этот раз, счастливый номер семь не сможет… Ах ты, зверюга! - кричит Клинт, когда Номер семь меняет наклон и равновесие своего огромного байка, используя силу бёдер и плеч, уклоняясь от летящих в него с огромной скоростью осколков. - Блядь, вы видели, как он оттолкнул кусок летящей шрапнели со своего пути? Мне показалось или он и правда сделал это? Потому что этот кусок реально поменял траекторию полёта...  
  
\- Это невероятно, - говорит Тони, завороженный. - Я хочу собирать мотоциклы. Джарвис! Сотри текущий список проектов. Стив, оставь мне свой байк. Я могу сделать кое-что получше, чем всё, что здесь видел. Стив?  
  
Стив ничего не слышит. Ему кажется, что сердце сейчас выпрыгнет из груди; щёки горят. Он не может отвести взгляда от Номера семь. От Джеймса. Он уверен, что это Джеймс. Никаких спонсорских нашивок. Огромный чёрный байк с красной цифрой. Чёрный гоночный костюм с серебряной полоской на боку и простая красная семерка на спине. Счастливый номер семь.  
  
Клинт замечает, что Стив неотрывно следит за тем, как гонщик под номером семь агрессивно использует замешательство своих соперников и обгоняет сразу троих, оказываясь на втором месте.  
  
\- Наблюдаешь за Барнсом? Под номером семь? - спрашивает он Стива, который кивает, не в состоянии сделать что-нибудь ещё из-за адреналина, бегущего по венам.  
  
\- Чувак гоняет так, будто жить надоело, - говорит Клинт, возвращаясь к экрану. - Парни, которые участвуют в гонках, обычно весят около ста пятидесяти фунтов и ростом под пять футов и шесть дюймов, а он намного выше и весит около двухсот, и всё равно умудряется выиграть гонку. Да он ёбаный бог.  
  
\- Ты в порядке, Стив? - озабоченно спрашивает Наташа.  
  
Стиву трудно дышать. Его всегда привлекали мастера своего дела. Это одна из причин, по которой он так влюбился в Пегги: не просто красавицу, не просто умницу, но человека на своем месте. Стив знает, каково это, не иметь возможности проявить себя. Прилагать втрое больше усилий, чем пришлось бы нормальному человеку, чтобы просто пробежать по улице, взмахнуть бейсбольной битой или подняться на несколько лестничных пролётов.  
  
Он просто не понимает людей, которые физически здоровы и не стараются достичь чего-то большего. Но мастерство, целеустремлённость, проделанная работа, чтобы стать лучшим в таком нелёгком и опасном занятии… Стив в полном восторге. Джеймс не просто хорош в гонках, он великолепен. Стив не может понять, отчего именно сжимается его сердце - от волнения, страха или желания, или от всего сразу.  
  
\- Не могу поверить, что это настоящий спорт, который транслирует настоящее телевидение, - недоверчиво шепчет он. - Это скорее какая-то антиутопическая научная фантастика, а не реальная жизнь.  
  
\- «Смертельные гонки 2000». Добавь это в свой список. О, и ещё «Роллербол».  
  
\- У, обожаю «Смертельные гонки 2000», - говорит Тони, и Клинт протягивает к нему кулак.  
  
\- Дэвид Керрадайн! - восклицают они хором, стукаясь кулаками.  
  
Джеймс выигрывает гонку. И пока гонщики, финишировавшие вторым и третьим, брызгают шампанским друг на друга и на загорелых девушек в бикини, сняв свои гоночные костюмы по пояс, Джеймс даже не снимает с лица свою неопреновую маску от пыли. Он поднимается на пьедестал, чтобы получить первый приз. Когда он оказывается рядом с двумя другими гонщиками, разница в телосложении просто поражает. По сравнению с ними он выглядит просто огромным, его рост и ширину плеч подчёркивает чёрный гоночный костюм, устрашающий в своей простоте, без единой спонсорской нашивки.  
  
Стив думает о том, как снимал бы с Джеймса всю эту обтягивающую кожу, расстёгивая молнию, - и впивается ногтями в свою ладонь.  
  
\- Хм, как же так получилось, что у парня, который выиграл гонку, нет спонсора? - спрашивает Тони, показывая на Джеймса.  
  
Джеймс забирает трофей, слегка кивает, выражая признательность, и уходит. Ни разу эти холодные голубые глаза не устанавливают ни с кем зрительного контакта. Двое других гонщиков всё ещё позируют для фотографов с моделями и пьют шампанское из своих кубков.  
  
\- А. Это потому что он просто кретин, вот почему, - говорит Тони.  
  
Стив думает о молчаливости, лёгком румянце и отведённом взгляде, и удивляет сам себя, говоря:  
  
\- Нет. Он просто стесняется.  
  
Тони сводит брови.  
  
\- Стив, он сложен, как модель Кальвина Кляйна, и он лучший гонщик в суперагрессивном спорте. Как кто-то вроде него может быть стеснительным?  
  
Стив оглядывает себя, свои большие руки, к которым так и не привык, тело, которое больше не позволяет ему спрятаться.  
  
\- Вообще-то, довольно легко, - тихо говорит он.  
  
* * *  
  
Ещё какое-то время Стив смотрит ралли вместе с Клинтом, и признаёт, что наблюдать за тем, как раздавливает их хлипкие на первый взгляд корпуса, намного веселее, чем он себе представлял. Но мысли всё время возвращаются к Джеймсу в этой маске и гоночном костюме, к его мокрым спутанным волосам, разметавшимся по лицу после того, как он снял шлем. К его совершенному контролю в гонке, и к ужасающей мощности мотоциклов, на которых они соревновались.  
  
Так и не дождавшись новостей о передвижении террористов, он решает вернуться домой в Ред Хук и по-настоящему отдохнуть, нежели всё время слоняться по Башне, нервничать и есть вредную еду. Напряжение отпускает; странно, но наблюдение за гонкой подействовало на него успокаивающе.  
  
На улице уже темно, и Стив проезжает по Кэррол-стрит на своём мотоцикле большую часть дороги до дома, когда слышит знакомый голос, зовущий: «Стив!» - от одного из баров. Отличный вечер, и на тротуарах много прохожих. Он замедляет ход и останавливается, увидев машущую ему Дарси. Её тиара сверкает в свете ночных огней. Из бара, рядом с которым она стоит, доносится регги. Внутри танцуют люди. Это милое местечко, с простым деревянным баром и стульями, которые выглядят так, будто их собрали со всех комиссионных магазинов Бруклина. Свисающие с потолка лампочки создают круги тёплого света в тёмном интерьере. Просто, недорого. Сюда обычно ходят местные жители, а приезжие проходят мимо из-за внешней непривлекательности. Стиву по душе.  
  
\- Ты узнала меня или байк? - спрашивает он у Дарси, улыбаясь.  
  
\- Ссылаюсь на Пятую поправку, ваша честь*, - говорит Дарси, приподнимая подбородок и складывая руки перед собой. - Зайдёшь выпить?  
  
\- Спасибо, но я не пью, - говорит Стив, слова отказа вылетают сами собой. Но потом он думает, _а чем ещё мне заняться?_  
  
Он паркует байк и идёт туда, где стоит Дарси в окружении толпы людей.  
  
\- О, ещё один, - вздыхает Дарси. - Упаси меня боже от всех этих аскетов. Всё равно пойдём. Мы победили, и мы празднуем. Угощу тебя холодным чаем.  
  
Он улыбается ей:  
  
\- Это королевское «мы»?  
  
\- Чего? - спрашивает Дарси, смутившись. - О, нет, я уговорила Джеймса пойти со мной. Скоро точно наступит конец света.  
  
Она машет рукой, всё ещё одетая в свой творчески поеденный молью кардиган, в сторону танцпола, на котором тела двигаются в лёгком ритме рокстеди**.  
  
Стив видит Джеймса, который покачивается под музыку, пряча лицо волосами, двигаясь грациозно и легко, попадая в такт. Он одет во всё чёрное: облегающая майка с треугольным вырезом и узкие джинсы, притягивающие взгляд к бёдрам и заднице. Стив старается не думать о том, как пару часов назад эти бёдра сжимали бока огромного чёрного гоночного байка, управляя им без особых усилий. Он заставляет себя смотреть Джеймсу в лицо.  
  
Растворяясь в музыке, Джеймс выглядит таким юным. Ему не может быть больше двадцати, но в то же время есть в нём что-то, что делает его… Старше. _И это говорит человек, которому одновременно 27 и 95_ , думает про себя Стив. Джеймс вскидывает руку вверх, его майка задирается, демонстрируя идеальный каменно-твёрдый пресс.  
  
Стив сознательно отворачивается от танцпола. Он совершенно точно не будет думать о том, какой звук издал бы Джеймс, проведи Стив пальцем по его груди, вокруг одного из его сосков. Был бы это стон или острый короткий вдох? Он продолжает следовать за Дарси сквозь толпу. Сердце холодно сжимается, когда он видит, как она смотрит на Джеймса, который танцует, не замечая ничего вокруг, как она нежно улыбается в его сторону.  
  
\- Эм, - начинает он, когда они находят свободное пространство около бара и Дарси поворачивается к нему, спросить что он будет пить. - Так вы двое…  
  
Дарси насмешливо фыркает, и выражение её лица говорит: _ты что, смеёшься?_  
  
\- Не тупи. Джеймс не заинтересован в том, что я могу предложить.  
  
Она смотрит на растерянное выражение лица Стива и с насмешливым раздражением закатывает глаза.  
  
\- Ему нравятся члены. Теоретически, я имею в виду. В реальности он просто идёт к себе наверх и ночи напролет читает дешёвую научную фантастику. У него странные отношения с собственной сексуальностью. Думаю, именно поэтому его выгнали из семьи. У него там все сложно, вроде как он приёмный... Я не знаю. В любом случае, _впервые_ мне удалось вытащить его куда-то после гонки, так что мы все будем танцевать. Пошли!  
  
\- Я… - начинает Стив.  
  
Дарси одаривает его ободряющей улыбкой, хватает под руку и тащит к танцполу.  
  
\- Это регги. _Любой_ может танцевать регги.  
  
Её энтузиазм заразителен, и Стив улыбается ей в ответ. _Она друг?_ \- думает он.  
  
Стив никогда не был великим танцором, но и совсем плохим не был тоже. Проблема в том, что его тело занимает слишком много места, и ему сложно двигаться на людном танцполе, особенно под быструю музыку. А если добавить к этому годы, проведённые на войне, когда на танцах его толкали и пихали другие танцоры, то это занятие обычно вызывало стресс, а не расслабленность, как у нормальных людей. Но у регги и рокстеди приятный ритм, а танцевальный зал полон, но не переполнен.  
  
Стив кивает Джеймсу, когда они с Дарси начинают танцевать. Он наклоняется к нему, стараясь перекричать музыку:  
  
\- Спасибо, что так быстро починил мой байк! - но Джеймс только в замешательстве касается уха.  
  
Стив вспоминает, что английский - не родной ему язык, и окружающий шум точно не помогает расслышать слова. К тому же, Джеймс наверняка бывший военный, судя по татуировке-кошке, и провёл много времени, окружённый рёвом двигателей. Так что его слух мог быть испорчен. Стив стучит по руке Джеймса и показывает в сторону выхода.  
  
Джеймс следует за ним, остановившись лишь для того, чтобы снять свою куртку со спинки стула. Стив гордится собой за проявленную инициативу. Он так хочет узнать Джеймса поближе, расспросить его о многих вещах. И Дарси предоставила ему идеальную возможность. Он должен как-то её отблагодарить. Может, стоит представить её Сэму. Он уверен, что эти двое поладят.  
  
К тому времени, как они проталкиваются сквозь толпу на свежий воздух, у Стива готов план под названием «знакомство Дарси с Сэмом», и главная его часть состоит в том, чтобы пригласить её на поздний завтрак в Башню, когда Тони не будет в городе, а Клинт с Наташей отправятся на задание.  
  
Так что первое, что он говорит Джеймсу, это:  
  
\- Дарси свободна?  
  
Джеймс вздрагивает. Он отводит взгляд и заправляет одну из выбившихся прядей (слегка волнистых, подмечает Стив) за ухо. Она остаётся там ровно наносекунду, после чего снова выпадает и мажет его по скуле.  
  
\- М-м, думаю да.  
  
\- Хорошо. Здорово. Спасибо, - итак, операция «Поздний завтрак с Сэмом» остаётся в силе.  
  
Джеймс молчит. Он берёт стоящую рядом пустую бутылку из-под пива и начинает отдирать от неё этикетку. Стив опять улетает, следя за его пальцами, и лишь усилием воли заставляет себя вернуться на землю.  
  
\- Так, эм, Дарси упомянула, что ты русский? - говорит Стив, опираясь на стену здания и засовывая руки в карманы, чтобы случайно не провести ими по волосам Джеймса. - Но имя у тебя не слишком русское.  
  
Джеймс пожимает плечами.  
  
\- Моё русское имя тяжело произнести по-английски. Так что я выбрал себе новое, когда приехал сюда.  
  
В уголках его рта проскальзывает тень улыбки.  
  
\- Мой адвокат по вопросам иммиграции спросил: кем ты хочешь стать в этой новой стране? _Джеймсом Бондом_ , сказал я, шутя. Но он плохо понимал меня из-за акцента и не имел чувства юмора. Он говорит мне, хорошо. И записывает: _Джеймс Барнс_. И вот он я.  
  
Стив смеётся и показывает на чёрную кожаную куртку Джеймса. Вниз по рукавам идут серебряные полосы, как и у его гоночного костюма. Большая цифра «семь» на спине. Его гоночный номер.  
  
\- Счастливый номер ноль ноль семь?  
  
\- Что-то вроде того, - тихо говорит Джеймс, краснея. Его лёгкий русский акцент - самая сексуальная вещь, которую Стив когда-либо слышал.  
  
Стив делает глубокий вдох и пытается успокоить взбесившееся сердце. Он смотрит на толпящихся на тротуаре, болтающих и пьющих молодых людей. Все они так похожи на него и в то же время не похожи.  
  
\- Ну, и кто же твой самый любимый Джеймс Бонд? - спрашивает он.  
  
Фильмы бондианы были первым, что Тони заставил его посмотреть, и он никогда не забудет, как при просмотре Наташа тяжело вздыхала и закатывала глаза, ворча что-то о методах работы разведки, но всё время улыбаясь.  
  
Джеймс снова завешивает лицо волосами, глядя себе под ноги.  
  
\- Ты подумаешь, что я безнадёжен, - говорит он.  
  
\- Не подумаю. Обещаю. Кто? - говорит Стив, ухмыляясь. Вот это уже становится интересно.  
  
\- Роджер Мур, - бубнит Джеймс.  
  
\- Кто? Ты безнадёжен! - смеётся Стив. - Несомненно, лучший Бонд это Шон Коннери.  
  
Джеймс поворачивается к нему и скрещивает руки перед собой в шутливо-угрожающей манере, голос переходит в рычание.  
  
\- Слушай, придурок, всё что мне нужно, это открывающие кадры _Шпиона, который меня любил_ с парашютом с британским флагом. Многие пытались это повторить. Но пока ни у кого не получилось.  
  
Потом он проводит рукой по волосам, его поза и голос смягчаются:  
  
\- Ещё мне нравится, что Джеймс Бонд Роджера Мура смешон и неправдоподобен. Мне не хочется смотреть мрачные фильмы. Мне не нужна реалистичная жестокость. Я видел её достаточно в своей жизни. Не хочу платить 15 баксов, чтобы видеть её на экране.  
  
\- Аминь, - говорит Стив.  
  
Потому что _да_. Если он никогда больше не увидит кроваво-красного пятна на газоне, то будет просто счастлив. Не подумав, он протягивает свой кулак, как всегда делает Клинт, и удивляется, когда Джеймс ударяет его в ответ по костяшкам. Так обычно делают нормальные люди. Он разговаривает с кем-то и это приятно и… Легко. Если не брать в расчет то, что он хочет затащить Джеймса в переулок и вжать в стену. Он должен перестать думать об этом, иначе всё испортит, эти первые ростки настоящей дружбы.  
  
\- Хей, не хочешь выпить? - спрашивает он, понимая вдруг, что они единственные стоят на улице без какого-либо социального атрибута: сигарет, стакана или того и другого одновременно.  
  
\- О, я не пью, - говорит Джеймс извиняющимся тоном.  
  
\- Я тоже! - говорит Стив.  
  
Ему отлично знакомо это чувство неловкости: ещё одна вещь из миллиона других, отделяющих его от всех остальных невидимой стеной, из-за которой люди смотрят на него, но не взаимодействуют с ним.  
  
\- Алкоголь не действует на меня из-за сыворотки. А когда я был подростком, то не мог пить из-за плохого здоровья.  
  
\- М, правда? - Джеймс глядит вопросительно. И снова этот жест: он слегка наклоняет голову набок, и Стив хочет очертить острые скулы большим пальцем.  
  
\- Никогда не пил алкоголь и не принимал наркотики, - объясняет Джеймс. - Напиться для меня было бы… Плохой идеей.  
  
\- Тогда чай со льдом? - спрашивает Стив.  
  
Джеймс засовывает руки в карманы, тем самым опуская пояс джинсов намного ниже линии бёдер:  
  
\- Клюквенный сок.  
  
Стив кивает, и они проталкиваются к бару. Оказываясь рядом, Джеймс спрашивает:  
  
\- Так, хм, а как тебе «На секретной службе ее Величества»?  
  
\- С Лэзенби в главной роли? - уточняет Стив. - Вполне ничего, наверное.  
  
По правде говоря, он с трудом вспоминает, о каком фильме речь. Главная проблема с желанием нагнать упущенное за 70 лет: все фильмы смешиваются в кучу, если посмотреть их за 24 месяца. Особенно про Бонда.  
  
Стив спотыкается, почувствовав руку Джеймса на своём бицепсе, словно металлический обруч, останавливающий его. Джеймс стоит как статуя, в море людей, толпящихся возле бара, его рот приоткрыт от шока:  
  
\- Роджерс. Нет, - он притягивает Стива на шаг ближе, чтобы не пришлось перекрикивать толпу. Он _силён_ , но как иначе, если он проводит время на скоростной трассе, укрощая прокачанные мотоциклы на небезопасных скоростях.  
  
\- « _Вполне ничего_ » и « _наверное_ » - не те слова, которые можно использовать для описания самого великого и трагичного фильма из всей бондианы. Герой получает все, о чём мечтал. Ему предоставляется возможность жить, никого не убивая. Он может _остановиться_. И вот, когда он, наконец, счастлив, у него забирают всё, что ему дорого. Он снова должен стать тем, у кого внутри лишь осколки стекла, но это в тысячу раз тяжелее, потому что теперь он знает, каково быть настоящим человеком.  
  
Стив моргает и думает о красных губах, чулках в сеточку и остром уме. Он чувствует, как в уголках его глаз появляются слёзы.  
  
Джеймс так резко отпускает руку Стива, как будто его поймали на воровстве.  
  
\- Я… Э, прости, - весь язык его тела говорит о том, что он закрылся. Снова берёт верх его странная, душераздирающая стеснительность. Он отступает и запускает пальцы в волосы:  
  
\- Я слишком много смотрю кино.  
  
\- Нет, всё в порядке, - говорит Стив, - То что ты сказал, я просто не ожидал… Это было прекрасно.  
  
Какое-то время они смотрят друг на друга, краснея оба. Стив первым приходит в себя. Он показывает в сторону бара:  
  
\- Э, напитки.  
  
Джеймс облизывает губы и кивает.  
  
Стив поворачивается и продолжает проталкиваться к бару, чтобы привлечь внимание бармена. Пространство у барной стойки переполнено, так что им приходится подождать. Перед ними стоит парочка с Уоллстрит. Он в дорогом костюме с расслабленным галстуком. Маленькие злобные глазки и аура превосходства. Она выглядит, как секретарь: осветлённые длинные волосы, высокие каблуки, красивое узкое платье и благоговение в обращённом на него взгляде. У них есть напитки, но они не уходят от стойки, блокируя подход всем остальным посетителям.  
  
Стив уже собирается протиснуться в более свободное пространство, чтобы сделать заказ, когда замечает, что парень бросает таблетку в бутылку девушки. Его охватывает холодная ярость. Он касается плеча Джеймса и шипит:  
  
\- Этот отморозок только что бросил лекарство девушке в пиво. Уведи её отсюда, а я сделаю парню строгое предупреждение.  
  
Джеймс хватает Стива за запястье:  
  
\- Нет, - выдыхает он.  
  
Стив поворачивается к Джеймсу, думая, что тот не хочет вмешиваться. Пока Джеймс не произносит, запинаясь:  
  
\- Нет, Стив, посмотри на меня, - он показывает на татуировки и длинные волосы. - Вряд ли такая девушка захочет со мной разговаривать, и уж точно ей не будет комфортно покидать вместе со мной бар. Ты забирай её и объясни. Ты Капитан Америка. Она посчитает, что с тобой безопасно. Позволь мне разобраться с парнем.  
  
Стив смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, и часть его хочет схватить Джеймса и сказать, _если эта девушка не захочет с тобой говорить, значит, она просто слепая или идиотка, или всё вместе_ , но вместо этого он просто кивает и представляется девушке. Позади себя он слышит гневное: «Эй!», - когда Джеймс забирает пиво и нависает над парнем в костюме. Тот внушительного роста и наверняка занимается спортом, но Джеймсу ему противопоставить нечего.  
  
Девушка взволнована встречей с Капитаном Америкой и смотрит на Стива огромными глазами. Она накручивает прядь длинных волос наманикюренным пальчиком, когда он берёт её за руку и отводит на несколько шагов в сторону. Когда Стив говорит ей о подброшенной в напиток таблетке, она надлежащим образом задыхается от возмущения. Она говорит, что на испытательном сроке в инвестиционном банке, и парень - её босс.  
  
\- Что с ним будет? - спрашивает она, когда Стив ведёт её к выходу, придерживая за талию.  
  
Стив оглядывается назад, проверить как там Джеймс.  
  
Джеймс улыбается, и улыбка эта не сулит ничего хорошего. Стив замечает маленький чёрный нож, который он вертит в пальцах с той же ловкостью, что и гаечный ключ. Он держит его очень осторожно, чтобы никто его не заметил, только если этот кто-то не натренирован искать оружие, как Стив. Он заставляет бизнесмена выпить «Корону лайт», в которую тот подбросил таблетку. Стив восхищённо наблюдает. Теперь он понимает, почему Джеймс сомневался в том, что девушка согласится пойти с ним. Будто всё в нём… Сдвинулось. Он выглядит _опасно_. Бизнесмен напряжён, он нервничает и отчаянно ищет пути к отступлению. Джеймс абсолютно расслаблен, как пантера, играющая со своей добычей. Член Стива реагирует на это весьма неподобающим образом, так что он заставляет себя обратить всё своё внимание на девушку. Она глупо ему улыбается и откидывает волосы за спину.  
  
Стив тускло улыбается ей в ответ:  
  
\- Кажется, сейчас твой босс узнает вкус собственного лекарства.  
  
Девушка хихикает и вцепляется в его куртку. Всё, чего хочет Стив, это избавиться от неё и вернуться к бару. Джеймс раскрывался ему, и Стив о стольком хотел его спросить. О гонках. О значении его татуировок. А может быть, просто оттащить его обратно на танцпол и вообще не разговаривать. Или, _блядь_ , в ближайший переулок. Но, проводив девушку на полпути к метро, он получает сообщение: террористы начали передвижение.  
  
***  
  
\- Чем занимаешься? - спрашивает Дарси удивлённо, подходя сзади и не ожидая найти его у барной стойки.  
  
В руках у неё сумка и куртка, как будто она собралась домой. Самое время, думает Джеймс, чувствуя, как она покачивается у него за спиной. Она засасывала «Маргариты» так, будто завтра они уже выйдут из моды, и вся эта текила уже начинает ей аукаться.  
  
\- Прибираю мусор, - говорит Джеймс.  
  
Он не сводит с бизнесмена взгляда, пока тот сидит заторможенный и смотрит стеклянными глазами на оставшуюся треть бутылки пива с наркотиком. Джеймс кидает нож так, что кончик оказывается у парня между пальцами. Тот испуганно поднимает бутылку к губам.  
  
\- О. А Стив ушёл домой? - говорит Дарси, вертя головой.  
  
Джеймс бросает взгляд в сторону улицы. Стив и красивая секретарша идут под ручку. Он ей улыбается, а она смеётся над его словами, пока они идут к мотоциклу. Стив ни разу не оглядывается, увозя девушку, а та обнимает его за талию и прижимается щекой ему между лопаток.  
  
Джеймс вздыхает. Стив Роджерс - это проблема. Стив Роджерс, его слишком обтягивающие майки и просто нелепые бицепсы, и зелёно-голубые глаза, и идеальное, идеальное лицо, которое вообще-то не может принадлежать реальному человеческому существу… И очевидная, абсолютная натуральность.  
  
Не стоило никуда выходить. После гонки всегда наступает странный эмоциональный раздрай - адреналиновое похмелье, которое лучше бы переждать за чтением книг или просмотром фильмов…  
  
В реальность Джеймса возвращают громкий вскрик и потрескивание электричества. Он неверяще смотрит на хихикающую Дарси.  
  
\- Дарси, ты что, только что…  
  
\- Ага, - говорит она, с гордостью держа перед собой шокер, пока бизнесмен стонет, скрючившись на полу. - Он схватил меня за задницу!  
  
\- Дарси, нельзя просто так бить людей током. Они вызовут копов. Мне нельзя попадаться. Я всё ещё живу здесь по гринкарте, - шипит Джеймс.  
  
\- Вот дерьмо, - говорит Дарси, покачиваясь и пытаясь сосредоточиться. - Прости, чувак. И что нам теперь делать?  
  
Джеймс хватает её за руку:  
  
\- Мы уходим. Сейчас же.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Пятая поправка к Конституции США является частью Билля о правах. Она гласит, что лицо, обвиняемое в совершении преступления, имеет право на надлежащее судебное разбирательство. (с) Вики
> 
> **Рокстеди - популярный медленный музыкальный стиль и танец (с характерным акцентом на слабых долях; возник на Ямайке; ближайший родственник - reggae и ska). (с) вики


	3. Шрам, который никогда не заживает

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> В которой Тони Старк - созидатель и разрушитель.

За Батроком и его прихвостнями Мстители гоняются всю ночь. Но наконец он пойман - вместе с биологическим оружием, которое террористы держали в детской больнице на побережье Нью-Джерси. Никто не погиб. _Хорошо_. Ноль погибших это хорошо, хорошо, и Стив сосредоточится на этом. Он не будет думать об испуганных шестилетках с обритыми из-за химиотерапии головами, которых террористы использовали как живые щиты. О медсестре, которую ранили в живот, когда она пыталась прикрыть своим телом слишком слабого пациента. Всё хорошо.   
  
Впрочем, его байк снова разбит. Трое вооружённых террористов направили на него свой внедорожник, пока Батрок отвлекал Тони и Сэма. Стиву этот манёвр был до лампочки, так что он просто протаранил внедорожник своим мотоциклом, оказавшись в воздухе над машиной, врезался краем щита в крышу, чтобы удержаться, разбил переднее стекло и вырубил водителя.  
  
Но они поймали террористов. Батрока они ловили и перед этим, дважды. Может быть, этот раз станет последним. А может, всё будет так, как было и прежде: его выпустят под залог, или он сбежит, или договорится с правительством, - и через год или позже они будут делать то же самое в каком-нибудь другом месте: в Мадрипуре, Буэнос-Айресе, Омахе.  
  
Никто не ощущал особой радости в серых предрассветных сумерках на опушке сосновой рощи, пока бронированные фургоны ЩИТА увозили пойманных террористов. Никаких «дай пять», никаких обнимашек. Просто не спавшие всю ночь усталые люди, залечивающие вывихи, ушибы, одно или пару пулевых ранений, стоя на дальнем конце больничной парковки в позабытом всеми Джерси.  
  
Первым свалил Клинт. Он поднял руку, прощаясь, дохромал до Наташиной машины, ворча о завтраке, и они направились в сторону Нью-Йорка - и, зная Клинта, наверняка останавливаясь у каждой забегаловки на магистрали. Сэм ободряюще помахал на прощание и взмыл в воздух, направляясь в свою квартиру, чтобы принять душ и к девяти часам утра быть на рабочем месте в Ветеранской организации. Брюс пропустил погоню: оперативная работа спецназа с преследованием не совсем подходит Другому Парню. Лишь Стив и Тони снова остались наблюдать за восходом солнца над битым стеклом и ждать экипажи скорой помощи с их красными и синими огнями.  
  
Стив трёт глаза и смотрит на свой искалеченный мотоцикл. И думает о мускулистых руках в татуировках, о джинсах, сидящих намного ниже линии стройных бёдер. Он вытаскивает свой телефон.  
  
\- Ох. Джерси? Что ты со мной делаешь, Роджерс, - отвечает ему грубый сонный голос на том конце линии. Потом: - Буду через час.  
  
Лишь отключившись, Стив понимает, что всего пять утра.  
  
\- Стив. Я вызову квинджет, - говорит Тони, открывая лицевую панель костюма.  
  
\- Который тоже будет здесь через час, - Стив устало садится на бордюр. - Я просто хочу домой, Тони.  
  
\- Я могу тебя отнести. - Я даже отправлюсь в Ред Хук, только никому не рассказывай. Оставь байк здесь. Я куплю тебе новый. Всё в порядке. Ты спас мир, или, по крайней мере, центральную часть Нью-Джерси. Ты заслужил новый мотоцикл.   
  
Стив качает головой. Он снимает свой шлем, расстёгивает верх униформы и стаскивает её через голову, позволяя холодному утреннему воздуху смыть пот и напряжение.   
  
\- Говорят, что ПТСР намного тяжелее в наши дни из-за того, как быстро солдаты возвращаются с войны, - говорит Стив, возя ботинком по шарикам безосколочного стекла и серебристым гильзам от пуль. Они звякают и трещат под его ногой. - В мое время мы плыли домой на корабле, так что дорога могла длиться неделями, даже месяцами. Солдаты успевали осознать произошедшее с ними, привыкнуть к мысли, что они больше не в бою. А теперь - ты в бою, а назавтра в « _Уоллмарте_ ».  
  
\- Не лишено смысла, - Тони нажимает кнопку под перчаткой костюма Железного Человека, отчего тот начинает складываться, словно какой-то сложный оригами.  
  
Пару секунд спустя Тони уже может вышагнуть из него, а сам костюм упаковывается в броский красно-золотой прямоугольник по размеру не больше чемодана.  
  
\- Я как-то раз побывал в « _Уоллмарте_ ». После этого у меня точно развился ПТСР.  
  
Он потягивается, разминая мышцы спины, и стонет.  
  
\- Не хочешь позавтракать?  
  
\- Думаю, я просто хочу посидеть здесь и помолчать, Тони. Но всё равно спасибо.  
  
На мгновение Тони кладёт руку на плечо Стива. Это самое близкое к объятию в его исполнении.  
  
Проходит несколько минут, и Тони говорит:   
  
\- Ты же знаешь, что не обязан этого делать.  
  
Стив смотрит на него, сбитый с толку.  
  
\- Можешь сделать перерыв, - поясняет Тони, усаживаясь рядом с ним на бордюр. - Ладно тебе, Стив. Ты был на войне, потом заморозился, потом проснулся в будущем и сразу же ринулся быть Капитаном Америкой, и опять сражаться, и ты ни разу не остановился, чтобы просто вздохнуть. Я провёл несколько месяцев в пещере в Афганистане и после этого три года лечился. Я всё ещё… Ты ведь знаешь, что означает «поехать в Малибу», да?  
  
Стив качает головой.  
  
Тони смотрит прямо на него, взгляд раним, карие глаза широко распахнуты, и морщины вокруг них особенно хорошо заметны из-за пота и грязи.   
  
\- Это кодовое название к тому времени, когда я лежу на полу своего пляжного домика и пережидаю мини-срыв, длящийся от трёх дней до недели. _Вот_ что происходит в Малибу. Вот почему я никогда не приглашаю никого из вас поехать со мной. Но если бы у меня не было Малибу, я бы уже давно разбился на миллион осколков.  
  
\- Я… Тони, я не знал, - говорит Стив.  
  
Тони всегда казался таким… Психически цельным. Слегка безумным, но цельным. Он делает больше, чем каждый из них: изобретает, управляет (хоть и с помощью Пеппер) мультимиллиардной компанией; он часть Мстителей.  
  
Тони отмахивается от Стива - « _не надо меня жалеть_ » - и трёт лицо.   
  
\- Нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы не сражаться какое-то время, Кэп. Мир не самоуничтожится, если ты опустишь щит и оттянешься на пляже месяц или два. Или всегда, - улыбается он. - Найди своё собственное Малибу.  
  
\- Капитан Америка важен, Тони. Он не может просто… Исчезнуть, - говорит Стив.  
  
Тони смотрит на него уже серьёзно:  
  
\- Стив Роджерс тоже важен, и этот парень исчезает на моих глазах.  
  
Стив пялится на трещины в асфальте, на ростки травы, пытающиеся пробиться наружу:  
  
\- Ты не обязан ждать со мной.  
  
\- Знаю. Но я хочу, - говорит Тони. - Ты мой друг.   
  
Он достаёт свой телефон:  
  
\- Кофе хочешь?  
  
\- Ага. Очень.  
  
Тони звонит в свой офис - и кто-то из персонала звонит в Старбакс в паре миль вниз по улице, чтобы им привезли кофе.  
  
* * *  
  
Джеймс подъезжает на своём потрёпанном красно-белом «Форде»-пикапе _F150_ сорок минут спустя.   
  
Тони скрещивает руки перед собой.   
  
\- Всё ещё не могу поверить, что ты доверяешь починку своего мотоцикла какому-то местному бруклинскому технарю. В смысле, у меня есть мой гений и миллионы долларов, и современнейшие лаборатории. Что такое есть у этого твоего _механика_ , чего нет у меня?  
  
Джеймс выбирается из грузовика и смущенно машет им рукой, приветствуя. Выглядит он паршиво: волосы растрёпаны и падают на лицо, челюсть сизая от щетины, майка надета наизнанку под старую дырявую фланелевую рубашку; грязные джинсы в пятнах масла. У Стива все внутри сжимается от острого желания, и он отводит взгляд.  
  
\- О, - говорит Тони. - Знаешь, лет десять назад я просыпался таким же красавчиком.  
  
Стив фыркает:  
  
\- Нет, не таким, Тони.  
  
\- Ладно. Вполне справедливо, - признаёт Тони. - Тем не менее, внешность увядает, а гений нет. Если это не Альцгеймер. Но, слава богу, в моем роду случаев не было. Стив, ты би?  
  
Стив хватает один лишний кофе, подходит и толкает его в руку Джеймса:  
  
\- Привет. Спасибо. Э, у тебя майка наизнанку.  
  
Джеймс осматривает себя.  
  
\- О, - говорит он.  
  
Потом моргает, взмахнув ресницами, глаза в слабом утреннем свете кажутся прозрачными, как лед:  
  
\- Где твой байк? Я должен вернуться вовремя, чтобы открыть мастерскую.  
  
Стив показывает, и Джеймс смотрит на него с наигранным раздражением, когда видит, насколько повреждён «Харлей». Он запрыгивает обратно в машину и разворачивается, чтобы подобрать мотоцикл.  
  
Тони набрасывается на Стива с расспросами о Джеймсе, пытаясь вытянуть из него комментарий о сексуальности, расписывает время планёрок и пытается влезть во весь процесс починки мотоцикла. Стив знает, что им движут благие намерения. Тони ревностно оберегает тех немногих людей, кого считает своими друзьями, и эта опека проявляется в том, что у него напрочь исчезает фильтр между мозгами и ртом. К тому же, Тони инстинктивно тянется ко всему, что связано с механикой и инженерией. Но Стив чувствует внезапную волну эгоизма: желание найти друга, который не имеет никакого отношения ни к Капитану Америке, ни к ЩИТУ, ни к Мстителям. Джеймс _его_. И хотя всё, чего он хочет, это наблюдать за работой Джеймса, за тем, как он погрузит байк, он отворачивается и использует свои немалые габариты, чтобы загородить Тони вид.  
  
Так что он пропускает тот момент, когда Джеймс матерится про себя, понимая, что забыл пандус, смотрит по сторонам, убеждаясь, что никто не видит, наклоняется, хватает мотоцикл весом в 480 фунтов и поднимает его на платформу грузовика. Он зажимает переднее колесо, закрепляет байк тросами и спрыгивает из кузова вниз.   
  
\- Готово к отправке, - бормочет он, прислонившись к кабине грузовика.  
  
\- Хорошо. Увидимся, Тони, - говорит Стив.  
  
Джеймс забирается на водительское место и заводит машину.  
  
Стив открывает пассажирскую дверь, и Джеймс тихо говорит:   
  
\- Вот дерьмо, - понимая какое количество мусора разбросано на пассажирском месте.  
  
Пара гоночных ботинок, календари и программки, обёртки от протеиновых батончиков, смятая пищевая плёнка, в которой всё ещё остались крошки от старых сэндвичей, пустые бутылки от энергетиков, разноцветные парковочные пропуски со словом «УЧАСТНИК» на них. Взгляд мечется по кабине грузовика, но в ней не остаётся места, куда можно было бы сбросить весь этот мусор, после того как Стив и его щит займут пассажирское сиденье. Наконец Джеймс со стоном скидывает всё это вниз.  
  
\- Прости за этот бардак, - говорит он. - Обычно у меня не бывает компании.   
  
Стив улыбается и забирается внутрь:  
  
\- Нет, это… Всё в порядке. Я существую в квинджетах и гостиничных номерах, и в Башне Старка, где работает целая армия людей, подбирающих всё оброненное, прежде чем оно коснётся пола. Тут здорово. Это… Нормально.  
  
На губах Джеймса опять появляется тень улыбки, когда он сдаёт назад, разворачивая грузовик:   
  
\- Куда бы ты не поехал, везде будто пахнет свежей краской, м-м?  
  
\- Точно, - говорит Стив, стараясь игнорировать тот факт, что Джеймс перекинул свою руку через сиденье, повернувшись, чтобы лучше видеть через заднее стекло. И то, как пальцы Джеймса только что мазнули по его шее.  
  
Рука исчезает, что, наверное, даже хорошо для нормального сердцебиения Стива.  
  
Джеймс молчит всю дорогу до магистрали, не считая неопределённого жеста в сторону радио и слов:  
  
\- Если хочешь послушать музыку…  
  
Стив отрицательно качает головой и откидывается на спинку сиденья, наблюдая за мелькающими за окном видами Нью-Джерси. И эта тишина, и шум мотора, и промежуточность пространства - выталкивают на поверхность всё то, что Стив пытался затолкать поглубже, всё то, что он замалчивал. Он слишком обессилен, чтобы удержать эту хрупкую поверхность. Он плачет прежде, чем понимает, что вообще происходит. Он закрывает глаза и видит испуганных детей, и разбитое стекло, и гильзы от пуль, и красные огни, синие огни…  
  
Он не может перестать думать о словах Тони. Он просто так _устал_. Он больше не хочет этим заниматься. Какой смысл, если это всё время одни и те же люди, снова и снова? Какая польза? Когда закончится его собственная война?  
  
Он отворачивается к окну, думая, что это поможет скрыть слёзы, текущие по щекам. Потому что, начав плакать, он не может остановиться: только изо всех сил пытается сдержать всхлипы.  
  
Он не замечает, как Джеймс сбавляет скорость и съезжает на двухполосную просёлочную дорогу; не замечает, как грузовик останавливается у знака «стоп». Он замечает лишь, как две теплых сильных руки обнимают его и разворачивают к себе, укладывая головой на покрытое татуировкой плечо. Когда под ладонями оказывается старая, мягкая фланелевая рубашка, чтобы утереть щёки; когда рука поглаживает его по спине, и низкий грубый голос говорит:  
  
\- Ш-ш-ш, это пройдёт. Ничего не в порядке. Но это пройдёт.  
  
\- Прости… Прости меня, - выдавливает Стив, румянец жгучего стыда окрашивает его щёки.  
  
\- Не за что извиняться, - говорит Джеймс, всё ещё поглаживая его спину. Он пахнет терпким чаем, и корицей, и чистой одеждой, и п _о_ том. - Слёзы - не признак слабости. Слёзы - это любовь, которой больше некуда идти. Выпусти её. Пусть уходит в мир.  
  
И Стив выпускает, сотрясаясь от рыданий, уткнувшись лицом во фланелевую рубашку, размазывая по ней сопли и слёзы. Он чувствует себя защищённым, он в безопасности, рыдая в крепких объятиях почти незнакомца, вытряхивая и выплакивая всё напряжение, скопившееся за семьдесят лет войны.  
  
Когда Стив чувствует, что может нормально дышать, Джеймс ведёт руками вверх по его спине, по лицу, вытирая остатки слёз большими пальцами. Ладони у Джеймса тёплые и грубые, и так приятно ощущаются на коже. На короткий миг Стив закрывает глаза. Когда он открывает их вновь, Джеймс смотрит на него так… Что Стив не может понять значение взгляда бледно-голубых глаз. Взгляд Стива соскальзывает на губы Джеймса, слегка приоткрытые, с застывшим на них вопросом. И думает о том, что он почувствует, прикоснувшись губами к идеальному, как лук Амура, изгибу этих губ.  
  
Джеймс опускает взгляд на рот Стива и нервно облизывается. Это приглашение? Стив чувствует дрожь, уходящую вниз по груди, и, как только он подаётся вперёд, наклоняя голову, время замедляется сладкой патокой...  
  
Кто-то ударяет кулаком по кузову грузовика:  
  
\- Ё, какого хера ты творишь? Это тебе похоже на парковку? - раздаётся громкий мужской голос.  
  
Джеймс вздыхает и неохотно выпускает Стива из объятий:  
  
\- Сраные водители Джерси, - бормочет он, выбираясь из кабины пикапа, как очень грациозный и очень злой кот.  
  
Стив прикрывает лицо фланелевой рубашкой и съезжает по сиденью вниз, чтобы его нельзя было увидеть через заднее стекло. В мыслях он уже читает заголовки газет: « _У Капитана Америки нервный срыв!_ » или « _Служба по охране психического здоровья обеспокоена состоянием Мстителя!_ » Что ж, ему не в первой.  
  
Он даже думать не хочет о той волне дерьма, которую поднимут СМИ, если/когда мир выяснит, что он бисексуален. Он знает - всё, что надо делать в таком случае, это заткнуться и не говорить ни слова, и тогда, возможно, водоворот сплетен подхватит кого-то другого… Но, если Джеймс окажется заинтересованным, не отпугнет ли его цирк, который повлекут за собой отношения с Капитаном Америкой? Стив в этом не уверен. Чёрт, даже он не уверен, что справится сам. К тому же Джеймс так оберегает свою частную жизнь.  
  
И Стив не уверен пока, заинтересован ли в нём Джеймс. Но, господи боже, он так хочет этого. Всего несколько людей за всю его жизнь привлекали его в романтическом плане, хотя он всегда предпочитал мужчин, его единственным опытом были отношения с учителем рисования в _Cooper Union_ * ещё до войны. Это был высокий английский эмигрант с печальными глазами и длинными пальцами. После этого была сыворотка, и Пегги, а потом… лёд.  
  
Из мечтаний его выдёргивает недовольный голос парня из остановившейся позади них машины, который кричит на приближающегося к нему Джеймса:  
  
\- Хочешь припарковаться, паркуй эту рухлядь на ёбаной обочине!   
  
Потом он слышит голос Джеймса, говорящего что-то по-русски, злобно и гортанно, с такой угрожающей интонацией, которая не требует перевода. А потом раздаётся звук, как будто что-то пнули.  
  
Парень говорит уже намного тише:  
  
\- Ладно, приятель, ладно, извини, только остынь…  
  
Потом снова раздаётся звук сминаемого металла, и Джеймс переходит на английский:  
  
\- Никогда больше не смей дотрагиваться до моего грузовика. И научись терпению.  
  
Джеймс снова садится на водительское сидение, опять говорит:  
  
\- Сраный Джерси… - и разворачивается, возвращаясь на магистраль.  
  
Другая машина, помятый Джип « _Чероки_ » с (только что?) разбитым передним габаритным огнём, не двигается с места. Владелец сидит съёжившись за рулём и смотрит куда угодно, только не на Джеймса.  
  
\- Что ты ему сказал? - спрашивает Стив.  
  
\- О, это не переводится, - отвечает тот. - Очень грязно. Но русские ругательства обычно заставляют людей уйти. И улучшают моё самочувствие.  
  
Стив не может сдержать Взгляд Капитана Америки, когда спрашивает строго:  
  
\- Это ты повредил его машину?  
  
Тень улыбки проскальзывает на губах Джеймса, он поднимает большой и указательный пальцы: _немного_ , - продолжая следить за дорогой:  
  
\- Ничего серьёзного, Капитан. А теперь уходи. Верни мне обратно Стива.  
  
Стив фыркает, а потом понимает, что смеется. Впервые с… С прошлого вечера, когда они с Джеймсом обсуждали фильмы про Бонда.  
  
Джеймс останавливается на заправке на въезде, исчезает внутри магазина и возвращается с двумя литровыми бутылками холодной воды, одну из которых протягивает Стиву, вместе с шоколадным батончиком. Вода невероятно вкусная; Стив не осознаёт, насколько его мучила жажда, пока не делает первый глоток, а потом осушает всю бутылку разом. Он смотрит на пустую бутылку, и Джеймс закатывает глаза:  
  
\- Просто брось под сиденье, к остальному мусору.  
  
Так Стив и поступает, ощущая слишком много восторга для столь незначительного акта безответственности. Ему так… Господи, ему настолько _лучше_. Как будто с плеч сняли тяжёлый груз. Он всё ещё вымотан и потрёпан, ресницы слиплись от слёз, но в Бруклине светит солнце, и он больше не хочет умереть - по крайней мере, не сегодня.  
  
\- Я испачкал тебе рубашку, - говорит он, глядя на то, во что превратилась фланелевая рубашка Джеймса.  
  
\- У меня есть стиральная машина, - отвечает тот.  
  
Когда они проезжают по мосту Верразано, он спрашивает:  
  
\- Хочешь поехать домой?  
  
Стив качает головой:  
  
\- Не возражаешь, если я немного побуду в мастерской?  
  
Джеймс пожимает плечами:  
  
\- Только если сможешь отвлечь Пингу от лежания на любой поверхности, которую я буду ремонтировать. Она любит помогать, но механик из неё никакой.  
  
\- Задание по мне. Я ей нравлюсь.  
  
На глаза Стиву попадается татуировка чёрной кошки на правом плече Джеймса: она выглядывает из-под рукава его майки, надетой наизнанку. Сначала он думал, что это пантера, но нет, это точно кошка, с голубыми, как у Джеймса, глазами.   
  
\- Что она означает? - спрашивает он, дотрагиваясь до татуировки.  
  
Джеймс почти незаметно каменеет и отодвигается:  
  
\- Мой бывший отряд, - говорит он.  
  
\- О, ты служил в армии? - Стиву интересно, есть ли в российских войсках эквивалент американским армейским жетонам, и если да, сможет ли он узнать, какой номер был у Джеймса.  
  
Джеймс кивает, уже очевидно закрываясь:  
  
\- В России все служат в армии. Ничего особенного.  
  
\- Ага, - говорит Стив. - Но вряд ли парни из тылового обеспечения набивают татуировки с изображением шикарной рычащей кошки.   
  
\- Не знаю, может, ты просто никогда раньше не встречал русских начальников хозяйственного обеспечения?   
  
В ответе есть какая-то черта, финальная точка, пусть даже это и сказано в виде шутки. Стив хорошо знает эту интонацию; он много раз слышал подобное от Наташи и Клинта, от Ника Фьюри. Чёрт подери, да он и сам много раз говорил таким тоном, когда о «Воющих коммандос» спрашивали не те люди. Он знает, что если и дальше будет напирать, то получит лишь ещё больше увиливаний, или ответ: «засекречено», или что в этом случае говорят в России.  
  
Всё ещё рассматривая татуировку, Стив уверен, что это знак отряда специального назначения. Есть что-то в том, как Джеймс двигается, как он ориентируется в пространстве, что кажется Стиву таким родным и знакомым: так двигаются солдаты спецподразделений, и очень хорошие солдаты.  
  
Он спросит о значении татуировки у Наташи. Она точно знает.  
  
Они возвращаются в Бруклин к восьми часам утра. Джеймс открывает мастерскую и заваривает чай, но это не чай из пакетика, к которому привык Стив, живя в Америке, или заварной чай, который делала Пегги. Это большой непрерывно кипящий чайник с водой и стеклянная банка с невероятно крепким, терпким… концентрированным чаем, Стив не находит других слов, чтобы описать всё это. И вдобавок ко всему - варенье, которое окончательно сбивает с толку.  
  
Посмеиваясь над замешательством Стива, Джеймс достает две большие голубые кружки, кладет в каждую по ложке варенья, чай из банки и заливает всё это кипятком, передавая одну из кружек Стиву.   
  
\- Вот. Не суди меня строго, пока не попробуешь.  
  
Стив смеётся.  
  
\- Прости. Тебе помочь выгрузить байк? - говорит он, подходя к задней двери, выходящей в переулок, где стоит припаркованный пикап.   
  
\- Да, но ничего не произойдёт, пока я не выпью чая. Я не ранняя пташка, - говорит Джеймс, зевая, и Стив снова замечает, каким сонным и помятым тот выглядит.  
  
Что приводит его к мыслям о том, как выглядел бы Джеймс в кровати. Голый. На белых простынях, свет раннего утра отражается в его глазах. А это приводит к мыслям о том, какой у Джеймса член, обрезан он или нет, какой он толщины, как бы он ощущался в его руке. Или _во рту_.  
  
\- Прости, - говорит Стив: за множество вещей, включая непристойные картинки, проносящиеся в его голове в этот самый момент. Ему нельзя краснеть. Вообще-то, ему нужно пойти и сесть на диван. Немедленно.  
  
\- Перестань извиняться, - говорит Джеймс, поднимаясь по винтовой лестнице и открывая дверь своей, должно быть, квартиры.  
  
Пингу спускается вниз, переваливаясь и почти падая, оттого как радостно она виляет хвостом. Он провожает её до чёрного хода и говорит: «иди погуляй», подпирая дверь кирпичом, чтобы она не захлопнулась. В его руках всё ещё кружка с чаем, за которую он держится так, будто от этого зависит его жизнь. Пингу делает свои дела и ковыляет обратно, выводя восьмёрки у ног Стива.  
  
Дарси приходит пару минут спустя (ярко-красные босоножки на платформе, джинсовая мини-юбка, майка от _Van Halen_ и соломенная шляпа, похожая на те, что раньше носили букмекеры на скачках), бросает ленивое: «привет» в сторону Джеймса, видит Стива, потом смотрит ещё раз и говорит снова, но уже с совершенно другой интонацией: «привее-е-е-е-т». Потом замечает кружку в руках Стива и вскрикивает:  
  
\- Боже мой, Стив, оно того не стоит, опусти кружку, ты слишком молод, чтобы умереть. _Пожалуйста_ , позволь приготовить тебе кофе.  
  
Джеймс закатывает глаза, показывает Дарси средний палец, ставит свою собственную, уже пустую кружку на верстак и выходит, чтобы забрать байк Стива.  
  
\- Ш-ш-ш, - говорит Стив, - Я собираюсь попробовать.  
  
Дарси стонет и прикрывает глаза рукой.  
  
Чай ещё приятнее, чем в первый раз. Не такой сладкий. Пегги функционировала благодаря внутривенным вливаниям китайских сортов чая, так что Стив более подготовлен к понятию горького чая с дымком, чем большинство американцев. Он совсем не чувствует вкуса варенья, лишь лёгкую малиновую сладость. Он бы не заваривал такой чай у себя дома, но для этого места он подходит идеально. К тому же, для него готовил Джеймс, так что…  
  
\- Мне нравится, - наконец говорит он.  
  
\- О, - говорит Дарси, - он прокатил тебя разок на своём потрёпанном пикапе, и у тебя сразу же развился Стокгольмский синдром. Думаю, это всё протеиновая пыль в воздухе, именно она вызывает расстройства работы мозга.  
  
Потом она берёт с прилавка пару больших матерчатых сумок и кричит в сторону Джеймса:  
  
\- Я собираюсь одолжить твою духовку, чтобы испробовать новый рецепт печенья, ты не против?  
  
\- Нет, Дарси, не пеки для меня печенье, мне его совсем не хочется! - кричит ей в ответ Джеймс, пока катит разбитый байк Стива в мастерскую. Ловит его взгляд и объясняет: - Она хочет открыть пекарню. По выходным она торгует выпечкой на всех этих фермерских ярмарках. А моя духовка намного лучше, чем у нее в квартире, так что - бесплатное печенье.  
  
\- Поселюсь-ка я здесь, - говорит Стив, сползая с дивана вниз на прохладный бетонный пол, чтобы Пингу могла поудобнее устроиться на его коленях.  
  
***  
  
Час спустя появляется Тони.  
  
Дарси как раз спускается с теплым печеньем для всех троих и садится во фронт-офисе за составление и отправку счетов, когда он вплывает одетый в грязные джинсы, золотые очки от Версаче, майку с « _Black Sabbath_ » и свое вечное: _Я Тони Старк и иду куда хочу_. Хотя сейчас это «Я Тони Старк, и я здесь, чтобы увидеть Джеймса Барнса».  
  
Он даже не притормаживает, проходя мимо Дарси, и её приветливое выражение лица сменяется на сердитое, а потом на растерянное. Честно говоря, это стандартная реакция при опыте встречи с Тони Старком.  
Внезапно Стиву снова хочется умереть.  
  
\- Это ты Джеймс Барнс, который выиграл вчера Открытый этап Гран-при в Милвилле? - говорит Тони, держа руки в карманах и покачиваясь на своих кубинских каблуках так, будто это место принадлежит ему.  
  
Джеймс настороженно кивает и поднимается на ноги, принимаясь подбрасывать гаечный ключ.  
  
\- Так и подумал, что где-то тебя видел. Не мог сказать точно из-за маски, но весь этот твой убийственный прикид довольно трудно забыть. Как так получилось, что у тебя нет спонсора? - продолжает Тони.  
  
\- Спонсоры мной не интересуются. Обхожусь, - Джеймс поводит плечами, расслабляя их.  
  
Жест этот не ускользает от Стива, как и то, насколько незаметно меняется его стойка с небрежной на более… Пружинистую. Да, он совершенно точно проходил особую подготовку.  
  
Но все эти мелочи проходят мимо Тони, который, ничего не замечая, продолжает свой допрос:  
  
\- Сколько гонок ты выиграл в прошлом сезоне?  
  
\- Не. Помню, - отвечает Джеймс, наклоняя голову и выговаривая каждое слово с очень явной угрозой.  
  
\- Семь из двенадцати, и выиграл бы больше, но этого брюзгу дисквалифицировали на три гонки, за то что вёл себя, как засранец! - кричит Дарси из приёмной.  
  
\- Дарси… - рычит Джеймс и прикладывает руку ко лбу. - Мартони пытался столкнуть меня с трассы. Я вернул ему должок, с процентами.  
  
\- Так значит, ты выигрываешь больше половины гонок, в которых участвуешь. Отлично. Я тебя спонсирую. «Старк Индастриз».  
  
Тони достаёт свою чековую книжку.  
  
\- Нет, спасибо за предложение, но… Никаких спонсоров, - говорит Джеймс.  
  
Тони шокирован.  
  
\- Ты что, ненавидишь деньги? Только не говори мне, что ты _настоящий_ коммунист или что-то вроде того.  
  
Тони замечает большой гоночный мотоцикл под парашютной тканью в углу гаража и направляется прямо к нему:  
  
\- К тому же давай не будем забывать, что я один из самых выдающихся гениев инженерии в мире, и, парень, ты, конечно, молодец, но со мной дела пойдут намного лучше.  
  
Тони стягивает укрывающий гоночный байк материал, но Джеймс каким-то образом оказывается между ним и мотоциклом, не давая рассмотреть всё в подробностях, и использует собственное телосложение и неприятно короткое расстояние между ними, чтобы оттеснить Тони назад:  
  
\- Нет, спасибо. Пожалуйста, уходи, - рычит он.  
  
\- О, эй, а ты _высокий_. Кэп, он выше тебя? - Тони делает шаг назад, но потом наклоняется в сторону, чтобы рассмотреть мотоцикл, с которого снята вся обшивка и видны внутренности: износившиеся во время гонки детали протестированы и вынуты.  
  
\- Господи Иисусе, это не мотоцикл, а ракета. Ты правда можешь управлять этой штукой?  
  
Тони опять отворачивается, принюхиваясь:  
  
\- А ещё, почему в твоём гараже пахнет имбирными пряниками? Я побывал во многих гаражах в своё время, и ни в одном не пахло так вкусно.  
  
Стив подвигает Пингу, встаёт и подносит Тони тарелку с печеньем:  
  
\- Если я угощу тебя печеньем, ты уйдёшь? - говорит он полушутя.  
  
Он заглядывает Тони через плечо. Джеймс уже снова накрыл свой байк тканью.  
  
Тони берёт печенья и откусывает кусочек:  
  
\- Не-а, - говорит он с набитым ртом. - Но печенье очень вкусное.  
  
\- Спасибо! - кричит Дарси. - Я принимаю заказы с доставкой на дом!  
  
\- Тони, что ты делаешь? - тихо спрашивает Стив.  
  
\- Слушай, ты мой друг, - шепчет Тони. - Я просто хочу удостовериться, что эта Красная Угроза на самом деле не серийный убийца или какой-нибудь отросток Гидры, собирающийся саботировать твой байк.  
  
\- Я не собираюсь саботировать его байк, - говорит Джеймс, вырастая рядом с Тони со скрещенными на груди руками.  
  
\- Боже мой, ты ещё хуже, чем Нат, - пугается Тони. - К тому же, именно это и должен сказать саботажник.  
  
Потом он снимает свои солнцезащитные очки и приподнимает подбородок, стараясь заглянуть Джеймсу в глаза:  
  
\- Ладно, Джеймс Барнс, ты у нас просто ходячий пример иммигранта-везунчика. Приехал из матушки-России и за два года уже владеешь собственным зданием в Бруклине (или, по крайней мере, владеет твоя оффшорная холдинговая компания, довольно милая, с прекрасными людьми во главе и так далее), и участвуешь в гонках, в которых стоимость мотоциклов достигает пары миллионов.  
  
Тони вопросительно приподнимает бровь.  
  
\- Ты здесь не единственный с семейными деньгами, - говорит Джеймс, голос звучит напряжённо и враждебно.  
  
\- Да, но что это за семья… - начинает Тони.  
  
\- Ладно, хватит, - говорит Стив, беря Тони поду руку. - Мы уходим. Простите за беспокойство.  
  
Джеймс пожимает плечами, как бы говоря: неважно, но он полностью закрыт, взгляд сузившихся глаз холоден.   
  
\- Погоди, - говорит Тони, выкручиваясь из хватки Стива. - Барнс. Я делаю у тебя заказ. Собери для Стива новый байк. Стоимость не важна. Хочу посмотреть, на что ты способен. Сделаешь?  
  
\- Конечно, - отвечает Джеймс, его руки всё ещё скрещены на груди. - Но я бы сделал это в любом случае. Его нынешний никуда не годится.  
  
\- Замечательно, - в голосе Тони звучит явный вызов. - О человеке многое можно сказать по тому, как он строит вещи.  
  
Стиву всё-таки удаётся вытолкать Тони за дверь, но прежде тот успевает стащить ещё парочку печенек Дарси. Когда они выходят, Тони шепчет Стиву:  
  
\- Даже не думай садиться за руль, пока я все не проверю.  
  
\- Тони, я знаю, что у тебя самые лучшие побуждения, но… - вздыхает Стив, когда они оказываются на улице. - Прошу тебя, позволь мне иметь что-то своё.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cooper Union - Cooper Union (англ. The Cooper Union for the Advancement of Science and Art или коротко The Cooper Union) — частное учебное заведение (колледж), расположенное в сквере Cooper Square района Ист-Виллидж в Манхэттене, Нью-Йорк. Колледж делится на три школы — Irwin S. Chanin School of Architecture, School of Art и Albert Nerken School of Engineering.   
> Cooper Union был основан в 1859 году американским промышленником Питером Купером, который был изобретателем, успешным предпринимателем и одним из богатейших бизнесменов в США. Одним из его желаний было дать возможность талантливым молодым людям получить хорошее образование в заведении, которое было бы доступным и бесплатным для всех. (с) вики


	4. Жестокое лето

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Из кексиков и катастрофы

Следующие несколько дней, одинаковых и дождливых, заполнены планёрками и публичными выступлениями. Когда Стиву нужно попасть на Манхэттен, он отваживается на метро или просит Клинта его подвезти. Кажется, что грозы, бушующие во всех пяти районах города, не закончатся никогда, и, честно говоря, в такую погоду Стив не очень скучает по-своему байку.  
  
Его первый выходной выпадает в пятницу, и на Нью-Йорк обрушивается жара. Она ощущается даже хуже из-за остаточной влажности воздуха; повсюду лужи грязной дождевой воды. Стив отсыпается и встаёт только тогда, когда спать дольше становится слишком жарко. Он включает кондиционер. Тихий гул заглушает уличные звуки, создавая ощущение ещё большей изолированности его квартиры от мира.  
  
Он проверяет телефон. Есть сообщение от Наташи, которая спрашивает, не хочет ли он встретиться и позавтракать, но он отклоняет приглашение. Он понимает, что, занимаясь делами всю прошлую неделю, совершенно забыл о таких человеческих потребностях, как закупка продуктов, стирка и химчистка. Эй, может, ему даже удастся порисовать.  
  
Ох, да кого он обманывает.  
  
Стив наливает себе большой стакан апельсинового сока и садится в гостиной в кресло, которое стоит у окна, на ярком свету. Из окна видно верхушку дуба, усердно подстригаемого каждую зиму, а теперь зеленеющего во всей своей пышности. Он может часами смотреть, как свет пробивается сквозь листья, как их колышет ветер. Не то чтобы сегодня был ветер. Нет. Просто жаркий, липкий нью-йоркский август, пахнущий плавящимся асфальтом, и мусором, и подтаявшим мороженым.  
  
Его мысли возвращаются к поездке из Нью-Джерси в пикапе Джеймса. К рукам Джеймса на его лице; к губам Джеймса, почти встретившим его губы. Он чуть сползает вниз по креслу, широко расставляя колени. Каждый раз, когда он думает о Джеймсе, оставшись в одиночестве, его член вздрагивает и начинает увеличиваться. Стив кончал с именем Джеймса на губах почти каждую ночь с их поездки из Джерси, выгибаясь на кровати и тяжело дыша, а потом засыпал на удивление спокойным сном без сновидений.  
  
Он ставит стакан с соком рядом с креслом и ведёт рукой между ног. Часть его считает нелепым так реагировать на кого-то, кого встречал три раза в жизни. Но всякий раз, когда они разговаривают, Джеймс говорит что-то такое, отчего Стив чувствует - никто до этого не понимал его так хорошо. А главное, он уверен - Джеймс говорит это не в попытке впечатлить или расположить к себе. Он просто… Говорит что думает. И от этого Стиву хочется узнать его как можно ближе.  
  
А еще - вжать его в стену и тереться об него, пока они оба не кончат в штаны, как подростки. И целовать его жарко, и грязно, и долго.  
  
Стив ласкает себя через ткань пижамных штанов, но этого недостаточно; не с мыслями, проносящимися в его голове. Он ослабляет завязки на штанах и освобождает член, чувствуя тепло и медовую лень под этим утренним солнцем - и такое, такое возбуждение.   
  
Он расслабляется, откидывает голову на спинку кресла, закрыв глаза, и начинает жёстко дрочить. Когда он ведёт кулаком вокруг головки члена, проходясь большим пальцем по расщелине, он думает о мускулистых бёдрах, удерживающих его, словно стальные тросы. Он думает о сильном, жёстком теле под ним, которое он не сможет случайно покалечить. О мощных руках, покрытых татуировками, забирающихся к нему в штаны, ласкающих его. Он думает о том, как Джеймс вылизывает его, растягивает, готовит его под свой член.  
  
Стив проводит кончиками пальцев по твёрдым соскам под майкой и задыхается от острого удовольствия, начиная двигать рукой жёстче и сильнее.  
  
Он думает о том, как Джеймс толкается в него, трахая у верстака в мастерской, смотрит на него своими прозрачными глазами, когда медленно, медленно проталкивает в него свой член…  
  
Стив кончает, жарко, внезапно, вскрикивая от страсти и чувства лёгкости.  
  
Он тяжело дышит, лоб взмок, ладонь движется все медленнее, пока не останавливается вовсе. Блядь, это было… Неожиданно. Он сидит так в кресле ещё какое-то время, просто чтобы прийти в себя, наслаждаясь послевкусием и чувствуя себя до смешного безответственным и свободным в одиннадцать часов пятничного утра. Он улыбается. Он ведёт себя, как чёртов подросток, и ему всё равно. Он снимает майку и вытирается ею, потом сминает и кидает в сторону стиральной машины.  
  
Это абсолютно точно Бросок Имени Дарси - майка даже близко не достигает стиральной машины, и эта мысль его смешит.  
  
Стив лежит разморенный в солнечных лучах, выпадая из реальности и наблюдая за изумрудными узорами на окне, которые рисует свет, пробиваясь сквозь листья дуба.  
  
И в цветущей посторгазменной ясности понимает несколько вещей.  
  
Первое: ему нужно пригласить Джеймса на свидание. Вряд ли Джеймс проявит инициативу первым из-за всей этой хрени с Капитаном Америкой; он стеснительный и гордый одновременно, а это, Стив знает по себе, превосходная комбинация для полного отсутствия человеческих взаимоотношений.   
  
Второе: проблема Капитана Америки. Если Джеймс согласится пойти с ним на свидание, это практически сразу перевернёт его жизнь с ног на голову. Он не просто будет встречаться с Капитаном Америкой, что и так повлечёт за собой пристальное внимание СМИ: он еще и мужчина, и многим это может не понравиться. Ему придётся привыкнуть ко всему, начиная с незнакомцев, тыкающих ему в лицо своими телефонами, до гоняющихся за ним профессиональных папарацци. (Стив фыркает. Хотел бы он посмотреть, как это у них получится, если Джеймс будет на байке.) Но если он, - а Стив подозревает, что так и есть, - экс-оперативник специального подразделения, все эти люди с камерами, желающие подобраться к нему, могут стать огромной проблемой.  
  
К тому же, если (как сказала Дарси) Джеймс скрывает свою сексуальную ориентацию, как он справится с ненавистью партии правых и просто идиотов, пойдя на свидание со Стивом? Как он отреагирует, если кто-то назовёт его пидором или напишет гадости баллончиком на окнах мастерской? Стив чувствует, что под внешним спокойствием и размеренностью Джеймса таится тлеющая, почти дикарская страстность… Он хочет стать той спичкой, которая разожжёт огонь, и одновременно хочет сам сгореть в этом пламени. Стив заметил, что иногда Джеймс становится… опасным. Он точно отправил бы в больницу любого, если бы поймал на порче мастерской. (Стив подозревает, что в это время стоял бы прямо позади Джеймса. Вдвоем они были бы гремучей смесью.)  
  
Чем дольше Стив думает об этом, тем больше удивляется, как вообще кто-то согласился пойти с ним на свидание. Потому что парень со щитом всегда рядом: невидимый третий участник отношений, бросающий тень на всё вокруг. Стив Роджерс, собственность Америки.  
  
Как, ради всего святого, Наташе удалось устроить для него такое количество свиданий? Проводила ли она собеседование с каждой из участниц, прежде чем договориться о встрече, чтобы они были в курсе всех возможных последствий? Или же, решив, что они и сами догадаются, что к чему, посылала их наобум?  
  
Зря он отказался от позднего завтрака с ней.  
  
Стив думает обо всех планах, построенных на день, и решает, что вместо их осуществления он прогуляется до побережья и купит мороженое. Но только после того, как примет душ. И после того, как ещё немного понаблюдает за листьями из окна.  
  


***

  
  
Пару часов спустя, хотя в Бруклине по-прежнему жарко, душно и уныло, Стиву удаётся выбраться из квартиры. Он даже улыбается агенту ЩИТА, Шерон, чья задача - присматривать за ним, проживая по соседству, - когда они встречаются в холле здания у почтовых ящиков.  
  
И, если на пути к мороженому он немного изменит маршрут и заглянет в «Красную звезду» проверить, как там его байк, кто посмеет его за это винить?  
  
В мастерской нет кондиционера. Дарси выглядит жалко, сникнув за прилавком в майке-безрукавке, с направленным прямо на неё огромным вентилятором. Даже Пингу лежит, смешно развалившись в позе лягушки, на бетонном полу, вытянув задние лапы, и выглядит как пятно растаявшего шоколада.  
  
Стив радостно приветствует Дарси и спрашивает про свой мотоцикл. Дарси просто стонет, показывая на заднее помещение, и снова погружается в состояние немого изнеможения, вызванное жарой.  
  
Он переступает через Пингу и идёт в мастерскую Джеймса.  
  
Джеймс стоит спиной к двери, наклонившись, похоже, над каркасом нового мотоцикла. Пока это только рама и несколько деталей двигателя, спаянные вместе.   
  
На нём нет майки.  
  
У Стива в голове была куча планов, продуманных способов, как пригласить Джеймса на свидание, как пошутить, но на нём нет майки, и тонкая плёнка пота блестит на спине. Обрезанные шорты низко сидят на бёдрах, и под ними нет белья. Конечно, если и есть день, когда можно ходить без белья, - он наступил именно сегодня: в Бруклине, в девяносто пять градусов влажной жары.  
  
Он стоит немного неловко, склонившись над рамой байка, перенеся весь вес на одну ногу, а другую вытянув для равновесия. Шорты подчёркивают его крепкие мускулистые бёдра, и Стив любуется непрерывной скульптурной линией голой ноги, стройной и мощной.  
  
\- Хм, привет, - с трудом выдавливает он.  
  
Он охвачен желанием податься вперёд и устроить руки на талии Джеймса; провести языком по мышцам его спины, ловя ртом капельки пота и оставляя метки на разгорячённой коже. Поцеловать каждый дюйм спины вдоль позвоночника. Тереться о его зад.  
  
Стив трёт виски большим и указательным пальцем одной руки, тяжело прислоняясь к прохладной кирпичной стене. Он грёбаный супергерой. Он окружён горячими, хорошо сложенными парнями _всё время_ , и все нормально. Что, чёрт подери, у него за проблема? Что именно в Джеймсе заставляет его каждый раз разваливаться на части при одной мысли о нём?  
  
(Хотя расхаживать без майки - это нечестно. Нужно какое-то правило, вроде правила Квинсбери о честной игре, чтобы объекту любви запрещалось неожиданно появляться перед воздыхателем мокрым от пота и без майки. Особенно, если у объекта телосложение, как у Джеймса).  
  
Джеймс роняет на землю маленький гаечный ключ, который только что вертел в руках. Он краснеет и смущённо машет Стиву рукой, приветствуя.   
  
И тогда до Стива доходит. Джеймс _понятия не имеет_ о том, насколько он привлекателен.  
  
И это ещё больше ухудшает ситуацию.   
  
\- Ты уже починил его? - спрашивает Стив хрипло, кивая в сторону стойки со своим байком, который выглядит как новый.  
  
\- Нет. Почти. Жду ещё одну деталь, - говорит Джеймс извиняющимся тоном, поднимает сброшенную майку и вытирает ею лицо.  
  
Дарси театрально возникает в дверном проёме, точь-в-точь «Травиата» с поправкой на жару:  
  
\- Я только что проверила, она уже в пути. Парень из службы доставки UPS обычно приезжает в это время. А пока сходите и выпейте холодного кофе. Когда вернётесь, деталь наверняка уже будет здесь.  
  
Стив улыбается:  
  
\- Холодный кофе звучит отлично.  
  
\- Ага, согласен, - говорит Джеймс.  
  
Смотрит на майку в своих руках, всю в пятнах пота и прикусывает губу.   
  
\- Одну минуту, - говорит он, быстро направляясь к лестнице, ведущей в его квартиру.  
  
Пингу встаёт с пола, поскуливая, и бежит за ним. Когда он исчезает в квартире вместе с собакой, Стив слышит, как он бормочет:  
  
\- Я сейчас спущусь вниз, глупая ты псина…  
  
Дарси прислоняется к стене рядом со Стивом:  
  
\- Во-первых, я хочу фраппучино величиной с мою голову. Во-вторых, убедись, что Джеймс что-нибудь съест. Он должен есть каждые два часа, иначе становится раздражительным. А сегодня слишком жарко, чтобы смотреть на его недовольную русскую физиономию.  
  
\- Деньги на фраппучино дашь? - спрашивает Стив, приподнимая бровь.  
  
\- Не-а, - говорит она, скрещивая руки на груди, потом убирает их, понимая, что даже прикасаться к себе слишком жарко. - Ты должен мне это в качестве подношения, потому что я единственная в здании, кто понимает, что вообще происходит.  
  
Стив по-совиному моргает.  
  
Глаза Дарси сужаются, когда она смотрит на него:  
  
\- И ещё, раз уж я завладела твоим вниманием - если ты вздумаешь с ним играть или разобьёшь ему сердце, я тебя прикончу. Не думай, что я не смогу. Он хороший парень. По-настоящему хороший. Не смей поганить ему жизнь.  
  
Стив чувствует, как волна жара окрашивает его щёки румянцем, и задыхается, пытаясь ответить.  
  
\- Он нанял меня на работу, после того, как нашёл спящей в его переулке в прошлом марте, - говорит Дарси, потому что она должна сказать хоть что-то, когда Капитан Америка смотрит на неё, как выброшенный на берег лосось, и она не может этого вынести. - Я нормально справлялась с жизнью на улице, - продолжает она. - Я знала все ночлежки и расценки, и когда в какой начинается комендантский час, и у меня всё ещё был действующий абонемент в спортзал, со времён, когда я жила на западе, а у них здесь оказался филиал, так что я могла принимать душ почти каждый день. И во всех библиотеках есть компьютеры и принтеры, так что я могла искать работу. Быть бедным… Это целый набор определённых умений, знаешь?   
  
\- Ага, знаю, - говорит Стив.  
  
\- Но вот одно из собеседований назначено на позднее время, и босс в конечном счёте не показывается, и заставляет нас всех ждать, и я пропускаю начало комендантского часа во всех ночлежках, кроме самых опасных. И я могла бы взять справку о собеседовании, чтобы показать в ночлежке, но тогда бы они узнали, что я бездомная. И я подумала, что никто не сунется в переулок рядом с мастерской мотоциклов, принадлежащей стрёмному русскому чуваку, его пикап всё равно перекрывает всё большую часть времени. Я свернулась калачиком в кузове его грузовика, и мне ужасно холодно, и я не могу уснуть. Я знала, что всё равно уйду отсюда на рассвете, так что, даже если мне не удастся поспать, хватило бы и того, что никто ко мне не пристаёт.  
  
И тогда, я вдруг слышу, как открывается задняя дверь мастерской, но свет не включается. И голос с очень сильным акцентом говорит: « _Девочка, девочка_ », и я думаю: блядь! В лучшем случае, сейчас меня отсюда выкинут. В худшем - закончу лицом вниз на дне канала Говануса. Потом он говорит: « _Слишком холодно, чтобы спать на улице. Ложись спать внутри, на диван. Ничего не кради_ ». И я не могу придумать, что ему ответить, так что выпаливаю: « _Я не наркоша_ », и он говорит: « _Я знаю_ ». Тогда он включает свет на первом этаже, оставляет дверь со стороны переулка открытой и просто идёт к себе на второй этаж.  
  
\- И ты зашла? - спрашивает Стив.  
  
\- Ага, и это показывает, насколько я безнадёжна. Когда Джеймс включил свет, я впервые его увидела и подумала, что ж, если меня и убьют, пусть это сделает по-настоящему горячий парень. Тогда я и решила, что лягу спать на его диване.  
  
Дарси теребит подол своей безрукавки. Зелёный лак на её ногтях почти весь облупился, но по центру ещё остались маленькие кругляшки цвета:  
  
\- Мои решения по жизни не всегда правильные. В принципе, я оказалась в такой ситуации, потому что бросила колледж и отложила интереснейшую интернатуру, чтобы поехать в Нью-Йорк, к своему бойфренду, который сюда переехал. Хотела сделать ему сюрприз. Потому что думала, будто он тот единственный, и мы поженимся и будем жить долго и счастливо на Манхэттене, как в фильмах Вуди Аллена, только с большим количеством успокоительного. Я приезжаю и узнаю, что он переехал сюда, чтобы трахать другую девчонку, и вместо того, чтобы расстаться со мной… Просто ничего мне не сказал. Он захлопнул дверь перед моим носом, а у меня не было денег, чтобы вернуться обратно, и мне хотелось свернуться калачиком и умереть. Я уже сказала всем своим друзьям, что это великая эпическая история любви.  
  
Стив не может подобрать слов, так что он протягивает руку и сжимает плечо Дарси.  
  
Дарси поджимает губы, пытаясь сдержать эмоции.   
  
\- Так проходит пара недель, и однажды я просыпаюсь, а Джеймс заваривает этот свой ужасный кислотный чай. Спрашивает, умею ли я пользоваться « _Microsoft office_ », и я говорю: « _А то!_ » И он даёт мне работу, составлять и отправлять счета, и разрешает спать на диване, пока не сниму собственное жильё. Говорит, что два года жил на улицах Москвы.   
  
Дарси улыбается чуть шире.  
  
\- С тех времён у него осталась суперкрутая чёрная кожаная куртка, покрытая всякими белыми надписями на кириллице, и он просто звереет, если до неё дотронуться. И которую, думаю, он спрятал, чтобы однажды я не украла её и не пошла в ней в бар вечером. Но, господи боже мой, давай просто представим шестнадцатилетнего Джеймса, уличного гонщика, хулигана и буяна на улицах Москвы, и помолимся богам фейсбука о том, чтоб где-то существовали его фотки.  
  
Стив смеётся:  
  
\- За что я действительно благодарен, так это за то, что не существует моих фотографий в подростковом возрасте.  
  
Дарси толкает его локтем:  
  
\- Именно поэтому все думают, что ты ходячая добродетель и всякое такое. Потому что нет фотографий тебя пьяного вдрызг в семнадцать лет, подкатывающего к пожилым дамам и воющего на звёзды.  
  
Джеймс спускается вниз, когда Стив всё ещё хихикает с Дарси. Он выглядит так, будто засунул под холодный душ верхнюю часть тела - волосы мокрые и завиваются у шеи, брызги воды на шортах; чистая майка: голубая с треугольным вырезом, настолько старая и поношенная, что мелкие дырочки усеивают её, как созвездия ( _Помоги мне, господи Иисусе_ , думает Стив). Она обтягивает его широкие плечи и грудь, а на талии болтается свободно. Не то чтобы Стив пялился. Пингу спускается следом, запыхавшись от долгого путешествия, и вяло виляет хвостом.  
  
\- Ну вот, теперь я не настолько отвратителен, - говорит Джеймс, собирая волосы назад и завязывая их резинкой.  
  
Стив толкает его в плечо и говорит:  
  
\- Ты и до этого вряд ли был отвратителен.  
  
Джеймс краснеет и опускает голову, заправляя выпавшую прядь волос за ухо:  
  
\- Я плохо переношу жару. Рос далеко на севере.  
  
\- Тогда пойдём поближе к воде. Там будет немного прохладнее, - предлагает Стив.  
  
\- М-м, Бруклин в августе, - стонет Джеймс, - Прохладно не будет нигде.  
  


***

  
  
В конце концов они идут в местную кофейню, через квартал от _Ист Ривер_. Стив говорит, что он угощает; Джеймс, конечно, недоволен, но Стив выигрывает спор, потому что когда это Стив Роджерс отступался от хорошей драки. Они берут холодный латте; Джеймс берёт кусок вишнёвого пирога, а Стив - огромный капкейк «Красный бархат» с глазурью из сливочного крема. Внутри все столики заняты людьми, работающими на компьютерах, и нет двух свободных мест рядом, так что они идут на улицу и садятся за столик на солнцепёке.   
  
Джеймс берёт кусок пирога голыми руками и откусывает. Вишнёвая начинка пачкает уголок его рта. Когда он ловит текущий сок большим пальцем и слизывает, Стив вынужденно меняет свою сидячую позу и успевает немного порефлексировать об ужасающей жизненной несправедливости.   
  
\- Ну, - выдавливает он, беря напиток, - как так получилось, что ты стал участвовать в гонках? Кажется, это очень опасное занятие.  
  
\- И это говорит мне парень, который швыряется в пришельцев раскрашенной крышкой от мусорного бака, - говорит Джеймс, и Стив не может сдержаться и пинает его за это под столом. Джеймс фыркает, но потом становится серьёзным:  
  
\- Большую часть своей жизни я провёл в страхе, - говорит он. - Гонки позволили переключить этот страх, бояться чего-то настоящего, происходящего в данный момент, вместо огромных смутных экзистенциальных страхов. С этим страхом я могу справиться.   
  
Стив недоверчиво улыбается:  
  
\- Не представляю тебя испуганным. Ты почти такой же огромный, как я. У тебя даже походка бойца…  
  
Джеймс заметно закрывается, откидываясь на спинку стула и скрещивая руки на груди:  
  
\- Я много болел, когда рос.  
  
\- Я тоже, - говорит Стив. - Но ты это перерос, а мне смогла помочь лишь секретная правительственная программа по изготовке суперсолдат. У меня была астма, сколиоз, плохой слух, дальтонизм… Слабое сердце… Что насчёт тебя?  
  
\- Частые простуды. Болезнь роста. Мигрени. _Ужасающие_ мигрени. Это было… Я не мог себе позволить визит к врачу. Да и, честно говоря, боялся. Хотя точно знал, что со мной что-то не так.  
  
Он фыркает и смотрит на свои предплечья:  
  
\- Я думал, что я робот. Андроид. Я расцарапывал себе руки, думая, что, если заберусь достаточно глубоко, то увижу там провода. Вот почему татуировка, - говорит он, поднимая левую руку.  
  
\- Почему ты думал, что ты робот? - спрашивает Стив.  
  
Джеймс пожимает плечами:  
  
\- Я был трудным ребёнком. Детский приют кого угодно сделает психом.  
  
\- Жизнь круто обошлась со всеми нами, - говорит Стив. - Посмотри на Тони. У него было всё. Богатые родители, которые были вместе… Но он не в порядке. Пожалуй, он мой лучший друг, но он в полном раздрае.  
  
\- Я года два жил в богатой приёмной семье, - говорит Джеймс, морща нос от презрения, - Пф. Оно того не стоит.  
  
\- Что произошло? - спрашивает Стив. Два года слишком небольшой срок, для того чтобы отказаться от приёмного ребёнка.  
  
Откусив еще вишневого пирога, Джеймс объясняет с набитым ртом:  
  
\- Они застукали меня с парнем. Гея в такой семье быть не может. Очень консервативные взгляды. И они позаботились о том, чтобы ноги моей в России быть не могло. Так что теперь я здесь.  
  
\- О, - говорит Стив, - Так ты теперь вообще не можешь поехать в Россию?  
Стив думает о том, насколько это _смешно_. Россия огромная.   
  
Но Джеймс лишь отрицательно качает головой.  
  
\- Так ты не знаешь, кто твои родители? - продолжает Стив.  
  
Джеймс опять качает головой.  
  
\- Я не знал своего отца, - признаётся Стив. - Маму потерял в семнадцать. Я бы никогда не дожил до семнадцати лет в приюте. По крайней мере, в том, которые были у нас тогда.  
  
\- Меня нашли.  
  
\- Что? - спрашивает Стив.  
  
\- Когда мне было десять. В Архангельске, откуда я родом. Я не разговаривал. Меня отправили в государственный детский приют. Я жил там до шестнадцати лет. Плохое место.  
  
Стив кладёт обратно капкейк, от которого собирался откусить:  
  
\- Господи, - выдыхает он.  
  
Джеймс пожимает плечами:  
  
\- Хочу, чтобы ты знал. Со мной не будет легко.  
  
\- Что ж, - говорит Стив, - Раз уж мы откровенничаем друг с другом, ты, наверное, уже понял, что я - би.  
  
\- Ты не дал мне в морду, когда я почти поцеловал тебя, так что, - говорит Джеймс, снимает с пирога вишню и прижимает её к губам, ухмыляясь.   
  
Стив улыбается и откусывает кусок кексика. Он протягивает руку и ведёт своими пальцами по ладони Джеймса, лежащей на столе:  
  
\- Послушай, со мной тоже нелегко. Всё, что я делаю, становится достоянием общественности, хочу я этого или нет. С этим мало кто справится. Но… Я говорю это, потому что ты очень мне нравишься. Ты пойдёшь на свидание со мной?  
  
И впервые Джеймс улыбается ему этой ослепляющей, широкой улыбкой. Стив как будто попадает под свет софитов. Всё внутри него переворачивается и сверкает, и он чувствует себя так, будто сделан из звёзд. Потом Джеймс качает головой и начинает смеяться.  
  
\- Что? - говорит Стив, в груди становится холодно от страха. Он ведь не собирается сказать «нет»? О, боже. Неужели он неправильно понял всю эту ситуацию?  
  
\- У тебя глазурь на носу, - говорит Джеймс.  
  
Стив краснеет и чувствует, как смех рвётся наружу, он наконец отдаётся чувству и тоже начинает смеяться так, что подрагивают плечи.  
  
Джеймс протягивает руку:  
  
\- Иди сюда, Казанова, - шепчет он и убирает оскорбительный кусочек глазури указательным пальцем. Потом откидывается обратно на спинку стула и засовывает палец в рот, посасывая:  
  
\- Да, - говорит он, вынув палец изо рта слегка игривее, чем требуется, по мнению Стива.  
  
\- Да? - выдыхает Стив.  
  
Джеймс снова улыбается и пинает его под столом.  
  
Они так увлечены друг другом, что не слышат щелчка камеры.  
  


* * *

  
  
Когда они возвращаются, то видят, что фронт-офис «Красной звезды» забит посетителями. Стив с трудом сдерживает раздражение; ему хочется больше времени наедине с Джеймсом. И может, даже прощального поцелуя. Кроме того, обычно в мастерской тихо и спокойно, и он отказывается делить это место с другими людьми.  
  
Они оба проходят в дальнее помещение, и Джеймс кивает Стиву, чтобы тот подождал, пока он не разберётся с посетителями. Стив их не видит, но отчётливо слышит за стеной, усаживаясь на диван и пытаясь помешать пышущему жаром питбулю весом в 60 фунтов обслюнявить ему колени.   
  
Стив слышит нервный голос какого-то парня со скутером, которого ударил в бок фургон службы доставки. Его голос дрожит, и он почти плачет. Джеймс успокаивает его и говорит, что у него просто шок, он предлагает ему вернуться за скутером в любое удобное время и обещает научить его оборонительным приёмам вождения. Дарси даже обнимает его, говоря что, это политика их ремонтной мастерской - бесплатные обнимашки после первой аварии на байке.  
  
Следующие клиенты - пара малолетних уличных гонщиков с мотоциклом « _Сузуки_ », который они привезли на прокачку. Они перешёптываются, глядя на Джеймса, пока тот помогает парню со скутером, как будто он их кумир. Когда Джеймс подходит к ним, они начинают бурную дискуссию о преимуществах « _Бузы_ » над « _Гиксером_ »*, пытаясь его впечатлить. И Стив почти чувствует через стену, насколько это забавляет Джеймса. Они спрашивают, будет ли он ещё участвовать в уличных гонках, и он отвечает: «Может быть». Детишки уходят под звук «дай пять» и жёсткого рэпа, доносящегося из колонок телефона.   
  
Наконец, любимая подержанная « _Дукати_ » местного художника странно себя ведёт. Стив понимает, что парень художник, когда тот прочищает горло и спрашивает, нервничая, пока Джеймс осматривает его мотоцикл:  
  
\- Э, могу я попросить вас кое о чём странном?  
  
Джеймс есть Джеймс, поэтому он только неразборчиво что-то ворчит, продолжая возиться с байком.  
  
\- Э, я рисую комиксы. И преподаю группе молодых художников. Мы обычно встречаемся с ними в Гованусе. Мы, э… Они больше всего любят рисовать супергероев, но у большинства из них небольшие проблемы с правильной прорисовкой анатомии и мускулатуры. И, э, вы бы не согласились позировать для них? Потому что, э-э-э…  
  
Стив так сжимает подлокотник дивана, что чувствует, как трещит деревянная рама под ладонью.  
  
Джеймс точно одаривает парня своим лучшим взглядом, потому что тот тут же идёт на попятную:  
  
\- Можно позировать в шортах, например. Это заняло бы только пару часов в воскресенье.  
  
Кажется, Джеймс обдумывает его предложение:  
  
\- И ты дашь мне за это бесплатные комиксы? - Стив слышит улыбку в его голосе.  
  
Стив дрожит от яростной ревности. Он хочет выйти и врезать этому незваному гостю, и сказать: _Мой он мой держись от него подальше. Я нарисую его первым_. Вместо этого он подходит к груде железа и метала, сгруженной Джеймсом в углу, поднимает тяжёлую, помятую часть выхлопной трубы и гнёт её, пока та не ломается.  
  
Он ищет, что бы ещё такое сломать из груды металла, когда слышит голос Джеймса:  
  
\- Дай мне подумать. Отвечу тебе, когда придёшь за байком.   
  
Парень пламенно его благодарит и уходит. _Наконец-то_. Стив выглядывает в окно, выходящее в переулок, надеясь увидеть этого художника, но тот уходит в другом направлении.  
  
Джеймс возвращается пару минут спустя, с последней нужной деталью для байка Стива. Он выгибает бровь, взглянув на поломанную металлическую трубу, но ничего не говорит. Просто направляется к « _Харлею_ » и начинает собирать задние барабанные тормоза.   
  
Стиву неловко и стыдно. Он уверен, что Джеймс его слышал, наверняка слышал всё из переднего помещения, потому что он чуткий к таким вещам. Каковы правила поведения после вспышки ревности? Ему стоит извиниться? Или притвориться, что ничего не произошло? Как себя вести после того, как сам создаёшь неловкую ситуацию?  
  
« _Харлей_ » готов десять минут спустя. Джеймс катит его с подставки и вжимает ключи в руку Стива.   
  
Они оба застывают, соприкасаясь ладонями и пялясь друг на друга. Стиву кажется, что его сердце сорвётся с привязи, вырвется из груди, так быстро оно стучит. _Мой он мой_.  
  
Наконец Джеймс разрывает их связь, убирая руку. Но потом медленно поднимает её к лицу Стива, проводя пальцами по его щеке так нежно, почти невесомо. Потом легко касается большим пальцем его нижней губы. Стив закрывает глаза и не может сдержать низкий стон, рвущийся с губ.  
  
\- Свидание, - шепчет Джеймс, - не забудь.  
  
Потом Джеймс уходит в переднее помещение, а Стив остаётся стоять со своим байком, храпящим питбулем и стояком, ощущая, как часть его ушла вместе с Джеймсом.  
  


* * *

  
  
Джеймс идёт во фронт-офис и облокачивается на прилавок Дарси. Ей кажется, что он немного взвинчен и тяжело дышит.   
  
\- Можешь присмотреть за мастерской минут пятнадцать? - спрашивает он, - Мне надо, м-м, пойти наверх…  
  
\- …и уделить себе время, думая о том, как в ближайшем будущем ты наверняка будешь лапать этот идеальный блондинистый зад? Иди, Джеймс. Удели себе время.  
  
Дарси поднимает руку вверх, и Джеймс расплывается в улыбке. Он даёт ей пять.  
  
Дарси нежно толкает его в плечо, в то место, где набита красная звезда:  
  
\- Серьёзно, вы двое, пожалуй, самые горячие парни на свете. Вы _должны_ трахнуться. И еще ты должен снять это на видео для меня. ОБЕЩАЙ МНЕ.  
  
Джеймс стонет:  
  
\- Дарси, нет.  
  
\- Дарси, ДА, - ухмыляется Дарси.   
  
Он даёт ей шутливый подзатыльник и уходит, бормоча:  
  
\- Я собираюсь…  
  
\- Ага. Иди и сделай это, - фыркает Дарси.   
  
Ему удаётся подняться наверх прежде, чем он теряет контроль. В тишине своей минималистской квартиры над мастерской он прислоняется спиной к двери, пока его сердце стучит как ненормальное, и шепчет по-русски: «Тебе можно иметь свое. Тебе можно иметь свое».  
  
Потому что, господи Иисусе, он _хочет_ обладать Стивом Роджерсом. Хочет оставить след укуса на идеальном персике его задницы. Хочет заставить эти зелёно-голубые глаза почернеть от страсти. Хочет превратить его в дрожащее желе, не помнящее собственного имени. Хочет посмотреть, сколько раз сможет довести его до оргазма.  
  
Просто…  
  
Но что если он…  
  
Джеймс бьется затылком о стену. _Тебе можно иметь свое_.  
  
Он смотрит вниз, на натянутые стояком шорты, и начинает стягивать с себя одежду, бросая её на пол по дороге в душ. Он включает воду на максимальный напор.  
  
К тому времени как тёплая вода смывает пот и дневную усталость, Джеймс полностью возбуждён; он прислоняется к стене душевой, думая о светлых волосах и до абсурда широких плечах, и о роскошных губах, таких чертовски чувствительных. Он берёт член в левую руку и жёстко дрочит, ногтями правой царапает промежность и яйца. И пока напор воды покалывает тело точно иголками, он выгибается, шипя сквозь зубы от удовольствия, представляя, как удержит, накроет Стива, как удивленно распахнутся глаза, когда тот встретит равную силу.  
  
Или, _блядь_ , эти полные губы, растянутые вокруг его члена; каково было бы смотреть на Стива сверху вниз, на его впалые щёки, трахая глубоко в глотку. Нет, не так. Не сразу. Он хочет дразнить Стива часами, доводить его до черты снова и снова, пока он не начнёт умолять об освобождении, и тогда, наконец, позволить ему кончить и проверить, в самом ли деле, как предполагает Джеймс, Стив крикун.  
  
Когда Джеймс содрогается от оргазма и горячее семя выплёскивается в кулак, тут же смываемое водой, он чувствует ужас, сжимающий его изнутри. Потому что это намного, намного больше, чем просто страсть к красивому телу. Он весь поглощен этим чувством. Сердцем, телом и душой - он увяз пугающе глубоко, и, если ничего не получится, он может никогда не подняться снова.  
  


* * *

  
  
Следующим утром, собравшись на пробежку, он находит у себя за дверью Наташу.   
  
\- Привет, - говорит она, держа перед ним свой планшет.  
  
На _TMZ_ опубликованы три фотографии со Стивом и Джеймсом во время их кофейного свидания, и кричащий заголовок гласит:  
  
 _Пока, пока, детка: Капитан Америка выбирается в город со своим таинственным бойфрендом!_  
  
Сердце Стива обрывается. Один кофе. Один чёртов кофе. Мир не может позволить ему спокойно выпить один чёртов кофе. Он хочет что-нибудь разбить. Хочет ворваться в «Красную звезду» и извиниться, хочет поклясться Джеймсу в том, что найдёт способ защитить его от всего этого цирка имени Капитана Америки, что сможет оградить его от этой части своей жизни.  
  
Наташа проталкивается мимо него и идёт на кухню, в её голосе - беспечность:  
  
\- Есть один очень милый парень из отдела по маркетингу, он всегда приходит посмотреть на наши спарринги в Башне…  
  
Стив протестующе поднимает руку:  
  
\- Наташа, нет. Пожалуйста, остановись. Я сам могу разобраться со своей личной жизнью.  
  
Наташа разворачивается на своих каблуках и шипит в ответ:  
  
\- Нет, не можешь, Роджерс. Ни черта ты не можешь.  
  
\- Какого чёрта, Наташа? - рычит Стив.  
  
Она достаёт толстую папку с документами из своей сумки и припечатывает ею кухонный стол:  
  
\- Твой симпатичный механик? Его не существует.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Сравнивают модели мотоциклов Suzuki Hayabusa и Suzuki Gixxer.


	5. Первый порез самый глубокий

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Всё идёт наперекосяк. Друзья помогают, как могут.

\- Такого человека, как Джеймс Барнс, не существует, - говорит Наташа, скрещивая руки на груди и свирепо глядя на Стива.  
  
Стив смотрит на папку с документами, которую Наташа кинула на его кухонный стол. Хмурится и толкает папку обратно:  
  
\- При всём уважении, Наташа…  
  
\- Чёрт подери, Стив! - почти кричит она. - Я всю ночь говорила по телефону с очень неприятными людьми из России, с которыми никогда больше не хотела бы разговаривать. И которым совершенно точно не хочу быть ничего должна. Сядь и послушай.  
  
Стив делает несколько шагов назад и наклоняется к столешнице, повернувшись к Наташе спиной. Он не хочет, чтобы она видела слёзы в уголках его глаз:  
  
\- Наташа, - шепчет он. - Что бы ты там ни выяснила… Пожалуйста, не забирай это у меня. Не сейчас.  
  
Наташины усталость и беспокойство отступают, когда она внимательно смотрит на своего друга, на то, как поникли его широченные плечи, на то, как он избегает её взгляда. Она вздыхает и выдвигает для себя кухонный стул, морщась от скрежета.  
  
\- Вот дерьмо, - говорит она мягко, когда садится. - У тебя все серьезно, да?  
  
И это не вопрос.  
  
\- Думаешь, я веду себя как ребёнок, - говорит Стив.  
  
Это тоже не вопрос. Он смотрит на неё искоса - уже что-то.  
  
Она протягивает к нему руку через стол, и Стив замечает тёмные круги у нее под глазами, напряжённую линию губ. Простую майку и леггинсы, завязанные в хвост волосы. Её беспокойство о нём, так заметное на усталом ненакрашенном лице. Медленно и неохотно, как человек, идущий на собственную казнь, он садится перед ней и берёт её руку в свою.   
  
Её маленькие пальчики сплетаются с его, и она нежно сжимает их:  
  
\- Я не думаю, что ты ведёшь себя, как ребёнок. Я думаю, что ты самый лучший человек из всех, кого я знаю. И… Иногда ты так хочешь видеть в людях только хорошее, что не замечаешь плохого. Я знаю это из-за того, как ты относишься ко мне.   
  
Она улыбается, и в её зелёных глазах появляется искра её обычного озорства.   
  
\- И, я тебя умоляю, ты правда думал, что сможешь встречаться с русским и я не нарою всю информацию о нём, включая записи из детского сада?   
  
\- Я знаю, - говорит Стив и два раза нежно сжимает её руку.  
  
Свободной рукой он трёт переносицу.  
  
\- Насколько всё плохо?  
  
\- Он назвал тебе своё имя? - спрашивает Наташа. - Не то, которое он использует сейчас. Своё русское имя?  
  
\- Нет. Он сказал, его трудно произнести по-английски...  
  
Стив вдруг понимает, что не знает практически ничего о человеке, чьё лицо и тело занимали все его мысли на протяжении последних недель. Но в то же время он чувствует, что знает так много о Джеймсе Барнсе: его любимый фильм из всей бондианы, как он готовит свой чай, его захламлённый пикап, его улыбку, _господи, эта улыбка_ … Как он, сам того не замечая, вертит разные вещи в своих длинных пальцах, когда задумывается или нервничает… И что он из тех, кто приютит и бродячую собаку, и бездомную девчонку, и будет успокаивать незнакомца в шоковом состоянии.  
  
Он совершенно точно знает о Джеймсе больше, чем тот знает о нём, - хотя предполагает, что Джеймсу незачем расспрашивать его о прошлом, когда оно доступно для всех, в новостных статьях, и истории, и светской хронике. Хотя это и не настоящее его прошлое, а лишь мнения людей о нём.   
  
\- Я чувствую, что он хочет оставить своё прошлое позади, - заканчивает Стив.  
  
\- М-м-м, - мычит Наташа, открывая толстую папку. - Итак, начнём с Джеймса Барнса.  
  
С этими словами она выуживает из папки фотографию.  
  
\- Вся информация о нём фальсифицирована. Удостоверение личности - поддельное. Очень хорошая подделка, но всё же. А имя? - Наташа подталкивает фотографию к Стиву. - Взято с надгробия на Гринвудском кладбище. Архангел для мальчика из Архангельска.  
  
Стив берёт фотографию дрожащими руками. На снимке детская могила, ангел держит меч над старым надгробием. « _Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, 1917-1927_ », и Стива настигает второе ужасное осознание за утро.  
  
\- Я знал этого мальчика. Это могила Баки… - сглатывает Стив. - Он учился в моей школе. Жил неподалёку. Когда мне было десять, меня избивали двое ребят постарше. Баки был на другой стороне улицы, когда увидел, что происходит. Он закричал, чтобы они перестали, и выбежал на дорогу. Не посмотрел по сторонам… Его… Его сбил грузовик доставки. Он умер на месте.   
  
Он трёт глаза:  
  
\- Господи, какой я идиот, почему я не вспомнил, что так звали Баки?  
  
\- Всё не так плохо, - говорит Наташа, но на лице у нее написано: _вообще-то, всё станет намного хуже_.  
  
И оно становится.  
  
Наташа достаёт одну из нечётких фотографий Джеймса с сайта _TMZ_. Что-то проскальзывает в её лице, короткая вспышка страха или отвращения, Стив не может понять, что именно. В чём он уверен точно, так это в том, что никогда не видел подобного выражения раньше. Возможно, она делает это намеренно, чтобы повлиять на его реакцию, но он почему-то не верит в это. Наташа не играет с ним, обычно не играет.  
  
\- Я бы не сделала этого, по крайней мере, не так быстро, если бы не увидела вот _это_ , - она показывает на то место на фотографии, где виднеется татуировка Джеймса на правом плече: кошка с винтовкой и кинжалом.   
  
Она сжимает губы:  
  
\- Именно тогда я поняла, кто он такой. Ты встречаешься с Зимним Солдатом. Ты встречаешься с единственным человеком, который подстрелил меня и выжил.   
  
Она задирает футболку и приподнимает бровь.  
  
Опустив взгляд, Стив видит уродливый овальный шрам справа у нее на животе: входную рану от выстрела из винтовки.  
  
\- Господи Иисусе, Наташа, мне так жаль…  
  
Наташа отмахивается:  
  
\- Должна признаться, моё отношение к тому заданию до сих пор неоднозначно.   
  
Она наклоняет голову, глядя словно куда-то далеко за пределы квартиры Стива:  
  
\- Я тогда только недавно присоединилась к ЩИТУ. Был один учёный, которого хотели увезти из России. Он занимался какой-то теневой генной инженерией во времена Советского союза. И хотел с этим покончить. И поделиться огромным количеством информации. Я должна была его сопровождать. Я думала… Думала, он будет знать что-то о Красной комнате. Обо _мне_.  
  
\- Так Джеймс был оперативником русского спецотряда, которого послали тебя остановить? - спрашивает Стив. Он совершенно не удивлён.  
  
Наташа кивает:  
  
\- Отряд под названием «Заслон». Секретная опергруппа СВР (прим. служба внешней разведки). Я знала, что они хороши, и знала, что они у нас на хвосте. Но вот чего я не ожидала, так это того, что нам прострелят шины недалеко от Одессы с расстояния двух миль, а потом снайпер застрелит учёного сквозь меня, пока я буду закрывать его своим телом.  
  
\- Это… Впечатляюще, - говорит Стив осторожно.  
  
\- Это не впечатляюще, Стив, это _невозможно_. Не думаю, что даже Бартон смог бы сделать такой выстрел. Неважно. Я ненадолго отключилась из-за боли и кровопотери, а когда пришла в себя, то увидела, что левая рука мёртвого учёного отрезана, потому что СВР требует доказательств проделанной работы.  
  
Наташа решает не упоминать тот факт, что её собственная рука была прибинтована к ране на животе, и ещё один бинт лежал рядом, чтобы она смогла до него дотянуться. Она знает, что Стив вцепится в эту информацию, игнорируя всё остальное, а она не может этого допустить. Не после того, что она собирается ему рассказать:  
  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что, когда я вернулась в ЩИТ, мне очень хотелось узнать больше об этом «Заслоне».  
  
\- И это оказался Джеймс.  
  
\- Или, если использовать его настоящее имя, Михаил - _Миша_ \- Печорин. Сирота. Отец неизвестен, так что отчества нет. Его называли Зимний Солдат: ублюдок с Севера. Лучший снайпер «Заслона». Он и его отряд выходили сухими из воды в самых неприятных конфликтах в современной истории: Латверия, Таджикистан, Южный Судан, Украина, Чечня. Та мясорубка в Алеппо. У всех шестерых эта татуировка: чёрная кошка.  
  
Наташа смотрит на Стива с нежностью:  
  
\- И, конечно, проблема не в том, что я теперь не могу надеть бикини. Мы все профессионалы. Подобные вещи случаются.  
  
Она снова перелистывает документы в папке:  
  
\- Меня беспокоит то, что он и его отряд делали после того, как ушли из СВР.   
  
В этот раз фотография, которую она подаёт Стиву, - нечёткая, с записи камеры слежения. Джеймс/Миша выходит из шикарного здания, предположительно, в каком-то российском городе, и направляется к чёрному « _Мерседесу_ ». У него короткие, почти полностью сбритые волосы. Рядом с ним пожилой мужчина, примерно шестидесяти лет, среднего роста и с бородкой, как у Тони. У него умное, свирепое лицо - лицо ястреба, и жестокий взгляд. Джеймс сканирует глазами улицу, держа руку, должно быть, у пистолета в кобуре. Они оба в костюмах. Сзади и вокруг них стоят ещё несколько молодых людей, предположительно, отряд Джеймса.  
  
Наташа стучит пальцем по изображению пожилого мужчины:  
  
\- Знаешь, кто это такой?  
  
Стив видел это лицо раньше, но где? Благодаря сыворотке его память почти безупречна, но он не может вспомнить, где раньше видел лицо старика. Он закрывает глаза и вспоминает: в отчёте ЩИТА об организованной преступности. Этот мужчина - один из самых могущественных гангстеров в мире. Его зовут… Стив четко, вплоть до шрифта, представляет надпись под фотографией: Александр…  
  
\- Александр Лукин. Глава всего подпольного преступного мира Москвы.   
  
Наташа вздыхает и смотрит на него, точно извиняясь за то, что собирается сказать дальше:  
  
\- Он управляет им, потому что Миша - _Джеймс_ \- вручил ему его.   
  
Она кладёт руку на предплечье Стива:  
  
\- Твой парень - из _братвы_ , Стив. Русская мафия. Мало того, он самый страшный наёмный убийца за всю историю братвы.  
  
Стив кладёт голову на стол. Он хочет послать всё к чёрту.   
  
Наташа продолжает:  
  
\- Ему приписывают около двадцати высококлассных убийств только за последние пять лет. Понятия не имею, сколько еще тех, которые подсчитать поленились. После четырёх лет службы в СВР он и его отряд в полном составе попали прямо в объятия мафии Лукина. Мои информаторы считают, что они знали друг друга ещё с того времени, как он был подростком, уличным гонщиком в Москве. В любом случае, за два года Миша убил всех, кто стоял на пути Лукина, и впервые вся Москва оказалась под контролем одной-единственной банды. _Всех_. В благодарность Лукин его усыновил.  
  
Наташа достаёт ещё одну фотографию. На ней Джеймс, или Миша, или как бы его ни звали, стоит без майки и курит рядом с другими парнями. Они смеются. Они на пляже; солнечный день. Стив чувствует знакомую искру возбуждения, когда смотрит на это сильное, мускулистое тело; на улыбку, на смеховые морщинки вокруг прозрачных глаз. И начинает ненавидеть себя за эти чувства.  
  
Он начинает рассматривать детали, чтобы отвлечься от мыслей о том, как бы это тело ощущалось под его руками. Он видит часть татуировки-кошки на правой руке Джеймса; потом замечает, как иначе выглядят татуировки на левой. Должно быть, его теперешняя татуировка-рукав делалась поверх старых. На фото татуировка красной звезды более огранённая, а пластины и провода вокруг неё больше напоминают эполет. Другие татуировки - поменьше - набиты вниз по руке: несколько слов на кириллице, странный серийный номер, круг с точкой по центру, меч; и пятисторонний знак со звездой внутри, над которым написано «СССР».  
  
\- Братва, это как якудза. Своё резюме все носят на коже.   
  
Наташа показывает на каждую татуировку по очереди:  
  
\- Звезда означает воровскую звезду, и каждый мальчик, попавший к братве, получает этот знак. Эполет означает очень высокое положение внутри группировки. Нож - знак убийцы. Вот эта - круг с точкой по центру, означает сироту, который один на целом свете. А эта, - она дотрагивается до пятистороннего символа и ухмыляется, - знак качества, который использовали при Советском союзе. Тоже довольно часто набивался гангстерским мальчикам.   
  
Стив указывает на серийный номер: _AMRL2EX01007_.  
  
\- Тогда это - его армейский номер?  
  
Наташа отрицательно качает головой:  
  
\- Нет. Русские армейские идентификационные номера выглядят совсем по-другому. Это… - она задумывается на какое-то время, склонив голову на бок и постукивая пальцем по губам. - Это производственный номер. Такой можно найти на нижней стороне оружейного ствола. Может, он так сильно любил свою снайперскую винтовку?   
  
Потом она смотрит на Стива:  
  
\- Ты как?  
  
Стив слабо приподнимает руку и позволяет ей снова безжизненно упасть на стол. Ответ звучит вяло:  
  
\- Давай… Давай просто уже покончим с этим.  
  
Наташа кивает:  
  
\- Теперь мы подошли к той части, из-за которой я всю ночь разговаривала по телефону. Лукин застаёт Мишу за сексом с мужчиной и отрекается от него. Я почти уверена, что это была подстава. За год до этого Лукин женился на вдове своего конкурента, женщине по имени Дарья. У неё есть двое сыновей, которых Лукин усыновил. Они известны как Два Принца. Очевидно, Дарья была обеспокоена тем, что Миша станет наследником всей империи Лукина, его же так любили в банде. Так что она его перехитрила. А Миша инсценировал собственную смерть во время уличной гонки и начал новую жизнь: под именем Джеймса Барнса, который чинит мотоциклы в прибрежном районе Бруклина. И да, если тебе интересно, на фоне братвы «Крёстный отец» - все равно что «Мой маленький пони».   
  
\- Что такое «Мой маленький пони»? - спрашивает Стив, и Наташа набирает что-то на планшете.  
  
\- Детский мультик про дружбу. Разноцветные очеловеченные поющие лошадки. Не добавляй это в свой список.  
  
Она открывает на планшете видео ночной уличной гонки. Мотоциклы проносятся мимо машины, в которой слышен голос девушки, она то кричит, то смеётся.  
  
Наташа показывает пальцем на одного из гонщиков в чёрной кожаной куртке с белыми узорами:  
  
\- Это Миша.   
  
Фишка в том, что гонка проходит на оживлённом шоссе вдоль Москвы-реки, и гонщики едут против движения. Кроме того, они активно пытаются навредить друг другу - у одного из них в руках короткая труба, которую он использует, чтобы скинуть с мотоцикла своих соперников. Всё происходит настолько быстро, что Стив ничего не успевает разобрать - Мишу/Джеймса почти раздавливает между двух машин, но благодаря превосходным рефлексам он отталкивается от одной из машин ногой. Тогда другой наездник подрезает его мотоцикл и суёт трубу в переднее колесо. Стив задыхается, когда байк переворачивается и гонщик оказывается в воздухе. Миша ударяется головой о каменную караульную стену и падает в Москву-реку, погружаясь под покрытую льдом поверхность.   
  
\- Тяжёлая черепно-мозговая травма и Москва-река в декабре, - ухмыляется Наташа. - И всё же он здесь. Полагаю, Зимнего Солдата действительно невозможно убить.  
  
Стив разводит руками:  
  
\- Вот, вот чего я не понимаю, Наташа. Он ушёл от них. Он изменился. Я не могу увязать человека, которого я знаю, тихого и доброго, с этим… этим убийцей. Мы должны верить в то, что люди уходят от прошлого. Что они могут измениться. Иначе то, что мы делаем как Мстители, не имеет никакого смысла. Он оставил всё это позади, и не нам с тобой его за это судить.  
  
То, как Стив смотрит на Наташу, почти разбивает ей сердце. Любовь - для детишек, и она видит детскую надежду в его глазах. Он и правда хочет верить в то, что Зимний Солдат может однажды просто перестать быть убийцей.   
  
\- _Ты_ изменилась, Наташа. Неужели Джеймс убил больше людей, чем ты?   
  
Наташа стонет от отчаяния:  
  
\- Разница лишь в том, что я не побежала бы обратно в Красную комнату по щелчку пальцев.  
  
Она начинает раскладывать фотографии с мест убийств русской мафии Зимним Солдатом. Квартира в Монако, залитая кровью. Мужчина с наполовину снесённым черепом в московском ресторане. Перерезанное горло в раздевалке престижного лондонского портного. Тела, так много тел, кровь на замызганной плитке ванных комнат, на деревянных настилах яхт, в грязных сточных канавах.   
  
\- Нельзя просто взять и избавиться от настолько ценного актива, - говорит Наташа, продолжая раскладывать фото. - Он не изменился. Он не изгнан, не по-настоящему. Он - гарантия. Однажды Лукин щёлкнет пальцами, и Миша обвесится оружием и побежит обратно к папочке без лишних вопросов. А учитывая, что один из маленьких принцев заставляет Нику Чаушеску выглядеть как Генри Киссинджер, а другой просто тупой, это может произойти в любой момент. Лукин хочет сохранить свою империю. Всё, что ему надо сделать, это намекнуть Мише, что Дарья собирается навредить его братьям, его прежнему отряду, и вуаля - Миша тут же воскресает из мёртвых и оказывается в Москве. Никто и глазом не моргнёт, потому что все знают - убить Зимнего Солдата невозможно.  
  
Стив безучастно смотрит, как из глаз падают капли на деревянную поверхность кухонного стола, почти полностью покрытую фотографиями убийств, совершённых человеком, которого он мечтает целовать. И крошечная его часть знает, что это один и тот же человек, что Джеймс способен на такое. Чёрт подери, беспощадность Джеймса на гоночной трассе показалась ему одной из самый привлекательных черт в нём. Он вспоминает, как Джеймс был расслаблен, угрожая банкиру в баре: холоден, самоуверен и бесстрашен.  
  
Даже если так, он не хочет отказываться от Джеймса.  
  
\- Это неправда, Наташа, - шепчет он. - С него хватит. Он больше не возьмется за старое.  
  
\- Но он все это совершил, - говорит Наташа, выкладывая на стол последнее фото. - Будь ты кем угодно другим, Стив, я бы сказала, ладно, иди и ныряй с головой в это своё увлечение плохим мальчиком. Но… - её зелёные глаза устремлены на щит, кричащие цвета особенно ярки на фоне бежевого дивана, к которому он прислонён.  
  
\- Но Капитан Америка такого себе позволить не может, - вздыхает Стив. - Цена, которую я плачу за… - Стив устало показывает на своё тело, новое тело, которое никогда не подводит, не болит и не отключается. Из-за которого он вызывает восхищение вместо сострадания.   
  
\- Ты сожалеешь? - спрашивает Наташа.   
  
В голове теснится столько мыслей и чувств, что Стив едва может пробиться сквозь них. В конце концов, он вздыхает:  
  
\- Нет, конечно, нет. Но порой хочется снова стать невидимкой, как он. Маленький Стиви Роджерс, которого никто не замечал. Я хотел бы иногда снимать все это, как снимают пальто.  
  
\- Тяжелый был бы предмет гардероба, - с сомнением бормочет Наташа.  
  
Стив пожимает плечами.  
  
\- Послушай, - говорит Наташа. - Может, это и плохая идея, но позволь мне устроить тебе ещё одно свидание? Поможет тебе отвлечься… - она показывает на фотографии, - от этого.  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Выслушай меня, Стив, - продолжает она. - Может, тебе и правда намного больше нравятся парни, и стоило встретить кого-то по-настоящему горячего, чтобы понять это. Я признаю, что Зимний Солдат привлекателен. От него жуть берет, но он горячий, - она ухмыляется, видя улыбку Стива. - Слушай. У Пеппер есть друг. Он актёр и открытый гей, и градус у него примерно тот же, что и у Зимнего Солдата. Может, встретишься с ним один раз?   
  
Потом она подмигивает:  
  
\- Стоящий вариант, если ты понимаешь, о чём я.  
  
\- Наташа, я не из тех, кто запрыгивает в постель к первому встречному, - говорит Стив, мгновенно надевая мину «Капитан Америка не одобряет».  
  
Глаза Наташи вспыхивают, когда она узнаёт этот взгляд:  
  
\- Ну, не Чёрной Вдове тебя судить, - отвечает она.  
  
\- Но ты судишь, - насмешничает Стив. - В греческой мифологии есть духи мщения, которые судят намного меньше, чем ты ежедневно. Эвменида по сравнению с тобой просто отдыхает.  
  
\- Только когда кто-то может навредить моим друзьям, - говорит Наташа.  
  
Она сжимает его руку, когда встаёт, собираясь уйти.   
  
\- У меня их немного. Я должна позаботиться о тех, кто согласился со мной дружить.  
  
Стив ждёт добрых полчаса, чтобы Наташа точно успела покинуть окрестности, и с такой силой пинает свой щит, что тот застревает в противоположной стене.  
  


* * *

  
  
Вся следующая неделя - сплошное мучение. Стив сметает все файлы, все фотографии убийств, совершённых Джеймсом, со стола и кладёт на салфетки в полупустой кухонный ящик. Он практически не выходит из квартиры, а когда ему нужно оказаться в Башне Мстителей, он добирается туда окольными путями, обходя как можно дальше «Красную звезду».   
  
Он знает, что нужно пойти и самому поговорить с Джеймсом; услышать, что скажет он сам обо всём этом. Но сначала он хочет допросить собственное сердце.  
  
К тому же, что бы ни было между ними сейчас, оно даже не начиналось - и ещё не закончилось. Если он пойдёт к Джеймсу сейчас, есть все шансы, что, выйдя из «Красной звезды», он не вернется. К этому он пока не готов. Так что он слоняется по своей безликой квартире, пока его сердце находится в состоянии квантовой суперпозиции, и он знает, что это состояние ничем не отличается от полного разрыва отношений. Но внутри него всё ещё теплится крошечный луч надежды. А что такое надежда, кроме как мечта о месте, куда мы никогда не попадём, но счастливы уже тем, что оно существует?  
  
Он снова и снова просматривает фотографии. В убийствах нет жестокости, нет бессмысленной боли или признаков пыток. Все они безжалостно эффективны. Он рассматривает других парней на фотографии с Джеймсом/Мишей на пляже и удивляется непоколебимой преданности в их взглядах, обращённых на него. Один из них совсем мелкий, не больше самого Стива до сыворотки. Рыжие волосы, веснушки и самый независимый вид. Его татуировка-кошка набита на левой части живота и спускается за пояс джинсов, низко сидящих на острых, тощих бёдрах. Кажется, будто он только что пошутил, и все остальные смеются над его шуткой. Стив кладёт это фото изображением вниз и берёт другое. На нём задушенный пожилой мужчина в татуировках, с красным лицом и застывшим в глазах ужасом.  
  
Стив говорит себе, что это просто помешательство. Глупая влюбленность, основанная на бледно-голубых глазах и классном теле. Неизбежное следствие одиночества, излишняя реакция на доброту красивого незнакомца на новом месте.  
  
На третий день Стив практически убеждает себя в этом. Он берёт телефон и звонит Наташе.  
  
Щит всё ещё торчит из стены в гостиной.  
  


* * *

  
  
Актёра зовут Патрик, и он на несколько дюймов ниже Стива. Он улыбается хорошо отрепетированной яркой улыбкой, которая редко достигает глаз, и на нём надеты дизайнерские джинсы, стоимость которых совпадает с годовой арендной платой за квартиру в 1939 году. Он пахнет одеколоном и средствами для ухода за волосами. Стив ненавидит себя за то, что чувствует к нему влечение.  
  
Всё равно. Наташа права. Может быть, вечер, проведённый с Патриком, поможет отвлечься.  
  
Это не измена, ведь они с Джеймсом не встречаются. Они лишь обсудили возможность свидания в будущем.   
  
(Почему тогда его собственное сердце так свирепо протестует каждый раз, когда он смотрит на Патрика?)  
  
Патрик забавный. Он рассказывает смешные, самоуничижительные истории о съёмочных площадках и безумии пресс-туров, и его лёгкие прикосновения возвращают Стива в реальность. Они допивают свои напитки в баре, в котором договорились встретиться (на случай, если бы Стив не усидел за ужином), и идут вниз по Кэрролстрит, соприкасаясь плечами. Приятное ощущение. Конечно, ничего подобного тому, как он чувствует себя рядом с Джеймсом, нет того всепоглощающего чувства падения в кроличью нору. Просто… хорошо. Приятно. Легко.  
  
Патрик как раз рассказывает смешной случай с церемонии награждения, когда они проходят тот уютный бар, который так любит Дарси и где они впервые танцевали с Джеймсом. Стив опускает голову и инстинктивно отворачивается: вдруг Дарси окажется в толпе у входа.   
  
\- Всё в порядке? - спрашивает Патрик, останавливая его нежным прикосновением к руке.  
  
\- Ага, - вздыхает Стив. - Я… Мой… мой вроде как бывший парень иногда ходит в этот бар, - говорит он, краснея.  
  
Патрик выгибает бровь и становится напротив Стива, проводит рукой по его щеке. Прикосновение увереннее, чем у Джеймса, слитное, точное движение в противовес тому, как легко пальцы Джеймса касались губ. Стив слегка вздрагивает от желания - и не может сказать точно, вызвано ли оно воспоминанием или тем, что происходит прямо сейчас.   
  
Нет, кого он обманывает. Он совершенно точно знает, что именно вызывает в нём желание. Но он может притвориться.  
  
\- Мне уже не нравится этот твой бывший, потому что, вспомнив о нём, ты перестал улыбаться, - говорит Патрик, наклоняясь ближе. - А у тебя такая потрясающая улыбка.   
  
И вот они уже целуются. И Стив закрывает глаза и думает о прозрачных голубых глазах, и длинных ресницах, и потрясающих улыбках.  
  


* * *

  
  
Джеймс допоздна занимается новым байком. Сказать по правде, он работал без продыху всю прошлую неделю, уйдя с головой в подготовку своего гоночного мотоцикла для соревнований в Индианаполисе, дизайн и сборку нового байка для Стива. Проект и разработка стали более серьезным вызовом, чем казалось, но он решал проблемы по мере их поступления. Вообще-то, здорово было принять этот вызов.   
  
Он не хотел смотреть новости, потому что, если Мстители столкнулись с опасностью, он бы переживал за Стива, а если они ничем не были заняты, что ж… Он не хотел думать о том, что это может означать. Потому что глубоко в сердце он знал, что красавчик Стив Роджерс слишком хорош для него, а все горячечные мечты о нём, то, насколько _правильно_ они сошлись, было просто обманом, иллюзией, которая стремительно исчезнет. Не то что кровь с его рук. Сколько бы он ни отмывал их в ледяных водах Москвы-реки.   
  
Он рассказал бы всё Стиву на их первом свидании, прежде чем это сделал бы кто-то другой. Один поцелуй, думает он, и он бы всё ему рассказал. Ну. Часть точно рассказал бы. Остальное бы оставил на потом, если бы это «потом» наступило (Не наступило бы, думает он. Таким, как он, не позволено иметь своё).   
  
Так что он ушёл с головой в работу.  
  
Это было намного лучше, чем выносить Выискивающий Взгляд Дарси и её шутки о русской тоске. (По шкале жалкого унылого вида он только совсем недавно продвинулся с «Трёх сестёр» до «Евгения Онегина».) Ей стало так совестно, когда её насмешки пару раз задели его за живое, что она решила вернуть доброе расположение Джеймса при посредничестве пирогов. А если быть точным - странного американского тыквенного пирога (на удивление вкусного) с ореховым маслом, шоколадом (Просто… Ореховое масло? Что? Америка, нет) и лимоном (да).  
  
Работать было намного лучше, чем думать.  
  
Вот почему теперь до Джеймса доходит, что на дворе поздний вечер пятницы, а он один в мастерской, стоит наклонившись над новым байком и крепит к нему пуленепробиваемую облицовку, которую покрасил вчера. Он всё время хотел ещё кое-что доделать, прежде чем остановиться, и не успел опомниться: уже почти десять вечера, а значит, тот латинский продуктовый магазинчик закрыт.  
  
Он натягивает капюшон и выбегает через заднюю дверь, быстро и бесшумно срезая путь по пустым улицам Ред Хука до места, где долларов за десять ему продадут всю жареную курятину, оставшуюся после закрытия. Он машет хозяину магазина, проскользнув внутрь, улыбается и кивает на вопрос, пришёл ли он за курятиной, берёт несколько яблок, имбирь и зелень, которую можно добавить в коктейль, потому что Дарси кривится, если он не ест овощи.  
  
Он останавливается в дверях, чтобы поудобнее взять пакеты с покупками, когда слышит знакомый смех. Он поднимает взгляд.  
  
Стив стоит на улице у бара, который нравится Дарси.   
  
Одной рукой он обнимает другого мужчину за талию и выглядит счастливым.  
  
Другой мужчина целует его.  
  
Другой мужчина - красивый, стройный брюнет, лёгкая улыбка, неброская дорогая одежда и руки, умеющие разве что снимать одежду, а не предохранитель пистолета. Одна из этих рук опускается на задницу Стива, пока они целуются, и Стив подаётся навстречу этому движению.   
  
Джеймс пятится обратно в магазин.   
  
\- Бобби, ты не против, если я выйду через чёрный ход? - бормочет он, не в состоянии встретиться с кассиром взглядом.   
  
\- Ага, приятель, конечно. Ты в порядке? - бангладешец, хозяин магазина, смотрит на него обеспокоенно. Джеймс местный и хороший клиент.  
  
Джеймс кивает, толкая заднюю дверь рядом с холодильниками. Ещё одна капля в море лжи.  
  
Поднявшись в свой лофт над мастерской, он кидает еду на стол. Он не голоден. И думает, что уже никогда не сможет почувствовать голод.   
  
Пингу приветственно виляет хвостом, и Джеймс падает на свой старый обшарпанный кожаный диван и позволяет собаке забраться к нему на колени. Он обнимает её и зарывается в черно-белую шерсть на долгие минуты, пока она, похрюкивая, пытается лизнуть ему ухо.   
  
Потом он идёт в ванную и запирает за собой дверь. Достаёт старое прямое лезвие из станка и фыркает, увидев на нём ржавчину. Он садится на край ванны и выпрямляет правую руку, опустив локоть на колено. Лезвие он держит в левой.  
  
В этот раз он точно найдёт провода.  
  


* * *

  
  
Стив разрывает поцелуй, когда рука Патрика перемещается с его задницы на пояс джинсов и начинает забираться под них. Всё это неправильно, всё не так. Патрик пахнет не так, и не так целуется, и тело у него тонкое и не то, и какого чёрта он вообще думал, будто из этого что-то получится?  
  
\- М-м, ты целуешься так же хорошо, как я и ожидал, - говорит Патрик, протягивая руку и проводя пальцами по отвороту куртки Стива. - Давай, детка, что скажешь, если мы поедем в один знакомый клуб? Там есть вип-комнаты. Сможем без проблем уединиться, - Патрик наклоняет голову и смотрит оценивающе: - Или мы могли бы пойти к тебе.  
  
Стив краснеет, но часть его уже начинает бунтовать от тошнотворной мысли, что его хотят заполучить как какой-то трофей.  
  
\- Э, я подумал… Подумал, может, нам встретиться с одним из моих друзей? Он сейчас на спортивном мероприятии.  
  
\- Конечно, детка, если хочешь, - говорит Патрик без особого энтузиазма.  
  
Стив достаёт телефон и отступает на шаг, набирая сообщение.  
  
Почти сразу приходит радостный ответ с обещанием достать им билеты и оставить у входа. Замечательно. Клинт точно будет знать, что делать. Клинт, со всеми его дурацкими словечками и замутами по жизни, удивительно чуткий и отзывчивый к чужим проблемам.   
(«А всё потому, что я довольно подробно протестировал все неправильные ответы на собственной шкуре», - сказал он однажды.)  
  
Они вызывают _Uber_ , потому что в это время поймать такси в Ред Хуке практически невозможно. Патрик выглядит озадаченным, когда Стив называет: «Мэдисон-сквер-гарден», и, по всей видимости, ломает голову, пытаясь понять, что за команда играет в Гарден этим вечером. Выражение его лица при виде огромного баннера с надписью _Monster Jam 2016_ Стив не забудет до конца своей жизни.  
  
Патрик выдерживает примерно минут двадцать, за которые Самый Меткий Стрелок В Мире роняет ему на рубашку хот-дог с соусом чили («А-а, прости, приятель, моя вина»), пытаясь передать его Стиву. Когда он встаёт со своего места, чтобы распрощаться, его джинсы еле отлипают от сиденья благодаря давно разлитой на него и засохшей содовой.   
  
\- А-а, пока, приятель! Люблю твою игру в этом фильме со Скарлетт Йоханссон! - кричит Клинт, когда Патрик уходит.  
  
И мгновенно сменяет выражение лица с дурашливого на снайперски пристальное:  
  
\- Ну и что у тебя за дела с этим «Акс»-эффектом? Дай угадаю. Наташа?  
  
Стив кивает, закрыв лицо руками.  
  
\- Чувак, _не разрешай_ Наташе ни с кем тебя знакомить. У неё ужасающий вкус на мужиков. Подумай сам, она встречается _со мной_ , - потом он проводит рукой по волосам, и щурит глаза: - Что стряслось на самом деле, Стив?  
  
\- Моя личная жизнь - полная катастрофа, - стонет Стив.  
  
\- Брат, - Клинт кладёт руку на Стива и вовлекает его в грубое всепонимающее объятие. - Приятель, иди и купи столько пива, сколько сможешь унести, и я выслушаю твой горестный рассказ, и надаю кучу советов, за которые Наташа меня убьёт или покалечит, если узнает об этом.   
  
Стив клянётся хранить эту тайну вечно и идёт купить поднос « _Бад Лайта_ ». Клинт - отличный слушатель, с перерывами на выкрики и показывания пальцем на разбивающиеся вездеходы, рассекающие по грязи на арене Гарден.  
  
Стив выдаёт Клинту короткую сводку своих проблем:  
  
\- Так, хм, этот гонщик, Джеймс Барнс. Он чинит мой мотоцикл и… Я очень хочу с ним встречаться, знаю, что это взаимно, но Наташа выяснила кое-что про него, по-настоящему ужасные вещи о его прошлом…  
  
Клинт тяжело вздыхает:  
  
\- Конечно, выяснила. Спасибо, Таш.  
  
\- И - и он не тот человек, с которым может встречаться Капитан Америка. С которым мог бы встречаться _я_. Он этим больше не занимается, но его прошлое… Клинт, там всё реально плохо.  
  
Когда Стив заканчивает, Клинт смотрит на него поверх красного пластикового стакана. И тычет Стиву в грудь:  
  
\- Ты по уши влюблён в этого парня. Дерзай.   
  
Потом он делает большой глоток пива.  
  
\- Ты правда считаешь, что всё будет хорошо? - спрашивает Стив недоверчиво, удивляясь простоте и уверенности ответа Клинта.  
  
\- О, нет, дружище, это будет полнейшей грёбаной катастрофой, - говорит Клинт, отставляя пиво и наклоняясь вперёд. - Такова любовь.   
  
Он показывает на Стива пальцем:  
  
\- Но ты будешь счастлив. И, чувак, покажи мне, в каком месте инструкции по эксплуатации, которую ты получил, когда стал Капитаном Америкой, написано, что ты должен отказываться от собственного счастья из-за того, что подумают другие люди? Ты никому, блядь, не принадлежишь. А хоть бы и принадлежал… Ты умер за свою страну. По-моему, это вполне считается за вылет из гнезда.   
  
Стив ухмыляется:  
  
\- Мне не дали инструкцию, когда я стал Капитаном Америкой.  
  
Клинт разводит руками и ухмыляется в ответ:  
  
\- Ну, вот видишь. Иди и трахни своего крутого байкера, Кэп.   
  
Потом его глаза светлеют, когда он принюхивается:  
  
\- Чувак, _кукурузные орехи_. В твоё время были кукурузные орехи?  
  
Стив отрицательно качает головой.  
  
\- Вот блин, чувак! Сейчас вернусь. Любишь острое? - Клинт неуклюже уходит за снэками, и Стив остаётся потягивать « _Бад Лайт_ » и наблюдать за тем, как внедорожник под названием « _Бигфут_ » полностью уничтожает целый ряд маленьких машинок. Под рёв толпы, рычание двигателей и скрежет металла Стив ощущает, как неподъёмный груз нерешительности исчезает с его плеч.  
  
В понедельник он пойдёт к Джеймсу. Они должны запланировать свидание.  
  
И обсудить прошлое.  
  


* * *

  
  
Джеймс заканчивает байк для Стива утром в воскресенье. Долго смотрит на него, оценивает и обдумывает ещё парочку инженерных решений. Наконец, он пишет сообщение Дарси и просит её прийти в мастерскую.  
  
Когда она приходит (стуча босоножками на высокой деревянной подошве, в порванных узких джинсах-алладинах и блестящей майке _Steven Universe_ ), он не говоря ни слова ведёт её в заднее помещение и показывает законченный байк. Он покрасил его в насыщенный металлический синий цвет с легчайшим оттенком красного и двумя серебряными гоночными полосами вдоль боковых обтекателей.   
  
\- Срань господня, чувак! Ты его закончил! - ахает Дарси и смотрит то на него, то на мотоцикл: - Можно потрогать?  
  
Джеймс кивает и скрещивает руки на груди. Он два дня носил майки с длинным рукавом, чтобы Дарси не смогла заметить бинты на его правом предплечье. Ну, он два дня ходит в одной и той же майке с длинным рукавом.   
  
Дарси подходит к мотоциклу, стуча каблуками, и ведёт по нему своим свеженаманикюренным пальчиком:  
  
\- Джеймс. Это даже горячее, чем твой гоночный мотоцикл. Если ему не понравится, серьёзно, я больше не пущу его на порог мастерской.   
  
Потом она опять смотрит на Джеймса, на тёмные круги у него под глазами, на помятую майку, в которую он был одет вчера:  
  
\- Ох, когда ты в последний раз спал?  
  
Джеймс посасывает щеку изнутри, но выглядеть невинно у него не получается.  
  
\- Ты что, снялся с гонки в Индианаполисе? - спрашивает Дарси возмущённо.

Она знает, что эта гонка - одна из самых важных в сезоне, и до нее три дня. Один день, чтобы добраться до места, плюс один день на подготовку на трассе.   
  
Джеймс хмурится в ответ и смотрит на неё с выражением _не-будь-идиоткой_ :  
  
\- Помоги мне доставить байк, и обещаю, я посплю. Гоночный уже готов к отправке.   
  
\- О, ладно! - потом Дарси задумывается. - Откуда ты знаешь, где живёт Стив?  
  
\- Дарси, это Ред Хук. Все всё друг о друге знают. Девушки на пробежке практически сталкерят его.   
  
Джеймс седлает байк и жестом показывает, чтобы Дарси забиралась сзади.  
  
\- Погоди-ка, - Дарси подносит руки к губам, - Джеймс. Для чего тебе нужна моя помощь?  
  
\- Ты отнесёшь ключи и записку, и бросишь в его почтовый ящик, пока я буду парковать байк, - говорит Джеймс. - Он не заинтересован во мне. Я не хочу… - он делает неопределённый жест рукой, надеясь выразить то, что он не в силах произнести.  
  
Дарси прикрывает лицо ладонью:  
  
\- Господи боже мой. Серьёзно. Как… Ладно, погоди, мне нужна минутка, - она театрально вздыхает и уходит в переднее помещение.   
  
Джеймс слышит, как она несколько раз бьётся головой о прилавок, и краснеет. Он знает, что ведёт себя как говнюк, но он и дальше собирается так себя вести. Прости, Дарси.  
  
Дарси возвращается. Цок, цок, цок.  
  
\- Ла-а-дненько, - она дотрагивается до красного пятна на лбу. - Ух ты, было больнее, чем я ожидала, - потом она приподнимает подбородок. - Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, ты сейчас сядешь на этот прекрасный байк, сделанный на заказ, и доставишь ключи Стиву самолично, потому что ты взрослый мужик, который постоянно рискует своей жизнью на гоночной трассе, и чёрт подери, его, наверное, вообще нет дома.  
  
Джеймс кидает на Дарси свирепый взгляд. Тот самый, который наводил ужас на весь русский преступный мир.  
  
\- Нет, - рычит он.  
  
Дарси возводит руки к потолку:  
  
\- Клянусь богом, Барнс, я не буду ничего печь целый месяц, если ты не начнешь вести себя как мужик.  
  
\- Ты бы так не поступила, - ворчит Джеймс.  
  
\- Испытай. Меня. Сучка, - говорит Дарси, ударяя в ладоши на каждом слове.  
  
Джеймс качает головой и закатывает глаза, но заводит байк. Когда тот с рычанием оживает, Дарси кричит:  
  
\- А еще ты назовёшь своего первенца в мою честь, иначе пожалеешь об этом!  
  
Он смеётся, выезжая из мастерской.  
  
Многоэтажка Стива всего в шести кварталах от «Красной звезды». Джеймс паркует байк рядом с его « _Харлеем_ » ( _вот дерьмо, он дома_ ). Бегло набросав текст на клочке бумаги, засовывает ключи и записку в конверт.  
  
Он может это сделать.  
  
Он проскальзывает в здание, придержав дверь для молодой мамы, выходящей с детской коляской. Номер почтового ящика Стива - _4Н_ , он просто засунет конверт в ящик и…  
  
\- Джеймс?  
  
Джеймс застывает с безумно колотящимся сердцем.  
  
Он заставляет себя расслабиться, каждый мускул по очереди, и поворачивается. Конечно же, это Стив. Стив, выходящий на позднюю пробежку в обтягивающей майке и шортах. Потому что жизнь несправедлива, никогда не была и никогда не будет.  
  
Его утешает лишь то, что Стив выглядит таким же смущённым. Он чувствует себя пойманным. Он не хочет смотреть Стиву в глаза, боясь того, что может там увидеть.  
  
Он протягивает Стиву смятый конверт:  
  
\- Я собрал тебе мотоцикл, как просил Старк, - бубнит он, глядя вниз.  
  
Руки не дрожат лишь благодаря долгим годам тренировок.


	6. Снова один или

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Разбитые телефоны и сломанные кости.

Джеймс здесь.  
  
Джеймс здесь, и в грязной полинявшей красной майке с длинным рукавом, в старых джинсах, с волосами, свисающими на лицо, он выглядит _разбитым_ , как будто он не спал целую неделю.  
  
Стиву кажется, что у него начинается приступ астмы. Он знает, что это невозможно, у него больше нет астмы, но он не может _дышать_. Фойе здания становится слишком тесным. Он чувствует жар, исходящий от тела Джеймса, запах масла и железа на его пальцах, протягивающих смятый конверт.  
  
И он собрал Стиву проклятый мотоцикл.  
  
\- Он рядом с твоим «Харлеем».  
  
Ладонь проводит по грязным волосам, зачёсывая их назад. А потом этот ангельский лик на дьявольском теле смотрит прямо на Стива.  
  
\- Будь осторожен с ним. Это нечто большее, чем просто мотоцикл, к которым ты привык, Стив, - тихо говорит он с бархатной хрипотцой, которая вливается грехом в уши Стива и устремляется прямо к его паху, поджигая всё на своём пути.  
  
\- Тебе предстоит оседлать нечто куда более мощное, чем все, что ты объезжал до сих пор.  
  
Стив понимает, что просто стоит и глазеет на Джеймса - дольше, чем это вообще прилично. Он пытается придумать, что сказать. Но он потрясён неожиданной близостью Джеймса. Сердце, молчавшее всю прошлую неделю, грохочет в груди, требуя подойти ещё ближе. И все сомнения Стива, все опасения Наташи исчезают, тонут в прозрачных голубых глазах. Он хочет. Он так сильно хочет. Всё, что ему надо сделать, это протянуть руки и заключить Джеймса в объятия, прошептать: _никогда не отпускай меня_.  
  
\- Ладно, - устало вздыхает Джеймс.  
  
Засовывает конверт в почтовый ящик Стива и поворачивается к двери.  
  
«Вот _дерьмо_ », думает Стив.   
  
\- Подожди, Джеймс…  
  
Джеймс останавливается, приоткрыв дверь. Он не оборачивается. Когда он говорит, голос звучит хрипло и тихо:  
  
\- Я видел тебя и твоего бойфренда, когда вы целовались у бара регги. Мои поздравления. Ты выглядел счастливым.  
  
Что-то надламывается внутри у Стива. Прежде чем он понимает, что делает, он хватает Джеймса за левую руку, прямо под набитой красной звездой. Бицепс такой мощный, что даже рука Стива не может его обхватить. Джеймс застывает, напрягшись всем телом. Он смотрит через плечо на Стива, жёстко, холодно и предупреждающе. Это ледяной взгляд, сквозь длинные пряди волос, _свирепый_ , думает Стив, вот он, вот - _убийца_. Он только что встретил Мишу Печорина.  
  
И он понимает, что ему всё равно.   
  
Он тянет Джеймса на себя и впечатывает его в почтовые ящики:  
  
\- Прекрати, - говорит он. - Послушай меня.  
  
Его руки на плечах Джеймса, и, Господи Иисусе, прикасаться к нему кажется настолько правильным. У него тёплые и твёрдые плечи, и Стиву хочется быть нежнее и провести ниже. Вниз по бугоркам сосков под старой майкой, обтягивающей грудь. Дальше, к поясу низко сидящих на сильных бёдрах джинсов. Он мотает головой, пытаясь не потерять нить мыслей.  
  
Джеймс избегает его взгляда, челюсти крепко стиснуты, а тело напряжено. Он не пытается вырваться, молчаливо признавая за Стивом намного большую силу, но он явно не рад быть зажатым в угол подобным образом.  
  
\- Всю прошлую неделю я был в полном раздрае, - начинает Стив. - По… по многим причинам.   
  
Он опять качает головой.  
  
\- Нет, неправда. Для этого была всего одна причина, и эта причина - ты.  
  
Это привлекает внимание Джеймса. Внезапно прозрачные глаза изумленно смотрят в упор. Эти красные, изогнутые губы приоткрываются от удивления. Его тело едва заметно расслабляется в хватке Стива.  
  
\- Да, - говорит Стив, - ты.  
  
Внезапно его охватывает гнев, ярость на Наташу и себя, на ожидания, окружающие Капитана Америку.   
  
\- Я не могу справиться со своими чувствами к тебе. Они меня _пугают_. Так что я пошёл на глупое свидание с другом подруги и да, я позволил ему поцеловать меня напротив бара, в котором мы танцевали. Но ты, ты… ты, очевидно, смотрел не слишком долго, потому что я прекратил это. Чувствовал, что это неправильно. Я хотел не этого.   
  
Стив придвигается ещё ближе. Они почти соприкасаются грудью. Жар, исходящий от Джеймса, уже осязаем, а его запах заставляет Стива растерять последние крупицы самоконтроля. Когда Джеймс поднимает на него взгляд, Стив видит, как расширяются зрачки, как прозрачность сменяется чернотой вожделения. Нужно опустить взгляд, отвернуться. Единственная проблема состоит в том, что опустив глаза, Стив увидит всё остальное - бёдра, способные сжать гоночный байк весом в 500 фунтов словно пёрышко; Проступающий сквозь штаны контур члена, который выглядит так же впечатляюще, как и весь Джеймс.  
  
\- Зато поцелуй с этим придурком убедил меня в одном. Ты.  
  
Стив не представляет, как сейчас выглядят его собственные глаза. Всё его тело - провод под напряжением, вибрирующий от потребности, отчаянно желающий сократить оставшееся между ними расстояние.   
  
\- Всё чего я хочу, это ты.  
  
Стив наклоняет голову и вжимается губами в губы Джеймса. Вжимается в Джеймса сам.  
  
Губы Джеймса раскрываются, зато смыкаются дрожащие веки. Низкий хриплый стон срывается с губ в рот Стива. Язык скользит следом.  
  
В среднем в жизни человек целуется тысячу раз. Большинство поцелуев мы забываем, другие подарены небрежно, третьи по-настоящему приятны. Однако лишь несколько поцелуев, три или четыре за всю жизнь, вспоминаются как идеальная, меняющая душу связь с другим человеком. Первый и последний из таких поцелуев Стив сорвал с красных губ на заднем сиденье набирающей скорость машины, прежде чем запрыгнуть на самолёт, направленный позже в арктические льды. Но этот… Целовать Джеймса в фойе у почтовых ящиков - это как лететь, падать вниз сквозь воздух, всё ещё заряженный после грозы, но теперь вокруг только солнце, только мягкость и тепло, даже когда желудок сжимается от страха высоты. Он Икар, падающий с небес, его крылья горят, но под ним прозрачное голубое море, и воды его нагреты тем же солнцем, что подожгло крылья.  
  
Стив вздрагивает всем телом, как только они соприкасаются языками. Ему кажется, что внутри него меняются частоты на каком-то клеточном уровне, и его душа выходит в резонанс с душой Джеймса. Всё идеально. От бархатной мягкости его губ до щетины на подбородке с ямочкой, которая покалывает лицо Стива, пока они целуются.  
  
Джеймс обнимает одной рукой Стива за талию и прижимается ещё ближе. Другая рука обхватывает затылок Стива, удерживая его в поцелуе. Они исследуют друг друга, говоря на языке тихих вздохов и улыбок, прикусывая и вылизывая целующие губы.  
  
Стив наконец-то может исследовать тело Джеймса своими руками. Он ведёт по его плечам и широкой груди, задевая ногтями твёрдые соски и срывая с губ Джеймса самый грязный низкий стон. Стив хочет услышать этот звук снова, хочет узнать, какие ещё звуки мог бы из него извлечь.  
  
Но потом Джеймс сдвигается и, прежде чем Стив успевает понять, что происходит, меняет их местами, так что теперь Стив вжат в почтовые ящики. Он делает глубокий вдох и, поражённый, разрывает поцелуй. Ему становится трудно дышать, когда Джеймс раздвигает его ноги сильным бедром и трётся о его уже крепко вставший член.  
  
Стив смотрит на Джеймса, на его искусанные, зацелованные губы и раскрасневшиеся щёки; смотрит в глаза, обещающие все радости грешника. Всё, чего он хочет, это отвести Джеймса наверх, в свою квартиру, и разложить его на первой попавшейся плоской поверхности. Вытряхнуть его из одежды. Узнать, что скрывают эти джинсы.   
  
Но не сейчас.  
  
Джеймс наклоняется за ещё одним поцелуем, и Стив останавливает его, коснувшись губ пальцами. Джеймс смотрит непонимающе, и Стив выдёргивает чеку из единственного слова.  
  
И бросает его в пространство между ними:  
  
\- Миша.  
  
Стив чувствует, как тело Джеймса каменеет под его руками, мощные мускулы двигаются и твердеют, готовясь к драке:  
  
\- Нет.  
  
Не расслабляясь, Джеймс отталкивает руку Стива от своего рта. Наклоняет голову и рычит:  
  
\- Только Джеймс. Миша мёртв. Утонул в Москве-реке.   
  
Джеймс упирается руками по обе стороны от головы Стива, будто удерживая его в ловушке. Его бедро всё ещё между ног Стива, и жар от него передаётся электрическими зарядами прямо в пах. Джеймс смотрит в глаза, оценивая:  
  
\- Я собирался рассказать тебе на нашем свидании. Кто сказал тебе? ЩИТ? - его порочный рот дёргается в кривой ухмылке. - Чёрная Вдова?  
  
Стив молчит. Просто смотрит в светлые глаза и пытается понять, кто скрывается за ними.  
  
В кого он так безнадёжно влюблён: в гонщика или в убийцу?  
  
\- Впрочем, неважно, - Джеймс качает головой. - Но знай одно: я выбрал не то, для чего меня создавали. Я никогда не хотел быть тем, кем был. Я выбрал гонки.  
  
Сердце Стива колотится как ненормальное. Ему кажется, что он снова во главе «Воющих Коммандос», и они готовятся к очередной атаке на «Гидру». Напуганный. Неготовый. Идущий в бой, в котором может случиться всё что угодно. Он не хочет этого делать. Но он должен знать:  
  
\- Что если Лукин простит тебя? Что если ты сможешь вернуться в Россию?  
  
Идеальные губы Джеймса кривятся в оскале. Стив ненавидит себя за то, что это зрелище заставляет его член дёрнуться от возбуждения.   
  
\- Нахуй Лукина, - рычит он. - Его империя построена моим оружием. Я сделал это, чтобы выплатить долг, а не чтобы стать _паханом_ однажды, - оскал смягчается до веселой улыбки. - К тому же, какой смысл быть гангстером номер один? Однажды там оказавшись, можно только упасть.  
  
Стив чувствует слабый лучик надежды в груди:  
  
\- Что насчёт твоих братьев? Что… что если Лукин или Дарья навредят им?  
  
Джеймс фыркает:  
  
\- Посмотри на себя - эксперт в русской мафии. Значит, Романова рассказала тебе. Вряд ли я ей нравлюсь.  
  
Стив опускает глаза. Он знает, что его реакция не ускользнёт от Джеймса. И Джеймс поймёт, что его догадка верна:  
  
\- Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, - говорит он.  
  
Джеймс опускает левую руку со стены около щеки Стива и проводит ею вниз от шеи, остановившись на груди. Его ладонь тёплая, загрубевшая от тяжёлой работы и лежит чуть ниже горла Стива. Джеймс наклоняется совсем близко и шепчет:  
  
\- Если моим братьям навредят, я утоплю преступный мир Москвы в море крови.   
  
Стив не может сдержать волну дрожи, которая пронизывает его. Джеймс говорит без хвастовства. Для него это уже предрешено: в случае чего он сможет уничтожить свою старую банду в одиночку. Простой закон причины и следствия - одно влечет другое.  
  
Он пытается отодвинуться, отступить, но рука Джеймса удерживает его на месте.   
  
\- Ты поступил бы иначе, напади кто на твоих Мстителей? - спрашивает Джеймс, наклоняя голову.   
  
\- Я… - начинает Стив. Поступил бы он так же?  
  
Да. Он бы точно не стал устраивать _кровавую баню_.  
  
Вдруг распахивается внутренняя дверь, ведущая к квартирам, и женский голос произносит, уверенно и повелительно:  
  
\- Отойди от Капитана Роджерса!  
  
Это Шерон, Агент 13 из ЩИТА и по совместительству нянька Стива.  
  
\- Отойди, или я буду стрелять!  
  
Стив знает, даже не видя, что она держит оружие направленным на Джеймса. Он открывает рот, чтобы сказать: « _Шерон, нет_ », когда понимает, что больше не чувствует веса руки на своей груди.  
  
Джеймс обезоруживает Шерон и прижимает её к стене прежде, чем кто-то из них понимает, что происходит. Стиву остаётся только наблюдать, открыв рот, как он без каких-либо усилий расправляется с ней, равнодушно и эффективно, словно машина.  
  
Одной рукой он заламывает ей руку за спину, почти ломая, а другой - не глядя управляется с пистолетом так, будто тот - продолжение его тела. Он выщёлкивает обойму и сует в свой задний карман, потом вычищает патронник. Потом засовывает пустой пистолет за пояс джинсов и приподнимает руку Шерон ещё выше, заставляя задохнуться от боли:  
  
\- Прости, не расслышал, - говорит он ей с дразнящей угрозой в каждом слоге. - Что ты там говорила?  
  
Возможно, это лишь его воображение, но Стиву кажется, что русский акцент Джеймса стал сильнее.  
  
\- Джеймс! - зовет он.  
  
Потом, когда реакции нет:  
  
\- _Миша_! Отпусти её!  
  
Тот фыркает и отпускает Шерон. Она с облегчением сползает вниз по стене, потом поднимается и начинает разминать плечо. Он бросает пустой пистолет к её ногам и идёт обратно в фойе.  
  
\- Значит, никакого больше насилия, да? - тихо рычит Стив, направляясь посмотреть, как там Шерон.  
  
\- Что, мне не позволено защищать себя? - шипит в ответ Джеймс, толкая Стива плечом в плечо, когда проходит мимо него.  
  
Шерон смотрит на него вопросительно:  
  
\- Стив, какого чёрта здесь происходит?  
  
\- Шерон, это не… Он не собирался… Это недоразумение.  
  
Стив делает успокаивающее движение руками, не поднимая их выше талии. Потом он понимает, что привлекать внимание к нижней части тела - не самая лучшая идея, потому что шорты для пробежки ничего не скрывают, а он всё ещё возбуждён после того, чем они занимались с Джеймсом.   
  
Он засовывает ладони подмышки:  
  
\- Мне не угрожали, - говорит Стив, его голос звучит немного выше, чем обычно.  
  
« _Пожалуйста, не смотри вниз_ », молит он.  
  
Слишком поздно.  
  
Шерон смотрит вниз, замечает его стояк и краснеет.  
  
\- Боже мой. Я не знала… - она изумлённо смотрит на Стива, - Ты…  
  
Стив кивает, всё ещё держа руки подмышками.  
  
Потом она смотрит на Джеймса, который нахально ей ухмыляется и пожимает плечами. Стив так сильно краснеет, что боится спонтанно воспламениться.   
  
\- Ладно. М-м. Что ж, - говорит Шерон, взглянув через плечо на безопасную зону лифтов.  
  
Джеймс облокачивается на почтовые ящики и смеется, запустив пальцы в волосы.  
  
\- Перестань смеяться, - шепчет Стив.  
  
\- Почему? - фыркает он. - Это весело.  
  
Стив хватает Джеймса за руку:  
  
\- Покажи мне байк, - говорит он, и звучит это немного отчаянно. Он тянет Джеймса к выходу на улицу. - Пока, Шерон. Мне очень жаль.  
  
\- Стив, может ты, по крайней мере, представишь мне своего друга? - спрашивает Шерон.  
  
\- Нет, - говорит Стив. - Может быть, в следующий раз?  
  
Не хватало ещё, чтобы Джеймсом заинтересовались Фьюри и Коулсон. Слава небесам, что на Джеймсе майка с длинным рукавом и Шерон не сможет ничего узнать о нём по татуировкам, как сделала Наташа.   
  
Шерон вздыхает и поворачивается к Джеймсу:  
  
-Ты собираешься вернуть мне мои патроны? - говорит она ядовито.  
  
Джеймс смотрит на неё, как на дуру.  
  
\- Нет.  
  


* * *

  
  
Стив тянет Джеймса за собой на улицу и по полуденной жаре идёт вместе с ним на парковку за углом. У него кружится голова. Одно дело игнорировать прошлое Джеймса, когда оно известно лишь гипотетически. И совсем другое - наблюдать, как он обезоружил Шерон со скоростью кобры и ужасающей, экономной точностью. Стив не может перестать задаваться вопросом, сколько на самом деле оставлено в прошлом.  
  
Как там сказала Наташа? Зимнего Солдата так просто не убьешь. По всей видимости, и сам Джеймс не смог. Наверное, когда в твоей жизни столько насилия, наступает момент, когда это становится неотделимой частью: чем-то, что марает навсегда. Малейшая угроза - и стеснительный Джеймс с его гонками исчезает, уступая место убийце, которого называют Зимним Солдатом. Стив думает о его холодном взгляде, пока он прижимал Шерон к стене, и впервые понимает, насколько ему подходит это кодовое имя.  
  
Но, продолжает размышлять Стив, разве это причина отвергать Джеймса? Если бы они были вместе, смог бы Стив наставить его на путь истинный? Может быть, любовь и время помогли бы ему измениться. Может, не измениться, а вырасти из этой темноты, которая совершенно очевидно поглотила его.  
  
Стив вздыхает. А может, он просто ищет любое оправдание, чтобы забраться к Джеймсу в штаны.  
  
Потом Джеймс толкает его и говорит:   
  
\- Вот.  
  
Стив смотрит на байк рядом со своим «Харлеем» и забывает, как дышать. Он кидает быстрый взгляд на Джеймса, и тот кивает с полуулыбкой, разрешая.  
Стив почти бежит к мотоциклу. Он чувствует себя счастливейшим ребёнком, дождавшимся Рождества. Несмотря на то, что он почти никогда не получал подарков на Рождество и сейчас самый разгар лета. Байк прекрасен. Тёмно-синий и серебряный цвета сияют на солнце. Это совершенно точно компромисс между классическим стилем «Харлея», который предпочитает Стив, и более быстрыми, мощными мотоциклами, на которых гоняет Джеймс. Он ведёт пальцами по рулю. Даже припаркованный, этот мотоцикл кричит, что был создан для скорости.  
  
Джеймс подходит сзади, и тепла его тела достаточно, чтобы натянуть струны желания внутри. Джеймс обнимает его одной рукой и кладёт подбородок на его плечо.  
  
Свободной рукой он показывает на части мотоцикла:  
  
\- Знаю, что ты не любитель такого количества обшивки, но она помогает уменьшить сопротивление. А еще она пуленепробиваемая, так что никто не сможет прострелить тебе колени.  
  
Стив поворачивает голову и, нахмурившись, смотрит на Джеймса.  
  
\- Что? - говорит он. - Я снайпер. Я думаю о том, что бы сделал сам, и защищаюсь от этого.  
  
Его щетина колет шею Стива, когда он наклоняет голову, указывая на шины:  
  
\- Они тоже пуленепробиваемые. Если их и удастся кому-то проткнуть, ты всё равно сможешь ехать, только медленнее. Весь мотоцикл собран так, чтобы выдерживать твою силу. Ты не сможешь случайно раздавить руль или что-то отломать. Всё это добавило тяжести, но я применил кое-какие занятные сплавы, чтобы уравновесить. Скажешь, если покажется слишком жестко. Я использовал свои параметры езды в качестве основы, только увеличил их. Еще раз - мы сможем исправить то, что тебе не понравится.  
  
Он легко целует Стива в плечо и мурлычет:  
  
\- Движок почти тысяча кубов и триста лошадиных сил. В твоём «Харлее» от силы шестьдесят. Вот что я подразумеваю под « _будь осторожен_ », Роджерс. Я знаю, что ты достаточно силён, чтобы справиться с этим байком, но я собрал тебе зверюгу, так что обращайся с ней уважительно. Может, сначала опробуй на гоночной трассе, прежде чем выезжать на улицы.  
  
\- А какие параметры двигателя у твоего гоночного мотоцикла? - спрашивает Стив, поворачиваясь, чтобы смотреть Джеймсу в глаза. Прежде его это не волновало, но Джеймс так увлекательно это преподнёс.  
  
Джеймс улыбается, и в его глазах столько озорства:  
  
\- Это мой секрет, - говорит он, краснея и опуская взгляд.  
  
« _Не делай так_ , - думает Стив. - _Я не знаю, что с тобой делать, когда ты так смущаешься_ ».  
  
\- Завтра я уезжаю на соревнования в Индианаполисе. Вернусь на выходных. Постарайся не разбить его до моего приезда? - говорит Джеймс.  
  
Стив простреливает его Осуждающим Взглядом Капитана Америки:  
  
\- Вообще-то, я и месяц могу продержаться не разбив мотоцикл.  
  
\- Роджерс. Месяцы и годы, которые ты провёл во льдах, не считаются.  
  
Стив легонько толкает его, раздражённый.  
  
Джеймс лишь закатывает глаза и ласково берётся пальцами за резинку шортов Стива. Прикусывает нижнюю губу и смотрит прямо ему в глаза. Если и есть правила на войне или в любви, этот взгляд - совершенно точно запрещённый приём.  
  
\- Всё что я хочу сказать: приезжай в субботу на прокачку. И составь список того, что тебе не нравится. Я это исправлю.  
  
Стив кивает. На что-то большее он пока не способен.  
  
Джеймс тянется за новым поцелуем, и Стив сдаётся, с его губ срывается всхлип, прежде чем они соприкасаются с губами Джеймса. Если их первый поцелуй был нежным, изучающим, то этот темнее, грубее. Стив полностью перехватывает инициативу и сминает рот Джеймса, вкладывая в этот поцелуй все свое желание, и страх, и благодарность, и лю…  
  
Нет, не любовь. Он не может быть влюблён.  
  
Неподалёку взвизгивают тормоза спортивной машины, и от Стива не ускользает, как напрягается тело Джеймса. Он убирает руки с его талии и перетекает в боевую стойку, становясь между Стивом и чёрной машиной, которая только что остановилась в десяти футах от них. В правой руке Джеймса оказывается тонкий чёрный боевой нож - и откуда, чёрт возьми, он взялся?  
  
Тонированное стекло машины едет вниз, и Стив видит красные волосы Наташи и очень раздражённое лицо:  
  
\- Стив! Где, чёрт возьми, тебя носит? Мы полчаса пытались до тебя дозвониться.  
  
Потом она замечает Джеймса, и её глаза сужаются ещё больше:  
  
\- Зимний Солдат, - говорит она абсолютно пустым тоном.  
  
Джеймс слегка наклоняет голову:  
  
\- Вдова.  
  
Стив пытается как можно быстрее разрядить обстановку. Он просто не может вынести угрозы и напряжения, повисших между двумя безэмоциональными русскими, пока они сверлят друг друга взглядом. Ему не хочется проверять, что именно случится, если всё полетит к чертям. Ну, кроме огромного количества испорченного имущества.  
  
\- Наташа! Извини. Я пошёл на пробежку и оставил свой телефон в квартире.  
  
Он выходит немного вперёд и загораживает от неё Джеймса, стараясь вести себя как можно непринуждённей:  
  
\- Что-то случилось?  
  
\- Поезжай в Башню, - говорит она, - нас созывают.  
  
\- Хорошо, - отвечает Стив. - Только захвачу щит.  
  
\- Тебя подвезти? - спрашивает Наташа.  
  
\- Нет, у меня есть мотоцикл, - говорит Стив и не может сдержать улыбку, когда показывает на новый байк.  
  
Наташа приподнимает бровь, но потом лишь качает головой, глядя на мотоцикл:  
  
\- Я всё равно тебя подожду, - говорит она. - На случай, если байк взорвётся.   
  
Губы Джеймса слегка кривятся, и он отворачивается от Наташи. Не полностью открывая ей спину, но достаточно, чтобы выказать пренебрежение. Достаточно для хорошо просчитанного оскорбления: вести себя с Чёрной Вдовой так, будто тут не о чем беспокоиться.   
  
Стив вздыхает и смотрит на Джеймса виновато:  
  
\- Мне надо идти. Прости. Я позвоню, когда вернусь. Спасибо тебе за всё.  
  
Стив понимает, что это не лучшее прощание, но это максимум, на что он способен под прожигающим взглядом Наташи и в смятении от того, сколько в Джеймсе осталось от киллера.  
  
Но Джеймс не собирается так просто его отпускать. Он заграждает Стиву путь и заглядывает в глаза, ища ответов.  
  
\- Так значит, я буду твоей тайной? - наконец спрашивает он тихо.  
  
\- Нет, нет… - путается в словах Стив, - Мне просто нужно время всё обдумать. О том, кто ты.   
  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? Ты _знаешь_ , кто я такой.  
  
Стив вздыхает:  
  
\- Джеймс, я… Я не могу перестать о тебе думать. Но не могу перестать думать и о том, что, несмотря на твои же слова, ты всё ещё Зимний Солдат. А это означает, что ты не из тех, кого Мстители будут спасать. Таких как ты, мы останавливаем.  
  
Джеймс отшатывается, как будто получил пощёчину. Его лицо бледнеет от шока. Он опускает голову, засовывает руки в карманы и широким шагом уходит вниз по улице, закрыв лицо волосами.   
  
Стив провожает его взглядом и не может избавиться от тяжелого чувства, что своими руками только что сломал нечто невероятно хрупкое и важное.  
  


***

  
  
Телефон Джеймса пищит, возвещая о новом принятом сообщении, когда он на полпути домой. Это Дарси. Она написала ему одно единственное слово: ПОДРОБНОСТИ!!!  
  
Он так сильно швыряет свой телефон в ближайшую кирпичную стену, что тот разлетается в пыль, откалывая кирпич на месте удара.   
  
_Таких как ты, мы останавливаем.  
  
Таких как ты, мы останавливаем.  
  
Таких как ты, мы останавливаем._  
  
Ему никогда не сбежать от того, ради чего он создан.  
  
Он никогда не станет ничем иным, и каким же идиотом он был, пытаясь. Как мог поверить, что сможет одурачить кого-то ещё, кроме себя.  
  
 _Что ты такое, солдатик?_  
  


* * *

  
  
Он решает отправиться в Индиану заранее. Он знает, что это не лучшее решение: он не спал уже двое суток. Но он не может остаться. Нью-Йорк внезапно становится слишком тесным для него.  
  
Он просто не может сейчас видеть Дарси и отвечать на её неизбежные вопросы, так что берёт Пингу с собой в грузовик. Она просто в восторге. Любимое занятие глупой псины - высунуть голову через пассажирское окно, чтобы ветер раздувал ей щёки.   
  
Так же он берёт с собой пару пистолетов Сердюкова и глушители к ним из ящика с оружием, спрятанного под кроватью, и кладёт их в тайник грузовика. Потом, наконец, он достаёт чёрную кожаную куртку, которую получил, выиграв свою первую уличную гонку, будучи шестнадцатилетним пацаном. Ту, на которой нарисованы белым кресты за каждого, кого он убил. Он надевает её, несмотря на жару, и она облегает его как старая, знакомая кожа.   
  
_Что ты такое._  
  
Я - машина.  
  


***

  
  
Стив игнорирует все предупреждения Джеймса о новом байке и с криком восторга гонит по скоростному шоссе Бруклин-Квинс, обгоняя Наташино «Порше», безрассудно и по-детски, желая заглушить своё сердце рёвом мотора и воем ветра. Мотоцикл - просто мечта. Самое совершенное, на чем он когда-либо ездил. « _Это потому что ты пока не оседлал Джеймса_ », - тут же подсказывают его предательские мозги, и ему приходится резко отклониться, чтобы не врезаться в грузовик.  
  
Башня Мстителей маячит впереди слишком скоро. Им проводят инструктаж и сажают в квинджет: обнаружена база «Гидры» в горах на Аляске, где разрабатывается оружие с помощью похищенного асгардского артефакта. Артефакт разумен, поэтому опыты «Гидры» для него пытка. Тор настаивает на немедленном отправлении. Предстоит долгий перелет и изматывающий марш-бросок, но действовать надо быстро, чтобы сохранить элемент внезапности (и шанс вернуть артефакт, прежде чем его уничтожат).  
  
Стив витает в облаках во время планёрки. Всё, о чём он может думать, это зацелованные губы и уязвимый взгляд. Как только Коулсон заканчивает инструктаж, он проскальзывает в туалет, достаёт телефон и отправляет несколько сообщений.  
  
СГР: Прости меня  
  
СГР: Прошу тебя просто забудь всё, что я наговорил при расставании  
  
СГР: Я ничего не смыслю в этом  
  
СГР: Удачи тебе в гонке. Увидимся в субботу?  
  
СГР: PS мотоцикл просто невероятный, спасибо тебе  
  
Джеймс не отвечает.  
  
Стив ни с кем не хочет разговаривать. Он садится у окна и смотрит на облака, надеясь, что выглядит достаточно отталкивающе, чтобы никто не нарушил его уединения. Команда уважительно относится к особенностям подготовки к миссии каждого из них: Клинт и Тони остаются в кабине пилота весь перелет, снимая нервное напряжение болтовней и шутками. Брюс медитирует. Наташа как всегда молчит, читая и перечитывая всю доступную информацию о предстоящей операции. Тор обычно сидит со Стивом, и они время от времени перебрасываются парой слов, но сейчас асгардскому принцу хватает одного лишь взгляда на Стива, чтобы пройти мимо и занять место рядом с Сэмом, который продолжает знакомить его со «Злыми птичками».  
  
Но полчаса спустя Стиву слышит, как на соседнее кресло опускается Наташа.   
  
Минут десять она сидит молча, а потом накрывает его руку своей:  
  
\- Я должна извиниться перед тобой, - говорит она мягко. - Кажется, я совершила нечто непростительное.  
  
\- Нет, я… Ты была права, - вздыхает Стив. - Помнишь, как мы сражались с теми боевыми роботами из АИМ? Они назывались супер-адаптоиды, или что-то вроде этого?  
  
Наташа хмурится:  
  
\- Синие такие, да?  
  
Стив кивает:  
  
\- Да. В Сан-Матео.  
  
\- А что с ними?  
  
\- Шерон, мой связной из ЩИТА, неверно истолковала то, что происходило между мной и Джеймсом в вестибюле моего дома, незадолго до твоего приезда. Она направила на Джеймса пистолет.  
  
\- Вот дерьмо, - говорит Наташа.  
  
\- Ага, - выдыхает Стив. - И Джеймс просто… пропал. Он расправился с ней в два счёта, будто она ребёнок с водяным пистолетом, а не уважаемый оперативник ЩИТА. То, как он двигался, напомнило мне об этих роботах. Идеальная, размеренная точность движений – как у них.  
  
\- Расправился с ней? Он что, убил её? - неверяще произносит Наташа.  
  
\- Нет. Обезоружил. Почти сломал ей руку.  
  
\- О, - говорит Наташа, и складка между её бровей исчезает. - Да. Эта холодная гиперэффективность движений - его боевой стиль. Он славится этим.  
  
\- Ты удивительно спокойна для человека, который неделю назад уговаривал меня не иметь с ним ничего общего.  
  
\- М-м, - бормочет Наташа, и Стив видит, что ей отчего-то неудобно. - Первое, он _выбрал_ обезоружить её. Если бы он хотел её убить, метнул бы этот свой нож ей между глаз. Проще простого, - она вздыхает и ерзает на кресле. - Второе… Я скрыла кое-что от тебя о той миссии, во время которой он меня подстрелил.   
  
Стив поджимает губы, ожидая продолжения.   
  
Наташа длинно выдыхает:  
  
\- Я всё ещё сержусь на себя за эту миссию, Стив. Мне за неё стыдно. Я Чёрная Вдова. Лучший оперативник, когда-либо созданный в Советском союзе. Самая удачная вербовка ЩИТА. И я проваливаю первое же задание на территории России. Меня устраняет безымянный снайпер с вражеской стороны. Я хотела ранить его так же, как он ранил меня. И под этим я имею в виду не пулевое ранение. Когда я очнулась, учёный был мёртв, его рука была отрезана, а моя - аккуратно прибинтована к ране, чтобы я не истекла кровью, пока валялась без сознания.   
  
\- О, - выдыхает Стив.  
  
\- И вот я отыгралась, под видом твоей защиты. Как будто бы тебе нужна защита, - говорит Наташа, скрещивая руки на груди. - Но сегодня… Я увидела, как вы смотрите друг на друга. И поняла, что должна рассказать тебе всю правду.  
  
\- И какова она? - спрашивает Стив.  
  
\- Я думаю, есть что-то в нём - внутри - что стоит спасать.  
  
\- Я тоже так считаю. Просто… просто надеюсь, что не испортил всё окончательно.  
  
Наташа усмехается:  
  
\- Ладно тебе, Стив. Немного он тебя всё же знает. Думаю, он уже понял, что с общением у тебя далеко не все гладко.  
  
Стив фыркает и смотрит на нее с нежностью:  
  
\- Наташа. Спасибо за… за честность.  
  
Она кладёт голову на его плечо и закрывает глаза.  
  
\- Я знаю, сколько людей говорили Клинту, что мне нет прощения, - шепчет она. - Я никого из них так и не простила.  
  


***

  
  
Задание - полное дерьмо.  
  
На второе утро Клинта ранят на позиции патрульные из Гидры, и он ломает ногу, падая вниз с горы. ЩИТ эвакуирует его в больницу в Анкоридже, но команда остаётся без поддержки снайпера. Стив ставит Наташу и Сэма прикрывать их на шесть часов, но они, не привыкшие к снайперской неподвижности и терпению, всё время пытаются ввязаться в основную схватку.   
  
Стив принимает решение ударить по базе грубой силой. Брюс превращается в Халка, и они с Тони и Тором проходят через горную базу, как нож сквозь масло.   
  
Стиву доставляет неожиданное удовольствие проламываться через бойцов Гидры, орудуя щитом. Никаких полутонов. Лишь неонацисты и украденный артефакт - и проложенный ударами путь, и проблемы по боку. Он входит в раж, когда достигает лаборатории, в которой препарируют асгардский кристалл. Тут дюжина охранников и несколько человек в белых халатах, явно никогда не слышавших о том, что наука - двигатель добра. Четыре мощных броска щита, и все они обезврежены, Стив же отделывается парой царапин от пуль и лазерным ожогом.   
  
\- Мог бы оставить что-нибудь и для меня, - говорит Тони сзади, немного обиженно.   
  
Тор уже стремительно проносится мимо, прямо к разумному камню, причитая над ним.  
  
Стив возвращается в реальность и озирается. Смотрит на свернутые шеи, на забрызгавшую консоли кровь из размозженных голов, на спины, выгнутые так, как спины гнуться не должны. Его пробирает холод, когда он понимает, что убил всех находившихся в комнате.  
  
Он поднимает щит, вешает его за спину и уходит, не говоря ни слова. Сэм догоняет его по дороге к выходу, где хорошо бы оказаться квинджету, чтобы не пришлось тащиться до базы пешком.  
  
\- Я хорошо знаю этот взгляд вникуда, Кэп. Он не предвещает ничего хорошего. Что тебя беспокоит? - спрашивает Сэм.  
  
Стив фыркает.  
  
\- Я смотрю свысока на людей с пушками. Для меня предмет гордости - не носить оружия. Не убивать. Но я убиваю, только без пуль. Убиваю больше, чем любой из вас. Я гребаный лицемер, Сэм.  
  
\- Это была «Гидра», Кэп, - говорит Сэм, приобнимая его за плечи. - Что ты собирался с ними делать, в ладушки играть?   
  
\- Я знаю. Но кто решает, когда убивать - правильно? Герои ли мы, или бандиты в спандексе? Воюем с другими бандами за артефакты и территорию...   
  
Стив щурится, когда яркое летнее солнце отражается от снега на склонах гор. Воздух прохладный и настолько чистый, что жжёт в груди.   
  
\- Ты должен верить, что мы делаем мир лучше, Кэп.  
  
\- Так ли это?  
  


* * *

  
  
По пути домой они делают остановку в Анкоридже, чтобы навестить Клинта. Он должен соблюдать постельный режим ещё несколько дней, прежде чем его перевезут в Нью-Йорк, и Наташа решает остаться с ним.   
  
Врачи разрешают им заходить к Клинту по одному, чтобы не утомлять его.   
  
Коулсон догоняет Стива у входа в больницу, как раз когда приходит его очередь навестить друга.   
  
\- Стив! Можно тебя на пару слов? - спрашивает Коулсон.  
  
Стив смотрит на него сверху вниз, с предельной усталостью. Он не успел принять душ или привести себя в порядок после задания. Никто не успел. Но Коулсон руководил операцией из передвижной штаб-квартиры, так что он свеж, гладко выбрит и в новом костюме. Стив качает головой:  
  
\- Не сейчас, Фил. Неподходящее время.  
  
Коулсон хмурится:  
  
\- Стив, это важно. Я должен поговорить с тобой, мы выяснили кое-что.  
  
\- Наступит конец света, если я не узнаю об этом сегодня?  
  
Коулсон запинается, потом качает головой.  
  
Стив машет ему рукой:  
  
\- Тогда поговорим на следующей неделе. Сейчас я собираюсь пойти и проведать Клинта.  
  
Клинт в отличном настроении, весь в бинтах и почему-то с обоими подбитыми глазами. Он настолько очаровал медсестёр, что те оставили ему полный кофейник в досягаемости здоровой руки, а на кровати валяется пустая коробка из-под пиццы. На телевизоре включён какой-то спортивный канал, и идёт футбольный матч.  
  
Стив рассказывает ему о повреждениях, которые нанёс щитом, о смертях.  
  
Клинт пожимает плечами, как может:  
  
\- Ох, Кэп. Ты думаешь, хотя бы половина этих ребят восстанавливается после повреждений, которые мы им наносим? Мы семеро раздаём черепно-мозговые травмы, как будто завтра они уже выйдут из моды. Иногда мне кажется, лучше чистая смерть, чем оставлять их с повреждённым позвоночником или пробитой головой. Не похоже, чтоб «Гидра» предоставляла медстраховку. А может и предоставляет. Я не знаю.  
  
Клинт моргает и смотрит на Стива:  
  
\- Эй, как по-твоему, может, люди потому и идут в «Гидру», что у них по-настоящему хорошее медицинское страхование? Типа, в жопу власть над миром, иногда просто хочется, чтоб страховка покрывала дантиста.  
  
Стив смеётся:  
  
\- Думаешь, отращивание новых голов подойдёт под определение «хронические заболевания»?  
  
\- Отлично подмечено, Кэп. Но в тот момент, когда вырастает вторая голова, нужно начать платить двойной месячный взнос.  
  
Клинт машет кофейником в сторону Стива, но тот качает головой. Он знает, какой кофе пьёт Клинт - варево чуть лучше на вкус, чем аккумуляторный электролит. Клинт пожимает плечами: « _мне больше достанется_ » - и пьёт прямо из носика.  
  
\- Как ты с этим справляешься? - спрашивает Стив. - Как справлялся всё это время?  
  
Клинту тридцать пять: на целых семь лет больше, чем Стиву. Он стал шпионом и оперативником спецподразделения в восемнадцать, сбежав из цирка. Когда Стив попал в армию, всё было проще простого. Гитлера и Хирохито нужно было остановить. Шла война. Каждый боец знал, чем рискует. Теперь же… Кто враг? Кто остается в тылу? Каковы допустимые сопутствующие потери?  
  
\- Ну, - вздыхает Клинт, - хорошо у меня получается только одно. Я могу этим не заниматься, или работать на плохих парней, или могу попытаться понять, которые парни хорошие, и работать на них. И никогда нет уверенности, что всё делаешь правильно. Я столько дерьма натворил, приятель. Плохие решения. Плохие задания. Но потом случается что-то, и вдруг ты стоишь между Нью-Йорком и армией пришельцев, или… Следуешь своей интуиции, а не приказам, и вытаскиваешь сумасшедшую рыжую из России, и… Это не исправит убийств или неверно принятых решений, но, брат, для того и существуют кошмары, верно?  
  
Стив стонет:  
  
\- У тебя тоже?  
  
\- О, чувак, как думаешь, почему тогда все жилые помещения в Башне со звукоизоляцией? Иначе каждая ночь напоминала бы своим звучанием «Зловещих мертвецов».  
  
Клинт тянется к нему и морщится от боли. Он похлопывает Стива по руке:  
  
\- Но никогда не переставай задаваться этими вопросами. Не переставай искать другие пути. Это будет означать, что ты всё ещё пытаешься принять верные решения.  
  
Стив думает о том, что Клинт - настоящее сердце их команды. Люди, как правило, недооценивают его, ведь он всего лишь парень с луком и стрелами, но он всегда держится на равных и с богами, и с чудаками из остальной команды; и, что самое главное, он спускает их на землю. Стив знает, что Наташи не было бы с ними, если бы не Клинт. Он не уверен, что сам продержался бы долго без него.  
  
Стив понимает, что Клинт сказал ему что-то, пока он витал в облаках:  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Я говорю, сочувствую насчёт твоего друга.  
  
Стив растерянно смотрит на Клинта:  
  
\- Какого друга?  
  
\- Твоего… Джеймса, - говорит Клинт.  
  
Потом на его лице проступает шок:  
  
\- Срань господня, ты не в курсе? Вчерашняя гонка.  
  
« _Индианаполис_ , - подсказывает память, - _на этой неделе в Индианаполисе проходил главный этап Гран-при_ ».  
  
У Стива кружится голова.  
  
\- Покажи мне, - выдавливает он.  
  
\- Ох, приятель, не знаю, стоит ли тебе смотреть, - говорит Клинт, идя на попятную. – Может, это не лучшая идея.  
  
\- Покажи мне! - Стив понимает, что кричит. - Прости, - говорит он, примирительно поднимая руки. И добавляет: - Пожалуйста.  
  
Клинт хмурится и достаёт телефон, и одной рукой ищет нужное видео на _Youtube_. Не говоря ни слова, он передаёт телефон Стиву.  
  
Авария… кошмарная.  
  
Двое гонщиков, объединившись в команду, сталкивают Джеймса с трассы. Его байк переворачивается в воздухе и падает на него сверху, потом - поскольку они вырвались вперед - еще один мотоцикл врезается в них, и все превращается в вертящийся на огромной скорости клубок огня и метала.   
  
Где бригады скорой помощи? Все только следят за кровопролитием… Никто не торопится на помощь. Стив чувствует, что его сейчас стошнит. Где-то посреди этого месива - Джеймс, и никто ему не помогает.   
  
Он не понимает, почему видео остановилось, почему экран почернел и не включается повторный просмотр, пока не осознаёт, что он раздавил телефон Клинта. Руки дрожат.  
  
Он догоняет Коулсона на парковке:  
  
\- Мне нужен твой квинджет, - говорит он. - Немедленно.  
  
Коулсон наклоняет голову с лёгкой улыбкой и показывает на двери квинджета: « _к твоим услугам_ ».  
  
\- Спасибо, Фил. Тони доставит твою команду домой, - говорит Стив, забираясь внутрь.  
  
\- Конечно, Стив. Могу я поинтересоваться, куда ты направляешься?  
  
\- Нет, - говорит Стив, нажимая кнопку, чтобы дверь закрылась. - Это личное.


	7. Такие большие высоты

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Чай и сочувствие.

Стив поднимает квинджет в воздух, задаёт направление на юго-восток и выжимает полную скорость. Он как раз срезает путь через Канаду к Монтане, когда его телефон светится от принятых сообщений.  
  
Он переключается на автопилот и ведёт по экрану. Джеймс?  
  
Нет.  
  
Это его команда, и, господи боже, как они его поддерживают.  
  
НАР: Методистский госпиталь, Индианаполис. Иди и забери его, тигр.  
  
ЭЭС (Тони Старк): Я установил Джарвиса тебе на телефон. Если что-то понадобится, просто спроси его. Или меня.  
  
КФБ (Клинт Бартон): всё бут хорошо чувак эти аварии всегда кажуца хуже чем они жесть  
  
КФБ: *есть  
  
КФБ: долбаный Т9  
  
КФБ: ЧЁРТОВ ТЕЛЕФОН СЕЙЧАС САМОЕ ВРЕМЯ ПОГОВОРИТЬ О ТВОИХ ТУПЫХ ИСПРАВЛЕНИЯХ  
  
СТУ (Сэм Уилсон): Бро. У меня нет сумасшедших разведданных или собственного искусственного интеллекта но

СТУ: [гифка](http://67.media.tumblr.com/4ee2f6019871c8270126da2868ab8fff/tumblr_nynv7as6U01qjgyvoo1_400.gif)

СТУ: это я когда услышал о тебе и твоём парне  
  
Дорога до Индианаполиса занимает пять часов даже в джете. Стив не принял душ и не переоделся, и он уверен, что на его униформе остались кусочки бывших сотрудников Гидры. Он вертит в руках телефон, размышляя, стоит ли позвонить Дарси.  
  
Он пытается дозвониться до Джеймса, думая, что вот так заваливаться к нему в больницу посреди ночи - не самая лучшая идея, но никто не отвечает. Потом он звонит в мастерскую, но тоже не дожидается ответа. Он понимает вдруг, что сейчас десять часов вечера. А это означает, что до больницы он доберётся уже за полночь.  
  
Что ж, третьей смене придётся иметь дело с грязным, потным символом нации в заляпанной кровью униформе.

 

 

 

***

  
  
За полчаса до того, как к регистратуре прибывает Символ Нации, Третья Смена разбирается с четырьмя передозировками, домашней перестрелкой с фатальным исходом, двумя изнасилованиями и мужчиной с лампочкой в заднице, плюс обычные ПИМПО шестой категории (прим. ПИМПО - Проваливай из моего приёмного отделения). Он требует информацию о пациенте, с которым совершенно точно не состоит в родстве. О каком-то тупом мальчонке-гонщике, который поломал себе всё что можно на гоночной трассе, как ломают они все, рано или поздно.  
  
Третьей Смене жизненно необходимо выпить ещё кофе. И чтоб повысили зарплату.  
  
\- Мне очень жаль. Я не могу поделиться с вами этой информацией, - говорит она _снова_.  
  
Символ Нации выглядит как щенок золотистого ретривера, которого только что пнули:  
  
\- Он… Он хотя бы здесь?  
  
Третья Смена вздыхает и готовится повторить всё ещё раз. Третья Смена стала медсестрой, потому что хотела что-то изменить, помогать людям, но после десятка лет работы в городской больнице она сыта по горло двумя вещами: тем, что говорят пациенты и их родственники, и тем, что они творят.  
  
\- Послушайте, Капитан Роджерс…  
  
\- Пожалуйста, зовите меня Стив.  
  
Третья Смена вздыхает и переключает внимание на компьютер. Экран зависает на одном из свернутых окон. Ей хочется побиться головой о клавиатуру, но это будет означать, что её лицо соприкоснется с чем-то, к чему прикасались отвратительные пальцы Второй Смены, а в мире слишком мало дезинфицирующих средств.  
  
\- Стив. Конфиденциальность пациентов означает, что мы не можем делиться никакой информацией без их на то соглашения. Только если у вас есть с собой решение суда, или вы можете позвонить ему и попросить дать доступ к этой информации. Мы не можем ничего сообщить вам о Джеймсе Барнсе.  
  
О нет. Символ Нации выглядит так, будто сейчас заплачет:  
  
\- Он… Он не отвечает на мои звонки. Скажите мне хотя бы, выживет ли он?  
  
Следом за ним подходят три пьяных девицы из женского студенческого клуба, держа под руки четвертую, у которой (Третья Смена так и запишет) алкогольное отравление и тяжёлая контузия.  
  
Королевы «Каппа-Каппа»-Драмы видят Символ Нации, и одна из них начинает так визжать, что у всех собак в радиусе одной мили начинается мигрень.  
  
Символ Нации наклоняет голову и трет глаза тыльной стороной запястья. Слёзы прокладывают чистые дорожки по грязи и копоти на его лице.  
  
\- Проваливай отсюда, пока можешь, - тихо говорит ему Третья Смена, даже не посмотрев на него.  
  
\- Мэ-эм. Я не могу. Я не уйду отсюда без…  
  
Третьей Смене совершенно точно недостаточно платят за это дерьмо.  
  
Она поднимает руку - отличный был маникюр неделю назад:  
  
\- Конец парковки. Скамейка, на которой курят медсёстры. В пять иду на перерыв, - она поднимает бровь и смотрит на него.  
  
Символ Нации моргает несколько раз, шмыгает носом, потом отдаёт ей честь:  
  
\- Мэм, - говорит он, поворачивается на каблуках и уходит.  
  
\- Дамы, - кивает он девушкам, которые почти бросают свою раненую подругу, чтобы до него добраться.  
  
_Ха_ , думает Третья Смена, _теперь понятно зачем этот мальчик носит с собой щит_.  
  
Потом она встаёт из-за стола:  
  
\- Ладно, девочки, смотровая номер четыре. Доктор сейчас подойдёт.

 

 

 

***

  
  
Стив находит скамейку. Она как раз за центральным зданием больницы, по дороге к зданию от парковки для работников и рядом с рододендроном, который видал деньки и получше. И тут всё пропахло сигаретами.  
  
Несмотря на запах, ему приятно сидеть здесь, в темноте и тишине, со звёздами над головой. Кажется, прошла целая вечность с тех пор, как у него было время помолчать и подумать. С тех пор, как он _останавливался_. Ночи здесь прохладнее, чем в Нью-Йорке, приятные шестьдесят градусов, и на траве только начала появляться роса. Его накрывает волной усталости, и он размышляет о том, не улечься ли на скамейку и подремать, когда из темноты показывается медсестра в бордовом халате и направляется прямо к нему.  
  
Она садится на другой край скамейки и достаёт пачку _Virginia Slim_ :  
  
\- Поискала твоего друга, - говорит она тихо, осматриваясь по сторонам, нет ли кого поблизости. Стив беспокоится, что за это она вполне может потерять работу.  
  
\- Насколько он плох? - шепчет Стив. Он ёрзает, постукивая большим пальцем по ноге.  
  
Она зажигает сигарету и задумчиво затягивается:  
  
\- Для жертвы аварии на гоночной трассе? За ним точно присматривает ангел-хранитель. Он вышел сегодня отсюда в четыре часа дня, как только закончился его обязательный суточный период наблюдения. Хотя, - продолжает она, сбивая пепел с сигареты, - «вышел» это сильно сказано. Скорее _поковылял_.  
  
Стив с облегчением выдыхает, даже не заметив, что задерживал дыхание:  
  
\- Спасибо вам, - шепчет он, - Огромное вам спасибо.  
  
Медсестра пожимает плечами:  
  
\- В его карте написано, что он вёл себя как болван, который отказался от любого сканирования или теста, просто хотел, чтобы его подлатали и он мог поскорее забрать свою собаку.  
  
Стив фыркает от смеха:  
  
\- Ага, - говорит он мягко, - Он тот ещё болван.  
  
\- Отказаться от КТ (прим. компьютерная томография) после того, как твоя голова встретилась с асфальтом на скорости 100 миль в час, это не просто « _тот ещё болван_ », это потянет на золотую Олимпийскую медаль. Но - эй, народ...  
  
\- Ага, а я прыгаю из самолётов без парашюта.  
  
\- Болван.  
  
Стив встаёт и кладёт руку медсестре на плечо:  
  
\- Я серьёзно. Спасибо вам. Вы… Вы себе не представляете, что это для меня значит.  
  
Медсестра тяжело вздыхает с наигранным раздражением:  
  
\- Только не надо врываться к честному рабочему классу в два часа ночи и пускать перед ними слезу. Это нечестно.

 

 

 

***

  
  
Стив возвращается в Башню на рассвете в пятницу. Он оставляет квинджет на крыше и направляется прямиком в свои гостевые комнаты. Он измотан, он воняет, и всё, чего он хочет, - это принять горячий душ и лечь спать.  
  
Ну, нет.  
  
Всё чего он хочет, это найти Джеймса.  
  
Но, по словам Джарвиса, грузовика Джеймса нет у мастерской и его не фиксировала ни одна дорожная камера по пути из Индианаполиса в Нью-Йорк.  
  
Это значит - Джеймс не хочет, чтобы его нашли.  
  
Усталые мозги Стива подкидывают ему десятки различных объяснений, начиная с трагических (получил кровоизлияние в мозг, съехал с дороги и лежит мёртвый в канаве) до, как надеется Стив, неправдоподобных (вернулся в Россию и воссоединился с братвой). Мысль о том, что Джеймс едет в таком состоянии на такое расстояние, - ужасающа, и разум не может избавиться от картинок грузовика, разбившегося на обочине трассы.  
  
Он знает, что это сказывается усталость, поэтому в основном игнорирует зловещие голоса в голове. Тяжелее не замечать тех, которые твердят, что авария - это его вина. Которые напоминают о том, каким сломленным выглядел Джеймс в фойе его дома. Которые снова и снова повторяют, каким опустошённым Джеймс был при их расставании. _Он исчезнет, и ты никогда больше его не увидишь_ , слышит он. _И это именно то, чего ты заслуживаешь_.  
  
Впервые за долгое время он отчаянно жалеет, что не может напиться. На огромной высоте, в дорогущей квартире, в чудесном новом теле - всё вокруг на вкус как пепел.  
  
Он снова звонит Джеймсу. По-прежнему никто не отвечает. Потом он оставляет сообщение для Дарси на автоответчик в мастерской, спрашивая, нет ли у неё новостей.  
  
Он баюкает телефон в руках, сидя на своей кровати и глядя сквозь огромные окна своей квартиры в Башне на утро Манхеттена; на работяг, высыпающих из Центрального вокзала и спешащих в свои офисы, с кофе, портфелями и сумками наперевес, навстречу последнему рабочему дню недели. Ничего не подозревающих о том, что конец света уже настал.  
  
Телефон в руках Стива молчит, сколько бы раз он на него ни посмотрел.  
  
Наконец, около одиннадцати утра Стив признаёт, что больше ничего не может сделать, и падает в кровать.  
  
А потом вспоминает: в субботу он должен привезти мотоцикл на прокачку. Проваливаясь в сон, он думает: _Прошу тебя, Господи, пусть Джеймс окажется там_.  
  
_Прошу тебя, пусть он всё ещё захочет меня видеть_.

 

 

 

***

  
  
Однако наутро Стив нигде не может найти свой байк.  
  
Он оставил его рядом с Наташиным « _Порше_ » в подземном гараже Старка, но теперь там пусто. Стив пялится на парковочное место, ожидая, что байк каким-то волшебным образом сейчас появится перед ним, потому что он оставил его _именно здесь_.  
  
Стив приходит в ярость, когда его всё ещё усталые мозги приходят к очевидному выводу. Но как только он рычит:  
  
\- Джарвис! - то слышит, как звякает грузовой лифт.  
  
\- Не убивай меня! Не убивай меня! - просит Тони, как только открываются двери.  
  
Он выглядит чертовски виноватым, и рядом с ним стоит сделанный на заказ байк Стива. Мотоцикл, который собрал для него Джеймс.  
  
\- Поклянись, что ты не поменял в нём ни единой детали, - снова рычит Стив.  
  
Тони суетится:  
  
\- Какой ты нервный. Боже. Я заплатил за этот байк, Стив. Или ещё заплачу. Что напомнило мне о том, что твой парень должен прислать мне счёт. Прислать его Пеппер, я имею в виду. В любом случае, - говорит он, выкатывая байк из лифта. - Он полностью проверен. Никаких бомб или маячков, так мило…  
  
\- Джеймс бы никогда… - начинает Стив, торопливо отбирая у Тони байк.  
  
Какая-то часть его отмечает, что он ведёт себя излишне собственнически, а его злость от одной мысли, что кто-то трогал этот мотоцикл, разбирал его, не совсем нормальна. Но в эту самую секунду ему наплевать.  
  
\- Стив, - говорит Тони, опуская подбородок и глядя своим лучшим взглядом « _я настолько умнее, чем ты, что даже больно_ ». - Я помог Наташе нарыть о нём информацию. Бывший оперативник спецподразделения из несуществующего отряда? Превратившийся в элитного мафиозного вышибалу? Я тебя умоляю. Прости, что посмел усомниться в его добрых намерениях.  
  
\- Джеймс бы _никогда_ , - цедит сквозь зубы Стив, водя пальцами по мотоциклу, проверяя, осталось ли всё так, как он запомнил.  
  
\- Ну, он этого не сделал, так что отдаю ему должное, - вздыхает Тони. - И, ты знаешь, он проделал неплохую работу. То есть, конечно, у меня есть парочка экспериментальных штучек и новая система впрыска топлива, которая подошла бы здесь намного лучше, не говоря уже о мини-реакторе, который сделал бы этот мотоцикл гораздо мощнее, но с другой стороны, я - супергений и миллиардер, а он нет.  
  
Стив знает, что из уст Тони « _неплохая работа_ » - это высшая похвала. Его самые сильные впечатления - это отдельный мир, где « _сказочно_ » означает « _банально_ », а правильно произнесённое нерешительное « _нормально_ » значит « _неописуемо шикарно_ ».  
  
Стив седлает мотоцикл и уже собирается укатить, даже не оглянувшись, когда слышит, как Тони шаркает ногой по бетонному полу. На Тони деловой костюм, кожаные ботинки от _Гуччи_ и жёлтые тонированные очки от солнца. Костюм, надетый так рано субботним утром, несомненно, сулит ему день, запряжённый корпоративной работой: ланчи, речи и благотворительность. Рукопожатия и вежливые беседы с незнакомцами. На манжете с запонками видно маленькое пятнышко машинного масла, как напоминание о том, куда он отправился бы с гораздо б _о_ льшим удовольствием.  
  
Стив оглядывается и видит усталое, одинокое выражение лица, пока Тони изучает жёлтое пятно от краски на полу гаража. Тони суёт руки в карманы и прочищает горло:  
  
\- Он собирает хорошие вещи, твой парень, - говорит он тихо, разглядывая свои ботинки. - Скажи ему… Скажи ему, что у меня есть аэродинамическая труба, на случай если бы он захотел испытать сопротивление на своих байках. Никто, кроме меня, ею не пользуется, и это было бы весело, э-э, ага. Он может пользоваться ею, если хочет.  
  
\- Спасибо, Тони, - говорит Стив и не может сдержать улыбку, - Ты хороший друг.  
  
\- Я _потрясающий_ друг, - отвечает Тони.  
  
\- _Ты неплохой_ друг.  
  
На какое-то мгновение Тони выглядит довольным, как ребёнок, заполучивший подарок, о котором давно мечтал. Потом его лицо вновь приобретает обычный насмешливый вид, и он хлопает Стива по плечу, отворачиваясь:  
  
\- Да, да. Проваливай, Роджерс, тебе что, некуда поехать?  
  
Стив улыбается и поднимает мотоцикл на заднее колесо, проезжая мимо Тони, просто чтобы побыть придурком.

 

 

 

***

  
  
Погода меняется с духоты на прохладу, и над Бруклином собираются дождевые облака. Мягкий, ровный свет пасмурного дня заставляет старый красно-белый пикап Джеймса почти светиться на фоне серого переулка, и это самое потрясающее зрелище, которое Стив видел в своей жизни. Теплое освещение мастерской ощущается так по-домашнему: вишневый « _Индиан Скаут_ » на витрине, неоновый свет вывески над ним, отражающийся на белых стенах фронт-офиса. Дарси за прилавком, погружённая в чтение чего-то на телефоне. Пингу, наверняка храпящая на диване. Кипящий чайник на кухне. Джеймс, копающийся в двигателе.  
  
Стив заглушает мотор и через большие двустворчатые двери входит в мастерскую, в это чистое, ярко освещённое пространство. Он не может сдержать широченной улыбки. Джеймс вернулся. Теперь он может всё исправить. Теперь всё будет хорошо.  
  
А потом Дарси поднимает взгляд.  
  
Её драгоценный айфон падает на пол, а она выскакивает из-за прилавка со всей скоростью, на какую только способна. Это выглядело бы впечатляюще, не споткнись она по пути о шнурки своих кед на высоких каблуках (!). В руках у неё бейсбольная бита, и надето что-то среднее между майкой и платьем с неоновым лицом Франкенштейна, и она зла, как чёрт.  
  
\- Да как ты смеешь? - шипит она низко и зло, кладя биту себе на плечо. - Как ты _смеешь_ показываться здесь? _Убирайся_!  
  
\- Дарси, прошу тебя, убери биту, - говорит Стив, поднимая руки в успокаивающем жесте. Он знает, что легко может отобрать у неё биту, но предпочитает идти по трудному пути.  
  
\- Ты сделал его таким _несчастным, мать твою_! - кричит Дарси, в её глазах блестят слёзы. - Чувак, он чуть не _умер_. Ты, видимо, думаешь, все путем, потому что он никогда не покажет, что ему больно, но просто иди нахуй, мудак. Пошёл нахуй за то, как ты с ним поступил.  
  
\- Дарси! - кричит в ответ Стив. - Я пытался дозвониться до него всю неделю. После задания я полетел в Индианаполис, чтобы увидеться с ним, но добрался туда слишком поздно. Всё, что я пытаюсь сделать на протяжении последних шести дней, это извиниться, и я не знаю, что ещё мне сделать, правда, не знаю, так что, пожалуйста, дай мне чёртов шанс сказать ему это лично.  
  
Дарси роняет один конец биты на бетонный пол, а потом и вовсе отпускает, тупо глядя, как та катится по полу и останавливается около двери:  
  
\- Пошёл к чёрту. Просто уходи, - всхлипывает она.  
  
\- Я никуда не уйду, - говорит Стив, и ладно, получается довольно громко, но его руки по бокам сжаты в кулаки, и если Дарси думает, что сможет помешать ему увидеться с Джеймсом, то она совершенно точно плохо знает всю историю его чёртовой жизни.  
  
\- Если хочешь, чтобы я ушёл, тебе придётся меня заставить.  
  
\- Заткнитесь, - слышится усталый, хриплый голос из дверей мастерской. - Вы оба. Заткнитесь.  
  
Джеймс дотрагивается до головы и кривится:  
  
\- И без ваших воплей голова раскалывается.  
  
Стив задерживает дыхание.  
  
На Джеймсе надеты тёмно-синие мешковатые спортивные штаны, старая полинявшая толстовка с капюшоном на замке, и под ней нет майки, лишь голая грудь и тугие бинты на сломанных рёбрах. Левая рука на перевязи, а на всю левую ногу до самого бедра наложен бандаж. Голова не забинтована, но на левой скуле видны следы от наверняка впечатляющей в прошлом ссадины, а под правым глазом бледнеет синяк. Он босиком. И, как всегда, выглядит как ангел, падший ангел, ударившийся о каждую ветку при падении с небес.  
  
\- Дарси, - говорит он тихо. - Убери биту. Если кто и будет драться в моей мастерской, то это буду я.  
  
\- Но… - начинает Дарси.  
  
\- У меня это лучше получается, - говорит он устало и бесцеремонно.  
  
\- Но… - пробует Дарси ещё раз, показывая на его повязки и бандаж.  
  
\- Даже в таком состоянии, - отвечает Джеймс.  
  
Дарси скрещивает руки на груди и смотрит на него исподлобья:  
  
\- Ну-ну, - говорит она совершенно неверящим тоном. - И что ты сделаешь? Поставишь подножку своими костылями?  
  
\- Нет, - вздыхает Джеймс.  
  
Он тянется за спину, и внезапно в его руке возникает один из пистолетов Сердюкова с длинным глушителем, прикрученным к стволу. Он держит его непринуждённо, дулом вверх, растопырив пальцы, и приподнимает бровь.  
  
\- Сра-а-ань господня, вот это пушка! - взвизгивает Дарси. - Ла-а-адненько, я всё поняла. Биту прочь.  
  
Джеймс убирает пистолет, пока Дарси поднимает биту и прячет её за прилавок. Когда она заканчивает, он подзывает её к себе и кладёт ей на плечо здоровую руку:  
  
\- Дарси, - говорит он мягко, глядя в её большие карие глаза. - Никогда не пытайся защитить это место. Если кто и придёт сюда, чтобы устроить неприятности, это будут профессионалы, и с ними разберусь я. А ты возьмёшь Пингу и постараешься удрать отсюда как можно дальше. Обещаешь мне?  
  
Дарси жуёт нижнюю губу и смотрит вниз, на её лице печаль.  
  
\- Нет-нет, Дарьюшка, - двумя пальцами Джеймс приподнимает её лицо за подбородок, чтобы она не смогла избежать его взгляда. - Ты должна пообещать мне, что сбежишь. Если придётся драться, мне будет легче драться одному. Понимаешь?  
  
Дарси кивает и говорит очень тихо:  
  
\- Я обещаю, что убегу. Если ты пообещаешь, что всегда вернёшься.  
  
Её глаза сужаются, и она протягивает руку:  
  
\- Дай клятву на мизинчиках.  
  
Джеймс улыбается. Эта улыбка освещает всё его лицо, а вокруг глаз собираются морщинки, когда он протягивает руку и цепляется своим мизинцем за палец Дарси:  
  
\- Хорошо. Даю клятву на мизинчиках. Никакой смерти без твоего разрешения.  
  
Удовольствие Дарси принимает физическую форму: она покачивается несколько раз на каблуках, целует Джеймса в щеку, а потом отправляется спасать из-под прилавка свой телефон, который пищит от принятых сообщений, оставшись без внимания хозяйки.  
  
\- Ты ждёшь неприятностей? - спрашивает Стив.  
  
Джеймс пожимает плечами, всё ещё облокотившись о дверной косяк:  
  
\- Я всегда их жду. Те фотографии, где мы с тобой… Их видели в Москве. И теперь они знают, что я ранен. Если кто что и попробует, то сейчас.  
  
Он чешет повязку на рёбрах, а потом смотрит прямо на Стива, холодно и жестко:  
  
\- Но, как я и сказал тебе ранее, я буду гонять на байках и я буду защищать себя. Вот и всё. Мстителям не придётся меня останавливать… Только если они сами не придут за мной.  
  
Стив чувствует, как волна смущения прокатывается по всему телу. Он чешет шею под затылком:  
  
\- Ты, э-э-э, ты получил мои сообщения? - спрашивает он.  
  
\- Разбил телефон в прошлое воскресенье. Не успел пока купить новый. Когда ты их посылал?  
  
\- Можешь взять мой старый _5S_ , если хочешь, - говорит Дарси со своего обычного места за прилавком.  
  
\- О, - говорит Стив. - Я… Всю неделю. Начиная с обеда в воскресенье.  
  
\- Ты что, правда был в Индианаполисе? - спрашивает Джеймс.  
  
Он делает это едва заметное движение губами, которое делает всегда, когда не верит чему-то: губы слегка приоткрываются, почти надуваясь.  
  
Стив кивает и думает про себя: _вот и всё_. И прежде чем начать целый внутренний диалог с самим собой о том, насколько это плохая идея, он подходит к Джеймсу и опускается перед ним на колени. Джеймс удивлённо смотрит на него сверху вниз. Его глаза широко открываются, а скулы окрашивает румянец, когда Стив берёт его за правую руку. И прижимает его пальцы к своей груди, прямо над сердцем, чтобы он смог почувствовать, как быстро оно стучит.  
  
Потом он смотрит в льдисто-голубые глаза, видит в них замешательство и говорит:  
  
\- Джеймс. В воскресенье я сказал нечто ужасное и глупое, и сразу же захотел взять свои слова обратно. Я хочу сказать, что мне очень жаль, но не думаю, что извинения будет достаточно. Джеймс. Пожалуйста. Всё что угодно. Я хочу начать всё сначала. Я хочу сделать что-нибудь для тебя, просто скажи мне, что. Ты… Ты по-настоящему хороший человек, Джеймс Барнс. Ты добрый, и умный, и смешной, и кажется, что все, кто тебя встречает, немного в тебя влюбляются. Или много. Некоторые из нас влюбляются очень сильно.  
  
Стив смотрит на царапины и бинты, на повреждения _его тела_ , и дыхание становится рваным:  
  
\- Господи, ты только посмотри на себя. Ты мог _умереть_ во время той аварии, и я бы никогда не смог сказать тебе, как мне жаль, и сколько ты для меня значишь. Я был в ужасе, когда прилетел в Индианаполис, а мне _ничего_ не хотели говорить, даже жив ты или мёртв, и я мог думать только о том, что это _моя вина_ …  
  
Джеймс сползает вниз по стене, пока не приседает на правую ногу, неловко вытянув вперед перевязанную левую. Каким-то образом он умудряется выглядеть при этом грациозно, и Стив думает о том, что это в принципе невозможно. Но прежде чем Стив успевает додуматься до чего-нибудь ещё, рука Джеймса оказывается в его волосах, и его притягивают для третьего их поцелуя.  
  
У Джеймса вкус терпкого чая и клубники. Стив не замечает ни холода, идущего от бетонного пола, ни отдалённых раскатов грома над городом, когда погода начинает портиться. Джеймс целует его не торопясь, не жёстко, просто медленно и нежно, как будто им достаточно просто связи, самого акта прикосновения. И этого действительно достаточно. Губы и языки мягко и влажно касаются друг друга, и Стив чувствует, что они строят свой собственный мир, сотканный из теплоты и сердцебиения, и разделённого дыхания. Он не хочет, чтобы это заканчивалось. Он хочет остаться в этом новом мире навсегда.  
  
Сквозь дурман мягких губ и колкой щетины, и нежности, и разливающегося по телу удовольствия Стив слышит странный тонкий писк, как будто где-то бьётся в предсмертных муках летучая мышь.  
  
Он разрывает поцелуй, ища источник звука. Писк исходит от Дарси, которая стоит, направив на них телефон.  
  
\- Дарси, - мурлычет Джеймс, даже не посмотрев в её сторону, - я прострелю этот телефон прямо у тебя в руке, если ты не прекратишь снимать.  
  
\- Ты что, втайне кто-то типа Леона? - спрашивает Дарси, опуская телефон. - Знаешь, я какое-то время думала, что ты можешь быть Сорвиголовой, но тебя силком не затащишь на Манхеттен.  
  
\- Нет. Я просто мотогонщик. Этого недостаточно? - говорит Джеймс.  
  
\- И ты по-настоящему хорош, - тихо говорит Стив, проводя большим пальцем по одной из его идеальных, аристократичных скул. - Я был поражён. Никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то двигался так, как ты.  
  
Джеймс прикрывает глаза и краснеет от комплимента. Он подаётся к Стиву, утыкаясь лицом в его шею:  
  
\- Это потому что… - выдыхает он, и его щетина покалывает Стива за ухом, в невероятно чувствительном месте. Потом он замолкает.  
  
\- Потому что - что? - спрашивает Стив, запуская пальцы в длинные волосы Джеймса. Господи, он просто хочет свернуться в его руках и остаться так навсегда.  
  
Он чувствует шеей, как губы Джеймса расплываются в улыбке:  
  
\- Ничего. Не обращай внимания, - шепчет он. Потом кусает Стива в то самое чувствительное место, просто потому, что он говнюк.  
  
Стив хочет спросить ещё раз, но его прерывают раскаты грома. Они оба с Джеймсом слегка вздрагивают. Слишком много бомб; слишком много сражений. Он думает мельком о том, может ли Джеймс быть связан с Красной комнатой, но тут же отбрасывает эти мысли. Он слишком молод. Не подходят ни временной интервал, ни пол. К тому же, Стив сомневается, что Наташа забыла бы поделиться с ним _настолько_ ценной информацией.  
  
Заряженный воздух начинает просачиваться через двери мастерской и Стив чувствует, как резко падают температура и давление.  
  
Джеймс поднимается, рассеянно поцеловав его в висок, и зовёт Дарси:  
  
\- Дарьюшка, сейчас начнётся дождь. Запри мастерскую и иди домой, иначе вымокнешь. Закрываемся сегодня пораньше.  
  
\- Правда? - Дарси сметает свой телефон и несколько бутылочек с лаком для ногтей в свою огромную цветастую сумку и говорит нараспев: - Здорово!  
  
Потом она смотрит на Джеймса, обеспокоенно и нежно.  
  
\- Ты уверен, что с тобой всё будет в порядке?  
  
Джеймс улыбается ей и поднимает большие пальцы вверх:  
  
\- У меня есть диван, и одеяла, и меню ресторанчиков с едой на вынос. Всё хорошо. А теперь иди. Поспеши.  
  
\- Ла-а-дненько, - Дарси подходит к большим деревянным дверям и наклоняется, чтобы вытащить длинные болты, которые удерживают их открытыми.  
  
\- Как думаешь, будет потоп? - спрашивает она, закрывая двери.  
  
Ред Хук находится в низине, около побережья, так что во время сильных гроз и ураганов, улицы рядом с доками больше напоминают водные каналы, чем дороги.  
  
Джеймс пожимает плечами:  
  
\- Может быть. Но надеюсь, что нет.  
  
\- Ладно. Я загляну завтра, проверить как ты тут, - говорит Дарси, проскальзывая в щель между почти закрытыми дверьми. Потом она показывает на Стива:  
  
\- Ты всё ещё на испытательном сроке.  
  
Двери закрываются, и слышен громкий звук поворачиваемого в замке ключа. А потом Стив и Джеймс остаются в мастерской одни.  
  
\- Тебе тоже лучше уйти, - говорит Джеймс, теребя пальцами голубую майку Стива.  
  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушёл? - спрашивает Стив.  
  
Джеймс качает головой:  
  
\- Нет, - он грустно улыбается. - Я бы пригласил тебя наверх, но… - он показывает на свою ногу в бандаже. - Я сам не могу туда подняться.  
  
\- О.  
  
\- А когда-то винтовая лестница казалось такой хорошей идеей, - фыркает Джеймс.  
  
\- Это и есть хорошая идея. Она красивая. Знаешь, я люблю это место, - говорит Стив мягко, цепляя пальцами резинку спортивных штанов Джеймса.  
Он наклоняется, ласково прислоняясь лбом ко лбу.  
  
\- Я сожалею об аварии. Не могу перестать думать о том, что если бы не повёл себя, как мудак, ты бы не…  
  
Джеймс отстраняется и смотрит на него сердито:  
  
\- Стив.  
  
Расчётливый прозрачный взгляд замечает поникшие широкие плечи Стива, складку между его бровей. Джеймс наклоняется и выпрямляет эту складку подбородком - он достаточно высокий, чтобы сделать это (разве только слегка привстав на цыпочки), и Стив выдыхает рвано, потому что это странным образом его возбуждает.  
  
\- Стив, ты слишком много волнуешься. Ты не виноват в случившемся.  
  
А потом Джеймс смотрит на него, слегка наклонив голову, и Стиву приходится подвинуться, потому что его член становится слишком заинтересован во всём происходящем.  
  
\- Я не новичок. Я могу сосредоточиться на гонке, даже если всё остальное рухнуло к чёрту. Понял? Кстати, порой такие гонки бывают самыми лучшими. Когда можно забыться и просто жить настоящим моментом.  
  
Стив прикусывает губу и кивает. Джеймс протягивает руку и ведёт большим пальцем по его нижней губе, высвобождая её из хватки зубов. Стив понятия не имел до этого времени, какими чувствительными могут быть его губы, и лёгкое прикосновение зажигает маленькие сверхновые в его нервных окончаниях, по всему телу.  
  
\- Наш круг гонщиков… Меняется. Раньше это была просто группка сумасшедших: механиков и адреналиновых маньяков, бывших уличных гонщиков и изготовителей. Мы собирались, чтобы просто хорошо провести время.  
  
Джеймс вздыхает.  
  
\- А теперь появились спонсоры. Телекамеры. Теперь в это вовлечены фирмы-производители мотоциклов, тайно создаются команды, гонщикам платят за то, чтобы они ездили на их байках. Люди, которые столкнули меня с трассы, были частью новой команды « _Феррари_ ». Следствия не будет. Я показал себя как непригодный для этого спорта. Ведь теперь это, как выяснилось, спорт.  
  
Лицо Стива темнеет:  
  
\- Что ещё за чёрт, как это ты - не годишься для спорта? Ты невероятен. Ты гоняешь так, будто был для этого рождён…  
  
Джеймс машет рукой:  
  
\- Я никогда не даю интервью. У меня нет спонсора. Я _не привлекаю зрителей_. Просто хочу соревноваться.  
  
Стив опирается на ручку дивана. Пингу, как и ожидалось, спит там, на спине, подёргивая лапами и тявкая на свои щенячьи сны.  
  
\- Тони стал бы твоим спонсором, - говорит он. - Ты ему нравишься. И ему понравился мотоцикл, который ты собрал. Он говорит, э-э, говорит, у него есть аэродинамическая труба, которой ты можешь пользоваться.  
  
\- Правда? - Джеймс подозрительно хмурит брови. - Бесплатно?  
  
\- Ну, тебе придётся составить ему компанию, - говорит Стив. - Но Тони хороший. Конечно, к нему надо привыкнуть, но он очень отзывчивый и всегда готов помочь. Мне кажется, по большому счёту ему не с кем поговорить обо всех этих механических примочках, кто не был бы сразу на все согласен. Он заставит тебя обосновать каждое инженерное решение, но ему наплевать на пиар и интервью. Большинство его интервью заканчиваются тем, что он кого-нибудь посылает.  
  
Джеймс хмыкает, низко урча от удивления:  
  
\- Думаю, с этим я справлюсь.  
  
Они оба смотрят вверх, когда первые капли дождя начинают стучать по крыше и окнам мастерской. Пару мгновений спустя лёгкий дождик превращается в полноценный ливень, и хотя сейчас только два часа дня, из-за чёрных облаков вокруг становится темно.  
  
\- Чай, - решает Джеймс, ковыляя на маленькую кухню в заднем помещении мастерской.  
  
Стив тут же оказывается на ногах, сдвигая диван, из-за чего Пингу издаёт испуганный всхрап, вскакивает на лапы и озирается.  
  
\- Не надо. Давай я сделаю…  
  
Джеймс отмахивается:  
  
\- Нет, нет. Сиди. Дарси весь день заваривает мне чай, а она не может приготовить нормальный чай, даже если от этого будет зависеть её жизнь. Тебе сделать?  
  
\- Нет, всё в порядке, - говорит Стив, понимая, что таращится на задницу и спину Джеймса, пока тот хромает на кухню. - Я всё ещё не могу поверить, что ты сам ушёл с места аварии.  
  
\- Я не ушёл, - доносится из кухни, - меня унесли. Но мой гоночный костюм - бронированный. И сама авария выглядела намного страшнее из-за угла наклона камеры. Они всегда показывают самые худшие кадры. Это _привлекает_ зрителей, если авария выглядит ужасной.  
  
\- Выглядело так, будто на тебя приземлился мотоцикл.  
  
\- Нет. Почти, но я откатился и увернулся, - Джеймс возвращается с дымящейся синей кружкой чая в правой руке. - Падение - это искусство. Требует практики.  
  
Он держит кружку, прижав к повязке на рёбрах, и выглядит так, как будто его тошнит.  
  
\- Сильно болят?  
  
\- Это просто трещины. Но рёбра - это самое неприятное. Со всем остальным я могу справиться, - он облокачивается на винтовую лестницу и смотрит на Стива, попивая свой чай и раздевая его глазами. - А как это происходит у тебя?  
  
Стив жалеет, что отказался от чая, когда чувствует, как прохлада и звуки грозы пробирают его до самых костей.  
  
Стив вздыхает:  
  
\- Из-за сыворотки я обычно чувствую, как они срастаются. И мне кажется, что меня вот-вот вырвет. Дня четыре плохого самочувствия и сна на ходу.  
  
\- М-м, - тянет Джеймс, делая ещё один глоток чая и продолжая смотреть на Стива так, будто видит сквозь одежду.  
  
Обычно Стив ненавидит такие взгляды; он слишком часто ловит их на себе, хотя в то же время люди смотрят словно сквозь него. Но Джеймс вызывает желание действительно снять одежду - и посмотреть, как тогда будет выглядеть его лицо.  
  
Вообще-то…  
  
Стив оказывается около Джеймса за долю секунды и смотрит на него с озорством:  
  
\- У меня появилась идея, - говорит он севшим от желания голосом.  
  
Джеймс ведёт себя как мелкий засранец и лишь приподнимает бровь.  
  
Стив забирает из рук Джеймса кружку и фыркает, забавляясь горестным выражением его лица:  
  
\- Я вернусь за ней. Не хотелось бы добавлять в твой список увечий ещё и ожоги.  
  
\- Вернёшься откуда?.. - и Джеймс заканчивает предложение очень несолидным вскриком, когда Стив берёт его на руки, как невесту, и начинает подниматься по лестнице.  
  
На какое-то мгновение Джеймс напрягается, но потом расслабляется и откидывает голову назад, начиная хохотать. Он так смеётся, что подрагивает всё тело, а веселье время от времени прерывается тихими возгласами боли.  
  
\- Что такого смешного? - хмурится Стив.  
  
\- Ты, - говорит Джеймс. - Ты просто смешон, Стив Роджерс.  
  
\- Веди себя прилично. Или я тебя уроню, - шутливо рычит Стив, когда они достигают вершины лестницы.  
  
Верхний этаж выглядит совсем не так, как представлял себе Стив. Это огромное помещение наподобие лофта, стены из голого кирпича выкрашены белым, мансардные окна пригодны сейчас только для того, чтобы усиливать звук дождя. Спальная зона частично отгорожена стеной белых книжных шкафов, заполненных бессистемно расставленными книгами в мягком переплёте. Основное жилое пространство на удивление свободное и современное, с низкими чёрными и жёлтыми диванами и накинутыми на них (искусственными?) шкурами. На стенах висят винтажные плакаты этапов Гран-при в Монте Карло в тяжелых чёрных рамах и несколько старых надписей на кириллице со сколотой эмалью. На широком натёртом воском деревянном полу лежат несколько ковров приглушённых оттенков. Здесь чисто, и шикарно, и мужественно, и очень… Очень в характере Джеймса.  
  
Пингу поднялась наверх вместе с ними и сейчас занята сооружением гнезда в одной из шкур, брошенных на диван. Она крутится на месте три раза, потом наконец укладывается и вздыхает над глупостью двуногих существ, прежде чем возобновить свой сон.  
  
Стив идет к другому дивану и, добравшись, целует Джеймса в макушку:  
  
\- Серьёзно, приближается субботний вечер. Как насчёт нашего свидания? Я приготовлю тебе обед, и мы можем посмотреть кино.  
  
Джеймс двигается в его руках, и Стив ставит его на ноги. Он замечает, как тот хмурится, восстанавливая равновесие.  
  
\- Выходит, я до сих пор твоя тайна.  
  
\- Нет! Нет, - говорит Стив, опуская ладони на бёдра Джеймса. - Снаружи ливень, а ты не в самой лучшей форме. Когда я представил, что ты будешь спать на диване в мастерской, я просто… Просто хочу сделать для тебя что-нибудь приятное. Хочу быть рядом с тобой.  
  
« _Всё время. Не хочу оставлять тебя ни на минуту_ ».  
  
Джеймс вздыхает и прижимается к нему. Он твёрдый и тёплый, и такой широкий.  
  
\- Я тоже хочу быть с тобой, - тихо говорит он. - Прости. Я знаю, что со мной нелегко...  
  
\- Всё в порядке, - говорит Стив, приподнимая подбородок Джеймса для их четвёртого поцелуя. - Со мной тоже нелегко.  
  
Это почти не поцелуй, просто мягкое прикосновение губ к губам, и шептание всяких милых глупостей друг другу в рот. Всё легко и расслабленно, и у Стива создаётся впечатление, что они оба сдерживаются, зная, какая начнётся буря, стоит им только отдаться на волю своих желаний.  
  
И когда они стоят здесь, посреди лофта Джеймса, обнявшись, слушая дождь и изучая губы друг друга, Стив понимает, насколько он удовлетворён.  
  
\- Как хорошо, - шепчет он в ямку на подбородке Джеймса. - Мне кажется, что я не был в тишине целую вечность. Обещаю тебе, на нашем втором свидании…  
  
\- О, так у нас будет и второе свидание? - Стив почти что уверен, что Джеймс смеётся над ним, потому что уголок его губ приподнимается в той самой нахальной, разрушительной ухмылке, которая появляется всё чаще и чаще на его лице, по мере того как он начинает привыкать к Стиву.  
  
Стиву почти жаль, что приходится отвечать, ведь самым разумным ответом было бы сцеловать эту ухмылку с его лица. А потом взять его на руки и бросить на постель.  
  
\- Да, - говорит он, отвечая такой же ухмылкой. - Я отведу тебя в самый крутой ресторан в городе и покажу всем. И тогда все увидят, какой ты шикарный. И каким счастливым ты меня делаешь.  
  
Услышав это, Джеймс просто тает, прикусывая губу и расслабляясь в объятиях Стива. Стив гладит его по длинным, тёмно-каштановым волосам, пропуская сквозь пальцы шёлковые пряди.  
  
\- Если только ты не думаешь, что после этого тебя могут попробовать застрелить или что-то в этом роде, - говорит он более мрачно.  
  
Но в ответ Джеймс лишь кусает его за шею, оставляя засос на нежной коже около плеча:  
  
\- За меня не беспокойся, - говорит он, не отрываясь, - Я могу о себе позаботиться.  
  
\- Я серьёзно, - говорит Стив, осторожно отстраняясь, чтобы посмотреть Джеймсу в глаза. - Я не делал никаких официальных заявлений о своей ориентации. Я хочу этого, хочу, чтобы все о нас знали, но… Сначала поднимется волна грязи. И я говорю о такой волне, как твоя фотография на первой странице « _Нью-Йорк Пост_ ». Просьбы дать ещё интервью. Люди, фотографирующие тебя на улице, и преследующие тебя в супермаркете, когда ты пытаешься купить грёбаное молоко.  
  
Стив выдыхает и берёт лицо Джеймса в ладони, смотрит ему в глаза:  
  
\- Я пытался скрыть тебя не потому, что стыжусь. Я пытался тебя _защитить_. Потому что известность - это ужасно. И если ты так ненавидишь публичную сторону гонок, то я ужасаюсь от одной мысли, что, когда ты распробуешь, каково быть бойфрендом Капитана Америки, тебе расхочется им становиться.  
  
Джеймс молчит долгие минуты, что-то обдумывая. Наконец, он говорит тихим, усталым голосом:  
  
\- Не представляю себе мира, в котором я бы не захотел тебя.  
  
Стив наконец отдаётся этому еле сдерживаемому жару, который грозился поглотить его с тех самых пор… да, с тех пор, когда Джеймс впервые вышел посмотреть его «Харлей». Он как раз собирается взять Джеймса на руки и отнести к кровати, когда желудок Джеймса урчит так громко, что этого не может заглушить даже шум дождя.  
  
Они шокированно пялятся друг на друга какое-то время, а потом начинают хохотать.  
  
\- А ещё я хочу бургеров, - выдыхает Джеймс между приступами смеха. - Бургеры были бы в самый раз.  
  
\- То местечко за углом? - спрашивает Стив.  
  
\- Ага, - говорит Джеймс, поворачиваясь и ковыляя в сторону спальни. - Возьми мне три? И сладкой жареной картошки. И два молочных коктейля.  
  
Он замечает пораженное выражение лица Стива, когда садится на кровать:  
  
\- Что? Я голоден.  
  
Стив улыбается:  
  
\- Нет, всё в порядке. Это я обычно извиняюсь за то, что заказываю большое количество еды. Приятно, когда не надо извиняться.  
  
Он заставляет себя отвернуться и направиться в сторону лестницы, потому что Джеймс лежит на спине, на своей огромной белой кровати, и расстёгнутая толстовка открывает акры литых грудных мышц.  
  
\- Я скоро вернусь, - выдавливает из себя Стив.  
  
До бургерной всего квартал, но дождь так и льет, и полчаса спустя Стив возвращается мокрый до нитки - майка и брюки липнут к каждому дюйму тела. Он поднимается по винтовой лестнице, перепрыгивая через три ступени, и уже собирается позвать Джеймса, когда понимает, насколько в квартире тихо. Он ставит целлофановые пакеты с едой на прилавок, Пингу просыпается, учуяв запах, и начинает отбивать по дивану счастливый ритм своим хвостом с белым кончиком. Стив жестом показывает ей, чтобы не шумела, стягивает промокшие ботинки и как можно тише идёт в спальню.  
  
Джеймс спит. Его правая рука закинута за голову, волосы распущены и закрывают половину лица. Он выглядит как ангел в мягком полумраке мансардных окон, в тусклом освещении его синяки и ссадины выглядят не так драматично, как в идеальном белом свете мастерской всего пару часов назад. Он кажется молодым и невинным, и таким невозможно красивым, как будто кто-то специально создавал идеального мужчину.  
  
Стив протягивает руку, чтобы убрать волосы с его лица.  
  
И прежде чем он понимает, что произошло, он оказывается на полу, и к его горлу приставлен нож.  
  
Глаза Джеймса холодные, и пустые, и не узнают его. Стив хватает его за предплечье, чтобы ослабить хватку на ноже, но, господи Иисусе, он такой _сильный_ , и нож продолжает прижиматься к коже…  
  
Стив молниеносно обдумывает тактику, как сбросить с себя Джеймса, при этом не ухудшив его ранения. Он уже готов врезать по треснувшим рёбрам, когда Джеймс приходит в себя. И распахивает глаза, в ужасе понимая, что именно он делает.  
  
Джеймс скатывается со Стива на пол; на спину, и нож выпадает из его руки. Он несколько раз ударяется головой об пол.  
  
\- Блядь, блядь, блядь, - повторяет он, в ярости на себя. Он проводит рукой по волосам и прячет взгляд. - Блядь, Стив, прости меня, - он тяжело дышит, а потом просто сворачивается в клубок на боку, настолько, насколько позволяют его раны, и произносит несколько предложений по-русски, по звучанию похожих на ругательства.  
  
Стив протягивает руку, чтобы дотронуться до его плеча, но Джеймс отшатывается, весь дрожа, как будто ожидает удара.  
  
Стив вздыхает и садится, скрестив ноги. Он смотрит на спину Джеймса и размышляет о том, как всё с ним - два шага вперёд, один назад. Каждый раз, когда Стив думает, что прошёл последнюю завесу таинственности, окружающую Джеймса, за нею ждёт новая загадка. Это делает Джеймса удивительным; пьянящим так же, как и Пегги когда-то. Но на краю сознания начинает звенеть звоночек тревоги.  
  
Он с легкостью признаёт, бросок Джеймса, уложивший его на пол, идеален, как по учебнику; похожим броском владеет Наташа - и такие как она, начавшие тренироваться в юном возрасте, когда размеры и неустойчивость противника используются против него же. Наклонившись над кроватью, он потерял равновесие, и Джеймс это использовал, всё отлично. Но есть что-то ещё в манере Джеймса драться, потрясшее Стива еще когда он увидел, как Джеймс разоружил Шерон; оно звенит в голове еще назойливее сейчас, на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и в этом нет никакого смысла, вот только он _слишком хорош_.  
  
Стив стучит ладонью по полу, подзывая Пингу. Упитанный маленький питбуль спрыгивает с дивана и направляется к ним, стуча когтями по дереву. Как только она видит Джеймса на полу, она счастливо переминается на лапах и подбегает к нему, уверенная, что это какая-то новая игра, в которую задумал поиграть с ней её хозяин. Она утыкается своей большой головой ему в лицо, толкая его мокрым носом. Джеймс перестаёт трястись и закидывает на Пингу здоровую руку, вовлекая её в объятие.  
  
Пару минут спустя Джеймс садится. Волосы всё ещё закрывают его лицо, и он не встречается со Стивом взглядом:  
  
\- Спасибо, - тихо говорит он. - Прости меня.  
  
Пингу устраивается у него на коленях, и он треплет её по голове, а потом говорит:  
  
\- Пингу, _место_.  
  
Какое-то время они играют в гляделки, потому что Пингу отказывается покидать людей, но потом Джеймс щёлкает пальцами и указывает ей на диван. Когда Пингу уходит, Джеймс с невероятной заинтересованностью начинает разглядывать полинявшие рукава своей толстовки, дёргая вылезшие нитки здоровой рукой.  
  
\- Эй, - говорит Стив, пихая его босой ногой. Джеймс не обращает на него внимания, так что он пихает его ещё раз: - Эй, посмотри на меня.  
  
Наконец, Джеймс смотрит на него сквозь завесу тёмных волос светлым и беспокойным взглядом.  
  
Стив ухмыляется:  
  
\- Вообще-то, это было довольно горячо.  
  
Выражение лица Джеймса бесценно. Хотя «выражение» значило бы, что он следит за лицом.  
  
\- Я, хм… Это тело, - говорит Стив, показывая на чудо доктора Эрскина. - Ты себе представить не можешь, как часто я беспокоюсь о том, что могу случайно поломать кого-то, если мы вдруг, э-э…  
  
\- Трахнетесь, - говорит Джеймс.  
  
\- Ага, - отвечает Стив.  
  
На лице Джеймса начинает расцветать улыбка, и он изумлённо качает головой.  
  
\- Что ж, - выдыхает он, заправляя несколько прядей волос за ухо. - Меня ты точно не поломаешь.  
  
\- В любом случае, ты и сам прекрасно с этим справляешься, - говорит Стив, глядя на его повязки.  
  
За это Джеймс пинает его в ответ, и да, теперь это почти настоящая улыбка.  
  
Но потом она исчезает, и Джеймс недоумённо хмурит брови, а Стиву хочется завыть.  
  
\- Твоя одежда вся мокрая, - говорит Джеймс.  
  
\- Ага. Я выходил купить нам гамбургеров, - Стив делает неопределённый жест к потолку, - всё ещё идёт дождь.  
  
\- Хм, - ворчит Джеймс. - Я знаю, что ты не простудишься, но одежду всё равно лучше снять.  
  
Стив игриво смотрит на него:  
  
\- Почему, мистер Барнс, вы что, пытаетесь соблазнить меня? - говорит он высоким голосом.  
  
Это достаточно, чтобы на лице Джеймса опять появилась широченная нахальная ухмылка, и чёрт подери, если это не лучшее зрелище на свете.  
  
\- Я пытаюсь уже три недели, идиот, - говорит Джеймс грубым, сексуальным голосом. И протягивает Стиву руку: - А теперь помоги мне вернуться в постель.  
  
Стив более чем рад подчиниться.  
  
Что бы там ни беспокоило его насчёт Джеймса на краю сознания, это может подождать.

 

 

 

* * *

  
  
Пожилой человек сидит в комнате для допросов в ЩИТЕ, сложив руки на старой папке с документами. Её зелёная обложка выгорела на солнце до бледно-жёлтой; красные полосы и надпись _совершенно секретно_ выцвели до оранжевого цвета. У человека совиное лицо, он одет в старый костюм, но его колючие, круглые глаза сверкают из темноты кругов под веками и густых бровей. Он невысок, но грузен, его фигура выдаёт человека, который уделял мало внимания физическим нагрузкам, но много - вредной еде. Слабый подбородок и зачёсанные назад жидкие прядки седых волос дополняют его внешность двойственным образом, выдавая в нём задиру и одновременно конформиста. Сидя в допросной, он выглядит расслабленным, как все, кто виновен постоянно. (Невиновным свойственно ёрзать на допросе, обдумывая снова и снова, чем они это заслужили. Виновный человек сидит спокойно, потому что какая-то часть его удовлетворена тем, что находится в правильном месте). Время от времени он постукивает толстыми большими пальцами по папке с документами. Бум-бум. Бум-бум.  
  
Ник Фьюри смотрит на него сквозь смотровое окно.  
  
\- Кто такой Иван? - спрашивает он.  
  
Его заместитель, Фил Коулсон, улыбается и притворяется, что не оставлял папки с полным отчётом по делу на столе директора четыре дня назад. Как и Фьюри, который притворится, что ничего не читал, чтобы посмотреть, какую информацию предоставит ему Коулсон, а какую исключит.  
  
\- Русский учёный. Около десяти лет назад он покинул родину, а я в то время работал в отделении ЩИТА в Восточной Европе. Он связался с нами на прошлой неделе, утверждая, что у него есть новая информация.  
  
\- За которую он хочет получить денег, - говорит Фьюри, складывая руки за спиной.  
  
С этими старыми перебежчиками столько проблем. Они приехали сюда во время или сразу после распада Советского Союза, когда каждый побег из страны считался огромной победой над идеологией, а с перебежчиками обращались, как с рок-звёздами, и платили соответствующе... первый год.  
А потом, когда все допросы были окончены, им пришлось приспосабливаться к жизни анонимных горожан, с очень маленьким доходом и отсутствием друзей, в культуре, которая, будучи известна им только по кино и телевидению, оказалась совершенно чуждой и трудной для жизни. Так что они стали все чаще трогать свои старые контакты в ЦРУ или в ЩИТЕ, объявляя, что у них есть новое признание, или они вспомнили какую-то деталь. Этим никогда не пренебрегают. Но есть и те, кто просто начал врать.  
  
\- Естественно, он хочет денег, - говорит Коулсон. - И довольно много.  
  
Фьюри вздыхает и поворачивается к Коулсону здоровым глазом:  
  
\- Ты его знаешь. Что говорит твоя интуиция, он не врёт? Или изображает из себя Голицына?  
  
\- Директор Фьюри, - отвечает Коулсон, глядя прямо и уверенно. - Если то, что говорит Карпов, правда, перед нами открываются огромные возможности. Величайшие с тех пор, как Капитана Роджерса извлекли из подо льда.  
  
Фьюри приподнимает бровь.  
  
\- Последнее и величайшее оружие Советского союза. Он помог создать его. И он знает, где оно находится.  
  
\- И он сообщает нам это только сейчас? - говорит Фьюри раздражённым тоном.  
  
\- Оно дало знать о себе только недавно. Оно считалось уничтоженным, - поясняет Коулсон.  
  
Потом он смотрит на свои аккуратно сложенные руки:  
  
\- Но что беспокоит меня по-настоящему, это то, на кого оно сейчас направлено.


	8. Разделение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> А теперь самое время всем хорошим мальчикам отправляться в постельку.

Человек по имени Джеймс Барнс повидал и совершил до ужаса многое за свои двадцать девять лет. Даже умер - дважды. Мало что могло бы лишить его дара речи. Но мужчина, который раздевается перед ним прямо сейчас?  
  
О да.  
  
 _Да._   
  
Стив Роджерс - зелёно-голубые глаза, невероятное лицо и доброе сердце - стоит в спальне Джеймса и снимает одежду под аккомпанемент летнего ливня, обрушившегося на Бруклин. Он берётся за край мокрой футболки, прилипшей к каждой мышце, облегающей грудь и плечи, и медленно тянет её вверх.  
  
Потом краснеет и опускает голову, поворачиваясь спиной к Джеймсу, пока снимает свои промокшие брюки. « _Как будто это поможет, Роджерс_ », - думает Джеймс, пялясь на идеальную задницу Стива со своего угла кровати и опуская здоровую руку на свой выпирающий сквозь штаны отвердевший член.   
  
У Джеймса кружится голова. Он ликует. Он в ужасе. Он хочет отвести Стива в постель и отпустить себя: излить наружу все, что прятал, все, что он собой представляет, до последней капли. В благодарность за то, что Стив захотел его. В осторожной надежде, что Стив сможет оценить всю вселенскую иронию их встречи. В ожидании того дня, когда ему больше не придётся лгать и снова прятаться. Дня, который (и он смирился с этим) никогда для него не наступит. Но Стив понял бы - как никто другой.   
  
Он молчит, не доверяя себе. Начав исповедь, он может никогда не остановиться. Намного проще было бы просто _показать_ Стиву, вот только…  
  
\- Эй, - говорит Стив; на нем только тёмно синие боксеры, и толстый контур члена проступает сквозь ткань. Стив встаёт между разведённых ног Джеймса, проводит по его челюсти кончиками пальцев. - Ты в порядке? Ты вдруг будто оказался за тысячи миль отсюда.  
  
Джеймс смущённо краснеет:  
  
\- Прости.  
  
Он приподнимает левую руку, показывая на туго затянутую длинную повязку - один из сувениров, доставшихся ему на прошлой гонке несколькими днями ранее:  
  
\- Просто хотел бы не быть настолько разбитым. Не … Не смогу быть достаточно хорош для тебя.  
  
Стив смотрит на Джеймса сверху вниз, на это печальное, стеснительное, красивое, _опасное_ существо, которое хочет переспать с ним. И качает головой от изумления. Как ему могло так повезти?  
  
\- Что такое? - спрашивает Джеймс, тень беспокойства проскальзывает по его лицу.  
  
И Стив не может больше сдерживаться. Он запускает обе руки в мягкие тёмные волосы и вовлекает Джеймса в долгий, сладкий поцелуй. Джеймс откидывает голову назад и отвечает с тихим стоном, толкаясь в губы Стива. Стив закрывает глаза и позволяет жару поцелуя и шуму дождя стать их миром. Движениям мягких красных губ Джеймса на его губах; ощущению сплетающихся языков, изучающих друг друга. Он чувствует, как твердеет его член. Как заостряются и становятся гиперчувствительными его соски.  
  
А потом, без предупреждения, Джеймс ведёт пальцами здоровой руки по его груди и легко щиплет его за сосок. Стив дёргается и почти кричит ему в рот.  
  
Разорвав поцелуй, он смотрит на Джеймса взглядом, полным желания:  
  
\- Я позабочусь о тебе сегодня, - говорит он хриплым от возбуждения голосом. Джеймс выглядит так, будто собирается что-то сказать, начать протестовать, но Стив прикладывает палец к его изогнутым, искусанным и зацелованным губам и говорит: - Я так хочу. Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе.  
  
Джеймс кивает, и его зрачки полностью затмевают радужку.  
  
\- В следующий раз, - говорит Стив, наклоняясь и прокладывая дорожку поцелуев по длинной шее, - сможешь делать со мной всё, что захочешь. Но сегодня ночью - всё только для тебя.  
  
Джеймс снова кивает. Он тяжело дышит; его глаза закрыты, и он комкает простыни здоровой рукой. Его ноги всё ещё широко разведены, и Стив видит впечатляюще возбуждённый член, упирающийся в ткань штанов. « _Так и знал, что он будет большой_ », - думает Стив, и в горле пересыхает. Господи, он хочет этот член в рот.  
  
\- На тебе слишком много одежды, - тихо говорит Стив, стягивая боксеры, потом падает на колени и начинает пощипывать и целовать идеальное, твёрдое тело Джеймса, опускаясь всё ниже. Он останавливается, когда Джеймс начинает возиться со своей толстовкой, высвобождая здоровую руку, потом перевязанную. Когда толстовка остаётся в прошлом, Стив цепляет пальцами резинку его спортивных штанов и смотрит, вопросительно приподняв бровь.  
  
\- Да, - выдыхает Джеймс.  
  
Стив стягивает их, и всё его внимание приковано к тому, чтобы снять их с левой ноги в бандаже, потому, пока он не отбрасывает штаны в угол и не поднимает взгляд снова, он не замечает, что…  
  
На Джеймсе нет нижнего белья.  
  
И.  
  
Что он полностью побрит.  
  
 _Блядь._  
  
Стив чувствует волну слабости, проходящую сквозь тело, как будто он сейчас упадёт в обморок. Он просто не может перестать пялиться. Это самое эротичное зрелище из всего, что он видел. Вся эта гладкая кожа, смуглая мошонка и твёрдый, толстый, длинный вставший член, потемневший и влажный от смазки. Он смотрит на Джеймса, наклонившего голову набок, кусающего нижнюю губу, и _это совершенно не помогает справиться с головокружением_.  
  
Стив издаёт, откровенно говоря, абсолютно порнографический стон. Он кладёт руки на бёдра Джеймса и ведёт губами по голой коже у самого члена, потом по гладким яичкам и мелко лижет их, но в конце концов не может больше сопротивляться и берёт их в свой горячий рот, прокатывая на языке. Джеймс рычит и вздрагивает под ним. И когда-нибудь, очень скоро, Стив проведёт целый день, неторопливо боготворя это тело, выцеловывая и вылизывая каждый дюйм; но его всего трясёт от первобытного желания, и сегодня ночью он не сможет медлить. По крайней мере, не в первый раз.  
  
Он проводит носом около члена, и Джеймс стонет, по звучанию, что-то грязное по-русски. Эти звуки отдаются в и так болезненно напряжённом члене Стива, и он вынужден убрать одну руку с Джеймса, чтобы сжать себя, потереться о ладонь.  
  
Джеймс смотрит на него с почти такой же звериной пустотой, как тогда в фойе его дома. Его мышцы напряжены, как у ягуара, готовому к прыжку, и Стив думает о том, что вообще-то, это не должно выглядеть настолько горячо, но _блядь_ , это будит грязные фантазии. Стив несколько раз проводит по своему члену и снова переводит взгляд с лица Джеймса ниже.  
  
Член Джеймса истекает смазкой. И выглядит так _аппетитно_. Стив наклоняется и слизывает эти капли одним долгим движением языка, получая удовольствие от того, как член дёргается при этом и снова сочится смазкой. Он слышит рычание Джеймса где-то на периферии сознания, а потом рука вцепляется ему в волосы, направляя голову и рот.  
  
Стив облизывает губы и медленно вбирает член Джеймса, очень медленно, но жёстко посасывая, расслабляя горло, принимая дюйм за дюймом, не останавливаясь. Джеймс дышит рвано, и ладонь в волосах Стива становится мягче, опускаясь ему на шею сзади. Когда Стив берёт член в рот полностью, он чувствует, сколько усилий прилагает Джеймс, чтобы не толкнуться в его рот. Он выдыхает низко и грубо:  
  
\- _Блядь_ , Стив.  
  
Стив смотрит на него сквозь ресницы. Глаза Джеймса зажмурены, щёки раскраснелись от возбуждения. Он выглядит совершенно затраханным и блаженствующим. Это лицо, этот мускулистый торс, господи, Стив стонет от этого зрелища, все еще держа член во рту. Звук и вибрация заставляют Джеймса охнуть и закусить губу. Он ведёт рукой по челюсти Стива, пока они смотрят друг другу в глаза - прозрачные льдисто-голубые в тёплые зелёноватые, - а потом Стив начинает медленно двигать головой.  
  
Джеймс выгибается и почти кричит. Стив продолжает отсасывать ему, почти выпуская член изо рта, ведя языком по всей длине и вокруг головки, толкаясь в расщелину, а потом вновь заглатывает на полную длину. Но когда Джеймс откидывается назад… Стив подкладывает руки ему под задницу и приподнимает его, меняя положение бёдер, без предупреждения выпускает член изо рта и длинно лижет вниз по промежности, кружа языком вокруг тугого розового отверстия.  
  
Джеймс стонет что-то на русском, но то, с каким усердием он насаживается на язык Стива, должно означать « _да_ ». И в этот самый момент Стив отдал бы Джеймсу всё, что угодно. Он целует сжатое кольцо тугих мышц и просовывает в него язык. Джеймс рычит что-то ещё на русском, пока Стив трахает его языком, потом отстраняется, улыбаясь:  
  
\- Эй, конфетка. Говори по-английски.  
  
Джеймс опускает на него абсолютно расфокусированный взгляд.   
  
\- Ты… Ты первый парень, с которым я трахаюсь по-английски, - говорит он, задыхаясь. - В такие моменты чужая речь не идет на язык.  
  
Стив ухмыляется:  
  
\- Зато ты так и просишься, - говорит он, снова насаживаясь ртом на член Джеймса.  
  
Джеймс смеётся, и ему даже удаётся произнести что-то вроде:   
  
\- Роджерс, это ужасно…- прежде чем он захлёбывается стоном оттого, как Стив отсасывает ему.  
  
Стив чувствует, как поджимаются яички Джеймса, и отстраняется, сжимая основание члена, чтобы не дать ему кончить, - и тот издаёт самый порнографический звук, полу-стон, полу-рык; волосы закрывают ему лицо, он тяжело дышит, пытаясь сохранить хоть какое-то подобие самообладания.   
  
Стиву приходится сделать то же самое для себя, потому что того, как выглядит Джеймс, задыхающийся на грани оргазма, уже достаточно, чтобы кончить. Смотреть на него такого - почти религиозное откровение.  
  
Он может лишь смутно представить, как выглядит сам: красные, влажные губы, только что побывавшие на члене Джеймса, мокрый от слюны и смазки подбородок. Он знает, что краснеет, и ему плевать. Он вытирает губы тыльной стороной ладони и опускает руки поверх повязки на рёбрах Джеймса.  
  
\- Я забыл спросить, - говорит он, понимая, что забывает дышать, пытаясь подобрать слова. - Ты, э… В какой позиции ты обычно…  
  
Джеймс тянет его наверх и вовлекает в страстный поцелуй, их твёрдые, истекающие смазкой члены трутся друг о друга и о кубики пресса, и ощущения просто потрясающие, чёрт, они ещё почти ничего не сделали, а Стив уже уверен, что это пока что лучший секс в его жизни. Он не может этого объяснить, не может рационализировать. Как будто их кровь поёт друг для друга, как будто каждое прикосновение вызывает химическую реакцию чистого блаженства. Он спрашивает себя, уцелеет ли, когда полностью здоровый Джеймс покажет ему класс, или закончит безвольной, затраханной секс-куклой, не годящейся больше ни на что никогда в жизни.  
  
Джеймс улыбается и шепчет ему в рот:  
  
\- Я меняюсь. Никогда не могу выбрать сторону, - и он лижет Стива в губы. - Зависит от моего настроения и партнёра.  
  
Стив дрожит, болезненно приближаясь к тому, чтобы кончить от одного только ощущения члена Джеймса, трущегося о его член, от крепкого пресса, вжимающегося в его пресс.  
  
\- Х-хорошо, - удаётся сказать ему. - Я тоже.  
  
Он ведёт рукой вниз по груди Джеймса, сжимая пальцами сосок, потому что это заставляет его издать _вот этот звук_ , этот низкий, урчащий стон, - и еще ниже, невесомо пройдясь по повязке на рёбрах, дальше по мягкой выбритой коже, пульсирующему твёрдому члену и поджатым яичкам, прямо к тугому отверстию. И под жарким взглядом Джеймса Стив теряет последние жалкие остатки хладнокровия и самоконтроля. Теперь его очередь рычать.  
  
\- Я хочу трахнуть тебя, - произносит он севшим от желания голосом, вжимая пальцы внутрь.  
  
Джеймс вздрагивает всем телом, как будто через него только что пропустили электрический заряд. Он кладёт голову Стиву на плечо и кусает:  
  
\- Да, - говорит он, тут же зализывая то место, куда только что впились его зубы.  
  
Но потом Стив понимает, что на самом деле хочет совсем не этого.  
  
\- Нет, - говорит он, немного отодвигаясь.  
  
Джеймс выглядит растерянным; уязвленным.  
  
\- Нет, - говорит Стив, целуя его вдоль челюсти, поднимаясь к широким славянским скулам. - Я собираюсь заняться с тобой любовью.  
  
Потому что, оседлав Джеймса и легонько его приподнимая, укладывая на постель и проверяя, удобно ли лежат все его раненные конечности, Стив вдруг понимает: вот что это такое. Чувство, когда другой человек для тебя как солнце, в которое постоянно влюбляешься, а от одного его присутствия горишь, - это _любовь_. И ему ничего не надо говорить, они уже выше любых слов, и то, с каким изумлённым обожанием смотрит на него Джеймс, - единственный ответ, который ему нужен.  
  
\- Эм? - говорит Стив.  
  
Джеймс указывает на тумбочку рядом с кроватью. Стив перегибается через него, по пути захватив ещё несколько подушек, и открывает ящик.  
  
\- Осторожно, - говорит Джеймс, - там…  
  
 _Глок-19_ , два ножа, томик научной фантастики в бумажной обложке, резинки для волос и полбутылки любриканта. Стив выуживает смазку, потом берёт подушки и подкладывает их под бёдра Джеймса. А потом снова его целует, потому что как раз так удобно над ним нависает, и у Джеймса приоткрыты губы… и любой предлог годится, потому что целовать Джеймса - лучшее занятие на свете, и Стиву не хочется останавливаться.  
  
Он управляется со смазкой одной рукой, а другой упирается в кровать рядом с шеей Джеймса, и вскоре уже вводит в него длинный палец. Джеймс сладко стонет ему в рот, насаживаясь на палец, желая большего, и Стив нависает над ним, их сверхчувствительные сочащиеся смазкой члены трутся о животы, и это больше, чем Стив способен вынести; он может кончить от одного этого ощущения, но в то же время чувствует, что просто умрёт, если сейчас же не окажется внутри Джеймса.  
  
Джеймс так мягко принимает его пальцы в себя, глядя с ожиданием и страстью, что именно Стив стонет, когда вводит в горячее тесное нутро второй палец, пытаясь найти тот круглый бугорок, который доведет Джеймса до чистого блаженства.   
  
\- Ещё, - говорит тот, насаживаясь сильнее, - ещё один. Потом ты.  
  
Стив вводит третий палец, сгибая их, задевая простату Джеймса, и тот дёргается, скуля, жёстко трахая себя пальцами Стива, впуская до самых костяшек. Стив смотрит вниз, на свои пальцы внутри Джеймса, на то, как выгибается его тело, на пульсирующий твёрдый член, на смазку, стекающую по гладкой безволосой коже и яичкам, и он всё ещё не может отойти от этой гладкости…  
  
Ему приходится притормозить, остудить голову ненадолго. Они отдыхают, прижавшись лбами, просто наслаждаясь близостью и этой связью. Стив смотрит Джеймсу в глаза, и тот едва заметно кивает, так что Стив осторожно вытаскивает пальцы и смазывает себя. Даже стимуляции от смазки может оказаться достаточно; он понятия не имеет, сможет ли войти в Джеймса до конца такими темпами. Он направляет свой член и толкается вперед.  
  
Джеймс такой узкий. _Такой узкий_.   
  
И такой горячий и… выражение чистого желания и удовольствия на его лице… Стив просто не может. Он останавливается, пытаясь отдалить подступающий оргазм. Он говорит себе, что всё в порядке, ему нужно совсем немного времени, чтобы снова прийти в полную боеготовность, но всё же он не хочет кончить, пока не окажется в Джеймсе полностью. Спустя минуту ему удаётся восстановить крупицы самоконтроля, и он толкается еще на дюйм. Член Джеймса выглядит болезненно твёрдым, теперь уже истекает смазкой не переставая, и у Стива чешутся руки от желания взять его в ладонь, но если Джеймс кончит сейчас, он тоже не сможет сдержаться.  
  
Он с усилием поднимает взгляд и снова смотрит Джеймсу в глаза, упираясь руками по обе стороны его головы и медленно, очень медленно проталкиваясь внутрь. Джеймс смотрит прямо на него, _в него_ , так что Стив может различить каждый оттенок голубого и серебряного на радужке, и всё это слишком: его затапливает волной ощущений от их физической связи, подкреплённой сильной эмоциональной привязанностью, которую чувствует Стив. И, входя, он ощущает, как разделяется на множество уровней, как что-то внутри него смещается, меняется, и что теперь ничего не будет как прежде.  
  
\- Прошу тебя, - говорит Джеймс, и Стив уверен, что тот чувствует то же самое.

Стив начинает медленно двигать бёдрами, потому что на что-то большее пока не способен, и наклоняется, чтобы накрыть рот Джеймса. Он как ток, как провод под напряжением, пульсирующий электричеством в двух горячих точках замыкания, и он начинает двигать бёдрами быстрее. Он слегка меняет угол проникновения, скользя одной рукой под бёдра Джеймса, и уже на следующем толчке понимает, что задел простату, потому что Джеймс выгибается, готовый заискрить, и кричит, зажмурившись, напряжённый все телом до единой мышцы. Он начинает стонать что-то на русском, но потом спохватывается:  
  
\- Стив, я так близко, я больше не могу…  
  
И Стив прячет лицо, уткнувшись в эту длинную выгнутую шею, и шепчет:  
  
\- Всё хорошо, я тоже, я держу тебя, Джеймс, я держу тебя.  
  
 _Я люблю тебя, люблю тебя_.  
  
Он жёстко толкается бёдрами ещё три раза, задевая простату Джеймса, кусая его за шею, и чувствует, как тот начинает дрожать, а потом хватает Стива за волосы, заставляет посмотреть прямо в глаза - и срывается в сокрушительной силы оргазм, а Стив чувствует, как горячее семя выплёскивается ему на грудь. Все мышцы Джеймса напрягаются, сдавливая член Стива внутри ещё сильнее, и Джеймс смотрит ему в глаза, пока оргазм прокатывается по нему волной, и это больше, чем Стив может вынести, и он кончает тоже, и Джеймс закидывает ему на поясницу свою здоровую ногу и жёстко насаживается на его член, пока оргазм пульсирует во всём теле Стива, и это настолько _хорошо_ , и настолько _чересчур_ , что Стив кричит.  
  
Это длится и длится. Он всё ещё кончает, его трясёт от оргазма, и он может только вжаться в Джеймса, прикрыв глаза и кусая его губы, пока волны удовольствия обдают его одна за другой. Джеймс поднимает руку, чтобы погладить его лицо, и чувствуя, как он при этом продолжает вздрагивать и дрожать, как его горячая сперма выплёскивается на его живот, Стив понимает, что Джеймс тоже еще ловит отголоски удовольствия.  
  
А потом всё заканчивается, и они смотрят друг на друга, ошеломлённые и липкие, пока дождь продолжает стучать по крыше. Стив не хочет выходить. Он не хочет, чтобы эта связь оборвалась. Он осторожно приподнимает правую ногу Джеймса и поворачивает его на бок, а потом ложится рядом, за спиной, всё ещё не выходя, и обнимает его.  
  
Джеймс берёт его за руку и целует в ладонь, потом покусывает и целует подушечки пальцев, которые совсем недавно были внутри него, а потом ведёт губами по костяшкам.  
  
\- Тебе удобно так лежать? - тихо спрашивает Стив, выжатый как лимон и абсолютно удовлетворённый, беспокоясь только о том, что Джеймс лежит на боку, который больше всего пострадал во время аварии.  
  
\- М-м-хм, - говорит Джеймс, пытаясь притереться к Стиву ещё плотнее.  
  
Стив наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать короткие волоски на его шее, влажные от пота. К сожалению, даже от этого скупого движения обмякший член Стива выскальзывает из Джеймса, и Стив недовольно ворчит.  
  
Джеймс вздыхает и переворачивается на спину, смотря на Стива с сытой улыбкой. Потом тянется к нему и вовлекает в медленный, ленивый поцелуй, почти целомудренный: просто прикосновение губ к губам и лёгкие, нежнейшие движения языка.  
  
И теперь настаёт очередь желудку Стива урчать.  
  
\- М-м, ты правда купил гамбургеров, или мне это приснилось? - говорит Джеймс, ухмыляясь.  
  
\- Купил. Хочешь встать с постели и съесть их?  
  
Джеймс качает головой, пряди длинных тёмных волос падают ему на лицо:  
  
\- Не-е-ет. Устроим пикник в постели. Эти простыни уже всё равно не спасти.  
  
Ага. Простыням уже ничто не поможет, думает Стив. Он целует рот Джеймса, потом наклоняется и трётся носом о его обмякший член, прежде чем поцеловать и его тоже, говоря при этом:  
  
\- Твоё желание для меня закон.  
  
И чёрт подери, если это не заставляет член Джеймса затвердеть и дёрнуться под его губами.   
  
Господи Иисусе, может ли Джеймс быть ещё идеальнее? Хотя Стив никогда и ни с кем этого не обсуждал, у него был целый ряд фобий, связанных с сексом. Самая очевидная из них - потерять контроль и сломать кого-нибудь, схватив слишком сильно. Не менее острой проблемой было то, как _именно_ его улучшила сыворотка. Он был не только намного больше, чем привыкли большинство людей: ему почти не требовалось времени для восстановления сил.  
  
Немногочисленные попытки экспериментов в новом теле заканчивались тем, что он либо причинял боль, либо заставлял других чувствовать неловкость и вину за то, что он так быстро оказывался готов к третьему и четвёртому раунду (а как-то раз хватило и одного), а его партнеры были уже измотаны и неспособны возбудиться снова. Даже девочки из подтанцовки, научившие его делать минет, не поспевали за ним. Но хуже всего были те, кто хотел переспать с _Капитаном Америкой_ , а он соглашался, даже зная это, потому что порой нужно было напомнить себе, что его руки способны не только наносить увечья. Но он смотрел на их взволнованные лица, смотрел в глаза, видящие в нем только редкую коллекционную штучку, и у него вообще ничего не получалось.  
  
А теперь перед ним - Джеймс. Стив облизывает губы и проводит ими по шелковистой коже вновь набухающего члена, до самых яиц. Безволосая темная кожа на ощупь слегка шероховата.  
  
\- Джеймс, - шепчет Стив, длинно лизнув между основанием члена и внутренней стороной бедра, - я хочу, чтобы ты побрил меня.  
  
Джеймс всхлипывает, и вся кровь устремляется в его член, наполняя его. Он обхватывает себя рукой и начинает медленно, лениво дрочить.   
  
\- Блядь, Стив, - рычит он. - Не надо… - он прикусывает губу, глотая стоны. - Позже. Когда я снова смогу нормально пользоваться левой рукой. А сейчас… - он игриво отталкивает от себя лицо Стива и припечатывает взглядом. - Покорми меня.  
  
От этого член Стива начинает увеличиваться снова, потому что есть только одна вещь, которую он хочет скормить Джеймсу прямо сейчас.  
  
\- Ты прав, - говорит Стив, садясь на корточки. - Мы не можем просто оставаться в кровати и трахаться ночь напролёт.  
  
\- Мы можем, и мы так и поступим, - отвечает Джеймс хрипло. - Но сначала пообедаем.  
  


***

  
  
Бургеры хороши даже холодными.  
  
Пингу запрыгивает на кровать и укладывается у их ног, и смотрит на них самыми несчастными на свете глазами, как будто она не откормленный чёрный пёс, лоснящийся здоровьем, а бедная голодная бродячая собака на последнем издыхании.   
  
\- Не ведись на это, - говорит Джеймс с полным ртом картошки, пока Стив отламывает половину своего бургера. - Если дашь ей этой еды, она будет пердеть всю ночь, и виноват в этом будешь ты.   
  
Потом он улыбается, наклоняется и откусывает кусок бургера из пальцев Стива.   
  
В отместку Стив крадёт его второй молочный коктейль.  
  
И встречается со взглядом настолько лютым, что в желудке от этого закручиваются огненные вихри.  
  
\- Тебе повезло, что я пока не могу дать тебе сдачи, иначе тут началась бы война, - рычит Джеймс, глядя на Стива сузившимися глазами.  
  
Дождь всё ещё идёт, и Стив спрашивает, потягивая через трубочку молочный коктейль (ванильный; вкуснятина):  
  
\- Будет потоп, верно?  
  
Джеймс кивает.  
  
\- Нам это не страшно. Но дальше, вниз по Кингстрит в сторону Коновер, наверняка всё затопит.   
  
\- Кажется, будто весь мир очищается.  
  
\- Ага. Похоже на то, - говорит Джеймс, прислоняясь к Стиву.  
  
Стив смотрит на узоры, которые дождь рисует на окнах, и Джеймс выхватывает у него свой коктейль.  
  


***

  
  
Стив выкидывает обёртки от бургеров и остальной мусор и выводит недовольную Пингу сделать свои дела в переулке. Возвращаясь, он замечает на прилавке чёрную гелевую ручку. Он берёт её с собой, и они с Пингу поднимаются наверх: Пингу - в своё импровизированное гнездо, Стив - в постель.   
  
После хорошей еды и шикарного секса они с Джеймсом довольные и ленивые. Джеймс сидит, облокотившись о спинку кровати и широко раскинув ноги.  
  
Стив сидит напротив него, скрестив ноги, и бережно берёт его левую руку. Он смотрит на серебряно-чёрную татуировку в виде руки робота, которая заканчивается чуть ниже повязки: ищет кое-что и спустя мгновение находит. Он кладёт свой большой палец поверх старой едва заметной татуировки Джеймса, оставшейся с тех времён, когда он был главным палачом в банде Александра Лукина. Татуировка очень простая: точка посередине круга. Знак сироты, одного во всём мире.  
  
Он снимает колпачок с ручки зубами и наклоняется над татуировкой.  
  
\- Что ты делаешь? - спрашивает Джеймс.  
  
Стив добавляет в круг ещё одну точку.  
  
\- Дарси, - поясняет он. Потом третью точку: - Я. Потом четвёртую: - Пингу... - Он смотрит на Джеймса: - Сколько у тебя братьев?  
  
Джеймс улыбается:  
  
\- Пять. Пётр, Ваня, Дима, Николай и Арсений.  
  
Стив недовольно надувает губы:  
  
\- Придётся тебе нарисовать круг побольше, сиротинушка, - но он всё равно добавляет точки за пределами круга, по одной за каждого брата. - Кто-нибудь ещё?  
  
Джеймс отрицательно качает головой. Его глаза мокрые и блестят от непролитых слёз.  
  
\- Скучаешь по ним?  
  
\- Да. Каждый день, - говорит Джеймс мягким, печальным голосом.  
  
\- Моих звали Гейб, Джим, Монти, Дернье, Дум-Дум и Иззи, - вздыхает Стив. - Я тоже по ним скучаю. Они все уже умерли. В основном от старости. _Счастливчики_.   
  
Джеймс тянется за ручкой, и Стив отдаёт её ему. Джеймс берёт Стива за запястье и поворачивает его руку ладонью вверх. Он рисует большой, неровный круг с шестью точками внутри:  
  
\- Твои прежние братья, - говорит он.  
  
Потом считает, загибая пальцы и шепча что-то по-русски. Ещё одна точка, седьмая:  
  
\- Старк.  
  
Восьмая:  
  
\- Романова.  
  
Девятая:  
  
\- Тот снайпер с луком…  
  
\- Бартон.  
  
\- Он стрелял в меня в Алеппо. Думаю, не стоит ему об этом напоминать, - нагло ухмыляется ему Джеймс.  
  
\- Он промазал? - говорит Стив удивлённо.  
  
\- Нет. Он не промазал. Но и не попал, - говорит Джеймс. - Это долгая история. Оставим на другой раз.   
  
Он добавляет десятую точку:  
  
\- Сокол.  
  
Он добавляет ещё точек, пока они не отмечают всех Мстителей и круг на руке Стива не заполняется целиком.  
  
\- Кто-нибудь ещё?  
  
Стив кивает:  
  
\- Пегги Картер. И моя мама.  
  
Ещё две точки. Джеймс наклоняется, проводя по кругу губами, и мурлычет:  
  
\- Столько людей, которые любят тебя.  
  
Потом он смотрит на Стива:  
  
\- Ты заслуживаешь их всех. И ещё сотню других.  
  
Потом Стив забирает у него ручку и добавляет в круг на руке Джеймса две точки, расположенные настолько близко, что одна задевает другую.  
  
\- Для кого это?- спрашивает Джеймс. - Она двойная.  
  
\- Для тебя, - Стив прикусывает губу и осмеливается взглянуть в эти прозрачные глаза. Ему кажется, что сердце стучит прямо в горле. - Джеймс, почему ты выбрал это имя? Не… Не лги.  
  
Что-то мелькает в глазах Джеймса, и Стиву нужна минута, чтобы понять - это чистый ужас. Он опускает голову и отодвигается от Стива, пряча лицо за волосами:  
  
\- На это я не могу тебе ответить. Пока не могу, - бормочет он.  
  
Стив надевает колпачок на ручку и бросает её в сторону. Он берёт лицо Джеймса в свои руки и ласково поворачивает к себе:  
  
\- Джеймс. Ты что-то скрываешь от меня. Прошу тебя. Можешь рассказать мне всё что угодно, и я всё равно буду…  
  
 _«любить тебя»_  
  
\- …я всё равно буду с тобой. Пожалуйста, скажи мне правду.  
  
Джеймс качает головой и закрывает глаза. Он выглядит так, будто хочет сжаться в комок:  
  
\- Прошу тебя, нет. Я не могу. Я… Я не готов.  
  
И Стив понимает, что теряет Джеймса, что тот замыкается в себе, а этого он допустить не может. Он заключает Джеймса в объятия, укладывая его голову к себе на грудь, и гладит его по волосам, как кота:  
  
\- Всё в порядке. Ш-ш-ш. Я не хотел на тебя давить.   
  
Он целует его в макушку, в эти тёмные шелковистые волосы.   
  
\- Ты не должен ничего мне рассказывать. Никогда. Я люблю тебя именно таким, какой ты есть сейчас…  
  
Потом до мозгов Стива доходит, что именно выдал его рот, и он замолкает. Тело прошивает тревогой и адреналином. Но истина уже выпущена в этот мир, может быть, не совсем та, которую Стив искал, но всё же истина. И сказанного назад не заберёшь. Стив расслабляется. Больно только в первый раз.   
  
\- Я люблю тебя, - шепчет он в волосы Джеймса, обнимая его ещё крепче. - Я люблю тебя, люблю тебя, люблю.  
  
Джеймс вырывается и отталкивает Стива, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо. Его глаза полны изумления, любви, и в них столько печали и одиночества. Слёзы, не пролитые ранее, льются сейчас, скатываясь по щекам. Джеймс голодно впивается в его рот, и это похоже на рай; жар, который тлел между ними, превращается в огонь, и Стив охотно отдаётся этому пламени, позволяет себе сгореть.  
  
Это не похоже на их первый раз с его медлительной, испепеляющей страстью. Их второй раз - быстрый, жёсткий и отчаянный. Джеймс обхватывает здоровой рукой оба их члена, задавая резкий, звериный темп, будто в наказание им обоим, и Стив стонет от удовольствия ему в рот.  
  
Вскоре он чувствует приближающийся оргазм и отталкивает руку Джеймса. Тот почти моментально возвращает её на место, но уже на задницу Стива, а не на член, и тянет Стива на себя, вверх по кровати, устраивая его таким образом, чтобы обхватить его член губами.   
  
Стив вскрикивает, его тело сотрясается, и прежде чем он успевает себя остановить, он уже двигает бёдрами, втрахиваясь в горячий рот Джеймса. Эти впалые щёки вокруг его члена, смотреть почти невозможно … Он останавливается, загнанно дыша:  
  
\- Прости, - хрипло выдыхает он.  
  
Джеймс мычит. И это нисколько не помогает вернуть самоконтроль, потому что вибрация, проходящая по члену от этого звука, просто невероятно заводит. Джеймс выпускает член Стива изо рта и ухмыляется:  
  
\- Стив, - говорит он низко, тяжело дыша, - я хочу, чтобы ты выебал меня в рот.  
  
Стив сглатывает.  
  
\- Но… - говорит Джеймс, расплываясь в озорной улыбке, и Стив ждёт, что же он скажет дальше, когда внезапно к его отверстию прижимается один из этих длинных, аккуратных пальцев, прохладный от смазки и горячий от обещания.  
  
Джеймс приподнимает бровь и нагло ухмыляется, и Стив собирается вытрахать эту ухмылочку с его лица. Он хватает его за нижнюю челюсть и силой проталкивает большой палец между его губ, раскрывая рот. На секунду его охватывает сомнение, не слишком ли это, а потом Джеймс стонет, посасывая палец, смотрит на Стива сквозь тёмные ресницы с какой-то дикарской невинностью, и Стив понимает: нет, не слишком.  
  
Стив вталкивается Джеймсу в рот, пока Джеймс играется с его дыркой, обводя ее пальцем, дразня. На первом толчке бёдер Джеймс стонет и опять мычит. На втором он берёт член Стива на всю длину, его горло сжимается вокруг головки, он давится несколько раз, и это не должно ощущаться настолько хорошо, но ощущается.  
  
Потом Джеймс вводит указательный палец внутрь по вторую фалангу. Стив подаётся вперёд всем телом, и Джеймс продолжает ему отсасывать, грязно и мокро, с его подбородка течёт слюна и смазка, и Стив просто не может на это смотреть, потому что это, блядь, слишком сексуально и он готов кончить в эту самую минуту, как пятнадцатилетний пацан - _он может себя контролировать, он может себя контролировать_...  
  
Джеймс поворачивает палец, и, когда Стив отодвигается для нового толчка в этот восхитительный рот, Джеймс проталкивается до костяшек, задевая простату. И Стив проваливается в кроличью нору, ухает вниз с американских горок, трахая рот Джеймса рвано и грязно, и не может предупредить его о том, что сейчас кончит, потому что пришлось бы сформировать слова и произнести их. А всё, на что он сейчас способен, это громкие, грубые довольные стоны. Он уже готов засадить свой член глубже в горло Джеймса, когда у него появляется идея получше. Всё чего он хочет, находится прямо под ним и даже уже покрыто смазкой - слава стараниям Джеймса, который несколько минут назад дрочил их члены, сжатые вместе.   
  
Он вынимает свой член изо рта Джеймса и отталкивает его руку, ласкающую снизу. Потом хватает член Джеймса и даже не пытается направить его аккуратнее, ему плевать, если будет больно, потому что боль - часть удовольствия; он встает на колени и подается назад, насаживаясь на этот толстый член сразу на всю длину.   
  
И, Господи Иисусе, он так _заполнен_ , и это так _хорошо_ , и ему так этого _не хватало_. Джеймс откидывает голову назад, ошеломлённый неожиданным и всепоглощающим удовольствием, Стив насаживается на него ещё несколько раз, сжимая собственный член, и кончает ему на грудь, на длинную, мощную шею; и Джеймс вбивается в него, задевая простату, и это слишком, и Стив вскрикивает от неожиданности и удовольствия, и Джеймс кончает тоже, хватая его за бедро так сильно, что после точно останется синяк по форме ладони.  
  
Обоим не нужны слова: они впитывают дрожь друг в друга и дрожат вместе, а дождь все льет.  
  


***

  
  
Проснувшись следующим утром, лениво и обессиленно лежа в объятиях любовника, Стив звонит Пеппер, ожидая, что сейчас услышит голос автоответчика, но она отвечает на звонок сама.  
  
\- Доброе утро, Пеп. Я не разбудил тебя? - спрашивает Стив, вдруг обеспокоившись тем, что Пеппер может быть в Малибу, а значит, он звонит в самую рань по времени Западного побережья.  
  
\- Нет, я в Лондоне и уже давно не сплю. Работа. Так утомительно. Чем я могу помочь тебе, Стив?  
  
Стив потягивается, и Джеймс бормочет что-то за спиной, лениво кусая его в плечо.  
  
\- Я, э. Мне нужен твой совет насчёт хорошего ресторана в Нью-Йорке. Я хочу пригласить кое-кого, и хочу, чтобы это было по-настоящему шикарное место, такое, какие обычно любит Тони, со списком ожидающих в очереди и так далее.  
  
\- Кое-кого? - спрашивает Пеппер, и в её голосе появляется любопытство. - То есть, у тебя с этим кое-кем свидание?  
  
\- Да, - говорит Стив, выдыхая, - этот кое-кто вроде как мой парень.  
  
Стиву не нужно видеть улыбку, расцветающую на лице Джеймса; он чувствует её на своём плече.  
  
\- О, - говорит Пеппер, мастерски скрывая любое удивление в голосе, если оно там и есть, и Стив вдруг понимает, что Тони ничего ей не рассказал, а это означает, что он никому ничего не рассказал. И это… Тони никогда не перестаёт его удивлять.  
  
\- Я хочу открыться, Пеп. Я не собираюсь делать никаких заявлений или давать интервью, но не стану и скрывать мои отношения с Джеймсом.  
  
\- Хорошо, - говорит Пеппер, и на фоне Стив слышит звук чашки, поставленной на блюдце. - Когда ты хочешь пойти на это свидание?  
  
Стив прикрывает телефон рукой и смотрит на Джеймса.  
  
\- В пятницу? - тихо говорит Джеймс. - В среду мне снимут повязки.  
  
\- Я зарезервирую для вас двоих столик в одном эксклюзивном месте с кучей камер на пятницу. И привет, Джеймс, с нетерпением жду нашей встречи.  
  
\- Здравствуй, элегантно звучащая леди, - мурлычет Джеймс низко и хрипло спросонья.  
  
Смех Пеппер льётся как ручеёк:  
  
\- О, думаю, нам всем придётся тебя остерегаться, не так ли? - говорит Пеппер весёлым голосом. И продолжает: - Стив, мне нужны хотя бы базовые данные. Полное имя, как вы двое встретились, и есть ли что-то в прошлом Джеймса, что пресса сможет использовать против него.  
  
Стив смотрит на Джеймса, который кивает и шепчет:  
  
\- Выкладывай всё.  
  
\- Ручка под рукой, Пеп? - спрашивает Стив.  
  
\- Всегда.  
  
\- Ладно. Его зовут Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, мы познакомились, когда он чинил мой мотоцикл, и на данный момент он титулованный мотогонщик, а в прошлом - наёмный убийца русской мафии.  
  
\- Ха-ха, очень смешно, Стив.  
  
Потом Пеппер замолкает:  
  
\- Ты… Ты серьёзно, не так ли?  
  
Потом слышится вздох и шорох, пока Пеппер обдумывает эту информацию:  
  
\- Стив, может, стоит ещё немного об этом подумать, давай всё обсудим, прежде чем открываться общественности…  
  
\- Я уже обдумал это, Пеппер, - говорит Стив спокойным голосом. - Я думаю намного чаще, чем все вы можете себе представить.  
  
\- Ладно, - стонет Пеппер. - Но, как только это закончится, ты оплатишь отпуск на Гавайях для всего пиар-отдела Мстителей. Потому что, поверь мне на слово, они это заслужат.   
  
Она стучит пальцами по столу:  
  
\- Эта тема с наёмным убийцей… Известна общественности?  
  
\- Нет, - говорит Стив. - Он тогда был под другим именем. И тот человек считается погибшим.  
  
Пеппер мурлычет:  
  
\- С этим уже можно работать, - говорит она. - Это вполне приемлемо.  
  
\- Спасибо тебе, Пеппер, - говорит Стив.  
  
\- Ты же знаешь, что мне нравятся вызовы, не так ли, Стив? - улыбается она. - И, Стив?  
  
\- Да?  
  
\- Мои поздравления. Я… Я очень за тебя рада. Ты заслуживаешь огромного счастья. Я рада, что ты встретил кого-то.  
  
Когда Пеппер отключается, Стив не может перестать улыбаться. Секундой позже его телефон показывает принятое сообщение.  
  
ПП (Пеппер Потс): Он горячий? Могу поспорить, что он горячий. Пришли мне фото.  
  
Стив откатывается в сторону и направляет телефон на Джеймса, который выглядит особенно растрёпанным и распутным на белых скомканных простынях, и на утреннем солнце его глаза кажутся совсем светлыми. Он отправляет фотографию Пеппер.  
  
ПП: !!!  
  
ПП: Десять из десяти. Одобрено  
  
ПП: Он того стоит. Если бы я встречалась с кем-то вроде него, я бы тоже захотела показать его всему миру  
  
ПП: Ещё раз мои поздравления, Стив   
  
\- Что? - бормочет Джеймс, надувая губы, когда Стив хихикает после каждого нового сообщения.  
  
Стив смотрит на него и всё ещё не может поверить, что с ним в постели лежит этот развратный голый ангел, это идеальное сочетание озорства и застенчивости, жёсткости и доброты. Что у него есть Джеймс. Когда и как он пожелает.  
  
\- Ничего, - говорит он, убирая телефон на пол, потому что у него есть дела поважнее: например, сцеловать капризную гримасу с лица своего бойфренда.  
  


* * *

  
  
В это время вдалеке от ничего не подозревающих любовников, в городе на побережье, смотрят на фотографию и делают два телефонных звонка. Один звонок - из Одессы в сонную деревушку на острове Лонг-Айленд: Глен-Коув. Некоторое время спустя второй звонок - из Глен-Коув на дикое южное побережье Бруклина: Брайтон Бич.  
  
\- Возьми четыре бригады, - говорит человек из Глен-Коув. - И принеси мне его голову. Мне нужно убедительное доказательство.  
  
«Найти добровольцев не составит труда», - думает человек на Брайтон Бич. Это честь и огромный престиж в криминальном мире - быть частью команды, которая убьёт Зимнего Солдата.


	9. Всё подвержено притяжению

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Человек на мосту.

Ник Фьюри заканчивает телефонный разговор и жестом приглашает Фила Коулсона в свой кабинет. Сесть ему, однако, не предлагает.  
  
\- Хорошие выходные, Фил?  
  
\- Неплохие, - Коулсон скрещивает руки за спиной, легко улыбаясь. - Вы приняли решение, директор?  
  
\- Ага, - говорит Фьюри, толкая папку с документами Карпова по столу одной из своих дешёвых шариковых ручек, которые так обожает. - Пустим все на самотек.  
  
Коулсон хмурится, и лишь этим выдаёт своё удивление.  
  
\- Я имею в виду, не спускай с него глаз, но, пока он неагрессивен, пусть живет как жил, - Фьюри щёлкает ручкой. - Я заинтригован. Очень, - щёлк. Закрыта. Щёлк. Открыта. - Но ситуация довольно… Деликатная. Нам нужно быть осторожными.  
  
\- Но…  
  
\- На данный момент у меня нет оснований полагать, что он опасен для Капитана Америки.  
  
Щёлк. Щёлк.  
  
\- Тогда нас ждёт долгая игра, - наклоняет голову Коулсон. - А если он проявит агрессию?  
  
Фьюри ухмыляется. В этом нет и капли теплоты:  
  
\- Тогда он сам сдаст нам все карты в руки. Сукин сын действительно считает, что способен на спокойную жизнь? - он фыркает, цепляя ручку за свой карман - Когда он буквально был создан, чтобы убивать.  
  
\- Совершенно верно, сэр, - морщинок на лбу Фила больше нет, и на его лице расцветает прохладная улыбка. - Я думал о том же.  
  
Фьюри фыркает и щёлкает пальцами, отпуская Коулсона. Но, как только тот поворачивается, чтобы уйти, зовёт снова:  
  
\- Да, и, Фил?  
  
\- Хм? - Коулсон останавливается в дверях, не оглядываясь.  
  
\- Романофф очень высоко его оценивает, так что… Отправь кого-нибудь по-настоящему умелого поставить жучки.  


 

***

  
  
Джеймс наклоняется, опуская длинный железный болт в отверстие на тротуаре и закрепляя одну створку высоких деревянных дверей мастерской, чтобы они весь день оставались открытыми. И размышляет, не снять ли ему этот чёртов бандаж с ноги самому. Он дико раздражает, сковывает движения, нарушает равновесие.  
  
Он выпрямляется и видит идущую по улице Дарси. Во всяком случае, её ноги (потёртые чёрные короткие джинсовые шорты и винтажные чёрные ковбойские сапоги с красными розами). Всё остальное скрывается за высоченным комнатным растением, за огромными зелёными листьями и керамическим горшком, тяжёлым настолько, что она еле удерживает его.  
  
Джеймс стонет и ковыляет к ней.  
  
\- Дарси. Зачем, - ворчит он, выхватывая у неё горшок здоровой рукой.  
  
Дарси с облегчением выдыхает:  
  
\- Боже мой. Спасибо тебе. Он та-акой тяжеленный.  
  
Потом она закатывает глаза, глядя на то, как Джеймс несёт растение в одной руке, направляясь в мастерскую, как будто оно ничего не весит.  
  
\- Хм. Ладно, давай, заставь меня почувствовать себя нытиком.  
  
\- Ты и _есть_ нытик, Дарси, - говорит Джеймс, ставя растение на прилавок. - Сюда? - спрашивает он.  
  
Дарси хмурится. На ней надета широкая зелёная майка с надписью _STAX_ и потёртая соломенная ковбойская шляпа:  
  
\- Немного левее.  
  
Джеймс закатывает глаза и ковыляет в заднее помещение мастерской.  
  
\- Тебе не интересно узнать, почему у нас появилось комнатное растение? - кричит Дарси.  
  
\- Нет, - говорит он.  
  
\- Хей! А когда тебе снимут повязки? - спрашивает она.  
  
\- Завтра. _Наконец-то_.  
  
В голосе Джеймса бездна недовольства.  
  
\- Чувак, ты ходишь с повязками всего неделю. Когда я однажды сломала руку, то мне наложили гипс на шесть недель, и рука под ним чертовски чесалась. Но он был потрясающего розового цвета, так что было прикольно. Но тебе запрещено жаловаться.  
  
Из заднего помещения мастерской доносится грохот, и Дарси вздыхает, усаживаясь на свой стул за прилавком:  
  
\- Твой папочка - настоящая королева драмы, - шепчет она Пингу, которая выбегает во фронт-офис, потягиваясь и поскуливая, прежде чем шлёпнуться в пятно солнечного света.  
  
Дарси поднимает взгляд, когда снаружи визжит тормозами фургон доставки. Это… странно. Обычно курьеры добираются до них только после обеда.  
Она уже поднимается со стула, когда в мастерскую вплывает Тони Старк в потёртых джинсах, майке _AC/DC_ и розовых солнечных очках.  
  
\- Клёвая майка, - говорит он, показывая на Дарси, потом останавливается посередине фронт-офиса и машет в сторону дверей:  
  
\- Давай, Стив. Поживее.  
  
\- Э-э, - говорит Дарси, пока Стив вкатывает тележку с кучей коробок на ней. - Что за…  
  
\- Запчасти для мотоциклов, - улыбается Тони. - Очевидно.  
  
Дарси всплескивает руками и садится обратно на стул:  
  
\- Он сегодня с утра не в духе. Ты явился на собственные похороны, чувак.  
  
Джеймс появляется в дверях мастерской и окидывает их ледяным взглядом:  
  
\- Что происходит?  
  
Дарси пожимает плечами с самым театральным и осуждающим видом, на который только способна:  
  
\- Внезапные Мстители?  
  
Потом она отворачивается и бубнит:  
  
\- Почему бы не внезапный Сокол, он из них самый горячий…  
  
Стив улыбается и напоминает себе разобраться с этим позже.  
  
Тони тут же врывается в личное пространство Джеймса и оглядывает его с ног до головы:  
  
\- Миленький гипс.  
  
\- Повязки, - бурчит Джеймс.  
  
\- Без разницы, - говорит Тони. - Кэп сказал мне, что комитет гонок Гран-при насел на тебя из-за отсутствия спонсора, так что я здесь, чтобы это исправить. И помочь тебе собрать новый байк, потому что, боюсь, одним мы не обойдёмся, - на его лице расцветает восторженная ухмылка. - К тому же, у меня есть кое-какие идеи.  
  
Джеймс старательно скрещивает руки на груди и смотрит на Тони сверху вниз.  
  
Тони повторяет жест и пялится на него в ответ.  
  
\- На следующей неделе гонка во Флориде. Поправишься до того времени, Роковые глазки? Потому что у тебя будет новый мотоцикл. И джет. В смысле, конечно, днищное путешествие на пикапе это мило, но… Хотя нет, это просто до слез.  
  
Стив толкает мимо них тележку с коробками:  
  
\- Что ещё, Тони?  
  
Тони закатывает глаза:  
  
\- Всё что находится в грузовике, должно покинуть грузовик, Стив, поэтому-то мы всё это туда и положили.  
  
Потом он снова смотрит на Джеймса:  
  
\- Итак. Майами. Да или нет?  
  
\- Да, - недовольно урчит Джеймс, - но…  
  
Тони поднимает палец и вертит головой, пытаясь найти взглядом Стива, а потом жестом подзывает Джеймса наклониться ближе к нему:  
  
\- Иди-ка сюда, Красная угроза.  
  
Джеймс вздыхает и подчиняется. Тони шепчет ему на ухо:  
  
\- На следующем свидании мы с тобой поговорим о диких параметрах твоего мотоцикла и о том, что ни один нормальный человек не смог бы с ним справиться, но до тех пор мы просто друзья, строящие всякие клёвые штуки вместе, да?  
  
Тони приподнимает бровь, заметив напряжение в теле Джеймса и то, как слегка расширились его глаза: единственный признак охватившего его потрясения.  
  
\- Что? Я гений.  
  
Потом он направляется в помещение мастерской с таким видом, как будто оно ему принадлежит:  
  
\- Стив! Складывай всё на стенд у окна. Там свет получше.  
  
И поворачивается к Джеймсу:  
  
\- Ты идёшь?  
  
Джеймс стискивает челюсти и ковыляет в мастерскую, кишащую Мстителями. Мимо Тони и Стива, не удостоив их даже взглядом, прямиком на кухню, чтобы приготовить чай. Ему необходимо побыть одному и выпить чая, прежде чем он сможет находиться рядом с людьми. Ему хочется оторвать Старку чёртову башку. И, пока он гипервентилирует, стоя на кухне, ему приходится напомнить себе, что это именно то, чего он хотел. Никакой больше лжи. Никаких тайн.  
  
Но есть пугающая пропасть между желанием и действием.  
  
\- Эй, ты в порядке? - спрашивает Стив, стоя в дверях кухни.  
  
Джеймс кивает. С усилием выравнивает дыхание. Занимает себя помешиванием чая.  
  
\- Просто удивлён, вот и всё.  
  
Он чувствует, как Стив подходит ближе, как воздух электризуется, стоит расстоянию между ними сократиться. Стив кладёт ему руку на талию, и Джеймс вздрагивает.  
  
\- Это была ужасная идея. Я был против с самого начала, - вздыхает Стив и уже поворачивается, чтобы пойти и поругаться с Тони.  
  
\- Нет, - говорит Джеймс, выводя круги здоровой рукой по предплечью Стива. - Нет, всё в порядке. Мне… Мне хочется. Я просто не очень хорош в этом.  
  
Стив улыбается и придвигается к Джеймсу ближе, скользя рукой вверх по его шее. Джеймс просто тает от этого прикосновения, его выдох переходит в низкий, гортанный стон. Мгновение спустя их губы соединяются, и настаёт очередь Стива стонать в рот Джеймса, когда тот властно хватает его за задницу. Они не виделись с тех пор, как расстались в полдень воскресенья, по негласному плану: подождать до пятничного свидания. И, хотя с того момента прошло меньше двух суток, Стив понимает, что все это время ему не хватало ощущения тела Джеймса под ладонями. Он сжимает в кулак длинные волосы, берётся за хвостик и резко дёргает. Джеймс рычит, и его поцелуй становится более жёстким, торопливым, он толкает Стива к столешнице, и…  
  
\- Стив! Не отвлекай моего гонщика! - кричит Тони, открывая коробки в соседней комнате. - Я серьёзно.  
  
Стив и Джеймс неохотно отстраняются друг от друга, оба тяжело дыша. Джеймс ухмыляется и крадёт ещё один поцелуй, пока тянется за кружкой с чаем, прежде чем поковылять к Тони.  
  
Стив прислоняется к дверному косяку и наблюдает за ними с улыбкой. Стоит Джеймсу перебороть свою странную сдержанность с Тони, кажется, что эти двое прекрасно ладят. Тони привёз с собой полные комплекты запчастей и деталей для байка, на котором обычно гоняет Джеймс (или что-то максимально подходящее, насколько Джарвис смог расшифровать по фотографиям), а ещё несколько собственных разработок и экспериментальных устройств. Все детали разложены перед ними полукругом для лучшего обзора, время от времени один из них подходит и берёт что-нибудь, и они принимаются спорить.  
  
В такие моменты они склоняются друг к другу, машут руками, дискутируя очень напряжённо о бесшовной коробке передач (что бы это ни было). Джеймс переходит на русский, объясняя более сложные инженерные концепции, а Тони кладёт свой телефон на стул, чтобы Джарвис мог синхронно переводить. Стив отвлекается на длинную, мощную линию спины Джеймса, одетого в старую дырявую синюю майку с треугольным вырезом (любимую майку Стива, пожалуй), на элегантные, точные движения его рук. Он теряет нить их разговора; не может сказать точно, сколько времени за ними наблюдает.  
  
Джеймс наконец поднимает здоровую руку вверх:  
  
\- Хорошо. Попробуем вот это,- говорит он.  
  
Тони триумфально улыбается:  
  
\- И оно будет того стоить. Если, используя эту штуку, мы не сократим твоё лучшее время на пять секунд, я… Я не знаю. Я сделаю что-нибудь публичное и постыдное.  
  
\- Я читаю газеты. Ты постоянно делаешь постыдные публичные вещи, - бубнит Джеймс.  
  
Стив качает головой. Эта картина перед его глазами делает его счастливым на каком-то глубоком, фундаментальном уровне, он чувствует себя абсолютно удовлетворённым. Счастливее, чем он когда-либо был в своей жизни.  
  
Тони широко распахивает глаза:  
  
\- Хей, что скажешь насчёт того, чтобы поменять твои гоночные цвета? Чтобы по ним сразу стало ясно, кто твой спонсор?  
  
\- Нет, - начинает сердиться Джеймс.  
  
\- То есть, я подумал, что если нам не объявлять кто твой спонсор. И ты просто появишься на старте в Майами с надписью «СТАРК» на спине, и на новом мотоцикле, и в это время все остальные начнут плакать, как 14-летние девочки на концерте _One Direction_ , потому что поймут, что никогда больше не выиграют у тебя ни одной гонки. И мы по-прежнему не дадим ни одного интервью, потому что, да пошли они. Но ты будешь там в моих цветах, красном и золотом? Это было бы…  
  
\- Нет.  
  
\- Ну, давай же, - пытается задобрить его Тони. - Не то чтобы твой нынешний готический прикид был плох. Я имею в виду, вся эта сплошная чёрная кожа наверняка заставляет других гонщиков понервничать. Но только представь это себе на минутку, ладно? Красный гоночный костюм? С золотой полосой на боку. Может быть, даже золотой шлем, хотя, это уже больше в стиле _Daft Punk_ …  
  
Джеймсу кажется, что он замерзает изнутри. Перед глазами темнеет, и гаечный ключ, который он держит в руке, падает на пол.  
  
_Ещё раз, солдатик.  
  
Я устал. Хочу остановиться.  
  
Машины не устают. Ещё раз._  
  
Он трясёт головой, пытаясь восстановить ясность зрения. Он чувствует руку на своём плече - _Стив_. Слышит обеспокоенный голос, зовущий его по имени снова и снова. Ему надо немедленно, блядь, собраться. Сейчас же.  
  
Дыши. Соберись.  
  
Джеймс смотрит на Старка и скалится:  
  
\- Красный. Золотой. Это цвета Советского союза, - выдавливает он. - НЕТ.  
  
У Тони отвисает челюсть, когда он осознаёт, что именно предлагает:  
  
\- Вот дерьмо. Я как-то не подумал об этом. Нет. Ты прав. Огромный русский в красных и золотых цветах. Плохая идея. Как в Рокки IV.  
  
Стив гладит его по спине широкой ладонью, и это помогает. Это так помогает, но в то же время бесит. Он зол на себя, что позволил им увидеть его таким, что позволил им увидеть его _слабым_.  
  
Они всё ещё пялятся на Джеймса: Тони виновато, Стив обеспокоенно, когда звучит сигнал тревоги.  
  
\- Блядь, - матерится Тони. Одна из коробок, в которой, как думал Джеймс, тоже находятся запчасти для мотоцикла, начинает раскрываться и из неё вылетают части, которые сами крепятся к Тони.  
  
_О_.  
  
Стив только шипит и направляется к двери.  
  
\- Прости, нам пора, - говорит Тони. Его костюм почти полностью собран. Он тычет пальцем в Джеймса: - Держись подальше от нижней части Манхэттена какое-то время, договорились?  
  
Потом он отрывается от земли и выскальзывает через дверь, выходящую в переулок, а потом прямо в небо, исчезая в дуге белого света.  


 

***

  
  
Это «Гидра». Они охотятся за артефактом народа майя, который перевозится для выставки в Метрополитен-музей. Джарвис довольно быстро приходит к выводу, что этот артефакт вместе с другими, похищенными «Гидрой» за последние пару месяцев, способен создать что-то вроде портала для путешествий во времени. И это последнее, что можно позволить иметь фашистской организации, дрочащей на Гитлера.  
  
Стив гонит в направлении Нижнего Манхэттена, одетый в униформу, со щитом за спиной, на мотоцикле, который собрал для него Джеймс, и думает о том, что ещё полгода назад он бы многое отдал, чтобы воспользоваться этим порталом и посмотреть на окончание войны. Вернуться к жизни, которая была ему понятна. Но теперь? Теперь ему кажется, что всё с ним будет в порядке и в этом будущем. Что у него, Стива Роджерса, есть будущее. Есть события, которых он ждёт с нетерпением.  
  
Эта битва к ним не относится, но ждать сражений он перестал уже давно.

Наёмники «Гидры» летают на одноместных аэроскутерах, изолируя грузовик с артефактом на магистрали ФДР (прим. офиц. _Franklin D. Roosevelt East River Drive_ \- автомагистраль на востоке бороМанхэттен, Нью-Йорк. ) прямо под Бруклинским мостом. Сразу за углом находится Уолл-стрит; ещё ниже - пирсы и паромы, и Стив вздрагивает. Возможность паники среди мирного населения огромна, и зная «Гидру», они используют это, чтобы Мстителям было чем заняться.  
  
Сегодняшнюю команду составляют он сам, Тони, Сэм, Вижн и Ванда. Наташа пока с Клинтом, у которого до сих пор заживают кости, сломанные во время миссии на Аляске. Другой Парень не слишком подходит для заданий в густонаселенном Нижнем Манхэттене, а Тор в Асгарде. Стив матерится, когда один из летающих скутеров «Гидры» замечает его и открывает огонь. Клинт бы сейчас очень пригодился. И Наташа; она всегда прикрывает его на шесть часов. Это странное ощущение, как будто чего-то не хватает, когда её нет рядом.  
  
Сэм и Тони ведут бой в воздухе. Стив рычит в коммуникатор, чтобы Вижн охранял артефакт, а Ванда присоединилась к Стиву, вместе они постараются убрать гражданских с поля боя…  
  
Взрывается первая заложенная «Гидрой» бомба.  
  
\- Тони, поменяйся местами с Вижном. Мне надо, чтобы он просканировал, есть ли выжившие. Не позволяй им завладеть грузовиком… - он разворачивает свой байк в сторону горящего паромного причала, с которого доносятся крики людей.  
  
\- Ванда, усмири огонь и удерживай мол, пока мы не эвакуируем людей в лодки. Фил, мне нужна здесь команда ЩИТА, сейчас же! Тони, если станет совсем туго, кидай грузовик в реку, если они так хотят этот артефакт, пусть немного поплавают…  
  
\- Только если у них нет подводной лодки, а зная этих ублюдков, я бы не удивился, - говорит Тони, - Эй, Кэп, осторожней…  
  
За этим следует взрыв второй бомбы в бизнес-центре рядом с магистралью ФДР, и Стив замирает от зрелища, которое заставляет сжаться от ужаса желудок каждого нью-йоркца: падающий будто в замедленной съёмке небоскрёб под ярким утренним солнцем. Потом он моргает, потому что на него падает тень медленно клонящегося 41-этажного здания.  


 

***

  
  
Дарси сидит, сгорбившись у лэптопа, и зубами сдирает остатки розового лака с ногтей. Новостные сводки с места события нерегулярные, сбивающие с толку, а голос комментатора то и дело заглушают крики и вой сирен. Звук включён на максимум, чтобы Джеймс мог слышать новости из другого помещения. И пока Дарси бормочет _иисусблядьблядьблядьтольконеснова_ , он нервно меряет мастерскую шагами.  
  
А потом падает здание. Медленно. Почти элегантно во всём величии чистого разрушения. Обрушивается на магистраль, ломая полотно, и где-то под этим всем стоит синий мотоцикл с серебряными полосами на обшивке…  
  
\- Он ранен! Он ранен! Капитан Америка ранен! - кричит комментатор, и каменные плиты вспыхивают красным, когда Алая Ведьма отвлекается от тонущих и направляет все силы на спасение недавнего незнакомца, который всегда видел в ней только хорошее…  
  
Джеймс тут же оказывается во фронт-офисе, и Дарси не слышала, как он вошел, как будто просто возник. Он выглядит диким и озверевшим, и Дарси судорожно вздыхает.  
  
Джеймс запинается, и его акцент слышится отчётливей:  
  
\- Если бы… Если бы ты _поклялась_ не делать чего-нибудь никогда больше в своей жизни… Но этим могла бы спасти… - в его прозрачных глазах отчаянье.  
  
\- Если ты можешь спасти жизни этих людей, Джеймс, сделай это, - говорит Дарси, и в её голове проносятся мысли о событиях 11 сентября, - ради всего святого, _сделай это_.  
  
Джеймс уже сдирает с себя повязки и отбрасывает их, направляясь быстрым шагом в мастерскую, а потом наверх, в свою квартиру.  
  
Минутой позже он возвращается с рюкзаком за плечами, из которого торчит длинный чехол, и снимает с витрины вишнёвый « _Индиан Скаут_ ». Его мотор оживает, и Джеймс перекидывает ногу, седлая мотоцикл. На минуту Дарси задумывается о том, как, учитывая его ранения, он способен так отлично двигаться, но столько всего происходит, что она не задерживается на этой мысли.  
  
Джеймс смотрит на неё и в его глазах такой холод, которого она никогда не видела в них прежде:  
  
\- Никому не говори, куда я поехал, - говорит он.  
  
\- Да я понятия не имею… - начинает Дарси, но байк уже ревёт, выезжая из магазина, и Джеймс гонит вверх по улице, выжимая из мотоцикла всё, на что он способен.  


 

***

  
  
Ванда останавливает огромный обломок здания, который раздавил бы Стива, но машинам вокруг него везёт немного меньше. Он проклинает арифметику жизни, направляя байк туда, где больше всего пострадавших. Разве его жизнь может стоить больше, чем жизни семьи из пяти человек из Нью-Джерси, плачущих и кричащих, пытающихся выбраться из своего фургона? Проклинает «Гидру» за то, как та используют их базовые человеческие чувства против них же, вовлекая в эту заварушку столько невинных людей, связывая Мстителей по рукам, и всё из-за проклятого куска магического камня.  
  
Он помогает семье выбраться из машины - по крайней мере, четверым из них. Малышка мертва, ее раздавило упавшей плитой прямо в диснеевском детском кресле. Рядом - афганец-таксист и его пассажирка, финская девушка, которую он вёз из аэропорта Ньюарк. У таксиста сотрясение мозга, и кровь стекает по лицу и по выкрашенной хной бороде; девушка вся переломана и может не выжить. Вдалеке слышен вой сирен, вот и они: красные огни, синие огни. Кровь на асфальте. Из-за камня. Из-за глупого светящегося камня.  
  
Стив слышит жужжание над головой и, глянув вверх, видит эскадру «Гидры», окружившую его. Наконец, что-то, что он может ударить. Он отстегивает свой щит и швыряет, сбивая сразу двоих, аэроскутеры дымятся и спиралью падают на асфальт. Остальные открывают огонь, и он, поймав щит, прикрывается им, чтобы отразить голубые лучи их орудий. Он ждёт момента, когда можно будет открыться и…  
  
На землю падает тело, за ним другое.  
  
Кто-то их отстреливает.  
  
\- Сэм?! - кричит Стив в коммуникатор.  
  
Но это не «Узи» Сэма: это аккуратные снайперские выстрелы, сделанные с большого расстояния, прямо в головы, по одной пуле на каждую.  
  
\- Чего? Я тут немного занят, Кэп, - отвечает Сэм, на фоне слышится _очередь_ орудийного огня.  
Один из скутеров кренится набок, когда мёртвый пилот падает головой на руль, и летит прямо на разбегающихся в панике людей. Стив швыряет щит, сбивая его в Ист-Ривер.  
  
\- Кто стреляет? - спрашивает он. - Мне нужен отчёт о ваших нынешних позициях, сейчас же!  
  
По комму раздаётся идеальный искусственный голос Вижна:  
  
\- Ванда и я всё ещё занимаемся спасением выживших после падения небоскрёба на Уотерстрит. Сэм обороняет причал, а команда ЩИТА снимает людей с паромов. Мистер Старк охраняет артефакт.  
  
\- Полечу с ним прямо в Башню, пусть сукины дети попробуют меня поймать…  
  
\- Будь осторожен, Тони, - говорит Стив. Он поворачивается, услышав приближение ещё одного скутера, и уже готов швырнуть щит, когда голова пилота взрывается розовыми брызгами крови и мозгов от выстрела из снайперской винтовки, и _кто это стреляет_ …  
  
Он отмахивается от этой мысли. Отмахивается от страха, что знает ответ на свой вопрос, и сосредотачивается на разрешении насущных проблем.  
  
\- Да, Тони. Уноси его отсюда. Если они последуют за тобой в Башню, хватай Брюса и летите в какое-нибудь поле, и тогда позволим Другому Парню разобраться с ними. Я не хочу, чтобы следующей целью «Гидры» стал центр города. Сэм, прикрывай Тони на шесть часов.  
  
\- Понял, - говорит Сэм, и краем глаза Стив видит, как мимо, оставляя след, проносится красно-золотой костюм Тони, а за ним Сэм и до черта головорезов «Гидры». В одной руке Тони держит алюминиевый кейс, в котором, должно быть, находится артефакт.  
  
В реальность Стива возвращает скрежет металла, и он бежит к внедорожнику, наполовину повисшему над пропастью, образовавшейся после взрыва на магистрали. Вешает щит за спину и возносит молитвы к стрелку, кто бы это ни был…  
  
_К Джеймсу_.  
  
…чтобы тот смог прикрывать его от Гидры достаточно долго. За рулём внедорожника молодая чернокожая женщина, и она плачет, обхватив себя руками. Стив хватает машину за бампер и тянет на себя. Дно скрежещет по асфальту, искрит, не поддаётся, каждая мышца рук и спины горит огнём, и машина, наконец, сдвигается вперёд на пару дюймов… и синий луч прошивает воздух прямо над плечом Стива, почти заставив его отпустить. Женщина визжит, когда внедорожник снова кренится, и Стив кричит ей:  
  
\- Я держу тебя, выбирайся! Выбирайся! - и она тянется на заднее сидение и хватает свою собаку, открывает водительскую дверцу и практически вываливается из машины, откатываясь в сторону; Стив отпускает, и внедорожник падает вниз на мостовую, выложенную крупным округлённым булыжником. Воздушный скутер с мёртвым пилотом следует за ним вниз, дуло орудия всё ещё дымится после выстрела.  
  
\- Вижн, - зовет Стив, - мы получаем снайперскую поддержку. Это кто-то из ЩИТА?  
  
Он бежит по полуразрушенному шоссе с почти готовым планом: добыть летающий скутер и последовать за Тони и Сэмом.  
  
\- Нет, - говорит Вижн. - Там человек на мосту.  
  
\- Кто? - сердце сковывает холод. Это не может быть Джеймс. Джеймс до сих пор еле ходит.  
  
\- Личность неизвестна, Капитан. Я мог бы попытаться просканировать с более близкого расстояния, но…  
  
\- Это не важно, - говорит Стив. - Продолжай защищать гражданских.  
  
Он смотрит на Бруклинский мост как раз в тот момент, когда бликует прицел винтовки с верхушки ближайшей башни. Позади него слышится глухой стук, и он поворачивается, чтобы увидеть, как головорез из «Гидры», подкравшийся к нему на шесть часов, падает со своего летательного аппарата. Стив отдаёт честь в сторону моста, потом хватает аэроскутер павшего солдата «Гидры» и запрыгивает.  
  
Не так уж и трудно совладать с технологиями «Гидры». Стив занимался этим целых 70 лет.  
  
Он летит над Ист-Ривер в ту сторону, где Тони и Сэм окружены солдатами Гидры, как ястребы в стае воронья. Снайпер снимает двух агентов «Гидры», которые пытаются гнаться за ним. Две пули, две смерти. Стив снимает щит со спины и швыряет, сбивая ещё троих, севших Сэму на хвост.  
  
\- Ладно, Тони, изменение плана, - говорит Стив. - Они ожидают, что мы направимся в Башню, и это именно то, что я собираюсь сделать. Тебе нужно найти место, чтобы вынуть артефакт из кейса незамеченным и перепрятать. Потом ты передашь кейс мне, и я один направлюсь с ним на север. Ты полетишь на юг и сделаешь большой крюк. Понял? Сэм, возвращайся к спасательным работам с воздуха. Прикрывай паромы, пока гражданские не окажутся в безопасности.  
  
\- Грх. Это как в футболе, да? - стонет Тони, - Всегда ненавидел футбол. К тому же, как именно я должен найти укромное местечко, чтобы всё это провернуть?  
  
\- Держись, Тони, - говорит Стив. - Чудо уже в пути. По крайней мере, будем надеяться на это.  
  
Стив молится, чтобы это сработало. Он смотрит прямо на башню моста, откуда, как он надеется, за ним наблюдают через прицел. Он делает два очень чётких жеста руками: один - показывая прямо на снайпера, второй - на Тони. _Прикрывай Тони_. Мимоходом он думает о том, какие сигналы используют в русской армии: совпадают ли они с теми, которые знает он.  
  
\- Что за чёрт?! - слышится голос Тони по комму, когда тут же взрываются головы двоих агентов «Гидры».  
  
\- Бро! Соколиный глаз опять в строю? - кружит рядом Сэм.  
  
\- Нет, - говорит Стив. - Не Соколиный глаз. Мы готовы для передачи?  
  
\- Ага, - говорит Тони, перехватывая алюминиевый кейс от артефакта в руке и уклоняясь от удара, когда пилот «Гидры», теперь уже с дыркой во лбу, направляет свой летающий агрегат прямо в воды Ист-Ривер.  
  
\- Хорошо. По-моему сигналу стартуем все вместе, потом разделяемся и летим в разных направлениях. Держитесь подальше от населённых пунктов, эти говнюки используют сопутствующий ущерб как оружие.  
  
Они сократили число летающих аппаратов «Гидры» с сотни до тридцати, но это всё равно слишком много, достаточно, чтобы подбить любого из них. Но Стив уведёт их подальше от гражданских, даже если в процессе ему придётся заплатить за это своей жизнью…  
  
\- Всё готово, Кэп, - говорит Сэм.  
  
\- Начали.  
  
Сэм делает резкий кувырок назад, потом вправо и влево, сбрасывая двух агрессоров «Гидры», взявших их на прицел. Стив швыряет щит, потом ловит и закрывает им себя и Тони. Крылья Сэма на мгновение прячут их от чужих глаз, и Стив хватает чемодан:  
  
\- Вперед, - и они разделяются.  


 

***

  
  
Джеймс опускается на колени на верхушке Бруклинского моста. «Индеец» припаркован внизу на пешеходной дорожке, а он взбегает наверх по опорам, и с ним его старое снаряжение: любимая тяжёлая снайперская винтовка и чертова уйма боеприпасов за спиной. Он на коленях. Не самая удобная позиция, но схватка перемещается слишком быстро, чтобы стрелять лежа.

Он в основном отгонял врагов от Стива, но потом Стив очень ясно показал ему защищать Железного человека. Знал ли Стив, что это именно он? Они были слишком далеко. Увидеть он точно не мог. Внутренний голос смеётся над ним: а о ком ещё мог подумать Стив, ты, _идиот_.  
  
Вдруг Стив, и Железный человек, и чернокожий парень с крыльями сбиваются вместе, а потом бросаются в разные стороны: двое - на юг, а Стив - прямо к нему, и у него на хвосте большая часть врагов. _Дерьмо, дерьмо, дерьмо_ …  
  
В одной руке Стив держит что-то, и это металлический кейс. Другая рука нужна ему, чтобы управлять полетом. Он не может защищаться. Какого чёрта он творит, в этом нет абсолютно никакого смысла. Он умрёт… Джеймс выдыхает и начинает стрелять. Двадцать вражеских мишеней. Девятнадцать, восемнадцать, семнадцать, шестнадцать. Одна пуля, одно попадание в голову. Как машина. Голубой луч вражеского оружия рассекает воздух рядом со Стивом, задевая его летучую штуковину, и отражается от щита на спине. Пятнадцать. Четырнадцать. Тринадцать. Поменять магазин. Стоп, этот засранец снижается, что за… Двенадцать. Одиннадцать. Десять. Девять. Дыши. Сосредоточься. Восемь. Семь.  
  
Он берёт номер шесть на прицел и нажимает на курок одновременно с тем, как тот стреляет тоже - но не в Стива, а в задний движок его летающей машины, и та взрывается вместе с головой шестого. И Джеймс наблюдает сквозь оптику - как Стива бросает вперёд, как он ударяется головой о переднюю раму и падает в реку в клубах черного дыма и обломках искореженного металла.  
  
Противник хватает кейс в воздухе, и Джеймс вспыхивает от ярости, стреляет безэмоционально и с идеальной точностью ( _ещё раз, солдатик_ ) и устраняет все пять оставшихся мишеней еще прежде чем аэроскутер Стива падает в Ист-Ривер.  
  
Потом он отшвыривает винтовку, сбрасывает ботинки и, прежде чем успевает задуматься хоть о чем-то, он уже в воздухе и летит с Бруклинского моста в бурую муть Ист-Ривер.  
  
Он вытягивает руки, уходя под воду, и вот он уже плывёт, почти ничего не видя, в том направлении, куда упал Стив. Он всегда был хорошим пловцом, а с его плечами и августовской Ист-Ривер этот заплыв кажется ему приятной прогулкой по сравнению с Москвой-рекой или Двиной в любое время года.  
  
Джеймс выныривает для вздоха примерно в том месте, где упал Стив. Команда Стива занята: двое из них улетели на юг, остальные помогают серым государственным фургонам и людям в синей униформе справиться со спасением гражданских. Помощи ждать неоткуда. И было бы слишком самонадеянно полагать, что сбитый летающий аппарат обладает плавучестью. Джеймс делает глубокий вдох, дотрагиваясь до ножей за спиной, просто чтобы удостовериться, что они на месте, и ныряет вниз, следуя за привкусом крови и топлива в воде.  
  
Лёгкие горят, когда после долгих минут под водой он, наконец, замечает тёмный, неровный силуэт, время от времени отражающий свет и выпускающий пузырьки воздуха. Он тянется к нему изо всех сил, и каждая молекула в его лёгких кричит о том, что он должен подняться на поверхность, но Стив находится под водой намного дольше него, и если он вынырнет для вдоха, Стив умрёт. Так что он не позволяет усталости взять верх. Он плывёт всё глубже, и его пальцы касаются холодной, скользкой униформы Стива. Еще дюйм, и он хватается рукой за ремень для щита на груди Стива. И тянет.  
  
Стив не поддаётся. Он висит холодным мёртвым грузом в руках Джеймса. И он зацепился чем-то за разбитый летающий аппарат, Джеймс не может понять чем, и не может больше без воздуха, и перед глазами начинает темнеть…  
  
К черту нежности.  
  
Джеймс хватается за ремень второй рукой и тянет со всей силой - что-то рвётся и трещит, и он надеется, что это не тело Стива, блядь, и вдруг они начинают всплывать на свет и через 30 секунд оказываются на поверхности; и Джеймс жадно и шумно хватает воздух. Он обхватывает Стива рукой и продевает её под крепления для щита, чтобы Стив не выскользнул, и Стив такой тяжёлый, и такой же тяжёлый его щит, и Джеймс смотрит на его бледное лицо, рассекая воду, и подтягивает его ещё ближе, и пытается вдохнуть воздух в его лёгкие. Губы у Стива холодные, почти синие.  
  
И он всё ещё не дышит.  
  
Джеймс плывёт к берегу и тащит Стива за собой. Он не может ничем ему помочь здесь, посреди реки. Ему кажется, что они плывут целую вечность, кажется, будто они никогда не доберутся до парка у моста, и зелёный газон - просто мираж на кромке воды. И когда проходит целая вечность с того момента, как он прыгнул в Ист-Ривер, он чувствует под рукой слабое дыхание. Стив всё ещё очень холодный, но он дышит, и Джеймс выдыхает тоже, не подозревая о том, что сдерживал дыхание до этого момента.  
  
Проходит пять, десять минут - и он вытаскивает Стива на траву красивого маленького прибрежного парка с южной стороны моста в Бруклин-Хайтс. Здесь множество людей, которые следят за битвой, и конечно же, постят фото в _Instagram_. И Джеймса охватывает давно позабытое чувство ужаса, потребность убежать, спрятаться; уложив Стива на газон и перевернув на бок, он закрывает лицо волосами, поддаваясь инстинктам. Ему отчаянно хочется остаться со Стивом, пока тот не очнётся. Обнимать его, согревать. Хотя бы поцеловать в висок, прежде чем уйти. Но ничему из этого не бывать.  
  
Здесь полно свидетелей, и он оставил произведённую в России для спецотряда снайперскую винтовку в самом посещаемом туристами месте в Нью-Йорке.  
  
Он исчезает, прежде чем люди понимают, что произошло и кем является вытащенный из воды человек. Убегая, Джеймс думает лишь о том, что теперь Стив, по крайней мере, в безопасности. Кто-то наверняка позвонит в 911, после того как опубликует фотографию в какой-нибудь социальной сети.  
  
Он крадётся мимо зевак на мосту. Все они смотрят на юг, не обращая внимания на высокого бездомного в татуировках, идущего мимо них босиком. Он взбирается наверх по канату, это до смешного легко, и надевает свои кроссовки, и упаковывает винтовку. Он выкидывает гильзы в воду с моста и осматривается, не осталось ли здесь других следов его присутствия.  
  
Спускаясь, он чувствует, насколько легче стал рюкзак. Парочка, две девушки, держащиеся за руки, пялятся на него, когда он легко спрыгивает на землю, отпуская канат. Он держит перед собой телефон (надеясь, что они не заметят, что он мокрый насквозь) и улыбается им:  
  
\- У меня получились просто невероятные фотографии, - говорит он, подражая акценту Дарси.  
  
Девушки улыбаются, и одна из них закатывает глаза.  
  
\- Знаешь, всё-таки очень опасно забираться так высоко, - говорит она.  
  
Джеймс пожимает плечами и седлает байк.  


 

***

  
  
Фил Коулсон догоняет Ника Фьюри, который направляется допросить солдат «Гидры», устроивших нападение на нижний Манхэттен, и идёт рядом с ним:  
  
\- Я просматривал разведданные боя, полученные со спутника, - говорит он. - И подумал, что это вас заинтересует.  
  
Он передаёт Фьюри планшет.  
  
Фьюри смотрит на экран. На нём - крупный план западной части Бруклинского моста. И снайпера на мосту. Фьюри смотрит на длинные волосы и отличительные татуировки, которые видны из-под майки с коротким рукавом. Он хмыкает и отдаёт планшет Коулсону:  
  
\- Очень хорошо. Он скучает по прежней жизни. И он дал нам пряник. Теперь всё что нам нужно, это кнут.  


 

***

  
  
Стив просыпается дезориентированный в белой комнате. Боковым зрением он замечает какое-то движение рядом и рывком хватает. Медсестра, хорошенькая латинка, роняет от неожиданности поднос.  
  
Её коллега в опрятном голубом хиджабе в цвет халата выступает вперёд и кладёт руку поверх руки Стива:  
  
\- Капитан Роджерс. Вы находитесь на медицинском этаже в башне Мстителей. Во время сражения с «Гидрой» вы упали в Ист-Ривер и получили очень сильное сотрясение.  
  
Стив ослабляет хватку:  
  
\- Извините, - выдыхает он, глядя на медсестру, которую схватил за руку.  
  
\- Всё в порядке,- говорит она. - Просто мы не ожидали, что вы очнётесь так скоро. Сейчас я позову врача.  
  
Врачом оказывается доктор Чо, которая нравится Стиву и которой он доверяет. Вместе с ней появляется и Тони, попивая через трубочку зелёную жижу из высокого стакана, и выглядит он полностью измотанным.  
  
\- Что произошло? - хрипит Стив.  
  
Тони машет своим смузи, облокачиваясь о дверной косяк:  
  
\- Сначала осмотр. Потом поговорим.  
  
Доктор Чо проводит осмотр и бурчит, что ему нужно больше отдыхать, но в остальном признаёт, что он идёт на поправку и сможет покинуть медицинский центр в субботу.  
  
Стив пытается сесть:  
  
\- Но я должен выйти отсюда в пятницу. У меня кое-что…  
  
\- Стив, - говорит Тони. - _Сегодня_ и есть _пятница_. Ты был в отключке 48 часов.  
  
Увидев испуганное выражение лица Стива, Тони стучит по собственной голове:  
  
\- 8 часов утра. Пятница. С возвращением, Кэп.  
  
\- Доктор Чо, - говорит Стив. - Я должен быть кое-где сегодня вечером. Это очень _важно_.  
  
При мысли о Джеймсе туман в голове рассеивается, и он вспоминает.  
  
Сражение. Снайпера на мосту. Вспоминает, как падал в воду, а потом очнулся на зелёном газоне бруклинского парка, удивляясь, почему Джеймса нет рядом с ним.  
  
Наверное, все эмоции отражаются на его лице, потому что Тони замечает их и, повернувшись к доктору Чо, похлопываем её по плечу:  
  
\- Элен. Спасибо тебе. Поговорим позже, хорошо? Извини. Дай нам минутку.  
  
Доктор Чо качает головой, глядя на Тони с умилением и раздражением одновременно, и выходит из палаты вместе с медсёстрами, закрывая за собой дверь.  
  
Тони плюхается на стул рядом с кроватью Стива и длинно, устало вздыхает.  
  
\- Что такое, - говорит Стив.  
  
\- Понятия не имею, - говорит Тони. - Не знаю, что такое. И это меня беспокоит.  
  
Он так интенсивно тянет смузи через трубочку, как будто хочет причинить ему боль.  
  
\- Я знал, что он был лучшим снайпером спецотряда, - начинает Стив почти извиняющимся тоном. - И плавание… Я хочу сказать, он сложен как пловец, и он настолько сильный…  
  
Тони начинает говорить с трубочкой во рту:  
  
\- Джарвис, сдают ли участники Открытого этапа Гран-при кровь на исследование?  
  
И обращаясь к Стиву:  
  
\- В наши дни кровь проверяют почти во всех видах спорта. Участие для мутантов и пришельцев - запрещено.  
  
С потолка доносится голос Джарвиса:  
  
\- Да, сэр. Кровь проверяют один раз в год, перед началом нового сезона. Результаты анализа крови Джеймса Барнса подтверждают, что у него нет мутантного гена, он чист от стероидов и других препаратов, относящихся к допингу.  
  
\- Ладно. Проверим медицинские записи… Стив, в какой больнице он лежал?  
  
\- О. М-м. Методистов? В госпитале рядом с гоночной трассой, - говорит Стив.  
  
\- Ты его слышал, Джарвис. Медицинские данные Джеймса Барнса, Госпиталь Методистов, Индианаполис.  
  
Тони взбалтывает свой смузи, наблюдая за тем, как черника ударяется о стенки стакана, словно маленькие айсберги.  
  
\- Мне очень жаль, сэр, но на прошлой неделе имел место взлом больничной системы безопасности, и эти данные, наряду с другими, оказались удалены.  
  
\- Это нисколечко не подозрительно, - невозмутимо говорит Тони. - Дай угадаю. Русские хакеры?  
  
\- Видимо, так, сэр.  
  
Тони приподнимает бровь и смотрит на Стива.  
  
\- Давай не будем спешить с выводами, - выдыхает тот. - Он мог… Он мог довольно быстро оправиться после той аварии. Он сказал, что аварии всегда показывают с такого угла, чтобы все выглядело страшнее, чем есть на самом деле… - он замолкает, когда Тони поднимает руку.  
  
\- Стив. Ты только послушай себя, - говорит Тони. - Ты же знаешь, что мне нравится этот парень. _Правда_ нравится. И к чёрту всё, он спас тебе жизнь. Я не сержусь на него. Я просто хочу понять, что происходит. Он скрывает что-то очень серьёзное, Стив. И я чувствовал бы себя гораздо лучше, зная, что именно.  
  
\- У нас нет никаких _доказательств_ , - говорит Стив, собственный голос кажется ему слабым и далёким.  
  
Тони роняет голову на руки и трёт виски. Он вздыхает:  
  
\- У меня есть.  
  
Стив смотрит на него умоляюще, он сломан. Тони не может встретиться с этим взглядом. Он смотрит вниз на свои джинсы, оттирая пятно от масла:  
  
\- Его мотоцикл, - наконец говорит Тони.  
  
Он проводит рукой по лицу:  
  
\- Честно говоря, я бы удивился, если бы _ты_ смог с ним совладать. У этого мотоцикла буквально реактивный двигатель. Это безумие. Но он бы давно разбился. Сила и рефлексы, которыми надо обладать, чтобы гонять на таком байке… Должны быть нечеловеческими, Стив. Но он не мутант. Тогда что он такое?  
  
Стив откидывает больную голову на странную пенистую больничную подушку и закрывает глаза.  
  
_Он – вторая половина моей души_.  


 

***

  
  
К обеду Стив успевает достать доктора Чо и убедить её отпустить его домой. И впервые он не возражает, когда Тони говорит ему, что Хэппи отвезёт его домой на лимузине.  
  
Он звонит Наташе, когда они проезжают по мосту Куинсборо:  
  
\- Может быть, тебе не стоит так терзать себя из-за той проваленной миссии в Одессе, - говорит он.  
  
А потом рассказывает ей всё: о подозрениях Тони, о собственном замешательстве. Он чувствует её ухмылку даже через телефон:  
  
\- Стив. Первое: день, когда тебя выписали из больницы после сильного сотрясения, не лучший день для того, чтобы начинать разбираться во всём этом. Пообещай мне, что не наделаешь глупостей?  
  
Стив стонет и, наконец, даёт ей обещание где-то в районе моста Пуласки.  
  
\- Второе: ты должен кое-что понять, - она замолкает. - Потому что у тебя… Я не говорю, что у тебя нет секретов, потому что это неправда, секреты есть у всех нас. Но ты… Если кто-нибудь спросит тебя о чём-нибудь, ты ответишь и скажешь правду. Потому что это ты. Но это не означает, что все поступают так же. Если он был _другим_ ещё при Советском союзе, это означает, что он скрывается уже очень давно.  
  
Она вздыхает:  
  
\- Мне тяжело объяснить человеку, который не рос при коммунизме, что означает это «скрываться». Никто не хранит секретов так, как русский. Возможно, он никогда не будет готов рассказать тебе об этом. Но это не означает, что он недостаточно тебя любит. Не вини его, Стив.  
  
\- Ты бы сказала мне, будь он связан с Красной комнатой? - спрашивает Стив.  
  
Наташа мычит:  
  
\- Он не связан с Красной комнатой. Я клянусь тебе. Были и другие проекты, может, с полдюжины, но, Стив… Я видела списки после развала Советского союза. Они все провалились. Никто не выжил. Не осталось ни одного жизнеспособного объекта.  
  
Стив вспоминает Аззано, всех мёртвых солдат, братские могилы, разлагающиеся тела на железных каталках в коридорах, руки, покрытые следами от иголок. Мужчину, похожего на лягушку, в круглых очках, снимающего перчатки и спешащего к выходу. Захваченный в плен батальон, а освобождённых - всего лишь сотня мужчин (и одна Пегги).  
  
\- Ага, - хрипит он. - Я в курсе, как это бывает.  
  
Он возвращается домой как в тумане и полчаса стоит под душем, позволяя горячей воде стекать по телу, из-за попыток воссоздать которое умерло столько человек. И не впервые он задаётся вопросом, стоило ли оно того.

 

***

  
  
Ресторан находится в районе Митпакинг в нижнем Манхэттене: отделка из кремового цвета, бархатные кресла цвета бургунди, и окна во всю стену выставляют посетителей напоказ во всем их блеске. Когда Стив подъезжает на своем «Харлее», одетый в парадную форму, у канатов на стойках ограждений уже стоит очередь желающих попасть к бару. И десяток фотографов.  
  
Он приехал раньше всего на десять минут, но Джеймса нигде нет. Желудок Стива на миг сжимается от страха. Что если Джеймс не придёт? Они не разговаривали с тех пор, как Стив оставил его и ушел сражаться с «Гидрой»… Может быть, стоило подтвердить, что свидание состоится? Но сейчас уже поздно думать об этом.  
  
Стив расправляет плечи, встаёт с мотоцикла и надевает лучшую из улыбок Капитана Америки для камер.  
  
_«Кэп, с кем вы сегодня обедаете?»  
  
«Кэп! Сплетни о вашей гомосексуальности. Подтверждаете или отрицаете?»  
  
«Вы встречаетесь с кем-то, Кэп?»_  
  
Улыбнуться. Помахать. Пройти мимо.  
  
Он выдыхает, только когда оказывается внутри. Метрдотель провожает его до кресла в углу около окна, и это, пожалуй, лучший столик во всём ресторане. Прекрасно видимый с улицы, чтобы всем было видно, как его продинамят. Он заказывает минеральную воду и достаёт сотовый. Никогда прежде он так не радовался коммуникативным изобретениям 21 века, как в этот момент. Поначалу его раздражало, что люди могут уткнуться в телефон посреди обеда, но теперь он понимает удобство этой техники. Ты не одинок, если у тебя есть телефон. И не нужно встречаться с вопросительными взглядами, когда есть экран, в который можно смотреть. Он открывает начатую недавно биографию и погружается в чтение.  
  
\- Привет, - звучит низко и грубо, и с лёгким акцентом.  
  
Телефон выпадает из рук Стива, когда он встаёт. Он краснеет, и его сердце бешено колотится в груди. Он не может контролировать широкую пьяную ухмылку, которая расползается по его лицу.  
  
\- Привет, - говорит он, задерживая дыхание, потому что, _ну_.  
  
Джеймс одет в костюм.  
  
Стив не знал точно, что он наденет. Он видел его только в мастерской, в старых, дырявых майках и джинсах. Он честно думал, что у Джеймса наверняка нет выходной одежды. Но вот он стоит перед ним, одетый в костюм, совершенно точно сшитый на заказ, потому что тот идеально облегает его атлетическое тело. Костюм полностью чёрный, пиджак с узкими атласными лацканами, и узкие брюки, притягивающие взгляд к его бёдрам и заднице, и подобранные ко всему этому чёрная рубашка и галстук. Впервые его волосы не забраны назад, а лежат блестящими тёмными волнами. Стив знает, что на ощупь они как шёлк, и его рука дёргается от желания тут же запустить в них пальцы.  
  
Их тянет друг к другу словно магнитом, и Стив обнимает ладонью шею Джеймса под затылком и целует его, приветствуя перед окном, перед Господом Богом и людьми - и половиной округа Митпакинг. Он знает, что это не звёзды он видит, закрывая глаза и касаясь языком языка; он знает, что это вспышки камер, но ощущается это именно как звёзды.  
  
\- Вау, - выдыхает Стив, когда они разрывают поцелуй, и оглаживает Джеймса взглядом сверху вниз.  
  
Джеймс нервничает, и его восторженная полуулыбка заставляет сердце Стива пропустить удар:  
  
\- Тебе нравится?  
  
Стив кивает, садясь за стол.  
  
Джеймс заправляет волосы за ухо, усаживаясь в кресло напротив Стива, и шепчет:  
  
\- Лукин любил, чтобы его генералы были хорошо одеты.  
  
Стив улыбается:  
  
\- Так вот откуда все твои майки и джинсы?  
  
Джеймс довольно ухмыляется:  
  
\- Ага, - он дотрагивается до вилки. - А ещё машинное масло, оно отстирывается даже труднее, чем кровь.  
  
Он сверкает своими прозрачными глазами на Стива:  
  
\- Прости, что не позвонил. Мой сотовый решил поплавать.  
  
\- Ага. Насчёт этого, - начинает Стив, протягивая руку, чтобы переплести пальцы с пальцами Джеймса.  
  
Но к ним подходит официант, и нить разговора прерывается, пока они делают свой заказ, и Джеймс пытается скрыть то, насколько его веселит официант, смотрящий на Стива, как на звезду. И как его взгляд всё время соскальзывает на их пальцы, переплетённые на столе.  
  
Официант хвалит их заказ, отворачивается, чтобы уйти, потом снова поворачивается к ним и выпаливает:  
  
\- Пожалуйста, подумайте о том, чтобы принять участие в гей-параде в следующем году, это значило бы очень много, - и уходит от них, ощутимо дрожа от волнения.  
  
Джеймс подносит руку Стива к губам и целует костяшки, потом начинает покусывать и посасывать подушечки его пальцев. Стиву приходится немного подвинуться в кресле, и он думает, не отнять ли руку, потому что он уже на взводе, а это никуда не годится во время обеда, но… Может быть, ему стоит просто расслабиться и насладиться происходящим.  
  
Джеймс тянет его зубами за указательный палец и смотрит на него:  
  
\- Ты в порядке? После… - он делает неопределённый жест свободной рукой.  
  
Стив кивает:  
  
\- Просто сильное сотрясение.  
  
Он всё-таки убирает руку, потому что им _нужно_ поговорить об этом.  
  
Его голос переходит в шёпот настолько тихий, что обычный человек вряд ли расслышал бы его:  
  
\- Это был… это был ты, верно? Снайпер на мосту. Человек, который вытащил меня из воды.  
  
Джеймс хмурится и еле заметно кивает один раз.  
  
\- Что ж, - Стив рассматривает свои столовые приборы. Ложка немного согнута, и он выпрямляет её. - Спасибо, что спас мне жизнь.  
  
Он поднимает на Джеймса взгляд. Как ему спросить? Он должен знать. _Кстати, ты не совсем человек, не так ли?_ Он сжимает лежащую на коленях салфетку, и только принесенная еда спасает его от неловко затянувшейся тишины. Они оба заказали стейки; по всей видимости, ресторан славится супер-эксклюзивной местной говядиной из долины Гудзона. И французской кухней, для приготовления блюд которой использовались до смешного дорогие ингредиенты с ферм в радиусе не больше ста миль. Жареные трюфеля из Кэтскилл. Картофель, выращенный на Лонг-Айленд. Стив дёргается, когда Джеймс берёт столовый нож для стейка и отвлечённо, даже не осознавая того, что делает, крутит его в пальцах, как будто это боевой клинок.  
  
\- Прости, я… - начинает Джеймс, потом кладёт нож обратно на стол. - Старые привычки.  
  
Он смотрит на Стива, и он растерян, и печален, и немного напуган:  
  
\- Что случилось?  
  
\- Ничего, - говорит Стив и улыбается ему улыбкой, которая не затрагивает его глаза. Улыбкой Капитана Америки. - Ешь. Самая изнеженная в мире корова умерла ради наших желудков.  
  
Джеймс фыркает и качает головой, принимаясь нарезать свой стейк.  
  
\- Когда я впервые попробовал мраморную говядину, то подумал, что Лукин издевается надо мной, - он поднимает взгляд от тарелки, расслабленно держа нож в руке. - Я уличная шпана. Я ем дешёвое дерьмо или то, что смогу украсть, позже - армейский рацион. Я тогда впервые выполнил его поручение, и после этого он отвёл меня в ресторан, - он замолкает, нервничая, и слегка наклоняет голову. - Ничего, что я говорю об этом?  
  
Стив кивает. Пока говорит Джеймс, ему не надо ничего говорить самому. Он спал с этим человеком, но он понятия не имеет, _что_ он такое.  
  
Джеймс продолжает. Он не глуп. Он понимает, что просто заполняет пустоту, рассказывая бессмысленные истории, чтобы атмосфера не ухудшилась ещё больше.  
  
\- Как бы там ни было, он отводит меня в японский ресторан. Очень дорогой. В Столешниковом переулке, рядом со всеми иностранными магазинами. Делает заказ. И говорит мне: «Миша, эта говядина… Коров кормят специальной органически чистой травой, которая ст _о_ ит кучу рублей за килограмм, и каждый день им делают массажи». Он сказал это так, как будто от этого вкус мяса должен был стать ещё лучше.  
  
Джеймс толкает картофель по тарелке:  
  
\- Но после того как он рассказал мне об этом, всё остальное для меня было на вкус как пепел. Деньги - занятная вещь. Когда с коровами, предназначенными для гамбургеров богачей, обращаются лучше, чем с бедняками.  
  
Джеймс смотрит прямо и жёстко:  
  
\- Я имею в виду, нахуй коммунизм. Серьёзно, _нахуй коммунизм_. Но капитализм точно такое же дерьмо, - он вздыхает и смотрит в окно, на папарацци, ждущих их снаружи и время от времени щёлкающих камерами.  
  
\- Мне, конечно, грех жаловаться. Я взял деньги Лукина. Открыл на них мастерскую, - он снова начинает крутить нож в пальцах, но спохватывается, кладёт его на стол и убирает руку на колени.  
  
\- В конце празднования по поводу моего вступления в семью, в том японском ресторане, Лукин делает звонок. Говорит что-то по-английски. А закончив разговор, говорит, что мой внешний вид - позорит его. Он говорит: Миша, поезжай в Лондон, тебе назначена примерка у моего личного портного, тебя нужно прилично одеть. А когда наутро я сажусь в самолёт, он передаёт мне футляр с оружием и клочок бумаги с тремя написанными на нём именами. И говорит: «Пока ты там, Миша, убей этих людей».  
  
Они сидят так какое-то время, не разговаривая, слышны лишь позвякивания столовых приборов о тарелки, будто маленькие сигналы тревоги в этой мучительной тишине, а потом Джеймс говорит:  
  
\- _Блядь_ , - и закрывает лицо руками. Тарелки негромко дребезжат.  
  
Стив тянется через стол и гладит Джеймса по волосам:  
  
\- Всё в порядке.  
  
\- Что я делаю не так? - говорит Джеймс тихим, слегка дрожащим голосом.  
  
Стив ведёт рукой вниз и берёт ладонь Джеймса в свою:  
  
\- Может, нам стоит поговорить в более тихом месте?  
  
Джеймс кивает и сжимает его пальцы.

Оказывается, Тони велел, чтобы ресторан записал обед на его счёт, так что Стив и Джеймс свободны уйти в любую минуту. Когда они выходят, Стив придерживает Джеймса за талию, и они оба наклоняют головы, пока папарацци слепят их вспышками и выкрикивают вопросы. Стив знает: то, что он вышел не улыбаясь и не помахал, послужит темой для заголовков вроде: _Не все гладко в райском саду_ или _Расставание неизбежно_ , или _Капитан Америка и таинственный незнакомец на грани разрыва!_ Но иногда он просто не может себя заставить. Как сегодня.  
  
\- Ты приехал на мотоцикле? - спрашивает Стив, когда они доходят до припаркованного «Харлея».  
  
Джеймс отрицательно качает головой:  
  
\- Взял такси, - грустная, кривая ухмылка появляется в уголках его губ. - Не хотел испортить костюм.  
  
Он прячет лицо в изгибе шеи Стива:  
  
\- Вот почему я опоздал. Такси ехало та-ак медленно.  
  
Стив ничего не может поделать, когда они так близко. Ничего не может сделать с тем, что чувствует, когда они касаются друг друга, с электричеством, которое вибрирует между ними. Он тычет Джеймса в рёбра:  
  
\- Это называется ограничением скорости, - говорит он своим Осуждающим Голосом Капитана Америки.  
  
Джеймс смотрит на него снизу вверх, в притворном изумлении:  
  
\- Ограничение скорости это лишь совет, Стив, - потом он смотрит на цепочку машин и мотоциклов, ждущих, когда они тронутся с места, папарацци сидят на пассажирских сиденьях либо позади водителей мотоциклов, и его тон становится серьёзным:  
  
\- Они поедут за нами. Можно, я поведу?  
  
Стив вжимает ключи в его ладонь и усаживается на байк позади него.  
  
Джеймс стягивает галстук и засовывает его себе в карман; и, заводя мотоцикл, оглядывается на Стива.  
  
\- Держись крепче, - мурлычет он.  
  
Это единственное предупреждение, которое получает Стив, а потом визжат шины, и ему приходится крепче обхватить талию Джеймса и вжаться в его твёрдую спину, и адреналин разбегается по венам, когда они срываются с места, как летучая мышь из ада.  
  
Стив оглядывается; папарацци стараются нагнать их изо всех сил. Джеймс едет на север, по трассе Вест-Сайд-Хайвей, потом через Гарлем, и назад, через туннель Квинс - Мидтаун, по шоссе Бруклин - Квинс обратно в Ред Хук. Это абсурдный крюк до дома, но он занимает совсем немного времени, потому что они летят на скорости сто миль в час, лавируя между машин, как будто те стоят на месте. Когда ткань твоих брюк трётся об автомобиль на шоссе, который вы подрезаете, пытаясь проскочить между ним и другой машиной сквозь зазор, который кажется слишком тесным и уменьшается с каждой миллисекундой, - это ощущение не из приятных. Наверное, Стив слегка дёргается после особо крутого маневра, потому что Джеймс опускает руку на его бедро и легонько сжимает, подбадривая, прежде чем вернуть руку на руль мотоцикла.  
  
К тому времени, как Джеймс сбавляет скорость, замедляясь до комфортной езды по Ред Хук, они успевают оторваться от всех папарацци. Стив думает, что оторвались они, пожалуй, ещё на выезде из Манхэттена. Джеймс глушит мотор, припарковавшись на обычном месте Стива за его домом, встаёт с мотоцикла и кидает ему ключи обратно.  
  
Стив ловит их и стонет:  
  
\- Не смотри на меня так, у тебя на лице написано _твой байк такой медленный_.  
  
Джеймс поднимает руки, сдаваясь:  
  
\- Но он и правда медленный.  
  
\- Поднимешься? - спрашивает Стив, направляясь к дверям. - Мы… Мне нужно кое о чем тебя спросить.  
  
Джеймс стоит неподвижно какое-то время, и Стив уже достаточно его знает, чтобы заметить, как тот чертовски нервничает. В конце концов, он кивает и следует за Стивом.  
  
Хвала небесам, им удаётся добраться до квартиры, не привлекая внимания Шерон. Джеймс закрывает дверь и в ожидании прислоняется к ней спиной. Стив смотрит на него, и ему приходится отвести взгляд. Джеймс абсурдно красив с растрёпанными волосами и раскрасневшимися от ветра щеками. Всё, чего хочет Стив, это вжаться в него и оставить все не заданные вопросы и несомненную ложь до другого раза.  
  
Он бросает взгляд на часы. Время только что перевалило за полночь. Он обещал Наташе, что не наделает глупостей в пятницу, а уже суббота. Он сглатывает и смотрит на человека, в которого влюблён:  
  
\- Джеймс… _Что_ ты такое?  
  
Джеймс отталкивается от двери и проходит в комнату, сохраняя дистанцию между собой и Стивом, точно готовясь обороняться. Он кажется расслабленным, но Стив может точно сказать, что он скован, всё его тело напряжено и сжато, как пружина.  
  
\- Не понимаю, о чём ты, - говорит он слишком беззаботно.  
  
\- Не… Не держи меня за дурака, - говорит Стив.  
  
Он подходит ближе, на расстояние вытянутой руки, но не более. Сейчас не время загонять его в угол. Джеймс по-прежнему ничего не говорит, а просто наблюдает за ним краем глаза, как угодивший в клетку тигр.  
  
\- Ты не мутант. И не пришелец. Если только ты не подделал результаты анализа крови.  
  
\- Я их не подделывал, - тихо говорит Джеймс. Пряди его волос, заправленные за ухо, выскальзывают, пряча лицо.  
  
\- Что ты такое? - повторяет Стив.  
  
\- Не спрашивай об этом, - шепчет он отчаянно.  
  
\- Джеймс! - говорит Стив, нарушая его личное пространство.  
  
\- Нет.  
  
Джеймс почти выкрикивает это, резко поворачиваясь, метя Стиву в лицо. Его руки сжаты по бокам в кулаки, и ткань костюма слегка натягивается на бицепсах.  
  
Стив отходит назад успокаивающим движением и делает глубокий вдох. Так вот, значит, как всё будет.  
  
Он отступает и размахивается, чтобы ударить Джеймса - всерьез.  
  
Он не сдерживает ни своей увеличенной силы, ни скорости. Если удар достигнет цели, Джеймс может остаться без головы…  
  
Но этого не происходит.  
  
У Стива нет никакого плана, кроме как _ударить Джеймса и посмотреть, что произойдёт_ , а в следующий момент он уже лежит на спине, прижатый к полу, и Джеймс нависает над ним, удерживая его руки над головой.  
  
И Джеймс в _ярости_.  
  
\- Хочешь узнать, что я такое? Прекрасно, - рычит он. - _Вот_ что я такое.  
  
Он усиливает хватку на руках Стива, и Стив пытается освободиться, но… Не может.  
  
Он использует всю силу своего чудесного нового тела, огромные руки, мощные мышцы спины, но не может вырваться из хватки Джеймса. Джеймс тоже использует всю свою силу, Стив видит, как напрягаются мышцы под костюмом, у основания шеи. Джеймс просто наклоняет голову набок, смотрит на него, и повторяет внезапно севшим голосом:  
  
\- _Вот что я такое_.  
  
И Стив выгибается навстречу в попытке освободиться из хватки, удерживающей его, а потом вдруг осознаёт, что пытается сделать совсем не это. Понимает, что никогда ещё в своей жизни не был так возбуждён, и если он сейчас же не потрётся обо что-нибудь членом, если не сможет почувствовать Джеймса над собой, то просто взорвётся.  
  
Их взгляды встречаются, прозрачные глаза Джеймса туманятся и темнеют от вожделения, Стив стонет, и Джеймс, наконец, с рычанием вжимается в него и трётся, и их твёрдые члены сталкиваются через ткань брюк. Хватка Джеймса нисколько не ослабевает, и каждый мускул его торса и бёдер движется, когда он трётся о Стива.  
  
Стив закрывает глаза и его рот приоткрывается от ощущений, простреливающих тело насквозь. Он стонет и закидывает одну ногу на задницу Джеймса, притягивая его к себе ещё ближе. В любой момент он может кончить в штаны, как какой-то подросток. Запинаясь, он признаётся Джеймсу во всех своих желаниях; он так заведён, сильнее, чем когда-либо прежде. Они совпадают. _Они совпадают_.  
  
\- Джеймс, тра… трахни меня, - заикается он. - Держи меня и трахни, - и он имеет в виду - прямо здесь, прямо сейчас, жёстко и на полу, но у Джеймса есть другие соображения.  
  
Джеймс потирается о Стива ещё раз, мазнув его волосами по лицу, и стонет, когда по его телу проходит дрожь. Потом он скатывается с него и поднимает, забрасывая на плечо. Стив вскрикивает от неожиданности, и Джеймс ворчит: «береги голову», унося его по короткому коридору, ведущему из гостиной.  
  
\- Спальня, - говорит Джеймс, и Стив похлопывает по его левому плечу, указывая направление.  
  
Джеймс относит его в спальню и кидает на кровать так, как будто Стив ничего не весит. Голова у Стива всё ещё не работает, идет кругом от удивления и попыток осознать тот факт, что Джеймс на равных с ним во всём, и насколько это _нереально, блядь, эротично_.  
  
Он поглаживает себя через плотную ткань брюк и прикусывает губу. Джеймс склоняется над ним, пиджака на нём больше нет, а рубашка наполовину расстёгнута, его волосы щекочут Стиву лоб:  
  
\- Уверен, что хочешь этого? - спрашивает он. - Вот так?  
  
В его голосе звучат удивление и неуверенность, и такое желание.  
  
Стив кивает:  
  
\- Больше всего на свете.  
  
Он снова сжимает руками задницу Джеймса и приподнимает бёдра, он хочет почувствовать Джеймса внутри себя, хочет ощутить жжение толстого члена, толкающегося в него, хочет проверить, насколько жёстко сможет его принять.  
  
Джеймс хмыкает и сползает вниз, чтобы сильно укусить Стива за шею. Правой рукой он ведёт вниз до паха Стива, прижимаясь к нему, хватает сквозь штаны и сжимает.  
  
Стив всхлипывает от желания, и Джеймс рычит ему в шею:  
  
\- _Разденься_.

Джеймс привстаёт и нагибается через него к прикроватной тумбочке, выдвигая ящик, пока Стив борется с пуговицами и ремнём. Он шарит по ящику, отодвигая в сторону армейский выпуск старой, потрёпанной библии, несколько чистых носовых платков и маленький металлический полевой компас, пока не находит смазку.

Избавившись от кителя, Стив уже наполовину справляется с брюками, когда Джеймс хватается за них и резко стаскивает. Его собственные штаны летят на пол несколькими мгновениями позже; рубашку он просто снимает через голову. И Стив задыхается, когда видит Джеймса голым, все эти стальные мышцы, и тонкая плёнка пота, и гладко выбритая кожа, и такой, такой твёрдый член. Кусочки паззла наконец-то складываются в общую картину. То, что он не пьёт. То, что он ест столько же, сколько и Стив, что эти мышцы всегда остаются в идеальной форме даже после недели в бандаже и бинтах. Самоисцеление.

Причина, по которой невозможно убить Зимнего Солдата.

\- Им удалось создать одного, не так ли? - задыхается Стив. - Советам. Они создали суперсолдата. Создали _тебя_.

Джеймс кивает, потом снова нависает над Стивом, хватает его за галстук и вовлекает в страстный поцелуй.

Стив плавится от него, плавится от его губ, потом берёт в ладони эти шикарные скулы и мягко отталкивает:

\- Но как? - выдыхает он, распахнув глаза; собственный голос звучит удивленно и ласково.

Джеймс наклоняется с улыбкой и шепчет ему в губы:

\- Я неудачный эксперимент. Неужели не видно? - он хватает руки Стива и с силой заводит их ему за голову, и да, о да, вот оно…

« _Бля-я-дь_ », - думает Стив. Джеймс наклоняется ниже и кусает его за сосок, и Стив дёргается и кричит, и думает про себя: _пожалуйста, Шерон, только не надо сейчас сюда врываться_.

\- Не кричи, - хрипит Джеймс, переворачивая Стива на живот. - То есть, я обожаю заставлять тебя кричать, блядь, это так меня заводит, но тогда сюда прибежит эта назойливая блондинка с пистолетом.

Стив фыркает от смеха, но очень скоро начинает задыхаться, чувствуя, что Джеймс раздвигает его ягодицы и упирается в него членом. Он хватает ртом воздух и подаётся назад, о господи, да…

\- Так нормально? - спрашивает Джеймс. - Постараюсь как можно медленнее.

И он толкается в Стива, и тот кусает подушку, потому что это жаркое давление, полнота и тепло ощущаются так хорошо, и сейчас он точно закричит, и кончит, хотя головка члена Джеймса даже ещё не вошла полностью. Джеймс прижимается к нему, его волосы мажут Стива по спине, и он задевает его своими сосками, когда делает дрожащий вдох.

\- Блядь, Стив.

Это слишком медленно. Стив хочет все сразу. У него никогда… Никогда прежде не было секса с кем-то таким же, как он. И он может отпустить себя, наконец-то отпустить себя, и лучше бы Джеймс перестал обращаться с ним так, как будто он фарфоровый.

Он выгибается и тянется назад, обхватывая сильные бёдра Джеймса, и насаживается на его член до самого конца, и это больно, но так хорошо, и Джеймс обнимает его поперёк груди и заглушает крик, уткнувшись в плечо Стива и с силой кусая его. Джеймс шипит сквозь зубы « _чёрт бы тебя побрал, Стив_ », и Стив чувствует, как он кончает внутри, удерживая его стальной хваткой. Стив берётся за собственный член и начинает жёстко дрочить, доводя себя до разрядки, а Джеймс утыкается в его шею сзади, дрожа от оргазма, во много раз усиленного сокращениями мышц Стива вокруг члена, когда тот кончает на простыни.

Стив тяжело дышит, качаясь на волнах солнечного удовольствия, растекающегося по всему телу, и когда он, наконец, возвращается на землю, то привстаёт на локтях и ради эксперимента подаётся бёдрами назад. И ухмыляется. Как и ожидалось, Джеймс всё ещё возбуждён. _Да_ , сыворотка. Он кидает взгляд через плечо:

\- И это всё, на что ты способен, солдат?

Он встречается с опасным блеском льдистых глаз:

\- Иди ты на хуй, Роджерс.

Стив хмыкает и толкается назад:

\- Ага, болтать ты горазд, но я всё ещё жду.

Джеймс рычит и толкает Стива на кровать, хватая его за руки чуть пониже локтей, и прижимает. « _Господи, да_ », - думает Стив, но Джеймс просто выходит из него, и нет-нет-нет, он чувствует себя настолько пустым…

Пока Джеймс не врывается в него снова, так что Стив проезжается по кровати, но руки его зафиксированы и ему некуда деться, и ощущения от того, как член трётся о простыни, просто невероятные, и он не может удержать страстный полукрик, полустон, рвущийся с губ.

Джеймс опять выходит из него и вопросительно рычит что-то.

\- Да, да, да, - выдавливает из себя Стив, и Джеймс входит снова, задавая темп-наказание, а потом немного меняет угол проникновения, врезаясь и толкаясь в простату, и всё тело Стива дёргается, как будто через него пропустили ток, пальцы на ногах поджимаются в блаженстве.

\- Сильнее, - стонет Стив, - ещё. Не сдерживайся, просто не сдерживайся, ты знаешь, что можешь…

И Джеймс издает негромкий стон и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его спину, немного сбавляя темп, и нет, это совсем не то, чего хотел Стив, и он опять готов умолять и требовать, когда губы Джеймса касаются его шеи сзади и он шепчет:

\- Я так сильно тебя люблю. Я бы умер за тебя. Прости, если то, что я сделал на мосту, было неправильным.

Стив хочет ответить: нет, это не было неправильным, - но не может. Он чувствует разрастающийся огонь в паху, он снова так близок к разрядке, потому что _он так влюблён в этого мужчину_ ; Джеймс, должно быть, тоже близок, потому что он снова начинает грубо и жёстко вбиваться в Стива, без всякого ритма, без намека на попытки контролировать или сдерживать себя. И вся эта мощь и сила, вокруг и внутри, накатывает на Стива волнами, невозможно высокими волнами подступающего оргазма, и ему это нужно, он обожает именно так, и внезапно весь его мир разлетается на куски осколками яркого света, и он откидывает голову назад, к голове Джеймса, и они едины, настолько едины - вдвоём против всего мира, с причудами, неудачами и ошибками, лучшие из худших экспериментов, и Джеймс отпускает его руки и обнимает его поперёк груди, пока они оба сотрясаются от сокрушающей, катастрофической разрядки.

Они засыпают сплетясь в объятии, и Джеймс всё ещё внутри Стива. Их размеренное сердцебиение и улучшенные сывороткой лёгкие входят в идеальную синхронизацию друг с другом, и, по крайней мере, сегодня ночью кошмары, остановившись у из окна, решат пройти мимо.

 

 

***

Следующим утром, вернувшись домой, Джеймс обнаруживает у себя в квартире Дарси, занятую выпечкой и одетую в чёрное платье в стиле пятидесятых с принтом осьминожки и пышной розовой нижней юбкой. Пингу крутится у её ног, «помогая», то есть пытаясь её уронить, каждый раз ложась позади неё, как только она остаётся на месте дольше минуты.

\- Спасибо, что позаботилась о Пингу, - бормочет Джеймс.

Она смотрит на помятый костюм, надетый лишь наполовину, замечает пьяное, блаженное выражение глаз и ухмыляется:

\- О-о, я что, пропустила постыдный путь Джеймса Барнса домой?

Джеймс ухмыляется в ответ и кидает в неё свой галстук:

\- Я не стыжусь того, чем занимался прошлой ночью.

\- Уж я вижу, - говорит Дарси.

Он направляется в сторону спальни:

\- Я приму душ.

\- Хорошо, - чирикает она. - Я пойду открою мастерскую. Вынешь их, когда закончишь? - спрашивает она, показывая на кексики, которые только что засунула в духовку. - Я поставила таймер.

Джеймс соглашаясь, неопределённо машет в ответ рукой, пока стаскивает рубашку.

В душе так хорошо. Он почти уверен, что любой мог почувствовать, насколько сильно от него несло сексом, пока он возвращался домой.

Утренний секс тоже имел место, потому что они _могли_. И потому что Джеймс проснулся со стояком и умирая от желания, чтобы Стив трахнул его так же жёстко, как он сам прошлой ночью. Они трахнулись лицом к лицу, Джеймс сидел на коленях Стива, верхом на его члене, и они пялились друг другу в глаза, как парочка влюблённых идиотов, и всё должно было быть жёстко и быстро, но вместо этого вышло медленно, с перерывами на поцелуи и ласки, а потом внезапно стало не до медлительности, и всё опять закончилось несколькими электрическими, ломающими позвоночник оргазмами. А Стив, получив ответ на свой вопрос, казалось, полюбил его ещё сильнее.

Хм, он опять возбудился, стоя под душем. А проклятую выпечку Дарси придётся совсем скоро вынимать из духовки.

Он дрочит, думая о Стиве, о том, сколько всего он хочет с ним сделать, сколько всего испробовать. И кончает в пятый раз за последние двенадцать часов, выдыхая имя Стива, пока его семя смывает душевая вода.

Он надевает обтягивающие джинсы (его единственные чистые джинсы, и совсем скоро ему придётся заняться стиркой), ботинки и старую белую майку и идёт вынимать кексики Дарси из духовки, когда слышит какой-то звук… Снаружи. Окна гостиной выходят на улицу перед мастерской, которая находится на задворках задворок Ред Хука. На этих улицах почти всегда тихо; никто не ездит быстро, потому что отсюда просто некуда уехать быстро.

Ему знаком этот звук.

Бронированные внедорожники.

У них тонированные стёкла, и едут они не спеша, вес бронированного покрытия заставляет прогнуться подвеску. Три… Нет, четыре машины.

Поднос с кексиками падает на пол.

Он действует быстро, он всегда был готов к этому: на протяжении всей своей проклятой жизни.

Первым делом - старая гоночная куртка; с кевлавровыми вставками, чертовски устрашающая. Ящики с оружием под кроватью. Кобура на обе ноги и на спину, ножны для ножей; руки не дрожат, пока он застёгивает все ремни, затягивает и завязывает. Это ему знакомо. «Скорпион» на спину; два пистолета «Гюрза», которые он знает, как собственные руки, в кобуру на бёдрах. Он засовывает «Беретту» в ботинок - просто на всякий случай. Ремень с дополнительными обоймами и боеприпасами уже заполнен; он никогда и не был пустым. Он застёгивает его и бежит вниз. Внедорожники в одном квартале пути от них, может, в двух.

\- ДАРСИ! - кричит он.

\- Что? Чувак, ты что, сжёг мои кексики? - говорит она.

Потом поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него, и у неё отваливается челюсть. Чёрная кожа. Весь арсенал.

\- Сейчас же иди наверх, - рычит он. - Ты и Пингу. Залезайте в ванну. Запри дверь. Не выходи, пока я не приду за тобой.

Дарси хватает Пингу за ошейник и ведёт её к лестнице.

\- Что… Что случилось? - заикается она, бледнея от страха. - Что происходит?

Джеймс поворачивается к ней спиной, вынимая два пистолета из кобуры, ожидая бури, которая ворвётся свинцом и пламенем через главный вход его мастерской.

\- Воздаяние, - говорит он.


	10. О, дети

Первый бронированный внедорожник даёт знать о себе взрывчаткой, посылая гранату в сторону «Красной звезды», когда проезжает мимо и разворачивается, чтобы заблокировать дорогу. Другие три едут следом, и из них будут стрелять. Численный перевес огромный, человек двадцать, думает он, когда из трёх остановившихся машин начинают выбегать люди - украинцы и русские, и американцы, все - часть одесской братвы США. Нет, перечеркнуть: перевес ужасающ для обычного бойца.  
  
Но Джеймс - не обычный.  
  
Он ловит гранату до того, как та касается пола, и кидает её обратно. Взрывом задевает лишь нескольких, но это заставляет их встряхнуться и выигрывает ему секунду, пока не рассеется дым.  
  
Он стоит в дверях мастерской, готовый к войне, в узких джинсах и гоночной куртке со вставками из кевлара, разрисованной белыми крестами за каждого, кого он убил. Он неестественно неподвижен, он скала, его не убрать с дороги.  
  
Он говорит с ними по-русски, низко рыча:  
  
\- Вы знаете, кто я такой. Вы уйдёте с моей территории сейчас же, по доброй воле - или позже, в мешках для трупов, - его взгляд скользит по ним, запоминая лица. Ничто из этого не будет забыто. Или прощено. - Мне всё едино.  
  
Нервничает не молодёжь. Война, в конце концов - игра для молодых. Это, должно быть, их первая перестрелка, первая смена обычных занятий, это не ломать колени хозяину магазина, не резать девочек, пойманных для продажи, чтобы преподать им урок. Но те, что постарше - достаточно старые, чтобы просыпаться с криком по ночам, вспоминая старые перестрелки, те, кто знает, как поют пули, - они не спешат. Пропускают детишек вперёд.  
  
А детишки и рады.  
  
Высокий, тощий вор с бритой головой вытаскивает «Узи» из-за ремня мешковатых полинявших джинсов и выходит вперёд, как молодой бык, рыча:  
  
\- Заткни свой пидорский рот, пока я не добрался до тебя и не насрал в него, шестёрка.  
  
Он смеётся и начинает стрелять, тем самым подбадривая своих дружков тоже взяться за оружие.  
  
Проблема лишь в том, что такая удобная неподвижная мишень более не неподвижна. Даже двух секунд, за которые «Узи» расстреливает обойму из двадцати патронов, хищно разрезающих воздух, как крошечные металлические шершни, не хватает, чтобы задеть её. Тощий крутой парень разевает рот от удивления, когда до него доходит, что Джеймс двинулся вперёд и взвился в воздух футов на шесть, что в принципе нереально для человека его размера и мускулатуры, уворачиваясь от пуль. Последнее, что он видит в своей жизни, - девятимиллиметровая «Гюрза» с глушителем, приставленная к голове, и холодные, пустые глаза Зимнего Солдата, уже смотрящего на другую мишень; последнее, что он слышит, это грубое, насмешливо-протяжное:  
  
\- Семёрка. Не шестёрка.  
  
После этого всё летит к чертям.  
  
Джеймс расстреливает ещё трёх гангстеров помоложе, извиваясь в воздухе и выбирая тех, у кого штурмовые винтовки. Потом он приземляется, и более закалённые в боях бандиты отступают в прикрытие, скрываясь за бронированными дверьми и стёклами внедорожников. Несколько человек просто пялятся на него, застыв, как идиоты: став свидетелями того, что из себя представляет Зимний Солдат, они, наконец, понимают, что дело не в его удачливости или жестокости. Нет. Он быстрее, сильнее, чем любой человек, которого они когда-либо видели; он двигается с абсолютной уверенностью и безжалостной эффективностью того, кто побывал в передрягах посерьёзней, чем перестрелка, и снимает мишени одну за другой: одна пуля - одна жизнь.  
  
И на тихой улице Ред Хука, с её складами и мастерскими, они получают билеты в первый ряд на демонстрацию этих способностей: шоу, предназначенное лишь для мёртвых и для тех, кто скоро к ним присоединится.  
  
Джеймс широким шагом пересекает улицу, убирая лёгкие мишени, застывшие от ужаса, и легко вскакивает на крышу ближайшего внедорожника. Он стреляет прямо сквозь нее, убирая несчастливый тринадцатый номер, пока тот съёживается; просто водитель, делающий одолжение кузену Владу. Теперь их двенадцать, и теперь у него удобная позиция, с которой их прикрытие становится бесполезным. Но в то же время на этой крыше он как на ладони, когда двенадцать человек забывают об обещанной награде, забывают о трофеях и стреляют в него, чтобы выжить самим.  
  
«Пах-пах-пах» - звук стрельбы отражается от кирпичных стен и штукатурки уличных фасадов, когда мужчины высовываются из укрытий, чтобы выстрелить, а потом снова отступают. Джеймс стреляет и уворачивается, и это самая поганая часть перестрелки. Осада - когда оставшаяся братва прячется за бронированными машинами и в переулке и выползает, чтобы быстро выстрелить. А он пытается отвечать подавляющим огнём, чтобы у них не осталось времени прицелиться наверняка.  
  
И этим субботним августовским утром здоровенный мужик с огрубевшими костяшками и похожими на цветную капусту ушами боксёра, мужик, любящий думать, что он знает свое дело, наклоняется, чтобы выстрелить в Джеймса, и его куртка застревает в дверце машины.  
  
Боксёр давит на курок и выстреливает пол-магазина за раз, целясь в поясницу Джеймса, потом дёргается и материт свою куртку. Он не замечает, как Джеймс поворачивается и прокатывается ниже линии огня; он слышит ни с чем не сравнимый звук выстрела сквозь глушитель, как будто кто-то прочистил горло, на фоне общего шума перестрелки и надеется, что этот выстрел предназначается не для него, но он для него, для него. Он скручивается от удара пули, входящей в грудь, и его куртка рвётся в том месте, где застряла в дверце автомобиля.  
  
Но он не единственный, кого находит своя пуля.  
  
Один из стариков добирается до Джеймса: спрятавшись за дверью внедорожника, стоящего в конце квартала, он терпеливо ждет со своим старым Макаровым, ища не выстрела ради славы, а лишь такого, который собьёт чистый ужас Александра Лукина с ног.  
  
Пуля входит в правую голень Джеймса как раз в тот момент, когда он переносит на неё весь свой вес, и он, совсем неграциозно споткнувшись, падает с внедорожника на асфальт.  


 

***

  
  
Дарси съёживается в большой стальной ванне на ножках в квартире Джеймса, юбка-клёш её дневного платья и розовая гипюровая подкладка сами по себе занимают почти половину свободного пространства. Пингу сжалась рядом с ней и неконтролируемо дрожит, уткнувшись носом ей подмышку, пока Дарси слушает хлопки и свист пуль, доносящиеся с улицы. Она слышит выкрики на русском и вопли боли, периодически переходящие в странные булькающие звуки, и молится: _только не Джеймс только не он ты не можешь забрать его_.  
  
Её пальцы так сильно дрожат, пока она набирает сообщения Стиву, что ей кажется, он не поймёт, чего она от него хочет, так что в нескольких коротких сообщениях она излагает главное.  
  
ДЛ (Дарси Льюис): РУСКИ  
  
ДЛ: Пытатюся убить Джеймса  
  
ДЛ: в мастерской нужн пмщь пжл приди  
  
Потом она открывает заметки на телефоне. Однажды вечером, где-то через год после того, как она начала работать на Джеймса, он остановил её, уходя, и попросил дать ему свой телефон. Он написал сообщение кириллицей и ввёл номер, и сказал, что если с ним когда-нибудь что-то случится, она должна будет отослать это сообщение вот по этому номеру. Дарси абсолютно уверена, что двадцать чуваков, пытающихся убить Джеймса, подходят под «если когда-нибудь что-то случится», и она решает, что сейчас самое подходящее время отправить это сообщение. В худшем случае, Джеймс на неё рассердится и, может быть, отпишет на этот номер, что всё в порядке. Отправка сообщения занимает около пяти минут, потому что, если честно сейчас она не в состоянии справиться даже с копипастой.  
  
Ответа нет ни от Стива, ни с заграничного номера.  
  
Дарси гладит большую голову Пингу:  
  
\- Всё будет в порядке, девочка. Всё будет в порядке, - говорит она, захлёбываясь словами, по её щекам текут горячие слёзы.  


 

***

  
  
Джеймс падает, и бойцы братвы выходят из теней. Он падает под градом пуль и крутится, чтобы увернуться от самых опасных, одна пуля сильно распарывает его правую скулу. Он роняет пистолеты и выгибает спину назад, приземляясь на руки, и превращает падение в откат в сторону. Когда он встаёт, в его руках - «Скорпион».  
  
Он сможет опираться на раненую ногу, если не будет замечать боли. Как хорошо, что его так долго этому учили.  
  
Четверо братков полностью покинули своё убежище, двое спереди, двое сзади. Они уже начали стрелять. Он крутится и снимает двоих спереди, потом поворачивается и начинает идти к двоим позади него. Медленно. Спешить незачем. И невозможно с его ногой. Перед ним еще двое, у одного из них чёрные волосы, остриженные под горшок, и сломанный нос. Его друг, с бледной кожей и веснушками под маленькими, глубоко посаженными глазками, достаёт гранату и возится с чекой. Глаза Сломанного Носа распахнуты от ужаса, когда он спускает крючок своего «Глока 19», направленного на Джеймса.  
  
Они раскрываются ещё шире, когда Джеймс позволяет пулям попасть в грудь, кожа куртки рвётся, открывая кевлавровую подкладку, а он идет дальше, поднимая оружие.  
  
\- Да что ты черт возьми такое? - говорит Сломанный Нос.  
  
\- Ничего, о чём ты доложишь, - говорит Джеймс и стреляет в него.  
  
Он убивает Сломанный Нос, а потом Маленькие Глазки, который валится винтом, умирая, и падает на собственную гранату. Четыре секунды спустя граната взрывается, покрывая всю улицу ошмётками тела Маленьких Глазок.

Джеймс наклоняется и забирает «Глок» из остывающих пальцев Сломанного Носа, холодным взглядом обводит окрестности, ожидая следующего вражеского шага. Он чувствует себя намного лучше с пистолетом в каждой руке. Одна бригада всё ещё укрывается за машинами в конце улицы. Он слышит, как двое украинцев поднимаются по пожарной лестнице автомастерской через дорогу. Через мгновение их силуэты будут прекрасно заметны на крыше. Ещё двое оказываются в переулке у «Красной звезды». В _его_ переулке.  
  
Они следующие.  
  
Он крадётся к ним по диагонали, не спуская глаз с группы в конце квартала.  
  
\- Выходите сюда и умрите, как мужчины, - рычит он двоим, укрывшимся в переулке. Они переходят на бег, спеша к дверям мастерской. Если они посмеют зайти _в его дом_ …  
  
Рёв мотора заставляет его обернуться.  
  
Старик с Макаровым, тот самый, который прострелил ему голень, решает, что с него достаточно. Заварушка длится слишком долго; если их не убьют, то арестуют. Он жестом показывает оставшимся трём членам своей бригады садиться во внедорожник, блокирующий улицу с восточной стороны. Старикан вдавливает педаль газа в пол, мотор машины оживает, и внедорожник несётся вперёд, прямо на Джеймса.  
  
Гангстеры опускают стёкла и высовываются из окон с оружием наготове. Они не могут разогнаться на этом промежутке дороги, но всё равно выдавливают 40 миль в час, приближаясь к Джеймсу и решая, что, если удастся его сбить - отлично, а если нет, они выстрелят несколько раз и свалят отсюда.  
  
Но есть и третий вариант, которого они не ждут.  


 

* * *

  
  
Стив принимает душ, когда приходят сообщения от Дарси. Он не спешит к телефону, когда слышит сигнал, думая, что это Тони, или Сэм, или, может быть, Клинт. Он вытирается; причёсывает волосы; чешется. Не спеша идёт в жилую зону и замирает, потянувшись за телефоном, лежащим на кухонном столе. Окно открыто, чтобы впустить свежий воздух, и он слышит отдалённый, но безошибочно ясный звук перестрелки в паре кварталов отсюда.  
  
Он берёт телефон. Какого…  
  
Телефон падает на пол две секунды спустя. А через десять секунд Стив уже за дверями - в кедах и майке, со щитом наперевес.  
  
Как же, блядь, далеко до мастерской. Он может бежать быстрее, чем любой человек на земле, но это все равно слишком медленно. Сердце грохочет в груди, каждая пуля, которую он слышит, может оказаться _той самой_ , и он знает, что Джеймс может о себе позаботиться, но стреляет такое количество людей, что хватит и малейшего невезения, чтобы стать мертвее некуда.  
  
Стив поворачивает за угол. Двое прячутся за внедорожниками. Ещё двое поднимаются по пожарной лестнице на соседнюю крышу. А Джеймс просто стоит посреди улицы, пока прямо на него едет внедорожник, двигаясь по прямой и набирая скорость…  
  
Какого черта он творит, думает Стив, внедорожник врежется в него, почему он прячет пистолеты…  
  
И когда сталь уже должна встретиться с костью, Джеймс взмывает в воздух: кувырком назад, рассчитав скорость внедорожника, он приземляется на крышу словно пёрышко, и Стив видит, как по его правой ноге течёт кровь. Водитель машины крутит руль в разные стороны, пытаясь сбросить Джеймса, но с таким же успехом он мог бы попытаться сбросить танк.  
  
Парень с пушкой, высунувшийся из окна, поднимает спиленный ствол и вертит им, чтобы застрелить Джеймса, когда тот замахивается и пробивает лобовое стекло. Стив открывает рот, когда Джеймс отрывает руль машины и отбрасывает прочь. Одно дело знать, что Джеймс равен ему по скорости и силе, и совсем другое - наблюдать за этой мощью в действии. Его боевой стиль - прямота и беспощадность, как будто он напрочь лишен инстинкта самосохранения. Он не дерётся с врагами. Он проходит _сквозь_ них.  
  
Стив не может насмотреться. Это… Великолепно.  
  
Джеймс встаёт на одно колено, в удобную для стрельбы позицию, и достаёт полуавтоматический пистолет из кобуры на спине. И опустошает магазин в крышу, прежде чем сделать проворный кувырок с теперь уже обречённой машины.  
  
Он приземляется на дорогу с аккуратной точностью и стоит там, высокий и гордый, словно сам Бог Войны, пока внедорожник, всё ещё набирающий скорость, врезается в другой в конце улицы и переворачивается набок, все еще вращая колесами в клубах чёрного дыма.  
  
Потом Джеймс поворачивается и смотрит на Стива. Когда он заговаривает, в его голосе нет злости, нет вообще никаких эмоций. Только… Странное, неестественное спокойствие.  
  
\- Стив. Двое из этих уродов влезли в мой дом. Там Дарси. Займись ими, - он крадётся и подбирает два пистолета с глушителями с дороги. - Те, что на крыше, мои.  
  
Стив кивает:  
  
\- Понял.  
  
Он почти произносит: « _будь осторожен_ », - но сомневается, что Джеймс поймет, что это значит. Потом он поворачивается и бежит в переулок, и через чёрный ход в мастерскую.  
  
Стив останавливается, прислушиваясь. Шаги наверху. Он бежит вверх по лестнице, когда в квартире Джеймса раздаётся крик.  
  
Дарси тащат из ванной комнаты за волосы. Она пинается и сопротивляется накачанному уроду, который схватил её, но он швыряет её на пол, и она бьется головой с тошнотворным звуком, а потом он сжимает её волосы в кулак, приподнимая, и приставляет пистолет к её виску.  
  
Потом Стив понимает, что кричала не Дарси. А Пингу. Из ванной появляется ещё один, коротышка с оттопыренными ушами и идиотской ухмылкой, с полным ртом золотых зубов, в комплект к толстой золотой цепи на шее. Он держит Пингу за ошейник, и собака в ужасе, она описалась и кричит. Стив никогда не слышал, как кричит собака, и никогда больше не хочет этого слышать.  
  
Ухмыляющийся Идиот ударяет Пингу о стену, крича что-то по-русски, и наверняка это значит: _заткнись_.  
  
\- Ладно, - говорит Стив, с трудом сдерживая свой гнев. - Вы, парни, точно не хотите этого делать.  
  
\- Убирайся с дороги, блондинчик, - рычит Стероидный Качок. - Сука и псина идут с нами. И только от тебя зависит, уйдут они отсюда живыми или…  
  
Он не успевает закончить предложение. Стив швыряет щит вертикально, так что тот с силой бьет по руке Стероидного, держащей пистолет, вышибая его подальше от головы Дарси. Стив тут же кидается вперёд, впечатывая кроссовок в лицо Стероидного, и использует его как опору, чтобы оттолкнуться и сбить с ног Ухмыляющегося Идиота.  
  
Ухмыляющийся Идиот падает на пол и больше не ухмыляется, когда верхом на нём оказываются двести пятьдесят фунтов разъяренного суперсолдата, и отпускает Пингу. Пингу бежит на свою подстилку и забивается в самый дальний угол, сворачиваясь в такой маленький комок, в который только может.  
  
\- Дарси? - говорит Стив, держа Идиота за горло. - Есть здесь что-нибудь, что я могу использовать, как наручники?  
  
\- Я, э, ого, я, я не собираюсь лазать по ящикам его прикроватной тумбочки, - говорит она, потирая затылок в том месте, которым ударилась об пол.  
  
\- Дарси, сейчас _не время_ … - начинает Стив, но в это время Стероидный приподнимается и тянется к своему пистолету, и Стив отпускает Идиота ненадолго, наступая на и так раненную руку Стероидного, а потом сильно пинает его в печень. Тот снова валится на пол.  
  
\- Лежать, - рычит Стив.  
  
А потом обращается к Дарси:  
  
\- Изоленту или большие стяжки для кабеля, сейчас же!  
  
\- Ладноладнопрости, - частит Дарси, потом ещё раз смотрит на свою руку, когда замечает на ней кровь. Она осторожно спускается по лестнице, держась за поручень обеими руками, и Стив тут же проклинает себя за то, что послал за чем-то девушку с сотрясением.  
  
Пока она внизу, Стив слышит удивлённый возглас и звуки короткой потасовки, два глухих сильных удара, и следом за ними громкий хруст ломающихся костей, как будто с крыши упали два тела. Он смотрит в окно через улицу и видит мускулистый силуэт Джеймса на крыше напротив. Перечеркнуть, думает он. _Сбросили_ два тела.  
  
Дарси возвращается с крепкими стяжками для кабеля, и Стив связывает двух гангстеров по рукам и лодыжкам. Он действует грубо и не сожалеет об этом.  
Джеймс заходит мгновением позже, все еще с двумя пистолетами в руках. Он грязный, покрыт порезами, от него несёт оружейным порохом, он по-прежнему странно безэмоционален, и его красота режет Стива, как нож. Он хочет оттащить Джеймса в душ, или прямо в кровать, и целовать каждую ссадину и царапину на его теле. Хочет вернуть жизнь в эти глаза, заставить их засиять, а потом потемнеть.  
  
Джеймс переводит взгляд на двоих связанных гангстеров, и Стив как раз собирается что-то сказать, когда он проталкивается мимо него и убивает обоих, Стероидного и Идиота, каждого единственным выстрелом в лоб.  
  
Стив хватает его за плечо и разворачивает к себе, крича:  
  
\- Джеймс, какого чёрта… - и одно короткое мгновение Джеймс смотрит _на него_ как на цель, а потом этот взгляд исчезает, и он смотрит в сторону.  
  
\- Стив. Это _братва_. Они пришли в мой дом, напали на мою собаку, на моих друзей, - говорит он мягко. - В моём мире есть правила. Для таких, как они, нет пощады, - он тяжело опускается на ближайший диван из стали и кожи и кладёт пистолеты на кофейный столик. Он наклоняется вперёд, держа руки на коленях, и длинно, рвано выдыхает, тряся головой.  
  
Пингу первая присоединяется к Джеймсу на диване, выбираясь из своего лотка и устраиваясь рядом с ним. Она толкает его руку носом, пока он, наконец, не обнимает её.  
  
Дарси заползает на диван рядом с ним, сжимаясь в комок и укладывая голову ему на плечо. Её гипюровая юбка, порванная и грязная, шуршит, когда она подгибает под себя ноги. Он протягивает руку и придвигает её ближе, и уже собирается поцеловать её в макушку, когда замечает кровь:  
  
\- Дарьюшка… - говорит он.  
  
\- Всё в порядке, - тихо говорит она, её тушь и подводка для глаз размазались по всему лицу. - Я ударилась головой об пол, но всё нормально.  
  
Джеймс хмыкает и придвигает её по дивану ещё ближе, чтобы было удобнее осмотреть рану. Она права; рана несерьёзная. Он приглаживает её растрёпанные волосы рукой; пытается оттереть разводы туши с её щёк.  
  
Стиву не по себе, он не уверен, является ли частью этой маленькой, странной, добровольно выбранной семьи, обнявшейся на диване, на котором для него не осталось места. Он видит дырки от пуль на куртке Джеймса; он знает, что кевлар задержит пулю, но от удара всё равно чертовски больно. Он знает, что нога Джеймса всё ещё кровоточит; цепочка красных капель тянется от лестницы до дивана. Всё, чего он хочет, это заключить Джеймса в объятия и позаботиться о нём, но Джеймс сейчас со своей семьёй, и он не хочет им мешать.  
  
Он занимает себя тем, что идёт и вытаскивает свой щит из стены, в которой тот застрял, и, когда он возвращается, Джеймс говорит Дарси:  
  
\- Тебе нужно уходить отсюда.  
  
Дарси кидается ему на шею:  
  
\- Не-е-е-е-е-е-е-ет...  
  
Но Джеймс осторожно отцепляет её от себя:  
  
\- Сюда приедет полиция, Дарси. Они заберут меня, может, на какое-то время, может, навсегда. Я хочу, чтобы ты забрала Пингу. И если я не вернусь, это место - твоё, - он улыбается ей печально. - Из него получилась бы отличная пекарня.  
  
Дарси издаёт полувсхлип, полукрик, протестуя, и хватает Джеймса за руку. Она смотрит на Стива:  
  
\- Ты не можешь этого допустить. Ты должен остановить это. Они пришли, чтобы _убить его_ , Стив…  
  
Джеймс мягко фыркает, забавляясь:  
  
\- Он не может этого исправить, Дарси.  
  
Мозги Стива просто кипят. Чёрт возьми, он попробует всё исправить.  
  
Джеймс легко толкает Дарси, почти игриво:  
  
\- Но ты должна пойти домой.  
  
Дарси скрещивает руки и съёживается на диване:  
  
\- Я не хочу идти домой. Мне _страшно_. Пожалуйста, позволь мне остаться здесь. Я должна знать, если с тобой что-то случится.  
  
Джеймс вздыхает и поднимается с дивана, хромая через комнату на кухню, и наливает себе стакан воды. Вдалеке слышен вой приближающихся сирен:  
  
\- Тогда ты должна оставаться наверху.  
  
Дарси кивает и поднимает два пальца вверх:  
  
\- Слово скаута, - говорит она.  
  
Стив поднимает взгляд:  
  
\- Я возьму всё на себя. Я сделал всё это, - он достаёт свой телефон. - Объявим это одним из заданий Мстителей.  
  
Джеймс закатывает глаза:  
  
\- Стив, ты не носишь оружия.  
  
\- Но я мог бы.  
  
\- У тебя нет _русского_ ствола. А еще ты не убиваешь людей.  
  
Стив вздыхает и прислоняется к столешнице рядом с Джеймсом:  
  
\- Хотел бы я, чтобы это было правдой. Очень хотел бы.  
  
Он связывается по телефону с номером, который записан в нём как простая буква «Ф».  
  
\- Я собираюсь позвонить кое-кому. Может быть, он сможет помочь, - когда раздаются гудки, он включает громкую связь.  
  
Джеймс достаёт аптечку первой помощи из кухонного шкафа и усаживается на столешницу, сгибая ногу, чтобы получше рассмотреть рану от пули в голени:  
  
\- Никто не поможет, - говорит он, доставая набор пинцетов из аптечки. - Я мог бы сбежать, но вся моя жизнь - это бегство, прятки, ложь. С меня хватит.  
  
Он выдыхает, засовывая пинцет в рану, и ковыряется в ней, пытаясь зацепить пулю. На это больно даже просто смотреть, но на лице Джеймса нет почти никаких эмоций.  
  
\- Ёбаные одесские говнюки, - бормочет он.  
  
В телефоне всё ещё слышны гудки. Наконец, Ник Фьюри отвечает и говорит:  
  
\- Капитан.  
  
Стив хватает телефон и выключает громкую связь:  
  
\- Ник! Мне очень нужна твоя помощь. У меня тут… Ситуация с другом. Местная русская мафия пыталась его убить, и… Мне нужно. Мне нужно чтобы его не арестовали. Это важно.  
  
\- Вообще-то, мы уже в пути к вам. Мы перехватили сообщения о перестрелке по полицейской волне и подумали, что ты можешь быть замешан в этом. Недалеко от твоего дома, не так ли?  
  
\- Ага. _Ага_. В паре кварталах от дома, - говорит Стив, и чувствует, как ослабевает пружина в его груди. Щит сейчас будет здесь. ЩИТ обо всём позаботится.  
  
Стив нажимает «отбой» и улыбается Джеймсу:  
  
\- Всё будет в порядке. ЩИТ подчистит тут всё вместо нас.  
  
\- Кто они такие? Люди в серых фургонах?  
  
\- Да, - говорит Стив, - Они замечательные. Они очень помогли мне после того, как я проснулся ото льда. Помогли мне освоиться.  
  
Джеймс выглядит не слишком убеждённым. Он издает всего один звук, вытаскивая пулю из раны, потом бесцеремонно кидает её и окровавленный пинцет прямо на мраморную столешницу. Он быстро бинтует ногу и слезает со стола, проверяя, насколько хорошо он может на неё опереться.  
  
Сирены слышны совсем рядом.  
  
Джеймс хромает до кофейного столика и вкладывает оба пистолета в набедренную кобуру.  
  
\- Джеймс. Это _друзья_ , - говорит Стив.  
  
Джеймс пожимает плечами, хромая к лестнице.  
  
\- Погоди, - говорит Стив, и, судя по взгляду, которым одаривает его Джеймс, Стив понимает, что тот ждёт дальнейших возражений насчёт пистолетов. Но Стив просто подходит ближе и вовлекает Джеймса в объятие, утыкаясь носом ему в шею. На мгновение Джеймс застывает, но потом тоже обнимает его, обнимает крепко, так, как будто это их последнее объятие.  
  
\- Я обещаю, что всё исправлю, - шепчет Стив. - Тебя, тебя никто не заберёт. Я никогда тебя не отпущу.  
  
Джеймс ничего не говорит, но сила, с которой он обнимает Стива, красноречивее любых слов. Через минуту они размыкают объятие. В одну руку Стив берёт щит, а другую протягивает Джеймсу:  
  
\- Пойдём держать ответ за свои поступки.  


 

***

  
  
Им не приходится долго ждать, пока серые фургоны появляются снаружи и замолкают пронзительно громкие сирены. В мастерской эхом отдаётся присутствие десятка людей, _вооружённых_ людей, приближающихся к ним через фронт-офис. Прибывающие фургоны и ещё большее количество людей слышны снаружи, они блокируют улицу, фотографируют место происшествия и забирают тела. Джеймс осторожно тянет свою руку из руки Стива и принимает стойку, которую не назовешь боевой, но она очень быстро может ею стать.  
  
Стив улыбается ему и протягивает руку, чтобы приободряюще сжать его плечо, но потом смотрит на Джеймса и останавливается на середине движения. Потому что Джеймс застыл, слегка склонив голову набок, как будто узнавая одного из людей по звуку.  
  
А потом через главные двери мастерской входят Ник Фьюри и Фил Коулсон, и за ними пожилой мужчина. Дряблый старик, передвигающийся с тростью. Его тёмные глаза под тяжёлыми бровями тут же находят Джеймса, и на его лице расцветает улыбка. И это - неприятное зрелище.  
  
Стив смотрит на Джеймса. Джеймс в ужасе, он бледен и дрожит, глядя на старика.  
  
\- Капитан, - начинает Ник Фьюри. - Должен попросить тебя отойти от Барнса.  
  
\- Что? Нет, - говорит Стив, подходя ближе к Джеймсу и становясь между ним и остальными. - Почему?  
  
Фьюри устало смотрит на него:  
  
\- Он не человек. Он оружие массового поражения, и мы забираем его, пока он окончательно не слетел с катушек.  
  
Позади него полукругом выстраиваются десять агентов ЩИТА в тяжёлой броне и со штурмовыми винтовками в руках, и все они направлены на Джеймса.  
  
Стив неверяще смотрит по сторонам:  
  
\- Это просто смешно, Ник. Всё это просто смешно. Он не собирается слетать с катушек…  
  
\- Да? - говорит Фьюри и поворачивается, показывая в сторону улицы, а потом обратно к Стиву. - За последние сутки он убил около пятидесяти человек. Может, хочешь подождать, когда цифра перевалит за сотню?  
  
\- Это были люди из Гидры, а потом русская мафия, которые пришли сюда чтобы убить его… - говорит Стив, выходя вперёд и сжимая кулаки.  
  
Но тут его перебивает тихий голос:  
  
\- Как тебя зовут, солдат? - спрашивает Фил Коулсон.  
  
\- Дже-еймс Барнс, - говорит Джеймс, смотря вниз. Он всё ещё смертельно бледен, как будто увидел привидение.  
  
\- Нет, - говорит Фил Коулсон, - Какое твоё _настоящее имя_?  
  
\- Михаил Печорин, - отвечает Джеймс.  
  
Старик хлопает в ладоши и говорит:  
  
\- _На колени, Солдатик_!

И Стив задыхается, потому что Джеймс точно марионетка, которой старик только что подрезал ниточки. Джеймс _падает_ на колени, как провинившийся ребёнок, и держит запястья за головой, как будто готовится блокировать удар. Джеймс начинает говорить по-русски скороговоркой, и старикан ковыляет вперёд, наклоняется к нему, хватая его за запястье одной рукой, а другой отвешивает ему пощёчину:  
  
\- По-английски, - шипит он. - Имя, солдатик!  
  
\- Какого чёрта здесь происходит… - говорит сквозь зубы Стив, но Фьюри тут же оказывается позади него, уводя его в сторону, и шепчет:  
  
\- Просто заткнись. И позволь Карпову выполнять свою работу.  
  
\- Архангельская Военно-исследовательская лаборатория номер два, Экспериментальное оружие партия один, Номер Семь, - запинается Джеймс, глядя в пол. - Я - Н-номер Семь.  
  
Стив делает шаг назад и роняет стул. Тот падает на бетонный пол со звуком взорвавшейся бомбы, и Стив вздрагивает. Его глаза устремляются к руке Джеймса, к татуировке в виде руки робота, но она скрыта рукавом куртки. Но Стив с его идеальной памятью может в деталях представить номер, набитый на внутренней стороне предплечья Джеймса, старый, синий и немного небрежный, сделанный раньше всех других его татуировок: _AMRL2EX01007_.  
  
Идентификационный лабораторный номер.  
  
Старик, Карпов, треплет Джеймса по волосам, как будто тот его домашняя зверушка:  
  
\- Что случилось с номерами с первого по двенадцатый, солдатик?  
  
\- Неудавшиеся эксперименты. Субъекты уничтожены, - говорит Джеймс, уставившись в одну точку около своих колен.  
  
\- А как удалось выжить тебе? - спрашивает Карпов. Он говорит тошнотворно-приторным голосом, жалкой пародией на заботу. - Я сам ввел тебе яд.  
  
\- У-уничтожение провалилось. Эксперимент удался, - говорит Джеймс.  
  
\- Объясни, - велит Карпов.  
  
\- Я-я проснулся в яме, куда вы нас всех бросили. За игровой площадкой. Другие не просыпались. Я пытался вернуться в свою комнату, но лаборатория была уничтожена. Так что я ждал у входа, когда вы вернетесь. Через несколько дней я сильно проголодался и направился по дороге в город. Какие-то люди в форме отвели меня в приют. Они не знали ни одной из командных фраз, так что я с ними не разговаривал. Я остался там. Я очень сильно болел до полового созревания, а потом всё изменилось. Но я никому не сказал. Люди ненавидят тебя, когда ты другой.  
  
Карпов широко улыбается и похлопывает Джеймса по голове:  
  
\- Ах, Седьмой. Это всегда был ты. Я думал, если это и сработает, то только на тебе. Такой непослушный, но такой талантливый.  
  
Карпов поднимает голову и встречается взглядом с Коулсоном, который указывает на внушительный арсенал на теле Джеймса. Карпов кивает и тычет Джеймса тростью:  
  
\- Седьмой, сними с себя оружие и разбери его для чистки.  
  
Джеймс тут же начинает механически снимать с себя и раскладывать оружие идеальными ровными рядами. Ни одного лишнего движения. Стив беспомощно пялится. Все выглядит так, как будто у Джеймса не осталось собственной воли.  
  
Карпов стоит над ним и наблюдает с самодовольной гордостью, которую Стив хочет стереть с его лица.  
  
\- Мы разрабатывали их со способностями на пике человеческой силы, рефлексов и интеллекта, - он наклоняется и ловит подбородок Джеймса пальцами, приподнимая его лицо, чтобы все могли его увидеть. - И мы делали их красивыми, поскольку, раз уж нам приходилось смотреть на них целыми днями, почему бы их не украсить?  
  
Он улыбается Джеймсу с низменным удовольствием оттого, что тощее, свирепое дитя из его лаборатории расцвело в широкоплечего, мощного мужчину, стоящего на коленях у его ног:  
  
\- Мой хорошенький солдатик…  
  
Стива сейчас стошнит. Или ему сейчас станет физически плохо, или он кого-нибудь убьёт. Он снимает щит с руки и опирается на него. Хуже быть уже не может.  
  
Может.  
  
Карпов отходит от Джеймса и направляется к Коулсону:  
  
\- Ну и, конечно, в довершение всего - сыворотка. Вы знали, что Седьмой мог расправиться с тремя полностью вооружёнными мужчинами голыми руками уже в восемь лет?  
  
Ладно, достаточно. Стив официально достиг предела своего терпения:  
  
\- Подождите, вы что, давали сыворотку детям?  
  
Ник предупреждающе касается Стива ладонью.  
  
А Карпов смотрит на него, как на идиота:  
  
\- Он мог сделать это _до_ сыворотки, - он вздыхает и всплёскивает руками. - Ах, сыворотка Эрскина-Золы. Мы не могли заставить её работать. Она убивала любого взрослого добровольца, на котором мы её испробовали. А мы испробовали _на многих_. Так что мы решили попробовать её на субъектах, не достигших полового созревания. Но и из этого ничего не вышло. Она не срабатывала. Лишь заставляла их болеть по нескольку дней после каждой инъекции.  
  
\- И как часто вы намеренно травили детей, давая им смертельные, экспериментальные препараты? - шипит Стив.  
  
Карпов пожимает плечами:  
  
\- Каждые три месяца начиная с их пятого дня рождения. Но так как результатов мы не добились, правительство решило свернуть программу, когда им было по десять лет. Нам было приказано избавиться от любого органического лабораторного материала…  
  
\- То есть, избавиться от детей. Вы убили детей, - говорит Стив.  
  
Карпов опять смотрит на него как на идиота, а потом переводит взгляд на Джеймса, который покорно ждёт, стоя на коленях, уставившись вниз, в полукруге разобранного оружия:  
  
\- Кем были твои родители, Седьмой?  
  
\- Моим отцом была чашка Петри, а моей матерью была пипетка, - отвечает Джеймс без выражения.  
  
\- Капитан Роджерс, это не дети, - говорит Карпов покровительственным тоном. - Это просто клоны. Сильно модифицированные клоны, да, но… Но не люди. А вещи, выращенные в лаборатории. Мы не Баба Яга, крадущая детей по деревням.  
  
Карпов посмеивается, покачиваясь с пяток на носки:  
  
\- У нас получилось, - говорит он. - Я так и знал, что, если подождать до полового созревания, сыворотка себя проявит.  
  
Следующие его слова выходят барабанной дробью, как слова учёного, который получил подтверждение своим теориям:  
  
\- Мы испробовали все возможные варианты с расой, группой крови, полом, генетикой, всё, до чего только могли додуматься. Номер Семь был моей идеей. Моей. Мы создали его из образца, взятого из той же эры и местности, что и вы, Капитан Роджерс, на случай, если было что-то особенное в том месте и времени, в котором вы росли, что заставило сыворотку сработать только на вас.  
  
\- Так вы крали мёртвых детей, - говорит Стив, думая об имени, которое выбрал для себя Джеймс; о могиле Баки с присматривающим за ней архангелом. Он ломает мозг, думая о том, как мог бы выглядеть взрослый Баки; всё, что приходит ему на ум, это копна тёмных волос и яркая хулиганская ухмылка.  
  
\- Мы одолжили немного генетического материала у тел, которые им больше не пользовались, - возражает Карпов.  
  
\- Как вы можете смотреть на этого человека и заявлять, что он вещь? - спорит Стив, подходя ближе к Джеймсу.  
  
Карпов спрашивает у Джеймса:  
  
\- Что ты такое, _солдатик_?  
  
Губы Джеймса двигаются, но не издают ни звука.  
  
Карпов подходит и тычет в него тростью:  
  
\- Ты оружие. Ты машина. Сделанная в Российском государстве. Принадлежащая Российскому государству. Машины не устают. Машины не боятся. Повтори, Семь. Что ты такое?  
  
\- Хорошо, достаточно, - говорит Стив, хватая Карпова за руку и отталкивая его от Джеймса. Он наклоняется и проводит рукой вниз по его спине:  
  
\- Вставай, Джеймс. Давай же.  
  
Джеймс не двигается и не узнаёт его.  
  
Стив опускает щит и обхватывает Джеймса рукой поперёк груди:  
  
\- Давай. Мы уходим отсюда, - но Джеймс всё равно не двигается, мёртвым грузом висит на руках Стива. Он мог бы попробовать положить щит на пол и взять Джеймса на руки, но кажется, что это…  
  
Карпов вздыхает и щёлкает пальцами:  
  
\- На ноги, солдатик.  
  
Джеймс встаёт на ноги с той же текучей грацией, которая присуща его боевому стилю, и Стив делает шаг назад, когда холодный ужас сковывает его желудок:  
  
\- Джеймс, я прошу тебя… - шепчет он.  
  
Карпов смотрит на Фьюри:  
  
\- Куда вы хотите его поместить?  
  
\- В заднюю часть специального фургона, - говорит Фьюри. - Нам придётся надеть на него наручники.  
  
\- Проблем с этим не будет, - говорит Карпов. - Седьмой, следуй за мной.  
  
\- Вы этого не сделаете, - говорит Стив, поднимая щит и выступая перед Фьюри. - Я не позволю вам забрать его.  
  
Стив проводит большим пальцев по кромке щита, вжимая палец в вибраниум достаточно сильно, чтобы на его коже остался след.  
  
\- За мной, - рявкает Карпов, стоя у дверей во фронт-офис, а потом, когда замечает, что Джеймс не сдвинулся с места, повторяет по-русски. Джеймс кивает и делает шаг. Карпов следит за ним с раздражённым видом. Его _солдатик_ должен вести себя идеально перед американцами, которые, возможно, впечатлятся насколько, что позволят ему продолжить свою работу.  
  
Стив смотрит на Джеймса, и его ум не может справиться с диссонансом от того, что этим здоровым, сильным воином командуют, словно ребенком. Джеймс почти поравнялся с ним и скоро будет достаточно близко для прикосновения, и руки Стива чешутся от желания дотронуться до него.  
  
Потом Стив думает о том, как Джеймсу удалось жить в полном покое на протяжении двух лет, пока… Пока Стив не вломился в его жизнь. И всё это, все несчастья Джеймса случились из-за него.  
  
Джеймс смотрит ему прямо в глаза и одаривает его едва заметной улыбкой. Почти… Извиняющейся.  
  
\- Ты и я обсудим это, как только Барнс окажется под охраной, - говорит Фьюри.  
  
Стив стонет и отрывает взгляд от Джеймса:  
  
\- Ник, Джеймса не нужно _охранять_.  
  
И тогда Джеймс делает рывок вперёд и выхватывает щит из руки Стива, швыряя его в Карпова.  
  
Карпов мёртв ещё до того, как его тело падает на землю, его череп расколот надвое щитом.  
  
Агенты ЩИТА со штурмовыми винтовками врываются в помещение, крича, и окружают Джеймса, и Фьюри тянет Стива назад, и Стив должен видеть Джеймса, должен отвести его в безопасное место, но они не позволяют ему, они все кричат, но Джеймс не сопротивляется, он просто свернулся на полу на боку, обняв колени руками.  
  
Женщина-агент достаёт маленький пистолет с дротиками, наполненными какой-то зелёной субстанцией, и стреляет в Джеймса. Дротик попадает ему в шею, и он застывает.  
  
\- Что это за чёрт? - кричит Стив. - Что вы с ним сделали?  
  
\- Успокойся, Кэп. Это просто успокоительное, - улыбается Фьюри. - То же самое, которое мы разработали для тебя.  
  
И тогда Фьюри спускает курок пистолета с дротиками _в своей_ руке.  
  
И всё вокруг погружается в темноту.  


 

***

  
  
Стив просыпается в собственной кровати, в своей собственной квартире.  
  
Ник Фьюри сидит в мягком кресле в углу комнаты, на которое Стив обычно кидает одежду:  
  
\- Утречко, - говорит он. - Извини, что пришлось сделать это с тобой. Выбор был невелик.  
  
Стив зол и резко садится. А это - огромная ошибка. В голове как будто катается свинцовый шар для боулинга, ударяясь о стенки черепа при любом резком движении.  
  
\- Ты себе представить не можешь, как будешь сожалеть об этом, - шипит Стив.  
  
Фьюри поднимает руку в мирном жесте:  
  
\- Я знаю, что ты злишься. И я знаю, что вы с Барнсом… близки. Но ты должен взглянуть на ситуацию с моей точки зрения, Кэп. Я не могу позволить русскому суперсолдату-нелегалу ошиваться в Штатах и делать всё, что вздумается. Барнс не может быть вольным стрелком. Он должен выбрать сторону. А это означает, он либо с нами, либо против нас. Ты можешь не соглашаться с моими методами, но я дирижирую целым набором обстоятельств, которые помогут ему принять _правильное_ решение.  
  
\- Да ну? - голос Стива сочится ядом. - Уверен, после вчерашнего он побежит за тобой вприпрыжку.  
  
Фьюри скрещивает ноги и откидывается на спинку кресла:  
  
\- К каждому человеку нужен индивидуальный подход, Кэп. Кто-то, - и он показывает на Стива, - хочет чувствовать себя нужным. А Барнс - ну, мы поставили ему прослушку. Он хочет быть защищён. Он хочет быть тем, кто он есть, и он хочет тебя. Всё это мы можем ему дать. Мы - _единственные_ , кто может дать ему это.  
  
Но Стив больше не слушает. Он перестал слушать с тех пор, как Фьюри сделал замечание о том, что кому-то просто необходимо чувствовать себя нужным. Его разум переносится на три года назад, в то время, когда его только что вынули из арктических льдов. Он был равнодушен ко всему и растерян, один в Нью-Йорке, он тосковал, и тогда Фьюри предложил ему пожить в хижине рядом с тренировочной базой ЩИТА в Кэтскиллс. Чтобы собрать себя воедино, сказал ему Фьюри. И Стив согласился, считая предложение жестом доброты. Они отправили его туда с небольшим количеством гражданской одежды и тренировочной формой ЩИТА, толстовками и майками, на случай, если они ему понадобятся. И с его щитом, единственной личной вещью на тот момент.  
  
Хижина была милой, стояла на лесистом склоне с видом на пруд, а рядом находилась отличная грунтовая беговая дорожка, которая шла до самой базы и обратно. В тишине раннего утра он мог слышать мерный шаг движения в ногу тренировочных групп, вышедших на утреннюю пробежку. Некоторые шаги даже были ему знакомы.  
  
В тишине раннего утра он точно так же услышал стрелка. И крики. Он спустился к базе в считанные минуты со щитом наперевес и обезвредил террориста. Ему было сказано, что это кто-то из организации под названием «Десять колец», и Стив тут же подписался вернуться на службу.  
  
И вот теперь, лёжа в своей кровати в Ред Хуке, он поднимает взгляд на Фьюри:  
  
\- Террорист. Существовал на самом деле? Или был набором нужных обстоятельств?  
  
Фьюри одаривает его улыбкой сфинкса и загадочно машет рукой:  
  
\- Одно не исключает другое.  
  
В переводе: его прошлое было ложью. То, ради чего он сражается сейчас, - всё ещё остаётся ложью.  
  
\- Кэп, прежде чем начнёшь психовать, прочти эти документы, - Фьюри достаёт папку с документами Карпова и бросает её на кровать. И когда Стив берёт папку в руки так, как будто это дохлая гремучая змея, он наклоняется вперёд и кладёт руки на колени: - С этими детьми чего только ни делали. Пониженная эмпатия. Вообще-то, пониженная эмоциональность во всем. Твой мальчик убил десятки людей, и тебе кажется, что ему хотя бы отдалённо не насрать?  
  
Стив сжимает зубы и пялится на старую, потрёпанную папку в своих руках. Она довольно объёмная; он так сильно её сжимает, что костяшки его рук белеют. Он поднимает взгляд на Фьюри и когда начинает говорить, его слова, произнесённые сквозь сжатые зубы, звучат тихо:  
  
\- С тех пор, как я встретил Джеймса, каждый говорил мне, что я должен о нём думать. Но в то же время ни один из вас ни разу с ним не заговорил. Не попробовал узнать его получше. А я всё это сделал. И говорю тебе со всей возможной ясностью, что ты можешь взять свои наблюдения и твои подозрения, и все твои омерзительные обвинительные документы, и _засунуть их себе в задницу_.  
  
С этими словами Стив рвёт папку с документами Карпова пополам и кидает клочки бумаги Фьюри. Фьюри откидывается на спинку кресла, и по его лицу проскальзывает тень удивления, которая тут же сменяется его обычным холодным выражением.  
  
И пока порванные листы кружат вокруг него, он говорит:  
  
\- Самый быстрый способ вернуть его себе, Стив, это помочь ему принять правильное решение.  
  
\- Он уже принял правильное решение, Ник! Он вышел из игры, - говорит Стив. Он встаёт, опираясь на стену, потому что комната тут же начинает кружиться.  
  
\- Экстренные новости, Кэп, - рычит Фьюри. - Когда ты подписываешься стать суперсолдатом, то теряешь право выйти из игры.  
  
Стив кричит:  
  
\- Он. Никогда. На это не подписывался! - он тут же жалеет об этом, потому что крик отдаётся в голове стуком молотков. Его следующие слова произносятся почти шёпотом: - Я подписался. Отлично. Я понял. Стив Роджерс, собственность правительства США, теперь и навсегда. Но не он. Не. Он.  
  
Фьюри вздыхает и встаёт, поправляя полы своего длинного кожаного пальто:  
  
\- Стив. Тебе повезло, что мы вообще соблюдаем хоть какие-то его права. Он клон, выращенный в лаборатории. По законам США и России он не личность.  
  
\- Значит, законы _не правы_ , - рычит Стив. - Не в первый раз. Чёрт возьми, в те времена, когда я заснул во льдах, тебе не позволили бы жениться на белой женщине.  
  
В голосе Фьюри слышится чистая сталь, когда он направляется к двери:  
  
\- Поговорим с тобой позже, Кэп, когда ты всё обдумаешь и придёшь к верному решению.  


 

***

  
  
Стив выпивает почти галлон воды и плетётся в «Красную звезду». Большие деревянные двойные двери мастерской наглухо закрыты, на улице стоит полная тишина. И, кроме нескольких отверстий от пуль в стенах разных зданий, едва заметных, если знать, что ищешь, всё выглядит так, будто ничего не случилось - он проверяет телефон - вчера. Как будто вчера ничего не случилось.  
  
Он проскальзывает в переулок и заходит через заднюю дверь:  
  
\- Дарси? - зовёт он.  
  
Слышится грохот закрываемой дверцы духовки:  
  
\- Я наверху! - кричит она.  
  
Стив поднимается наверх. Дарси в полном раздрае. По всей кухне Джеймса расставлены подносы с остывающими почти шестью десятками печенек. На ней всё ещё вчерашняя одежда, грязное дневное платье с порванным кринолином, в волосах запёкшаяся кровь, а по лицу размазаны остатки макияжа.  
  
\- Запекаешь стресс? - спрашивает он.  
  
\- Скорее, сжигаю, - сопит она и машет рукой в сторону печенек, которые, как теперь видит Стив, действительно не должны быть такими твёрдыми и тёмными. - У меня ничего не получается.  
  
Нет, это у меня ничего не получается, - думает Стив. Я - тот, кто взял и методично разрушил жизнь этого невероятного, застенчивого, шикарного мужчины. Но вместо того, чтобы произнести это вслух, Стив раскрывает объятия, и Дарси, шаркая ногами, впечатывается в него.  
  
\- Сколько ты слышала? - спрашивает он. - Когда его забрали.  
  
\- Каждое слово, - всхлипывает она. - Все так жестоко обращались с ним всю его жизнь, а он всё равно остался самым лучшим человеком из всех, кого я только встречала. Знаешь, сколько ёбаных порядочных людей прошли мимо меня, когда я жила на улице? Все, блядь, кроме Джеймса, - Дарси сжимает в кулаках рукава майки Стива, цепляясь за него. - А теперь они забрали его.  
  
\- Дарси, - говорит Стив, наклоняясь так, чтобы их лбы соприкасались и чтобы она смотрела ему в глаза. - Я клянусь тебе в одном, и клянусь в этом могилой моей матери. _Я освобожу Джеймса_.  
  
Его голос переходит в рычание:  
  
\- ЩИТу не удастся использовать его, как меня.


	11. Рифмуя и крадя

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Один за всех и все за одного.

Стив пялится в окно спальни; он пялится в окно весь последний час, его мозги оцепенели, но все же работают, перебирая всевозможные варианты с холодной, бесстрастной неизбежностью. Он наблюдает за длинными тенями субботнего дня, расползающимися вниз по улице Ред Хука; видит людей, прогуливающихся внизу, людей, чьи жизни не взрывались им в лицо, чьи сердца не были разорваны на куски. Еще утром они с Джеймсом занимались любовью в двух шагах от того места, где сейчас сидит Стив. В полдень Стив наблюдал за тем, как Джеймс в одиночку расправился с целой группировкой русской мафии. А потом Джеймса не стало, ему вкололи успокоительное, и ЩИТ увёз его бог знает куда, где его смогут заманить на службу ЩИТУ тем же способом, что и Стива.  
  
Он смутно слышит какой-то звук и понимает, что это его телефон, который звонит уже какое-то время. Он оглядывается в поисках телефона и, наконец, находит его на диване под щитом.  
  
\- Алло, - бормочет он.  
  
\- Стив. В чем дело? - это Тони.  
  
\- Ни в чем.  
  
\- Стив. Я звоню спросить, не хотите ли вы с Красной угрозой пособирать сегодня в обед мотоциклы, но я звоню уже третий раз и голос у тебя, как будто… Вот дерьмо, вы что, поцапались?  
  
\- Нет, - вздыхает Стив. - Тони, давай я тебе перезвоню.  
  
Его глаза осматривают самые дальние, тёмные углы квартиры. Поставил ли ЩИТ жучки у него дома? Ему хочется верить, что нет, но тоненький голосок в голове возражает: Почти наверняка. Так что он поднимается на крышу и набирает последний номер из недавних входящих.  
  
\- Йохо, - говорит Тони. На фоне слышен звук инструментов; Тони в лаборатории.  
  
\- Так, в общем… ЩИТ забрал Джеймса, - говорит Стив.  
  
\- Что? Почему? - спрашивает Тони. Фоновые звуки инструментов тут же прекращаются. - Ты не в своей квартире, да? Потому что могу поспорить, она просто утыкана жучками.  
  
\- Нет, я на крыше.  
  
\- Хорошо, приятель. А теперь выкладывай.  
  
Стив длинно рвано выдыхает. С чего бы начать?  
  
\- Сегодня Джеймса пыталась убить братва, целый боевой отряд. Им не удалось. Но ЩИТ использовал это как оправдание, чтобы забрать его, потому что… Потому что, как оказалось, Джеймс - русская версия меня. Он… он суперсолдат, - и Стив чувствует слабое электрическое покалывание в паху, когда произносит это. А может, это просто адреналин.  
  
Тони молчит добрых три секунды. Целую вечность. А зная Тони, это точно бесконечно долго:  
  
\- Ладненько, - выдыхает он. - С одной стороны, ура, я всё ещё самый умный, так и знал, что что-то с ним не так. С другой стороны, _ёбаная срань господня_ , Стив, и почему тогда русское правительство не бьёт тревогу?  
  
Стив облокачивается о кирпичную ограду и наблюдает за тем, как три голубя устраиваются на краю крыши:  
  
\- Русское правительство не знает о нём. Он скрывался, скрывал свои _способности_ все эти годы. Программа, в которой он принимал участие, была признана провальной, и они думали, что убили всех её участников. Которые были детьми, Тони. _Детьми_.  
  
\- Все люди бляди, а я хочу сдохнуть, - говорит Тони тихо.  
  
\- Ага, - выдыхает Стив.  
  
Тони вздыхает, и Стив слышит, как тот шагает куда-то и что-то поднимает:  
\- Так что будем делать?  
  
Стив хмурится:  
  
\- Я собираюсь сделать то, о чём пожалеют все, так что Мстители должны будут всё правдоподобно отрицать. Поэтому _ты_ ничего не будешь делать, Тони.  
  
\- Чёрта с два не буду, сосулька. Мстители тут ни при чём. Я твой друг. Да, порой это незаметно, но я в деле, и если ты хочешь пойти и наделать глупостей, я с тобой. Кроме того, глупости - моя главная сфера деятельности после инженерной механики. Какая ирония для гения, но что есть, того не отнять.  
  
Стив не улыбается, но слова Тони заставляют уголки его губ дрогнуть:  
  
\- Спасибо, Тони. Есть кое-что, что ты мог бы для меня сделать. Я, я пришлю тебе подробности по электронной почте. Вообще-то, это скорее просьба к Пеппер…  
  
\- О-о-о, - отвечает Тони притворно-обиженным тоном. - Ты любишь меня только из-за моей жены. Он молчит какое-то время, а потом ворчит. - Но всё в порядке. Я тоже люблю себя только из-за моей жены.  
  
Что-то с грохотом падает в лаборатории, и Тони тихо матерится.  
  
\- Да, конечно. Всё что угодно. Мы это сделаем. Хотя должен тебя спросить: по шкале от одного до Аззано, о насколько эпической глупости мы говорим?  
  
Стив выпрямляется и расправляет плечи. Напуганные голуби взмывают в полуденное небо:  
  
\- Тони, ты себе представить не можешь.  
  


***

  
  
Стив должен сделать ещё один звонок, но для этого ему нужно подождать до воскресенья. Поспешность ослабит всю его стратегию. Так что, отправив письмо Тони по электронной почте, он весь оставшийся вечер слоняется по квартире и смотрит телевизор, не вникая в происходящее на экране и думая лишь о Джеймсе. Он знает, что точно не уснёт этой ночью, но ему надо, чтобы время просто, блядь, _прошло_ , и он не может позволить себе быть уставшим в воскресенье и понедельник. Так что он копается в аптечке и достаёт таблетки, которые изобрёл для него Брюс на случай бессонницы. Три штуки отключают его на целых восемь часов, и, хотя утром он чувствует себя пьяным, это уже следующее утро, и теперь между ним и следующим шагом плана остаются лишь несколько часов.  
  
Эти несколько часов он тратит на прозаические вещи: стирку, пробежку, попытки не выпрыгнуть из собственной кожи; прогулку до ближайшего ресторанчика за вафлями. Во время завтрака он получает два сообщения от Наташи.  
  
НАР: ?  
  
НАР: Держи меня в курсе, ладно?  
  
СГР: свяжемся  
  
Стив ждёт до обеда. Он заваривает в чайнике терпкий чай с дымком, который купил; чай, напоминающий ему о Джеймсе (о том, каков он на вкус; дым и клубника). Крепко сжав в руке кружку, с тщательно отрепетированным выражением на лице он садится за кухонный стол и звонит Нику Фьюри.  
  


***

  
  
Увидеть Джеймса ему позволяют в понедельник утром. ЩИТ держит его на другом берегу реки, на пустыре в промышленной зоне Джерси, в огромном здании со специальными камерами, предназначенными удерживать людей, подобных ему. Стиву эта постройка была известна как тренировочный полигон; Клинт несколько раз привозил его сюда. Он понятия не имел о камерах заключения. И это заставило его задуматься над тем, что ещё скрывал ЩИТ. Кто ещё сидел в этих клетках, пока они с Клинтом и Наташей развлекались на стрельбище.  
  
Стив приезжает на полчаса раньше назначенного времени. На нём надета униформа, но не шлем. Фьюри пожимает ему руку и говорит о том, как он рад, что Стив понимает ситуацию, что Стив готов помочь. Стив улыбается ему в ответ: Хороший Солдат.  
  
Фьюри передаёт Стива в руки болтливого агента ЩИТА, которая ведёт его вниз и вниз по бесконечным коридорам и дверям с кодами доступа. Стив поддерживает с нею непринуждённую беседу, даже немного флиртует. От его внимания не ускользает тот факт, что за ними тенью идут два парня из ударной команды ЩИТА - «Страйк», Роллинз и… Фамилия второго тоже начинается с буквы «Р». Неприятный, жуткий человек. Стиву он никогда не нравился. Он мог бы сосредоточиться и вспомнить фамилию, но слишком занят наблюдением за пальцами своей сопровождающей, пока та вводит коды доступа к дверям.  
  
И когда, наконец, открывается последняя дверь, они оказываются на балконе, в помещении размером с ангар для самолёта. Посередине находится что-то вроде стеклянной коробки, подвешенной в воздухе. Ну, не совсем коробка, а стеклянная комната. Один её угол отведён под ванную комнату, и нижняя часть стекла в том месте затемнена. Вход находится наверху: запечатанный люк в двадцати футах над полом. Комната напоминает огромный аквариум.  
  
И внутри этого аквариума находится Джеймс, наблюдающий за ними. Его одели в оранжевый комбинезон, натянувшийся в странных местах на его мускулистом теле. Он босой, и на его запястья надеты толстенные наручники, соединённые короткой цепочкой. Он выглядит… подозрительно спокойным. Вот что окончательно добивает Стива. Что Джеймс не нервничает и не расстроен из-за своего заключения. Что что-то внутри него перевернулось и сказало: _это и есть моё место_. Как будто он знает, что все эксперименты - машины, оружие - всегда в конечном счёте возвращаются в свои упаковки.  
  
Стив чувствует, как горит всё тело. Его сжигают четыре чувства одновременно, и он не может показать ни одного из них.  
  
\- Могу я остаться с ним наедине? - спрашивает Стив у своей сопровождающей.  
  
Она открывает ворота к подиуму, ведущему к камере:  
  
\- У вас пятнадцать минут, Капитан Роджерс.  
  
Двое из «Страйка» занимают места с оружием наготове по обе стороны от двери.  
  
Стив кивает, улыбается и не спеша идёт по узкому металлическому помосту. Его глаза осматривают помещение; справа от него в стене находится большой треугольник из чёрного стекла. С этого места открывается прекрасный обзор на камеру и её посетителей. Стив фыркает про себя. Вот вам и уединение.  
  
Джеймс подходит ближе к стеклу, направляясь к стене, в которой проделаны небольшие отверстия для вентиляции, как только Стив приближается к нему. Глаза у него пустые, мутные. Как будто он слегка не в себе. И всё, чего хочет Стив, это разбить эту ужасающую стеклянную стену и целовать его, пока в нём снова не появится эта искорка, валять его, дразнить, пока на этом лице снова не появится хитрая ухмылка, полная сарказма. Всё что угодно, только не это… _смирение_.  
  
Но вместо этого он просто говорит:  
  
\- Привет, - и прислоняется лбом к стеклу почти футовой толщины. ЩИТ не намерен рисковать. Потом он говорит: - Дарси и Пингу в порядке. Дарси запекает стресс.  
  
Джеймс придвигается ближе и тоже прислоняется лбом к стеклу, пытаясь прикоснуться к Стиву или, по крайней мере, почувствовать его тепло. Он кладёт ладони на стену аквариума, хотя наручники сильно сковывают его движения. Когда Стив поднимает руки в перчатках на ту же высоту, Джеймс едва заметно улыбается и закрывает глаза.  
  
\- Как ты держишься? - тихо спрашивает Стив. А потом, потому что просто больше не может держать это в себе, продолжает: - Прости меня, Джеймс. Я… Я появился в твоей жизни и разрушил её.  
  
Джеймс медленно отрицательно качает головой и говорит: - Ш-ш-ш…  
  
Когда он заговаривает, его голос звучит чуть громче шёпота:  
  
\- Всё в порядке, Стив. Мне долго удавалось жить по-человечески, - и он снова едва заметно улыбается, и эта застенчивая улыбка - как первые хрупкие ростки счастья на его лице. Она разбивает сердце Стива вдребезги.  
  
\- Я чувствую, что в какой-то мере мне удалось выйти сухим из воды. Мне даже повезло влюбиться. У меня могло не быть этих двадцати лет… Потому что у остальных не было.  
  
Стив чувствует, как по щеке катится слеза, и в отчаянии скребёт по стеклу рукой в перчатке. Так близко и в то же время так далеко от Джеймса. Это его убьёт.  
  
\- Ты сказал им «нет»? - спрашивает Стив.  
  
Джеймс едва заметно кивает, его лицо закрывают волосы. Руки Стива чешутся от желания убрать их с его лица, но он не может. Он ничего не может:  
  
\- Я скорее умру, чем снова стану чьей-то _собственностью_ , - выдыхает Джеймс настолько тихо, что услышать его может только другой суперсолдат.  
  
\- Чем ты хотел бы заниматься? Если бы мог выбирать? - говорит Стив, и его как ножом режет знание, что Джеймс _не может_ выбирать. Что ему _не позволено_ выбирать.  
  
И снова эта призрачная улыбка:  
  
\- Тем же, чем и хотел с тех пор, как ты зашёл в мою мастерскую. Гонять на байках и заниматься с тобой любовью.  
  
Стив издаёт низкий, грубый отчаянный звук, отступая от камеры, чтобы перевести дух. Он всё ещё держит одну руку на стекле, но отворачивается. Отворачивается от чёрного треугольника, сквозь который за ним наблюдает верхушка ЩИТА. Они этого не получат. Они не увидят того, как он себя чувствует.  
  
Джеймс бьет по стеклу наручниками, привлекая его внимание. Стив поворачивается к нему, и Джеймс яростно смотрит на него в ответ. Он кладёт обе свои ладони на стекло, и его манера держаться меняется кардинально. Он более не загнан в угол, не пассивен. Он наклоняется вперёд, подобранный не по размеру комбинезон трещит, натягиваясь в плечах и на бицепсах, и это тело пантеры напряжено, как сжатая пружина.  
  
\- Стив, - рычит он. - Я не сожалею ни об одном мгновении, проведённом с тобой. Прояви уважение и прекрати думать о том, что мне было бы гораздо лучше без тебя. Не было бы. Разговор окончен, - он кидает взгляд на треугольник стекла.  
  
Его глаза сужены, в них расчет. Стив чувствует, что Джеймс хочет сказать что-то ещё, но слишком хорошо осознаёт: всё, что он говорит и делает, записывается ЩИТОМ и хранится в трёх экземплярах.  
  
Стиву даже не нужно притворяться, что эмоции взяли над ним верх. Он снимает перчатку с правой руки и прикладывает её к стеклу, немного не по центру от Джеймса, так что тому приходится сдвинуть свою левую руку, чтобы прикрыть руку Стива. Так он и делает, после того как кидает короткий взгляд прозрачных глаз на ладонь Стива. Его лицо сохраняет всё то же восхитительно пустое выражение.  
  
\- Знаешь, вообще-то я замечательно провёл время, работая на ЩИТ, - всё ещё тихо говорит Стив. Его левая рука, теперь тоже без перчатки, сжата в кулак у его бока. - Они были так добры ко мне, когда я проснулся изо льда. Помогли мне понять, чего я по-настоящему хочу.  
  
\- М-м, - говорит Джеймс. Безразлично, уклончиво. И идеально.  
  
\- Я только хочу сказать, может быть, подумаешь над их предложением? Мы могли бы работать вместе. И ты бы смог вернуться домой. Я хочу, чтобы ты вернулся домой, Джеймс.  
  
\- Ты правда думаешь, что они ничего? - в его голос просачивается удивление.  
  
Стив улыбается. Улыбкой, которая помогла продать множество акций. И сопровождала каждый нокаут Гитлера:  
  
\- Я думаю, что они лучшие в своём деле. Как и я в своём.  
  
\- Время вышло, Капитан, - зовёт его сопровождающий женщина-агент с балкона.  
  
Стив разжимает левый кулак и надевает этой рукой перчатку на правую руку. Потом он прижимает левую руку к стеклу в прощальном жесте. Джеймс улыбается ему и накрывает его ладонь через стекло своей.  
  
\- Просто подумай о том, что я сказал, хорошо?  
  
Джеймс кивает:  
  
\- Подумаю. Но… Мне нужно несколько дней.  
  
Стив натягивает вторую перчатку, пока идёт по подиуму. Он чувствует такую лёгкость, как будто сейчас взлетит. Остальное теперь уже не важно. Всё сгорит к чертям и ему плевать.  
  
По пути к выходу он просит разрешения воспользоваться уборной. К счастью, дуэт из «Страйка» не следует за ним.  
  
После он тщательно моет руки, стирая любые следы слов «ПОДЫГРАЙ» и «В СРЕДУ» со своих ладоней, написанных чёрной шариковой ручкой.  
  
Он как раз выезжает из туннеля Холланда и направляется к Бэттери-парку, когда оживает его телефон. Он останавливается на красный свет и включает в ухе.  
  
\- Роджерс, - говорит он.  
  
\- Эм, Стив? Хм, это Дарси. Я сейчас в мастерской. Как и пятеро стрёмных русских мужиков, утверждающих, что они - братья Зимнего Солдата. Что бы это ни означало, - Дарси шипит в трубку: - Что мне делать, Стив?  
  
Стив ухмыляется:  
  
\- Угости их печеньем.  
  
Красный сменяется зелёным, и Стив вдавливает ручку газа:  
  
\- Я сейчас буду.  
  


***

  
  
Тяжёлые деревянные двери «Красной звезды» закрыты и заперты, а на них приклеена записка, что мастерская закрылась на летние каникулы. Стив проскальзывает в переулок, и, как он и ожидал, боковая дверь оказывается открытой.  
  
Внутри находятся пятеро мужчин, одна собака и никакой Дарси. Все мужчины хорошо сложены, в возрасте от двадцати до тридцати лет, одеты в джинсы и толстовки с капюшонами, и пройдя мимо любого из них на улице, не вызвали бы лишнего взгляда в их сторону. Разве что ты сам солдат, и тогда сразу заметно, как все они расположились в помещении, чтобы иметь чёткий обзор всех окон и выходов. Как в их случайных, обычных позах проглядываются скованность, настороженность.  
  
У всех, кроме одного, здоровяка с азиатским разрезом глаз и цветом лица, который сидит на полу, скрестив ноги, и сюсюкается по-русски с абсолютно довольной Пингу. Она поскуливает в ответ и дёргает задней лапой, как делают все собаки, когда чешешь им живот в правильном месте. Стив замечает татуировку чёрной кошки, крадущейся по его левому предплечью, такую же, как на правом плече Джеймса.  
  
Остальные наблюдают за ним, оценивая. Стив замечает, что всё оружие Джеймса собрано и зачехлено и лежит аккуратной грудой на верстаке. Он видит чёрных кошек, выглядывающих из-под поясов джинсов, рычащих вниз по плечам, крадущихся по предплечьям. Внезапно ему кажется, что это он вторгся в _их_ мир.  
  
Наконец, самый младший, весь в веснушках, с копной вьющихся тёмно-рыжих волос и стальной решимостью в зеленых глазах, нарушает тишину:  
  
\- Ты его парень, - говорит он. - Я видел ваше общее фото.  
  
\- Да, это так, - говорит Стив, удерживая дистанцию.  
  
Потом он поднимает палец вверх, достаёт телефон и печатает. Он поднимает телефон так, чтобы пацан в веснушках (потому что он выглядит как пацан) смог прочитать на экране: ЭТО МЕСТО ПРОСЛУШИВАЕТСЯ.  
  
Парень одаривает Стива взглядом, полным презрения, и Стив готов поклясться, что как-то раз видел точно такой же взгляд у Джеймса, и показывает на небольшую кучку раздавленного металла, лежащую на верстаке рядом с арсеналом Джеймса.  
  
\- Больше не прослушивается, - говорит он.  
  
В этот момент Дарси открывает боковую дверь ногой, пытаясь удержать равновесие с двумя подставками для кофе в руках. Сегодня она одета в длинное, лёгкое, струящееся бордовое шифоновое платье с цветочным принтом, в большие, тяжёлые деревянные сандалии, а её длинные волосы заплетены в косу. И она в ярости.  
  
\- Стив! - кричит она, когда Стив спешит к ней, чтобы помочь с кофе. - Джеймс _врал_ мне!  
  
Как только Стив забирает из её рук одну из подставок, она оперативно указывает в сторону маленькой кухни свободной рукой:  
  
\- Он _врал_ мне про чай!  
  
Дальше следует ещё один широкий жест, в этот раз указывающий на пятерых солдат, из которых некоторые хихикают, а остальные смотрят на пацана в веснушках в ожидании перевода, который он тут же и делает низким шёпотом.  
  
\- _Они_ пьют кофе из Старбакса, как _нормальные_ люди. А не противный чай, который на вкус как будто его заваривали в заднице у сатаны.  
  
Плечи рыжего парнишки трясутся от смеха, и какое-то время он не может переводить, обмахиваясь одной рукой.  
  
Дарси берёт со своей подставки один из стаканов, ставя остальные напитки на верстак:  
  
\- Я буду наверху, и испеку вам лучше чертовы морковные маффины, которые вы пробовали, и буду пить _кофе_ , напиток, который выберет любой, кто в своем уме.  
  
Она поднимается по лестнице и зовёт:  
  
\- Пингу?  
  
В ответ Пингу приветливо стучит хвостом по полу, но не делает ни малейшей попытки перевернуться со спины и лишить себя ласки здоровяка.  
  
\- Предательница, - фыркает Дарси, прежде чем скрыться наверху.  
  
Стив смотрит на имена, написанные на стаканах:  
  
\- Эм, итак, кто из вас Пётр? - говорит он.  
  
К нему подходит парень в веснушках:  
  
\- Это я, - говорит он.  
  
Потом мягко, но решительно отодвигает Стива от подставки с напитками - что само по себе невероятно, потому что парень не больше пяти футов шести дюймов, - и начинает раздавать стаканы. Он называет имена по очереди и после каждого смотрит на Стива, удостоверяясь, что тот запомнил.  
  
\- Иван, - говорит он, передавая кофе высокому, долговязому, тёмноволосому парню с пирсингом-штангой в одном ухе и чёрной кошкой на боку. - Водила. Медвежатник. И связной. Он тоже говорит по-английски. Остальные не очень.  
  
Иван поднимает стакан в приветствии и возвращается на стул, облюбованный им ранее.  
  
Следующий - здоровяк азиат, который всё время улыбается, будто он милейший парень на свете, или маньяк-убийца, а может и то, и другое.  
  
\- Дмитрий. Подрывник, - Дмитрий отрывается от выполняемого перед Пингу долга и подходит своеобразной, раскачивающейся походкой. - Мафиози, который заказал Мишу, у него дом в Глен Коув… Вчера там произошла утечка газа. Очень трагично. Взорвался весь дом, - объясняет Пётр, передавая стакан Дмитрию, который просто говорит:  
  
\- Бум! - а потом начинает хихикать, направляясь обратно к Пингу. Всё его тело сотрясается от счастья и веселья.  
  
Следующий - широкоплечий блондин с большими ушами, сломанным носом и щербинкой между зубов.  
  
\- Николай. Тяжёлая артиллерия. Хакер вместе с Арсением.  
  
И самый старший из них, которому, должно быть, около тридцати пяти: в коротких тёмных волосах пробивается седина, а одна прядь спереди полностью белая. Его карие глаза с тёмными кругами под ними делают его взгляд мрачным, и он не вызывает у Стива доверия… Пока не одаривает Петра счастливой улыбкой, отчего в уголках его глаз появляются морщинки.  
  
\- Арсений. Пилот. Компьютерщик вместе с Колей. Также хорошо разбирается в ядах.  
  
Потом Пётр переводит взгляд на Стива и приветственно поднимает свой стакан:  
  
\- И я. Фальсификатор. Наводчик для Миши на снайперской позиции.  
  
В подставке остается ещё один стакан; Стив видит на нём своё имя и с благодарностью его забирает:  
  
\- Стив Роджерс, - говорит он. - Символ Нации на полставки. Тактика и щит.  
  
Пётр фыркает:  
  
\- Мы знаем, кто ты такой.  
  
\- Так, эм, - говорит Стив, дуя на свой кофе. - Как вы узнали, что Джеймса забрали?  
  
\- У нас есть своя система на случай, если один из нас окажется в настоящей беде. Девушка… - и Пётр показывает наверх, _Дарси_. - Она прислала мне условное сообщение в субботу.  
  
Стив хочет сказать: _о_ , но в этот момент Пётр хмурится и говорит резко:  
  
\- Как ты это допустил?  
  
Стив стонет и плюхается на ближайший стул, проводя рукой по волосам:  
  
\- Что вы… Что вы знаете о Джеймсе?  
  
Долгую минуту Пётр смотрит на Стива оценивающе. Николай тычет локтём Ивана, который тихо для них переводит, и за этим следует короткая дискуссия на русском. Потом Иван смотрит на них и с сильнейшим акцентом говорит по-английски:  
  
\- Расскажи ему.  
  
Пётр вздыхает и ковыряется в дырке на своей тёмно-зелёной майке:  
  
\- Мы знаем, что он… _Особенный_. Мы сражались с ним бок о бок, - Пётр морщит веснушчатый нос. - Весь первый год службы он скрывал это от нас. Замедлялся, сдерживал удары, время от времени промазывал. Чтобы быть хорошим в своём деле, но не _подозрительно_ хорошим. К тому же, когда твой сержант - лучший снайпер «Заслона»… Ты не задаёшь лишних вопросов, а принимаешь это с благодарностью. Ну и что с того, что он ест, как конь.  
  
Снова заговаривает Иван:  
  
\- А потом мы попали в засаду в…  
  
Пётр останавливает его взмахом руки:  
  
\- Это секретная информация. Городской бой; в руинах, оставшихся от городка после трёх лет боев, - он вздыхает. - Бывают дни, когда просто не надеешься выбраться живым, и наступает момент, когда без тени сомнения _знаешь_ , что умрёшь. У нас почти не оставалось боеприпасов. Поддержка с воздуха, пф… Им было чем заняться и без нас. И вот мы вшестером, с несколькими десятками пуль и штыком дедушки Арсения, и вдруг мы слышим звук приближающихся бронированных машин. И из-за полуразрушенного здания появляются три огромные мехи. Роботизированные боевые доспехи, с чёрного рынка в Латверии. И противник использовал их, чтобы уничтожить все русские войска.  
  
\- В серьёзной передряге наступает время, когда ты поворачиваешься к своим братьям и говоришь, что для тебя - честь погибнуть рядом с ними в этот день, - продолжает Иван ласковым голосом. - Мехи готовятся к последней атаке, чтобы смести нас. Я помню свист разогревающихся стволов _M134_ , направленных на нас. И тогда Зимний Солдат тихо матерится, расправляет плечи и запрыгивает на ёбаные мешки с песком. Я считал, что умею драться, ровно до этого момента, - качает головой Иван. - В тот день я понял, что вообще ничего не умею.  
  
\- А он уничтожает роботов, - говорит Пётр, - вооружившись штыком Арсения и ножом.  
  
\- Мы потом несёмся к нему, мол, Миша, что это, блядь, было? А он весь дрожит, обняв себя руками, плачет и повторяет: _мне позволено совершать поступки_ и _пожалуйста, никому об этом не рассказывайт_ е.  
  
Иван трёт лицо руками:  
  
\- Это был первый из множества раз, когда он спас наши жизни.  
  
\- Вот почему мы вместе ушли из «Заслона» и присоединились к братве, - говорит Пётр. - Мы храним его секрет, а он за нами присматривает.  
  
\- А ещё он полный идиот, - говорит блондин, тот, кого другие зовут Коля или Николай.  
  
Пётр кидает взгляд на Николая, а потом его зелёные глаза возвращаются к Стиву, и он бурно жестикулирует руками, пока говорит:  
  
\- А ещё он мягкосердечный идиот, который считает, что обязан спасать всех, кто попадётся на его пути. Ведь раз он быстрее исцеляется, то может взять на себя всю чужую боль.  
  
\- Ага, - раздаётся голос Дарси сверху.  
  
Она сидит на лестнице, подперев подбородком перила, свесив ноги, как маленькая девочка, и вертит в руках пластиковый стаканчик из-под кофе. Потом она замечает удивлённое выражение лица Стива и вскрикивает пронзительно:  
  
\- Что? Ты правда думал, что я не буду подслушивать? Да выкуси.  
  
\- Ну так, - говорит Пётр. - Как с ним обращаются? _Где_ его держат?  
  
Стив объясняет, и Иван переводит остальным, в то время как Пётр становится всё мрачнее с каждым словом:  
  
\- Нет, нет, нет, это очень плохо, - говорит Пётр, когда Стив заканчивает рассказ. - Они не будут достаточно его кормить, а когда он голодает, это плохо для его головы. И ещё хуже, если он не может двигаться, ему нужно постоянно двигаться, его тело этого требует. Иначе…  
  
Стив поднимает руку:  
  
\- Поверь мне, я всё это знаю. Пожалуй, лучше, чем кто-либо на земле.  
  
\- И ты продолжаешь просто _сидеть_ здесь, - говорит Пётр, и интонации в его голосе ни с чем нельзя спутать.  
  
\- Не путай терпение и стратегическое планирование с бездействием, - возражает Стив, и в его голосе тоже слышна сталь. Он скрещивает руки на груди и ждёт, облокотившись на верстак Джеймса.  
  
Наконец Пётр заглатывает наживку:  
  
\- Каков твой план? - спрашивает он.  
  
\- План, осуществить который было бы намного легче с опытным подкреплением, - улыбается Стив. - Но это подкрепление должно пообещать мне, что не будет стрелять на поражение.  
  
Пятеро русских тихо совещаются, а потом Иван кивает:  
  
\- Мы постараемся.  
  
\- Тогда договорились. А еще мне были обещаны морковные маффины, - говорит Стив, глядя на Дарси.  
  


***

  
  
Большую часть вторника Стив проводит, разговаривая с Пеппер по телефону или мотаясь на Манхэттен, в Башню Мстителей, чтобы встретиться с ней лично. Он чувствует себя виноватым за то, что фактически похитил исполнительного директора гигантской корпорации и поручил ей невероятно сложную, деликатную работу, но Пеппер лишь отмахивается от него своей наманикюренной рукой:  
  
\- Тихо, Стив. Это, пожалуй, самое интересное из всего, что я делала за этот год, - возражает она.  
  
К сожалению, во время одного из посещений Башни его зажимает в углу лифта Наташа. Она нажимает кнопку «стоп» и сверлит его взглядом до тех пор, пока он не выкладывает ей всё, что собирается сделать на следующий день. Она хмыкает, снова запускает лифт и выходит на следующем этаже.  
  
Наконец наступает среда, пасмурная и ветреная. Стив едет к зданию ЩИТА на своем «Харлее», и его поручают той же группе из трёх нянек, что и в понедельник: сопровождающей агенту-блондинке и двоим бойцам из «Страйка», Роллинзу и Рамлоу. Фьюри приветствует Стива и приподнимает бровь, глядя на щит за его спиной.  
  
\- Извини, - краснеет Стив. - Сразу после этого я должен принять участие в пиар-компании Мстителей, и они попросили меня быть… - он показывает на свою яркую униформу и вздыхает: - в полном костюме цирковой обезьянки.  
  
Он начинает расстёгивать ремни, удерживающие щит:  
  
\- Если хочешь, я могу оставить его здесь?..  
  
Фьюри отрицательно качает головой:  
  
\- Всё в порядке. Итак, ты думаешь, что сможешь уговорить его присоединиться к нам?  
  
\- Сделаю всё, что в моих силах, - говорит Стив.  
  
\- Хорошо, - говорит Фьюри, направляясь к лифту, чтобы вернуться в свой офис на верхнем этаже. - Вы двое могли бы стать невероятной командой.  
  
Няньки Стива снова ведут его по бесконечным коридорам, вниз, потом вверх, потом наискосок, и наконец, он оказывается в ангаре с ярко освещенным стеклянным аквариумом по центру. Единственное цветное пятно в этом громадном тёмном помещении - оранжевый комбинезон Джеймса, освещённый белой подсветкой камеры.  
  
Когда Стив начинает идти по длинному металлическому помосту, ведущему к клетке, Джеймс уже стоит у стены. На нём по-прежнему надеты наручники, и Стив приходит к ужасающему осознанию, что его держали закованным постоянно. Джеймс плохо выглядит, его грязные волосы растрёпаны и спутаны, а под глазами появились тёмные круги. Его тело выглядит по-прежнему: широкие плечи и мощные руки, обтянутые комбинезоном, подобранным не по размеру, каменный пресс и бёдра гонщика. О теле заботится сыворотка, теперь Стив это знает. Но Пётр прав: разум - совсем другое дело. И Стив прекрасно знает, что ЩИТУ наплевать на разум, пока тело послушно исполняет приказы.  
  
\- Как ты держишься? - говорит Стив, просто чтобы что-то сказать. Ответ ему очевиден - _очень блядь плохо_.  
  
Джеймс пожимает плечами.  
  
\- Я не знаю, что мне делать, - говорит он и смотрит через плечо на клетку; на сплошное невероятно толстое стекло с несколькими отверстиями для воздуха; на люк над головой, в 15 футах над головой. - Это хорошая тактика, оставить человека в камере наедине с самим собой… Эффективная.  
  
\- Ага, - выдыхает Стив. - ЩИТ хорош в манипулировании людьми. В том, чтобы решить за тебя, что именно тебе…  
  
Но потом раздаётся тихий сигнал на телефоне Стива. Он вынимает его из крепления на поясе и смотрит на экран.  
  
\- Хорошо, - говорит Стив. - Пригнись.  
  
\- Чего? - говорит Джеймс.  
  
И тогда раздаётся взрыв.  
  
Идеально рассчитанный взрыв проделывает дыру в потолке, а взрывная волна ударяет камеру с силой врезавшегося в неё грузовика, встряхивая весь аквариум, подвешенный на тросах. Стиву еле удаётся остаться на ногах, а Джеймс падает на пол клетки. Когда он поднимается, на крышу клетки приземляются три пары ног.  
  
\- Привет, босс, - говорит Дмитрий, ухмыляясь и махая Джеймсу рукой, пока смотрит на него с крыши.  
  
На свете есть многое, что Стив предпочёл бы забыть; но солнечная улыбка, расплывающаяся на лице Джеймса, когда он видит парней из своего бывшего отряда, это то, что Стив хочет запомнить до конца своих дней.  
  
Пётр хлопает Дмитрия по плечу:  
  
\- Дима, давай, люк, - говорит он. Николай быстро отдаёт Джеймсу честь, прежде чем повернуться и направить штурмовую винтовку в сторону помоста.  
  
Бойцы «Страйка» бегут по нему, доставая оружие, и кричат что-то по рации. Стив отстёгивает щит и одним слитным движением посылает его в их сторону. Роллинз, бегущий впереди, принимает удар грудью и летит, врезаясь в Рамлоу, который роняет пистолет вниз, когда щит отскакивает от перил, возвращаясь в руку Стива.  
  
Стив слышит, как над ним Николай делает несколько выстрелов, и видит, как сопровождавшая его блондинка, стоящая у входных дверей, отступает и думает ещё раз над тем, стоит ли ей следовать на помост за Роллинзом и Рамлоу. Она матерится и достаёт пистолет, прицеливаясь. Николай стреляет ей в плечо, и она выбывает из игры.  
  
К этому времени Дмитрий открывает люк, и Стив наблюдает краем глаза, как Джеймс приседает и прыгает, чтобы ухватиться за край люка, всё ещё скованный металлическими наручниками. Он раскачивается, напрягает мышцы рук, и забирается через люк на крышу. Пётр и Дмитрий тут же заключают его в групповое объятие; даже Николай отводит взгляд с позиции и смотрит вверх, приветственно ударяя его по бедру.  
  
Стив качает головой и улыбается. Фьюри был не прав. Они с Джеймсом были бы никудышной командой. Потому что Джеймс слишком… отвлекает. Очень, _очень_ отвлекает.  
  
И именно поэтому Рамлоу удаётся выстрелить Стиву в живот.  
  
Стив вскрикивает и впечатывается в стену камеры, размазывая темную кровь по прозрачному стеклу. Мир тут же начинает темнеть и сужаться; и когда эта темнота почти поглощает его, всё, что он слышит, это нечеловеческий яростный вой Джеймса.  
  


***

  
  
Арсений и Иван выглядывают из-за склада и крадутся к вертолётной площадке ЩИТА. Как они и ожидали, на ней полукругом стоят несколько квинджетов и вертолёт.  
  
А вот чего они не ожидали, так это того, что здесь нет охраны.  
  
Они укрываются за ближайшим квинджетом… А охраны по-прежнему нет.  
  
Они обмениваются тревожными взглядами, и Иван пожимает плечами.  
  
А потом низкий, шёлковый женский голос над ними произносит по-русски:  
  
\- _Привет, мальчики_.  
  
Иван резко вскидывает оружие, целясь в легендарную Чёрную Вдову. Она сидит скрестив ноги на крыше квинджета, за которым они укрылись, и спокойно ест суши из коробки на вынос. На одной из её идеальных скул виден след грязи.  
  
\- _Вы точно хотите взять вот этот_ , - говорит она, показывая палочками на квинджет, стоящий рядом. - _К сожалению, у всех остальных возникли непредвиденные технические неполадки_.  
  
\- _Ах, какая жалость_ , - говорит Иван.  
  
- _Это точно_ , - говорит Наташа.  
  
Арсений прочищает горло, когда Иван закатывает глаза и хватает его за рукав:  
  
\- _Нам очень жаль насчёт_ … - он делает жест рукой, показывая на живот. - _Что подстрелили тебя_ , - заканчивает он, отчаянно краснея.  
  
\- _Всё в порядке. Это в прошлом_ , - пожимает плечами Наташа.  
  
И возвращается к суши.  
  


***

  
  
Джеймс разворачивается к куску арматуры, упавшей с потолка на крышу камеры, и с силой бьет наручниками по ней, снова и снова, пока не рвётся цепь, удерживающая его руки вместе. Он движется, чтобы выхватить винтовку у Николая, но Пётр останавливает его, предлагая рукоятки двух его пистолетов «Гюрза» с глушителями. Джеймс берёт только один. Вторая рука ему понадобится, чтобы держать Стива.  
  
Рамлоу смеётся; в руках у него пульт управления, и он жмёт на кнопку, наблюдая за тем, как сильнейший электрический заряд проходит по наручникам и ударяет Джеймса.  
  
\- ЩИТ не стал бы держать бешеную псину без ошейника с электрошоком, который вернет её к ноге, - усмехается он.  
  
Он всё ещё смеётся, когда пуля прошивает его череп.  
  
У Джеймса дикие глаза, и его лицо искажено от боли, но рука с пистолетом не дрожит.  
  
Рамлоу заваливается назад через перила, роняя пульт на бетонный пол, куда мгновением позже с мокрым глухим звуком падает и его тело.  
  
Роллинз еле поднимается на ноги позади него и бежит к выходу на балкон.  
  
Джеймс спрыгивает и приземляется рядом со Стивом мгновение спустя и смотрит вверх на свою команду (говорит по-русски):  
  
\- Придётся выбираться через главный вход. Нельзя поднимать Стива через крышу.  
  
Пётр стонет и прыгает вниз, передавая Джеймсу его оставшийся обычный арсенал. Джеймс благодарно кивает, застёгивая кобуру, потом свободной рукой обхватывает Стива. Стив стонет, и его ресницы дрожат.  
  
\- Тебе придется идти, - говорит Джеймс, отрывая левый рукав своего комбинезона и используя его как повязку для раны Стива. - Будем выбираться длинным путём.  
  
\- Я смогу, - говорит Стив, ему больно и он бледен от потери крови, но ему удаётся подняться на ноги. Он перекладывает щит в правую руку и опирается на Джеймса. Они ковыляют к двери, и Стив идёт всё увереннее с каждым шагом.  
  
Роллинз бежит впереди них и оглядывается на жуткого русского с оторванным рукавом и татуировкой в виде руки робота, на висящего на нём, истекающего кровью символа нации и решает, что ему за это слишком мало платят. Он набивает код на входной двери, пока сопровождающая, зажимая рану на плече, кричит на него:  
  
\- Какого чёрта ты делаешь?  
  
Когда дверь открывается, Роллинз хватает её и говорит:  
  
\- Помогаю тебе выбраться.  
  
Он тащит её через дверь и тянется к панели, чтобы закрыть её, но две пули, выпущенные из пистолета Джеймса, заставляют её взорваться и начать искрить. Третья пуля попадает в костяшки Роллинза.  
  
\- Блядь, ты мне руку прострелил! - хнычет Роллинз, кидая взгляд назад и убегая.  
  
\- Говнюк, - говорит блондинка в стремительно удаляющуюся спину Роллинза. По её пальцам, зажимающим рану, течёт кровь. Она хватает свою рацию и произносит чётко:  
  
\- Северный коридор _N62_ , враг совершает побег с заключённым, присылайте всё возможное боевое подкрепление, - а потом, когда её долг исполнен, она тоже несётся к выходу.  
  
Когда они выбираются в коридор, Стив видит замешательство Джеймса, который смотрит на лабиринт коридоров перед ними. Он освобождается от руки Джеймса и хромает вперёд, сжимая зубы от боли.  
  
\- Сюда,- шипит он, ведя их по узкому служебному коридору слева и закрывая за собой дверь. Включается сигнал тревоги, добавляя напряжения и замешательства команде, но, по крайней мере, теперь не будут слышны их шаги.  
  
Коридор ведёт наверх, на смотровую площадку стрельбища ЩИТА, пустующую в этот час. По пути им попадаются секретарша и почтовый клерк, которые выходят из кабинетов и тут же отступают обратно и закрывают за собой двери, - и молодой агент, который размышляет, не побыть ли ему героем, пока Джеймс и Николай не наставляют на него оружие, а Стив цедит сквозь зубы:  
  
\- Сынок, не надо.  
  
Но потом они добираются до фойе главного входа, и всё летит к чертям.  
  
Два отряда бойцов ЩИТА, которые бросились на помощь к тюремному блоку прямым незамысловатым путём, воссоединились друг с другом, не найдя преступников на месте, и вернулись разными обходными коридорами, вдруг оказавшись позади Джеймса и Стива. Чёрный парень, сложенный как бывший квортербек, и очевидно, их лидер, первым понимает, что произошло, и делает несколько выстрелов, которые свистят прямо над ухом Николая.  
  
\- Вот они! - кричит агент ЩИТА. Дмитрий рычит и достаёт гранату из кармана своей старой мешковатой армейской куртки, но Стив останавливает его жестом.  
  
Потому что впереди - Клинт Бартон, ковыляющий к ним по коридору с костылём в одной руке и с полным чайником кофе - в другой.  
  
На нём розовый махровый халат поверх футболки _Cap'n Crunch_ и шортов, а его волосы торчат во все стороны:  
  
\- О, привет, Кэп! И бойфренд Кэпа. Вот подумал, пойду попрактикуюсь на стрельбище, - говорит он, когда они пробегают мимо него, как будто это абсолютно обычная ситуация.  
  
Потом он снова поворачивается к ним:  
  
\- Эй! Я как-то стрелял в тебя, - говорит он удаляющейся спине Джеймса, бурно жестикулируя чайником. - В какой-то песчаной местности, - и он совершенно случайно сбивает с ног лидера отряда ЩИТА, заехав тому чайником в лицо.  
  
\- О, чувак, мне так жаль, - говорит Клинт, пытаясь оттереть кофе с оскалившегося парня и в конечном счёте только разливая ещё больше на остальную команду, и роняя по крайней мере двоих агентов своим костылём, выскользнувшим из-под его руки.  
  
\- Воу, парень, берегись, - говорит он. - Здесь раненый Мститель! Поосторожней с моей ногой, простите, чувак, ну я же просил, - ворчит он, толкая ещё нескольких раздражённых агентов.  
  
Наконец, отряду ЩИТА удаётся пройти мимо Клинта, который хмурится, глядя на опустевший чайник:  
  
\- О нет, мой кофе, - дуется он.  
  
Через несколько минут Клинт машет рукой Артуру, смотрителю стрельбища:  
  
\- Хей, приятель, не против, если я немного постреляю?  
  
\- Конечно, мистер Бартон, сэр! - отдаёт ему честь Арти. – И, раз у вас нет с собой лука… Нужно ли вам что-нибудь из оружейной?  
  
Клинт смотрит на оттопыренные карманы своего халата, набитые оружием, которое он успел вытащить у проходящего мимо отряда:  
  
\- Не, всё в порядке, спасибо.  
  


***

  
  
У них почти получилось. _Почти_ получилось. После нескольких предупреждающих выстрелов от Джеймса и Николая, следующая за ними по пятам группа бойцов ЩИТА волшебным образом испарилась. Этот отряд, конечно же, вернётся, но, может быть, они не успеют достаточно быстро, чтобы изменить расстановку сил. Счёт идёт на секунды. Выигранные пять секунд могут стать решающими между удачным побегом и полным провалом. Между свободой и камерой заточения. Остается лишь спуститься по ступеням и пересечь холл с эмблемой ЩИТА на полу, и они будут дома, на свободе.  
  
У Стива получится. Его бок чертовски болит, и его уже начинает мутить от этого тошнотворного пластикового ощущения, когда тело начинает себя залечивать, но у них почти получается. Он видит дневной свет сквозь стеклянные двери: солнце, которое взошло, пока они были в тюремном отсеке.  
  
И тогда на верхней ступеньке появляется Фьюри. С тридцатью вооружёнными агентами.  
  
\- Не думал, что ты способен на такое, Стив, - говорит Фьюри.  
  
\- Может быть, ты просто плохо смотрел? - отвечает Стив.  
  
\- Хорошо. Сложите оружие. И руки вверх, - говорит один из агентов, стоящих рядом с Фьюри, наставляя на них дуло штурмовой винтовки.  
  
Стив и Джеймс смотрят друг на друга. Рядом с ними еле заметно кивает Пётр.  
  
\- Руки вверх? - спрашивает Дмитрий.  
  
\- Ага, руки вверх, - говорит Фьюри.  
  
\- Ла-а-адненько, - говорит Дмитрий, вытаскивая большие руки из карманов куртки и раскрывая ладони.  
  
Из его рук выпадают три дымовые гранаты и катятся по полу, заполняя всё помещение густым серо-белым дымом.  
  
\- Блядь! - кричит заместитель Фьюри, когда небольшая команда Стива ныряет вправо от них, в конференц-зал с огромными от потолка до пола окнами и восхитительным видом на промышленную часть Джерси. Бегущий последним Николай пинает дверь, отрезая их от дымовой завесы и царящей позади неразберихи.  
  
Стив отстёгивает щит и протягивает его Джеймсу:  
  
\- Разбей стекло, - говорит он.  
  
Стив имеет в виду: _швырни щит в стекло_ , но Джеймс использует его, как таран, хотя, эй, какая разница, раз это тоже срабатывает. Разбитое стекло осыпается водопадом на растрескавшийся асфальт с высоты шести этажей.  
  
\- Лучше бы ты был уверен, - рычит Джеймс на Петра, стоя на краю окна.  
  
\- Я всегда уверен. Скажи, я хоть раз подвёл с транспортом? - огрызается в ответ Пётр.  
  
\- В Алеппо, - тяжело смотрит на него Джеймс.  
  
\- Это была _твоя_ вина, - говорит Пётр.  
  
Джеймс пожимает плечами и шагает в открытое пространство спиной вперед, всё ещё удерживая щит в руке.  
  
Стив спешит к нему, как только может, рана на боку опять открывается…  
И успевает как вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Джеймс совершает кувырок назад и, присев, приземляется на крыло висящего в воздухе квинджета, пилотируемого Арсением.  
  
\- Выпендрёжник! - кричит ему Пётр, прыгая следом. Джеймс поднимает вверх фигу, а потом разжимает кулак, помогая Петру удержать равновесие, когда тот приземляется рядом с ним. Иван открывает дверцу квинджета и приглашает их пройти внутрь.  
  
Дмитрий и Николай прыгают следующими, и когда они оказываются внутри, Стив смотрит через плечо. Двери в конференц-зал взрываются, и через проём врывается Ник Фьюри. Стив улыбается ему своей коронной улыбкой, отдаёт честь и шагает с парапета.  
  
Его кувырок назад не совсем точен, а приземление и вовсе хуже некуда, но, когда Джеймс и Дмитрий втаскивают его в кабину квинджета, он не может перестать улыбаться, вспоминая концентрированную ярость на лице Ника Фьюри.  
  


***

  
  
Два часа спустя Тони Старк следует за доставщиком пиццы, который несёт наверх в гостиную Мстителей десять огромных коробок, ни одна из которых не предназначается для него. Он смотрит на смуззи в своей руке, сделанный из капусты, шпината, яблока и имбиря, потом переводит взгляд на гору из пиццы и решает, что, чёрт возьми, это его Башня, и объявляет _droit du seigneur_ (прим. «право первой ночи») с пепперони.  
  
Он заходит в гостиную и быстро осматривается, потом смотрит свысока на Стива, лежащего без рубашки, с перевязанным торсом, на кожаном диване цвета слоновой кости.  
  
\- Первое, - говорит Тони. - Не пачкать диваны кровью, Стив. Второе. Почему ты сидишь в моей Башне и поедаешь пиццу с самым разыскиваемым Интерполом российским отрядом?  
  
Стив ухмыляется:  
  
\- Потому что они помогли мне пробраться в ЩИТ, чтобы спасти секретного российского суперсолдата, о котором я тебе никогда не рассказывал, на случай, если кто-то будет спрашивать, - показывая на Джеймса, который машет Тони в ответ, набивая рот пепперони. Пепперони, принадлежащей _Тони_.  
  
\- О, то есть это никак не аукнется мне укусом за задницу? - говорит Тони, направляясь прямиком к Джеймсу.  
  
\- Вообще-то, сэр, - подаёт голос Джарвис, - полковник Фьюри и отряд оперативников ЩИТА сейчас находятся внизу и пытаются переписать мои протоколы.  
  
Тони выхватывает у Джеймса коробку с пепперони (слава Богу, всего лишь наполовину пустую), и тот скалится на него.  
  
\- Полегче с убийственным взглядом, - хмурится Тони. - Моя Башня, моя пицца.  
  
Потом он смотрит вверх:  
  
\- Джарв, поиграй с ними минут десять, потом позволь им думать, что они победили, и пришли их наверх.  
  
\- Да, сэр, - говорит искусственный интеллект.  
  
\- Серьёзно, ты в порядке? - спрашивает Тони, показывая своим смуззи на рану Стива.  
  
\- Ага, - говорит Стив. - Ты бы видел другого парня, - потом он моргает. - А кстати, что с другим парнем?  
  
\- Умер, - говорит Джеймс, откусывая кусок пиццы.  
  
Стив вздыхает:  
  
\- Не стрелять на поражение, значит.  
  
Джеймс откладывает пиццу и зло смотрит на него:  
  
\- Он выстрелил тебе в живот, - произносит он чётко и спокойно, почти безэмоционально.  
  
\- В следующий раз не… - начинает Стив.  
  
Джеймс пожимает плечами и снова тянется к пицце:  
  
\- В следующий раз не дай себя подстрелить.  
  
Они поднимают взгляд на топот ботинок, доносящийся из коридора. Фьюри возглавляет отряд из по меньшей мере пятидесяти полностью вооружённых бойцов ЩИТА.  
  
\- О, привет, по всей видимости, _mi casa es su casa_ (прим. мой дом - ваш дом), - говорит Тони, откидываясь на спинку кресла и скрещивая ноги. - Серьёзно, Ник, в любое время, и под этим я подразумеваю - никогда.  
  
Фьюри фыркает в сторону Тони, а потом складывает руки на груди:  
  
\- Неплохой трюк, Роджерс. Ты правда думал, что вы сможете сбежать? Теперь нам придётся забрать _вас обоих_. И передать твоих друзей, - он кивает в сторону отряда Джеймса, - Интерполу.  
  
Стив снова думает о том, сколько из этого Фьюри предвидел, когда понял, что Стив теряет страсть к сражениям (сражения, которым не было конца, сражения против… кого?) и что ЩИТУ придется удержать его другими способами. Любыми возможными способами.  
  
Агенты ЩИТА заходят в гостиную и окружают их.  
  
И тогда позади них раздаётся элегантный голос:  
  
\- Прошу прощения.  
  
\- Мэм, - говорит агент ЩИТА, стоящий в дверях, и Стив слышит, как он шаркает ногами, отступая в сторону, а потом цоканье проходящих мимо каблучков.  
  
\- А, вот ты где, Стив, - доносится голос Пеппер.  
  
Она, как всегда, одета в безупречный костюм, на этот раз серого цвета, и персиковые туфли на высоком каблуке. Она приподнимает бровь, глядя на отряд ЩИТА, и заходит в комнату, отодвигая ствол винтовки со своего пути наманикюренным пальчиком. В другой руке она держит несколько папок с документами.  
  
\- У тебя сел телефон? Я пыталась до тебя дозвониться, - выговаривает она Стиву.  
  
Стив показывает ей свой телефон, в котором застряла вторая пуля Рамлоу.  
  
\- О, - говорит Пеппер. - Будь добр, отдай его Дайнеше из отдела продаж. Из него может получиться отличная реклама.  
  
Она помахивает рукой:  
  
\- «Старкфон - телефонный экран, который может разбить только пуля», - потом она хмурится. - Дайнеша придумает что-нибудь поумнее, она намного лучше меня, когда дело касается рекламных слоганов.  
  
\- Мисс Поттс, - встревает Фьюри, сухо прерывая её.  
  
\- Ах да, мои извинения, директор Фьюри. Это займёт всего минуту, - говорит она, направляясь к Стиву.  
  
\- Документы, о которых ты просил, у меня, - улыбается она, и в этой улыбке столько самодовольства, но она имеет полное право на такую улыбку. - Вот оригиналы, - говорит она, передавая папки Стиву. - А это копия для вас, директор.  
  
\- Что это за чертовщина? - говорит Фьюри.  
  
Стив смотрит на него, легко и невинно:  
  
\- Ах, да. В соответствии с законами о международной передаче военных трофеев я предъявляю право собственности на списанный прототип российского оружия, серийный номер _AMRL2EX01007_.  
  
Между бровей Фьюри появляется складка глубиной с Большой каньон.  
  
Стив поднимает листок бумаги с витиевато украшенной печатью и несколькими подписями:  
  
\- Российское правительство согласилось на это при условии, что _AMRL2EX01007_ , или коротко – Номер Семь, представляющий угрозу всему миру, никогда больше не вернётся на военную службу. И, чтобы сохранить силовое равенство, русские потребовали, чтобы я также оставил службу. Найдёшь моё заявление об отставке в папке.  
  
Единственный звук, слышный в комнате, это шёпот Петра, переводящего остальной команде по-русски.  
  
Фьюри листает документы, бледнея с каждой новой страницей.  
  
\- О, и ещё кое-что, - говорит Пеппер. - Я взяла на себя смелость связаться с потомками семьи Барнсов. Оказывается, у Баки Барнса есть младшая сестра, которая до сих пор жива, и куча племянников и племянниц. Я объяснила им, как это произошло, и, поверьте, это не самое странное, что я делала в своей жизни, ведь я замужем за Тони. Итак, - Пеппер смотрит на Джеймса, - Седьмой, это правда, что твоя ДНК полностью совпадает с ДНК Джеймса Бьюкенена Барнса, родившегося в Винегар-Хилл в Бруклине и умершего в 1927 году?  
  
Джеймс кивает:  
  
\- Я видел свои документы. Наши ДНК совпадают.  
  
\- Чудесно. Они были очень удивлены и обрадованы, узнав, что в каком-то смысле Баки Барнс выжил. О, и они согласились опротестовать свидетельство о смерти Баки, желая подчеркнуть, что он вообще-то всё ещё жив. То же самое мы когда-то сделали для Стива. Должна признать, я уже думала, что ничего страннее в жизни уже не будет, и вот, пожалуйста. Седьмой, у тебя есть семья. И они очень хотят с тобой встретиться. И еще они очень… Громкие. Не советую тебе встречаться с ними всеми за один раз. Их правда много.  
  
Джеймс моргает, его прозрачные глаза блестят от скрываемых эмоций. На самом деле все остальные тоже просто молча моргают.  
  
Стив протягивает руку и берёт ладонь Джеймса в свою, легонько сжимая. И смотрит на своего бойфренда с любовью.  
  
\- Всё это юридически ничтожно, - заявляет Фьюри. - У клонов нет никаких прав.  
  
Пеппер улыбается:  
  
\- Тогда нам повезло, что документы о передаче имеют силу. Но если вы решите их игнорировать и заберёте Номер Семь, я с огромным сожалением извещу репортёра из Нью-Йорк Таймс, ждущего внизу, что у него не получится взять интервью у Капитана Америки в отставке и его парня. Вместо этого придётся взять слезливое интервью у Ребекки Барнс-Проктор, которая является самой милой на свете старушкой, которую я только встречала, и у самого Стива.  
  
Пеппер притворно вздыхает и прикладывает палец к губам:  
  
\- Только, конечно, если вы не собираетесь арестовать и Стива, и тогда репортёр сорвёт куш десятилетия. О, и ещё мне придётся информировать милого Сергея из российского посольства о том, что у вас находится их собственность. Наверняка Путину это покажется странным. Примерно как взрыв бомбы.  
  
\- Мисс Поттс… - начинает Фьюри, выступая вперёд.  
  
Пеппер слегка наклоняет голову. В её глазах лёд:  
  
\- Прошу вас, испытайте меня, директор Фьюри. Прошу вас, попробуйте обыграть меня на поле общественного мнения. Я с огромным удовольствием уничтожу вас и всю вашу контору. Я провела пятнадцать лет, улаживая катастрофы публичных появлений Тони. Но не думайте, что я хороша только в их устранении, всё это может работать и наоборот.  
  
\- Узнаю эту цитату, - бормочет Тони.  
  
\- Итак, - говорит Стив, поднимаясь на ноги, и всё ещё немного пошатываясь. 

\- Полагаю, всё, что мне остаётся, это вернуть вот это, - и он отдаёт Фьюри свой щит. - Дверь вон там. Не позволяйте ей вас ударить, когда будете выходить.  
  
\- Это ещё не конец, - рычит Фьюри, и щит такой яркий и нелепый в его руках, на фоне чёрного кожаного пальто.  
  
\- О, я вас уверяю, это он и есть, - говорит Пеппер и показывает в сторону лифтов. - А теперь, если не возражаете? Не хотелось бы вызывать охрану.  
  
Фьюри останавливается на мгновение, расчетливо осматривая комнату.  
  
Джеймс поднимается на ноги, грациозно и по-кошачьи, и очень угрожающе. Его отряд поднимается следом за ним, и Фьюри не упускает из виду, что они до сих пор полностью вооружены. Никто из них не показывает агрессию открыто, но их намерения вполне очевидны.  
  
Тони тянет через трубочку свой смуззи и поднимает взгляд:  
  
\- Мне вызвать свой костюм? Сейчас я вызову костюм. Мне тревожно. Пеппер, плохие люди заставляют меня нервничать в собственном доме, - надувает он губы.  
  
\- О-о-о, - говорит она, массируя его плечо. - Может, мне стоит развести под ними небольшой костёр?  
  
\- Хм, - говорит Пётр. - Хотя бы раз плохие парни - не мы.  
  
Тони взмахивает куском пиццы:  
  
\- Приятное чувство, не так ли?  
  
Стив продолжает лучезарно улыбаться бойцам ЩИТА.  
  
Фьюри хмыкает, смотрит Стиву в глаза и кивает:  
  
\- Хорошо сыграно, Роджерс, - говорит он, поворачиваясь на каблуках. - Пошли отсюда, - и он выходит из комнаты, не оборачиваясь. Агенты ЩИТА убирают оружие в кобуру и следуют за ним.  
  
Без них в комнате воцаряется полная тишина, пока каждый, кто сидит или стоит, переваривает только что произошедшее.  
  
Стив держится ещё какое-то время, пока последний из агентов не покидает здание, а потом просто разваливается от стресса, который игнорировал почти неделю. Чёрт возьми, который игнорировал с тех пор, как проснулся ото льда. Он рвано выдыхает и падает в шёлковую сталь объятий Джеймса.  
  
И начинает смеяться, мягко и истерично:  
  
\- Я ушёл в отставку, - говорит он. - Я больше не Капитан Америка.  
  
\- Я знаю, - говорит Джеймс, крепко удерживая его и гладя по волосам. - Жалеешь об этом?  
  
Стив хихикает и утыкается носом в шею Джеймса, проводя по ярко выраженной линии его челюсти:  
  
\- Нет, - выдыхает он. - Мне кажется… Мне кажется, это лучшее, что я сделал в своей жизни.  
  
Тони поднимает свой стакан с зелёным, вязким смуззи:  
  
\- За Малибу. Где бы ты ни нашёл её.  
  
А потом смотрит на Джеймса и подмигивает ему:  
  
\- Или его.


	12. Что-то хорошее

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> То самое интервью для Нью-Йорк Таймс.

**Ультиматум Барнса**

  
  


Стив Роджерс о любви, самопожертвовании и почему он опустил свой щит

  
  


Эксклюзивно для журнала Нью-Йорк Таймс

  
  
Сегодня прекрасный день позднего лета в Бруклине, и я сижу один за столиком на четыре персоны у окна в популярной забегаловке _Carroll Gardens_ \- в месте, которое позже в этой статье будет упомянуто как «отличный новый ресторан». Хозяйка заведения раздражённо фыркает, глядя на меня, и показывает взглядом на толпу людей, ждущих на улице, чтобы попасть внутрь. Я проверяю телефон и поднимаю руку в успокаивающем жесте. Это не первый раз, когда я пытаюсь взять интервью у, как известно, стесняющегося публичности Стива Роджерса. И даже не первый раз, когда я пытаюсь устроить именно _это_ интервью. Но меня заверили, что сюда он точно приедет, так что никакие взгляды неудачливой актрисы в чёрном фартуке не помешают мне ждать столько, сколько понадобится.  
  
Раскрываю карты, дорогой читатель: я гей. И - Стив Роджерс, который сперва официально подтверждает свою нетрадиционную ориентацию, а потом уходит в отставку, чтобы проводить больше времени со своим горячим парнем-байкером? Последние сорок восемь часов были лучшими в моей жизни, и это даже не считая злорадства по поводу того, как дружно захлебнулись дерьмом правые СМИ.  
  
Но всё это не волнует дешёвую копию Деми Мур, управляющую этим рестораном. Она снова ко мне подходит, но, как только она открывает рот, чтобы упрекнуть меня, её слова заглушает гортанное рычание мощного мотоцикла, остановившегося у обочины.   
  
\- Мои друзья, - улыбаюсь я ей.  
  
И мой желудок переворачивается, когда я вижу, что Капитан Роджерс привёз с собой на интервью своего бойфренда. Администратор ресторана делает сложное лицо, хватая ртом воздух, как рыба, когда Капитан Роджерс убирает руки с талии сидящего за рулем и снимает мотоциклетный шлем, обнажая золотую голову всея Америки.  
  
Когда он перекидывает ногу, вставая с мотоцикла, мне наконец удается поверить, что он настоящий, и такой идеальный, и сейчас он будет со мной обедать. И во что же оденется герой войны в отставке, Мститель и символ нации, чтобы перекусить с журналистом? В простую белую майку на полразмера меньше (ничего страшного, я найду в себе силы простить его за это), в старые потёртые _Levi's_ и красные _Converse_.  
  
А теперь бойфренд: человек, узнать о котором жаждет вся страна, человек, укравший сердце Капитана Америки. Тот, кого до сих пор видели лишь на размытых фотографиях на сайте звёздных сплетен, либо в маске или шлеме на открытых этапах Гран-при.  
  
Он так же высок, как Капитан Роджерс, и так же абсурдно хорошо сложен. Но во всем остальном они разительно отличаются. Капитан Роджерс - это лёгкие улыбки и идеальные изгибы греческой статуи. Джеймс Барнс - это жёсткие углы и спокойная, чувственная грация. У одного короткие светлые волосы и нежный румянец на фарфоровой коже. У другого длинные тёмные волосы и холодные, прозрачные, как лед, голубые глаза. И последнее различие становится видно, когда Барнс снимает чёрную с серебром кожаную гоночную куртку (с алой цифрой семь на спине): его мускулистые руки полностью покрыты татуировками, в основном чёрного, серебряного и красного цвета, и оттенены бледно-синей футболкой с треугольным вырезом.  
  
Я встаю и машу рукой, и Капитан Роджерс направляется ко мне с тёплой, извиняющейся улыбкой:  
  
\- Простите, что заставили вас ждать. Нас кое-что, эм, кое-что задержало, - говорит он, кидая взгляд через плечо, убеждаясь, что Барнс следует за ним. И ненароком открывая внушительный засос, оставленный на шее сзади. О, Капитан Роджерс. Должен ли я, от лица всей Америки, просветить вас об опасностях отношений с плохими мальчиками?   
  
Но прежде чем я успеваю придумать, как затронуть этот деликатный вопрос, вышеупомянутый плохой мальчик вешает свою гоночную кожанку на спинку стула и смотрит на своего Капитана сквозь невероятно длинные ресницы, на его высоких скулах появляется слабый румянец. Я понимаю, что он нервничает, и моя гипотеза тут же подтверждается, когда Капитан Роджерс кладёт руку ему на талию и показывает на меня:  
  
\- Джеймс, это мистер Коэн из «Таймс», - произносит он низким, уверенным голосом.  
  
\- Здравствуйте, - говорит Барнс, застенчиво отводя взгляд.  
  
Я не сразу опознаю акцент.  
  
Мужчина, укравший сердце Капитана Америки, - русский.  
  
Мы садимся за столик и перебрасываемся парой слов, просматривая меню. Барнс и Капитан Роджерс продолжают кидать друг на друга незаметные, удивлённые взгляды, будто бы оба не до конца уверены, что всё это происходит на самом деле и что никто из них внезапно не испарится.  
  
Когда к нам подходит официантка, Капитан Роджерс и его парень заказывают по два гамбургера каждый, и я решаю немного разрядить обстановку. Я ухмыляюсь, глядя на Барнса, который ни разу не улыбнулся с тех пор, как мы расселись:  
  
\- Мне рассказывали, что Капитан Роджерс должен есть намного больше, чем обычный человек, потому что он суперсолдат. А какое оправдание у вас?  
  
На мгновение прозрачные глаза Барнса открываются шире, и я уверен, что рука Капитана Роджерса двигается к его бедру. Потом Барнс пожимает плечами и говорит с этой сексуальной русской мелодичностью:  
  
\- Такое же.  
  
Капитан Роджерс улыбается, рассматривая собственные колени, и краснеет до самых кончиков ушей:  
  
\- Иногда встречаешь идеального парня, и он _действительно_ оказывается идеальным, - выдыхает он.  
  
Моя челюсть практически падает на стол:  
  
\- Погодите-ка, вы хотите сказать, что ваш парень… Русский суперсолдат?  
  
\- Ага, - говорит Капитан Роджерс, и его улыбка освещает весь ресторан. Он включает её на полную мощность, когда смотрит на Барнса, а тот в свою очередь перестаёт кусать губу и улыбается в ответ, озорно и хитро. Когда их глаза встречаются, кажется, будто и я, и весь оставшийся мир просто перестают для них существовать. Их руки сплетаются под столом, пока на лицах мелькают эти едва уловимые выражения, и я начинаю мыслить фразами, которые в последний раз использовала в своих романах Джейн Остен: они «совершенно одурманены друг другом».  
  
Я прочищаю горло, когда Капитан Роджерс быстро целует Барнса в уголок рта, а потом они неохотно отстраняются друг от друга.  
  
Я спрашиваю Барнса о его прошлом. Потому что история жизни Капитана Роджерса известна всем; чёрт возьми, он и _есть_ – история Америки. Но русская версия? Я тут же бешено набираю сообщения нашей девочке-интерну в редакции, чтобы она поискала любую касающуюся информацию в гугле (она ничего не находит). А я пока поработаю с первоисточником.  
  
Барнс заправляет за ухо выпавшую прядку волос, а потом эти прозрачные глаза смотрят прямо на меня. Его взгляд _завораживает_. На его мускулистом теле почти нет подкожного жира, поэтому каждый раз, когда он меняет позу, приходится отвлекаться на игру мышц, стоит ему наклониться вперёд или напрячь мышцы груди. И тот факт, что они оба с Капитаном Роджерсом одеты в обтягивающие майки, совсем не помогает. Барнс проводит языком по идеальному изгибу своей верхней губы, и я почти убежден, что если его фотографии нет в энциклопедическом словаре под определением «грешный», то пора подавать петицию.   
  
\- Я иммигрировал в Нью-Йорк два года назад. Вся информация до этого времени засекречена. Простите.  
  
Позади меня на улице раздаётся собачий лай. Барнс смотрит мне за спину, и в его глазах мелькает узнавание. Он вскакивает, извинившись, и выходит. Капитан Роджерс наблюдает за ним с неизменной улыбкой, полной любви.   
  
Барнс подходит к девочке-хипстеру, выгуливающей чёрно-белого питбуля.   
  
\- Это его собака, и Дарси, менеджер в его мастерской, - объясняет Капитан Роджерс, наблюдая за тем, как его парень опускается на колени, чтобы приласкать виляющую хвостом собаку.  
  
\- Значит, - говорю я, озвучивая то, о чём задумывались многие из нас, - вам пришлось добраться до России, чтобы найти человека по себе?  
  
Капитан Роджерс ухмыляется в мою сторону, не выпуская Барнса из виду:  
  
\- Нет, он из моего района.  
  
Естественно, думаю я, уже давно ходят слухи о том, что Капитан Роджерс обосновался в Ред Хуке, а мастерская Барнса находится на Кингстрит.   
  
\- Он очень простой для человека с такой внешностью, - говорю я, прощупывая почву.  
  
\- О, он даже не представляет, насколько он привлекателен, - вздыхает Капитан Роджерс. - В этом-то и проблема.  
  
И это идеальная подводка к более серьёзной части нашего интервью. Я спрашиваю бравого (и одурманенного) Капитана, правда ли это, что он опустил свой щит ради Барнса?   
  
Он ёрзает, и на его лице появляется нотка печали:  
  
\- Я уже думал об этом, и некоторые последние события в моей жизни - кое-что, что я узнал о своём прошлом - помогли мне принять решение. Помог Джеймс. До него моими единственными друзьями были Мстители. То есть - я обожаю Мстителей, и мы всё равно будем часто видеться. Завтра вечером мы идём на ужин в Башню. Но мне трудно завязывать отношения с людьми. Несколько лет я собирался начать новый этап в жизни, но понятия не имел, что это будет. И я не хотел делать это один, но рядом не было никого подходящего. Не сказать, что я не старался. Я был на стольких свиданиях вслепую. А потом встретил Джеймса.  
  
Капитан Роджерс снова рассматривает свои колени, его голос преисполнен любовью и восхищением:  
  
\- Джеймс вдохновил меня. Его целенаправленно создавали как оружие. Но вместо этого он создает вещи своими руками. Это заставило меня задуматься. А что ещё могут _мои_ руки?  
  
Барнс возвращается и шепчет что-то на ухо Капитану Роджерсу, прежде чем сесть, мягко и властно обняв его за шею.  
  
\- Я рассказываю ему о проекте «Сара», - шепчет тот в ответ.  
  
Потом Капитан Роджерс продолжает, обращаясь ко мне:  
  
\- Моя мама была медсестрой. У меня неплохая медицинская подготовка, благодаря ей и времени, проведенному на войне. Кроме того, я решил окончить подготовительные курсы первой помощи и заниматься спасательными работами там, где я понадоблюсь. Хочу помогать ликвидировать последствия конфликтов. Я устал сам быть причиной разрушений.  
  
\- И я последую за ним, - говорит мне Барнс, кивая головой в сторону Капитана Роджерса.  
  
Капитан тут же поворачивается к нему, в его глазах праведное негодование:  
  
\- Джеймс, но ты не можешь. Как насчёт…  
  
\- Это подождёт, - начинает рычать Барнс на Роджерса. - Если ты собираешься разъезжать по опасным местам, я еду с тобой, чтобы защищать тебя во время твоей работы. И помогать.  
  
Они начинают говорить одновременно. Капитан Роджерс гневно начинает:  
  
\- Меня не нужно…   
  
\- Нижний Манхэттен, - говорит Барнс, скрещивая руки на груди, и весь его вид говорит: _попробуй меня переспорить_.  
  
Капитан Роджерс откидывается на спинку сиденья, его глаза сужены:  
  
\- Я могу о себе позаботиться…   
  
\- …но ты не обязан, - говорит Барнс, проводя пальцами вниз по руке Капитана. - Ты _не_ обязан.  
  
Капитан Роджерс наклоняется вперёд, и дешёвая мебель протестующе скрипит под его весом. Он хватает руку Барнса и прижимает её к губам:  
  
\- А что насчёт твоих гонок? Я не хочу, чтобы ты жертвовал своей мечтой ради моей.  
  
Барнс нежно улыбается и качает головой, как будто не может поверить, что встретил кого-то настолько замечательного, как Капитан Роджерс.   
  
\- Организация займёт какое-то время. И я хочу, чтобы гонки проходили не только в Америке или других богатых странах. Люди, с которыми я хочу соревноваться, должны быть уверены, что они важны. И что гонка приедет к ним сама.  
  
\- Расскажи ему, - говорит Капитан Роджерс и тянет его за руку, чтобы Барнс посмотрел в мою сторону.   
  
\- В общем, - начинает Барнс, слегка наклоняя голову, из-за чего его волосы рассыпаются по плечам, заставляя каждого в радиусе десяти футов подавить в себе желание заправить эти пряди ему за ухо. - До этого я принимал участие в гонках открытого этапа Гран-при. Технически это было легальное участие, потому что я прохожу по тестам как человек. Я очень хорош в этом. Долгие годы практики. К тому же я выгляжу как человек. Мой… - он хмурит брови, как будто пытается подобрать правильное слово. Он уже тянется к телефону, когда на помощь приходит Капитан Роджерс.  
  
\- Ускоренный метаболизм? - предлагает он.  
  
\- Да, ускоренный метаболизм, прошу прощения, я не знал, как это правильно сказать по-английски. В любом случае, этого никто не проверяет, делая анализ крови перед гонкой. В большинстве видах спорта теперь проводят подобные тесты, чтобы ограничить участие только людьми. Теперь мне, наверное, запретят участвовать в этапах Гран-при, но это ничего. Мы с Тони Старком организуем собственную гонку, в которой смогут участвовать все: мутанты, и нелюди, и кто угодно… _Другой_. Мы уже присмотрели место. Открытая гонка; три класса двигателей, эта система позволит гонкам проходить более честно… Каждый сможет принять участие в ней, на любом мотоцикле.  
  
Барнс делает рваный вдох, и его голос стихает настолько, что мне становится трудно его расслышать:  
  
\- Я знаю, каково это, когда надо скрываться. Но в день гонки людям вроде меня не придётся прятаться. Мы все будем соревноваться в масках и шлемах, так что они смогут чувствовать себя в безопасности… Но в то же время они могут быть свободны просто быть собой.  
  
Я замечаю, что Барнс неосознанно гладит большим пальцем сложный узор татуировки-рукава на своей руке, которая делает её похожей на механическое устройство. Он трогает то место, на котором набит стилизованный серийный или идентификационный номер.   
  
\- Не знаю, поймёте ли вы, о чём я. Но думаю, меня поймут такие же люди, как я.  
  
\- На самом деле это просто красивый предлог, чтобы они с Тони могли собирать безответственно сверхмощные мотоциклы, - высказывает возражение Капитан Роджерс, и на его лице смесь гордости, гнева и беспокойства.  
  
\- Не без этого, - улыбается Барнс. - Нам ещё нужно побить скоростной рекорд. Триста семьдесят шесть миль в час продержался слишком долго.  
  
Глаза Капитана Роджерса слегка расширяются, когда он поворачивается к своему бойфренду:  
  
\- Погоди-ка. Если ты собираешься сопровождать меня во время спасательных работ, тогда я тоже должен присутствовать на каждой твоей гонке. Никогда больше я не буду смотреть по телевизору на то, как ты попал в аварию через полконтинента. Второй раз я такое не переживу. Я должен быть рядом с тобой.  
  
Джеймс кивает:  
  
\- Справедливо, - говорит он. - Если я снова попаду в аварию, то хочу проснуться рядом с тобой. Никаких больше ночёвок на заднем сидении пикапа посреди кукурузного поля в ожидании исцеления.   
  
На лице Капитана Роджерса одна сложная эмоция сменяет другую, начиная от _что_ и _нет_ до _господи боже мой_.  
  
\- Видишь, - говорит Барнс низким дразнящим голосом с озорной улыбкой на лице. - Я тоже могу о себе позаботиться.  
  
Капитан Роджерс показывает на Барнса и говорит командным голосом:  
  
\- Поговорим об этом позже.  
  
Потом он поворачивает свое идеальное лицо ко мне, его глаза блестят от нахлынувших эмоций:  
  
\- Он попал в аварию во время гонки в Индианаполисе. И это случилось до того, как я узнал, что он… что он такой же, как я… Я думал, что он погиб. Никогда более. (Когда я возвращаюсь домой, то смотрю видео аварии на _Youtube_. Она ужасающая. И я мгновенно проникаюсь огромным уважением к людям, которые добровольно занимаются таким опасным видом спорта, и в то же время сомневаюсь в их здравом рассудке.)  
  
Говоря о « _никогда более_ », я спрашиваю Капитана Роджерса, не будет ли он против, если кто-то другой займёт место Капитана Америки. Он выглядит немного удивлённым, но потом на его лице расплывается довольная улыбка:  
  
\- Вообще-то… Это было бы… Я был бы очень этому рад, - говорит он. - Тогда я не чувствовал бы себя настолько виноватым, что опустил щит. Это важный символ, пусть даже человек, носящий это звание, не верит и не борется за то, что приписывают ему определённые шумные выпуски новостей.   
  
Глаза Капитана Роджерса озорно поблёскивают.  
  
Я спрашиваю, есть ли у него на примете кто-нибудь, достойный носить это звание. Роджерс ни секунды не сомневается:  
  
\- Сэм Уилсон, - говорит он. - Отставной солдат, консультант в ветеранской организации и, возможно, значимый голос в борьбе с подпольным распределением финансирования ветеранских программ. И если именно он будет представлять Америку… Это дало бы надежду на будущее множеству детей.  
  
\- Значит, для вас идеальная замена Капитану Америке - гею, это чернокожий Капитан Америка? - спрашиваю я, и перед моими глазами проносятся все уроки истории за девятый класс: о Стиве Роджерсе - яростном защитнике социализма из Бруклина.  
  
\- Совершенно верно, - говорит Стив Роджерс. - Но я не гей. Я бисексуал.  
  
\- Но… - начинаю я, указывая на Барнса, который излучает такое количество тестостерона, что я удивляюсь, как у нашей официантки до сих пор не выросла борода.  
  
Глаза Капитана Роджерса сужаются, и кажется, будто температура в помещении упала градусов на десять, когда он резко обрывает меня:  
  
\- Пол моего нынешнего партнёра не влияет на то, что меня привлекают оба пола. К тому же, я никому не позволю стереть Пегги Картер, её _важность_ в моей жизни и то, сколько она для меня значит.   
  
Наконец нам приносят еду, и Капитан Роджерс поднимает взгляд на официантку:  
  
\- Не могли бы вы, вообще-то, завернуть нам еду на вынос? - он смотрит на Барнса. - Ты не против, если мы поедим в «Красной звезде»?  
  
Барнс пожимает плечами и тоже поднимает взгляд:  
  
\- На вынос, пожалуйста.  
  
Официантка кивает, ставя предо мной мой салат «Нисуаз», и уносит еду двоих солдат, чтобы подготовить её на вынос.  
  
Я спрашиваю, рассказал ли Капитан Роджерс о Барнсе Агенту Картер.   
  
\- Пока нет, - говорит Капитан. - Последние пара месяцев были просто сумасшедшими, но теперь, надеюсь, у нас будет время, чтобы встретиться с Пегги. Я очень хочу их познакомить, - он улыбается с грустью. - Только боюсь, как бы они не объединились против меня.  
  
О чем из того, что значило быть Капитаном Америкой, он будет скучать больше всего?  
  
\- О работе с Мстителями. Они… они моя семья. Мне будет очень тяжело, особенно в первое время, наблюдать за тем, как они сражаются без меня. С этого момента команду возглавит Тони, и мне кажется, у него это замечательно получится. Он очень хороший лидер. Ему просто надо поверить в себя и сосредоточиться.  
  
А о чем не будет скучать?  
  
Капитан Роджерс приподнимает брови и чешет под затылком, обдумывая ответ. У меня возникает чувство, что он не думает о чем-то одном, а мучительно пытается понять, что назвать первым.  
  
\- Я устал быть объектом, - говорит он. - Коллекционной вещью, предметом хвастовства. Устал помимо воли олицетворять противные мне убеждения. Отчасти именно поэтому я живу в Нью-Йорке. Здесь замечательно. И всем плевать, кто ты такой.  
  
Всем, кроме пяти или шести человек в ресторане, тайком фотографирующих Барнса и Роджерса на свои телефоны. Может, для Капитана Роджерса это и есть «всем плевать».   
  
\- Я не всегда был таким, - продолжает он, показывая на своё тело Адониса. - До двадцати одного года был мелким, на таких не задерживают взгляд, - он качает головой. - А теперь люди преследуют меня. Трогают. Будто мое назначение - развлекать их. Будто я не настоящий человек.   
  
Я предполагаю, что обтягивающая униформа не сильно помогает делу, и опять зарабатываю Этот Взгляд. « _Вот эти кулаки - опасная зараза: откроешь рот еще раз – подхватишь_ ».   
  
\- Никого не должно волновать, во что я одет. Точно так же, как женщины должны иметь право одеваться во что захочется, не становясь объектом домогательств. Мини-юбка или никаб - одежда тут ни при чём. Потому что нельзя сказать: это в порядке вещей, меня _вынудила_ одежда, так не…  
  
\- Но ты же оставишь себе униформу? - спрашивает Барнс, пялясь на Роджерса, и его лицо - просто сама невинность, когда он прерывает праведную речь.  
  
Капитан Роджерс хмурит брови:  
  
\- Я… - начинает он, сбитый с толку.  
  
Барнс хлопает своими откровенно противозаконными ресницами, каким-то образом умудряясь выглядеть грязно и ангельски одновременно.  
  
А потом широкие плечи Капитана Роджерса начинают трястись, смех рвется из него, пока он не прижимается лбом к плечу Барнса, пряча румянец и одна его рука на спине Барнса, а другая делает под столом что-то нецензурное, судя по тому, как у того расширяются зрачки.  
  
\- Он оставляет униформу себе, - говорит Барнс и подмигивает мне, прежде чем нежно, но уверенно вернуть его в сидячее положение.  
  
\- Это несправедливо, - почти обиженно говорит Капитан Роджерс. - Ты же не носишь униформу.  
  
Барнс выгибает бровь и склоняет голову набок в презрительном неверии. Он смотрит на меня.  
  
\- Одну минутку, - говорит он и склоняется к Роджерсу. - Давай-ка я тебе напомню, в чём я соревнуюсь, - говорит он тихо и переходит на шёпот, который я не могу различить. Но, судя по румянцу на щеках Капитана Роджерса и по тому, как темнеют его глаза, воспоминания… По-настоящему приятные. Я открываю на экране телефона фотографию Барнса во время гонки, и ладно, ага, это парень знает, как носить гоночную кожу.  
  
Официантка приносит два больших пакета с едой и чек, и, когда я тянусь, чтобы достать корпоративную банковскую карту журнала, Капитан Роджерс отмахивается:  
  
\- Это меньшее, что я могу сделать после того, сколько раз отменял интервью, - говорит он, кидая наличку и приличные чаевые на счёт.   
  
Официантка благодарит его, а потом мнется, кусая губу, и взволнованно смотрит на него сквозь слипшиеся от туши ресницы.  
  
\- Всё в порядке, - говорит Капитан Роджерс, жестом показывая, что она может достать телефон.  
  
И вот человек, уставший быть объектом, изящно соглашается на одно последнее селфи, на один последний укол булавкой от коллекционера знаменитостей, прежде чем его парень бросает ему ключи от мотоцикла и они уезжают в полдень своего личного вечного лета.


	13. Скворцы

Малюсенькая студия Дарси на пятом этаже выглядит так, как будто в ней взорвалась бомба из одежды. Все поверхности покрыты элементами её внушительного, пестрого гардероба. Включая Джеймса - после того, как ему на голову приземляется розовая гипюровая юбка, которую он отверг с неоспоримым: «это слишком». И Пингу, которая счастливо свернулась на куче белой одежды, оставляя на ней короткие чёрные шерстинки.

Дарси краснеет:

\- Упс! Я целилась в корзину для грязного белья, - потом, сощурившись, смотрит на то, в какой позе сидит Джеймс. Вообще-то, не сидит, а присел на корточках, сложив руки на коленях, у стены, откуда отлично просматриваются дверь и два окна студии.

\- Ты никогда не убедишь меня, что это удобно, - шипит она.

Джеймс пожимает плечами, снимает с головы розовую юбку и бросает её обратно в Дарси.

\- Дарси. Что ты собиралась надеть на работу завтра?

\- Хм… - она слоняется по квартире в пижамных шортах и майке, поднимая вещи и пытаясь найти то, что ей нужно, под горами одежды. - Хипстерские апокалиптические джинсы? Новый топик из гринсбона? И красные замшевые туфли на каблуках?

Джеймс разводит руками:

\- Ну вот. Надень это сегодня вечером.

\- Но… Это же обед со Мстителями! - взвизгивает Дарси, нервно размахивая руками.

Джеймс лишь слегка склоняет голову набок и смотрит прямо на неё своими льдистыми голубыми глазами.

Дарси вздыхает:

\- Собираешься опять провернуть этот свой фокус, пялиться на меня, пока я не соглашусь, да?

Джеймс еле заметно приподнимает одну бровь.

\- Ох, _ладно_ , - стонет Дарси, поднимая руки вверх и отворачиваясь от него. - Но если это обернётся какой-нибудь ужасной модной катастрофой, виноват будешь ты, - потом она снова смотрит вниз ну кучи одежды. - Теперь только остаётся _найти_ этот наряд…

Хипстерские апокалиптические джинсы (чёрные узкие джинсы-алладины с художественно нанесёнными на них слезами) приземляются ей на голову мгновение спустя.

\- _Не_ _смей_ швыряться туфлями, - говорит Дарси, поворачиваясь.

Джеймс поднимается на ноги и протягивает ей красные туфли с грациозным поклоном:

\- Я иду домой к Стиву. Будете ли вы готовы через час, миледи?

\- Блядь, нет, - говорит Дарси, хватая туфли из его рук.

\- Ну что ещё?

\- Просто… Чтобы выглядеть естественно, нужно минут сорок пять, - она надувает губки, неопределённо махнув в сторону косметики, разбросанной по низкой прикроватной тумбочке. - А стрелки у девушки, которая встречается с супергероями, должны быть идеальными.

\- Один час, - говорит он, хватая свой вещмешок и направляясь к двери, Пингу цокает позади него. - Конечно, если ты соберёшься раньше, можешь тоже прийти к Стиву домой. Мы не будем запирать дверь, но всё-таки постучись, - Джеймс стреляет в неё озорной ухмылкой. - Мы можем быть немного заняты.

Ему почти жаль, что он не видит лица Дарси, когда она пытается расставить приоритеты, балансируя между идеальным макияжем и возможностью застукать Стива и Джеймса в компрометирующем положении.

Но прежде чем он доходит до лестницы, до него доносится её изумлённый благоговейный шёпот:

\- Я могла бы просто взорвать интернет. Один пост на _Vine_ и я бы властвовала над ними всеми, - а потом слышится перестук спешно сгребаемой со столика косметики.

Август уступает место сентябрю, но на улице в шесть часов вечера по-прежнему светло и ясно, пока Джеймс и Пингу бредут десять кварталов, или около того, до дома Стива. По пути он берёт два холодных чая в местной кофейне и заходит в здание.

Дверь в квартиру Стива открыта настежь, и он стоит к ней спиной. На нём нет майки, он нагнулся над коробкой и заклеивает её изолентой. И напевает _The_ _Seldom_ _-_ _Seen_ _Kid_ , слегка не попадая в такт и дирижируя невидимому оркестру изоляционной лентой, отодвигает заклеенную коробку ногой и берётся за новую.

Это самое прекрасное зрелище, какое только видел Джеймс. Он жестом велит Пингу сидеть и прислоняется к дверному косяку, наблюдая за Стивом, за его спиной и плечами, покрытыми тонкой плёнкой пота, за тем, как старые камуфляжные шорты сползают с бедра, когда он пританцовывает под _The_ _Bones_ _of_ _You_.

Стив достаёт из кармана ручку и пишет на коробке большими неаккуратными буквами «КНИГИ».

И Джеймс не может удержаться.

Он тихо заходит в квартиру и прикладывает два холодных чая к спине Стива, когда тот наклоняется над коробкой.

Человек, известный ранее как Капитан Америка, совершенно точно не может делать ничего, что позже могло бы быть охарактеризовано как «пищать, словно девчонка» или «подскочить на несколько футов вверх».

Но он одаривает своего парня строгим взглядом, забирает чай из его рук, делая один большой глоток из одного стакана, ставит их вниз, а потом впечатывает вышеупомянутого парня в стену:

\- Ты просто наказание, - рычит Стив, раздвигая его бёдра ногой, и ведёт ладонями вниз, очерчивая рёбра.

Джеймс облизывает верхнюю губу и откидывает голову назад, продевая пальцы в петли на поясе шортов Стива, притягивая его ещё ближе, и трётся о его ногу:

\- Я _твое_ наказание. И тебе это нравится.

А потом Джеймс улыбается - своей широченной, сияющей, хитрой улыбкой, которую хранит только для Стива; сердце грохочет в груди, и Стив должен напомнить себе о том, что надо дышать.

\- Ага, - говорит он охрипшим голосом. - Ага, нравится, - и наклоняется, и проводит своими губами по губам Джеймса, возвращая улыбку.

Стив ведёт пальцами вверх по груди Джеймса, по его шее, запускает их в длинные тёмные волосы. Собирает полную горсть шёлковых прядей в кулак и дёргает. Джеймс стонет и приоткрывает рот, опуская веки. Стив использует это, чтобы втянуть его в жёсткий поцелуй, предъявляя свои права, _присваивая_ его.

Но этого недостаточно. Стив чувствует поднимающийся внутри жар, разгорающийся костёр, который Джеймс разжигает в нём одной своей физической близостью. И ему никогда не бывает достаточно, он нуждается в нём так глубоко и сильно, что эта мысль пугает его, если он думает об этом слишком долго. Но прямо сейчас? Он совершенно не хочет ни о чём думать. Он тянется вниз и подхватывает Джеймса за задницу, отрывая его от пола, так что Джеймс оказывается прижат к стене, и его сильные бёдра сжимают талию Стива. Его нечеловеческая сила - железная хватка его ног вокруг Стива, его напряжённый пресс и спина, когда он удерживает себя в таком положении - это так сильно заводит Стива. Он засовывает руку в узкие джинсы и хватает за голую задницу, и вжимается стоящим членом со всей силой, на которую способен.

\- Блядь, - стонет Джеймс.

\- Ага, - говорит Стив. - Сколько у нас времени?

\- Недостаточно. Нам все ещё нужно в душ.

Джеймс моргает. А потом озорно ухмыляется.

\- Что, - Стив насторожен. Он хорошо знает это выражение лица.

\- Увидишь, - говорит Джеймс с хитрым обещанием в голосе, убирая ноги с талии Стива и отталкивая его.

Стив уже собирается возмутиться, потому что, чёрт возьми, нельзя просто взять и бросить его в таком состоянии, но тут слышит голос Шерон за открытой дверью.

\- И откуда здесь такая милашка? - спрашивает она, и из коридора раздаётся счастливое постукивание хвоста по полу.

Джеймс закатывает глаза и высовывается в дверной проём:

\- Извини. Это моя собака, - говорит он. - Пингу, внутрь.

Пингу игнорирует Джеймса, продолжая выписывать восьмёрки у ног Шерон, пока та пытается поудобнее перехватить пакеты с продуктами и достать из сумочки ключи от квартиры.

\- Давай помогу, - говорит Джеймс и тянется забрать пакеты.

Шерон принимает оборонительную стойку, на миг забывая о 60 фунтах влюблённой (и нелегко сдвигаемой с места) собаки под ногами. Она успевает пробормотать проклятие, потеряв равновесие, но Джеймс кидается вперёд и помогает ей устоять на ногах, поддерживая рукой за спину.

\- Пасиб, - бормочет Шерон, когда Джеймс делает шаг назад, одновременно забирая у неё пакеты с покупками. Она хмурится, когда видит, что он несёт все пакеты в одной руке: - Ты уверен?..

\- Шерон, он может отжать от груди «Харлей», - говорит Стив из дверного проёма. - Ничего не случится, если он поможет тебе занести покупки.

\- Пингу, иди внутрь, - говорит Джеймс. Пингу продолжает его игнорировать. Потом он смотрит на Стива, который всё ещё стоит в дверном проёме и выглядит так, как будто вот-вот захихикает.

\- Мог бы и помочь, - говорит он.

\- Так важный день сегодня? - спрашивает Шерон у Стива.

\- Неа. Перевезём мои вещи к Джеймсу завтра, - улыбается Стив, тянется ухватить Пингу за ошейник и уводит её в квартиру. - Ты тоже скоро переезжаешь? То есть… - он оглядывается назад, на картонные коробки с вещами, составленные в гостиной. - Больше не надо нянчиться с Капитаном Америкой.

Шерон улыбается ему в ответ, находит ключи и отпирает свою квартиру:

\- Ага. В конце месяца меня переводят в Вашингтон. Придётся опять привыкать носить костюмы.

Джеймс проходит следом за Шерон и ставит пакеты с покупками на столешницу в кухне, а потом поворачивается, чтобы уйти. Он смотрит на неё через плечо:

\- Эм, мне жаль насчёт… - бормочет он, делая неопределённый жест рукой.

Шерон фыркает:

\- Не переживай. Пострадала только моя гордость, - она шагает вперёд и протягивает ему руку. – Может, мы могли бы начать с начала? Привет, я Шерон. Спасибо, что помог с покупками. Ненавижу ходить за ними в два приема.

Джеймс пожимает её руку:

\- Привет. Джеймс.

\- Привет, Джеймс. Очень приятно с тобой познакомиться, - улыбается Шерон. - У меня для тебя кое-что есть. Подожди здесь.

Она идёт в маленькую гостевую комнату и через мгновение возвращается, неся в руках что-то чёрное и тяжёлое.

\- Лови, - говорит она, кидая это Джеймсу.

Джеймс подхватывает на лету, а поймав, опускает взгляд. Его лицо вспыхивает, когда он понимает, что это такое, а глаза блестят от острого чувства, которое сворачивается в груди.

Это его старая кожаная гоночная куртка.

Куртка, которая была на нём, когда его забрал ЩИТ: прежде чем его раздели и засунули в оранжевый комбинезон и стеклянную коробку, как самую опасную в мире золотую рыбку.

Он проводит пальцами по рычащей кошке, нарисованной на спине; по белым крестам на рукавах; по отверстиям от пуль, которые оставили его несостоявшиеся убийцы, по залатанным старым, по рваным новым. И поднимает на агента ЩИТА взгляд, полный замешательства и удивления.

Шерон пожимает плечами:

\- Мне показалось, она дорога тебе.

Джеймс обнимает куртку, зарывшись в нее носом, она пахнет так знакомо: металлом, выхлопными газами, оружейным порохом и кровью.

\- Ты даже не представляешь, насколько, - шепчет он. - Спа… спасибо тебе.

Шерон поворачивается к нему спиной и достаёт из пакета бутылку «Пино Гриджио» и маленькую упаковку рукколы:

\- Не за что. Просто… Позаботься о нём, ладно?

\- Позабочусь, - кивает Джеймс. - Обещаю. Спасибо тебе ещё раз.

\- Хорошо. Пока,- говорит Шерон, всё ещё стоя к нему спиной и вынимая апельсиновый сок, и хумус, и небольшую упаковку с куриными грудками. - Тебе пора. Смотреть, как плачут сильные мальчики, это мой криптонит; вали отсюда, пока я не начала рыдать и ты не увидел меня зареванной.

\- Я не плачу, - говорит Джеймс, вытирая глаза.

Шерон поднимает вверх лук.

\- Ага, - говорит Джеймс и возвращается к Стиву, всё ещё обнимая свою куртку.

Стиву хватает одного взгляда на лицо Джеймса, и он молча вовлекает его в объятие.

\- Она очень классная, да? - говорит Стив. - Для няньки.

Джеймс кивает и слегка отклоняется, освобождаясь из объятия Стива.

Он любовно вешает куртку на спинку кухонного стула:

\- Надену её сегодня, - говорит Джеймс с тихой улыбкой. - Пройдёмся по Пятой авеню и посмотрим, кто перейдёт на другую сторону, увидев меня в этом.

Стив улыбается и толкает Джеймса в плечо. Джеймс толкает его в ответ.

\- Так на чём мы остановились? - ухмыляется Стив, уворачиваясь, когда Джеймс пытается схватить его.

\- Ты собирался снять одежду и сесть на край ванны, - говорит Джеймс, подходя к двери и закрывая её на замок.

\- Я собирался?

\- Собирался.

Стив фыркает, но решает потакать Джеймсу, какой бы план ни варился в этой темноволосой голове. Он снимает шорты и боксеры по пути в ванную, останавливается, держась за дверной косяк, позируя, и бросает на Джеймса взгляд через плечо.

Тот ухмыляется ему сквозь завесу волос, приподняв бровь и опустив подбородок, пока расстёгивает свои джинсы и начинает стаскивать их вниз по бёдрам.

Вот как раз на бёдрах они и остановились. Стив готов признаться, что у него просто пунктик на ногах Джеймса, возможно, из-за того, что Дарси взяла на себя инициативу пойти и купить пару новых узких джинсов в одном из своих любимых супер-хипстерских магазинов. Сейчас на нём как раз одни из этих джинсов, а вторые он принёс с собой, чтобы надеть их на ужин в Башне сегодня вечером.

Глядя, как тонкая полинявшая чёрная джинсовая ткань облегает бёдра, Стив должен признать, что Дарси стоило бы покупать одежду Джеймсу на постоянной основе. Потому что, _чёрт_.

Джеймс стаскивает майку через голову и кидает в сторону дивана, а потом тянется к своей сумке и достаёт оттуда… Что-то, что прячет за спиной.

Стив забывает позировать, пялясь на Джеймса: голого, за исключением татуировок и лукавой мины. Джеймс прикусывает нижнюю губу и идёт к Стиву, и то, как он крадётся, заставляет Стива непроизвольно задрожать.

Стив пятится и плюхается на край ванны, как ему и было велено, а Джеймс раздвигает его ноги и опускается между них на колени. Стив всё ещё понятия не имеет, что происходит, но согласен на всё заранее, его тело реагирует соответственно, и он чувствует, как начинает твердеть его член.

Джеймс достаёт из-за спины бритву.

Он смотрит на волосы в паху Стива, а потом ему в лицо, и приподнимает бровь.

\- О, - говорит Стив.

Джеймс хватает полотенце, крем для бритья и помазок:

\- Да или нет? - мурлычет он.

\- Эм… - отвечает Стив и ещё сильнее разводит колени. - Эм… хм… да? Блядь, да.

Джеймс ухмыляется и начинает наносить тонким слоем крем для бритья на пах Стива. Ощущение помазка на самой чувствительной коже прошивает тело удовольствием, усиливающимся в тысячу раз, как только Джеймс наклоняется ниже и наносит крем на промежность, одновременно начиная тереться и обхватывая губами его каменно-твёрдый член. Джеймс проводит языком по всей длине, и тело Стива напрягается, когда он стонет.

Стив тянется обхватить Джеймса за голову, чтобы притянуть ближе к своему члену, но Джеймс выворачивается из его рук:

\- Не лапай того, у кого в руках бритва, - рычит он. - Руки на ванну, замри. А ещё… - его голос становится низким и хриплым. - Закрой глаза. Хорошо?

Стив кивает.

Джеймс вертит лезвие в пальцах правой руки, придерживает и натягивает кожу в паху Стива большим пальцем, чтобы было удобнее брить.

А потом лезвие впервые касается плоти. Оно холодное, и ощущения… Каких Стив никогда не испытывал раньше: пугающие и возбуждающие одновременно, немного болезненные, и он роняет голову, со всей силой сжимая закруглённый край ванны.

«Чирк, чирк, чирк» бритвы - единственный звук, который слышен сквозь его рваное дыхание. На какое-то время лезвие исчезает, чтобы Джеймс смог его вытереть, и ему хочется умолять Джеймса сделать хоть что-нибудь, придержать рукой, потрогать его, да всё что угодно. Он сдвигает колено, надеясь найти плечо Джеймса, но в ответ на своё неудовлетворённое желание получает лишь грубое:

\- Нет. Врозь.

Стив чувствует, как его тело становится еще более чувствительным.

\- Джеймс, пожалуйста, прикоснись ко мне, - задыхается он, его глаза всё ещё закрыты.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Джеймс и прикладывает холодное лезвие бритвы боком к левому соску Стива. Это настолько неожиданно, и в то же время слишком, что Стив едва сдерживает вскрик, вздрогнув всем телом.

Джеймс убирает лезвие и вбирает сосок в рот, и горячий влажный жар поразительно контрастирует с холодной сталью. Стив дёргается, подаваясь вперёд, ко рту Джеймса, одобрительно постанывая, глотая слова…

И тогда внезапно лезвие прижимается к его губам плоской стороной, словно палец, заставляя его замолчать. Оно исчезает так же быстро, как и появилось, но самого этого действия достаточно, чтобы Стив застыл на месте. Следующее, что он чувствует, это горячее дыхание Джеймса на своих губах. Его рот, должно быть, всего в доле дюйма.

\- Ни звука, - говорит Джеймс. - Договорились?

Стив опять кивает.

\- Хороший мальчик, - говорит Джеймс, его дыхание скользит вниз по шее Стива, по его груди, но касания так и не следует. - Ты прекрасен, - выдыхает он, двигаясь вниз вдоль живота. Потом его левая рука натягивает кожу под яичками Стива, готовя её для лезвия, и Стив думает, что не готов, а ещё - что не может дождаться.

Теперь твёрдая, острая сталь скользит по коже, подбираясь всё ближе и ближе к члену и яйцам. У Стива болезненно стоит, и он мимолётно думает, возможно ли умереть от неудовлетворённого желания. Все мышцы напряжены, и он не может расслабиться, потому что каждое прикосновение бритвы пронизывает его электрическими разрядами, и он изо всех сил пытается не проронить ни звука, не позволить телу реагировать так, как ему отчаянно хочется. Он хочет сказать Джеймсу, как ненавидит его в данную минуту. И как сильно он его любит.

Джеймс управляет телом Стива, вынуждая его откинуться на спину, выгнуться над ванной и упереться руками с другой стороны, и поднимает его бёдра, чтобы добраться до промежности и отверстия. Он бреет Стива и там тоже, и каждое прикосновение бритвы распаляет Стива всё сильнее.

Потом Стив слышит, как бритва звякает о плиточный пол.

Джеймс хмыкает и без предупреждения хватает его за задницу, раскрывая, и толкается внутрь языком, горячо и жёстко.

Стив кричит:

\- Господи Иисусе, Джеймс, ДА! - и всё его тело выгибается, член влажно ударяет его по животу, бёдра дёргаются.

А потом Джеймс опять пропадает. Стив остаётся один в ванной комнате, и хнычет, пытаясь потереться обо что-нибудь, отчаянно ища прикосновения. Он готов взорваться.

\- Ш-ш-ш, - говорит Джеймс, стоя в дверном проёме. - Если ты заговоришь, я остановлюсь.

Он делает шаг вперёд, и Стив думает, что он специально подходит так, чтобы Стив услышал, где именно он находится. Он слышит, как с пола снова поднимается лезвие, и Джеймс командует:

\- Сядь прямо.

Стив садится, и ему приходится прикусить губу, чтобы сдержать рвущийся наружу звук, когда Джеймс берёт в руку его яйца.

\- Теперь ты должен сидеть как можно более смирно, - говорит Джеймс тихо, его дыхание согревает бедро Стива, и Стив почти отключается, когда чувствует первое прикосновение бритвы над яичками. Он сходит с ума от этого странного контраста, когда что-то ощущается настолько хорошо, но вжаться сильнее нельзя. Джеймс бреет яички и основание члена быстрыми, короткими движениями, кажется, в случайном, непредсказуемом порядке. Стив не может угадать, куда дотронется лезвие в следующий раз, отчего всё его тело превращается в сплошной сгусток ожидания, не успевая привыкнуть к лёгкому касанию бритвы, когда оно уже перемещается в другое место.

Потом всё опять заканчивается, и Стив наклоняется вперёд, отчаянно и расстроено. Что теперь?

Он чувствует руку Джеймса на своём подбородке, и его дыхание на своих губах:

\- Ты хорошо держался. Что ты хочешь получить за это в награду?

\- Господи. Да что угодно. Просто… Господи, - стонет Стив.

Джеймс немного разочарованно мурлычет и проводит языком по шее Стива, слизывая стекающую каплю пота:

\- Могу я кое-что предложить?

Стив хнычет и кивает.

\- Раз ты побрился впервые, - урчит Джеймс, - ты должен меня трахнуть. Потому что твои ощущения будут… - и Джеймс ведёт пальцами обеих рук по внутренним сторонам бёдер Стива и к основанию его члена. Это всего лишь лёгкое касание, но Стив ощущает его настолько сильнее, и, срань господня, и…

\- Грх... Я не могу. Не смогу тебя как следует подготовить, мне нужно сделать что-нибудь сейчас же… - стонет Стив.

Джеймс снова хмыкает:

\- Как удачно, что у меня вставлена анальная пробка.

Стив слышит усмешку в его голосе, прежде чем белый шум возбуждения сметает всё из его головы.

\- Ладно, достаточно, - говорит Стив, открывая глаза и сжимая собственный член. - Перегнись через спинку дивана. Сейчас же.

Джеймс грациозно, как обычно, поднимается на ноги и с важным видом направляется к потрёпанному мягкому дивану Стива, при этом похабно виляя бёдрами. Когда он широко расставляет ноги и нагибается через стёганую кожаную спинку, Стив видит тёмно-фиолетовую пробку, поблёскивающую между половинок его задницы.

Стив тоже поднимается, всё ещё нетвердо держась на ногах от одновременной нехватки и переизбытка ощущений, которым его подверг Джеймс, шарит в аптечке в поисках смазки, а потом куда менее элегантно направляется к Джеймсу, ожидающему его во всей красе. И, боже, даже ходьба ощущается иначе, когда бедра двигаются, касаясь безволосых яичек.

Он встаёт позади Джеймса и проводит рукой вниз по его спине, вдоль позвоночника, ведя рукой к заднице и ждущей там игрушке. Он никогда не пробовал анальную пробку, но сейчас, глядя на Джеймса, он мысленно делает пометку, что непременно попробует в ближайшее время. Он трёт ладонью расширяющееся основание игрушки, и Джеймс шипит от удовольствия, подаваясь назад, и выгибается словно кот. Потому что Стив, конечно, был недостаточно возбуждён и без этого.

\- Ты, - шипит Стив, толкая пробку так, чтобы она задевала внутри простату Джеймса, - очень, очень плохой.

\- И что ты собираешься с этим делать? - спрашивает Джеймс низким голосом.

\- Плохие мальчики не получают игрушек, - говорит Стив, вытаскивая пробку и откидывая её на диван. И он собирается сказать что-то ещё, но перед ним идеальная задница Джеймса, готовая принять его, широко расставленные длинные ноги и мощные бёдра, и, _блядь_. Стив смазывает свой член неаккуратно и быстро, и уже этих прикосновений хватает, чтобы подтолкнуть его ближе к краю.

Он пытается отдышаться и проводит рукой по заднице Джеймса, хватает за бедро. Другой рукой он направляет свой член в отверстие, так восхитительно расслабленное после игрушки.

Джеймс стонет и пытается насадиться сам, но Стив останавливает его, удерживая за задницу. И вот тогда ему в голову тоже приходит шальная идея. Он делает шаг назад, и Джеймс недовольно хныкает в смятении.

Но этот звук переходит в самый восхитительный полу-стон, полу-вскрик, когда Стив ударяет его рукой по заднице.

Стив любуется красной отметиной своей ладони на правой ягодице и размышляет, что было бы жаль не оставить такую же и на другой. Он размахивается и ударяет ещё раз:

\- Нравится? - говорит он, задыхаясь.

Джеймс стонет что-то по-русски и трётся истекающим смазкой членом о спинку дивана:

\- Ещё.

\- Очень жаль, - шепчет Стив, кладя руку поверх уже исчезающей красной отметины на левой половинке задницы Джеймса. - У нас нет на это времени, - говорит он и входит на всю длину в узкую розовую дырку.

Джеймс откидывает голову назад, вскрикивая что-то по-русски, когда его тело прошивает чистым удовольствием.

\- О, мой грёбаный боже, - выдыхает Стив, останавливаясь, удерживая Джеймса рукой за спину, и давая им обоим время привыкнуть. Его выбритая кожа _настолько_ чувствительна.

\- _Стив_ , - хнычет Джеймс, толкаясь назад и начиная двигать бёдрами. И даже этих движений достаточно, чтобы Стив утонул в море ощущений, еле сдерживаясь. Он вытаскивает член до половины и толкается обратно в Джеймса, который шире расставляет ноги, напрягает плечи и не сдвигается с места ни на дюйм, несмотря на силу, которую вложил в толчок Стив.

Стив хватает Джеймса за бёдра и вколачивается в него снова и снова, потерявшись в этой горячей тесноте, в том, как по-новому ощущается его выбритая кожа, трущаяся о вход Джеймса. Он трахает его всё жёстче и жёстче, и сознание разбивается на белое пламя, поднимающееся от паха, и бессвязные яркие осколки мыслей - _люблю_ и _в безопасности_ , и _нужен_ , и _шикарный_.

Никогда, ни с кем ещё секс не был настолько крышесносным, настолько комфортным. Стив знает, что для него всё решено, у него никогда не будет никого после Джеймса, никого, кто заставил бы его чувствовать себя подобным образом. И когда он снова оказывается на самом краю, наблюдая за разгорающейся звездой, готовой поглотить его, он понимает, что ему необходимо видеть лицо Джеймса, поцеловать его. Он замедляет ритм и проводит рукой по его боку:

\- Детка, - говорит он, выходя из Джеймса. - Повернись ко мне.

Джеймс поворачивается и устраивается на спинке дивана лицом к Стиву. Его щеки раскраснелись, волосы в полном беспорядке, а глаза сияют любовью и желанием. Стив обхватывает ладонями эти аристократические скулы и просто _смотрит_ на него, ему никогда не надоест смотреть на Джеймса, и тот улыбается ему в ответ, как будто Стив - лучшее, что есть на свете.

\- Только ты, - шепчет Стив, - только ты.

Джеймс облизывает губы, и Стив чувствует, как руки Джеймса скользят вниз по его спине, одна держит его за задницу, а другая ведёт по бедру и обхватывает его член, _оба_ их члена, начиная двигаться вверх и вниз. Джеймс смотрит вниз, а потом опять в глаза Стива, усиливая хватку, задавая более жёсткий темп. Стив содрогается от ощущений: грубая ладонь Джеймса, шелковистая твёрдость его члена. Джеймс тянется вперед, чтобы поцеловать его. И это на самом деле даже не поцелуй, они просто стонут друг другу в рот, соприкасаясь языками, когда Джеймс прихватывает его нижнюю губу и спрашивает:

\- Как бы ты хотел кончить? Внутри меня?

\- Да, - задыхается Стив.

Джеймс выворачивается на чистой силе, перекидывая их обоих через спинку дивана, и, когда они приземляются на подушки, Стив оказывается под ним. Стив устраивается поудобнее, а потом поднимает взгляд и забывает, как дышать. Джеймс стоит над ним на коленях, точно напоказ, его тело слегка выгнуто назад, одна рука в татуировках тянется вперёд и благодарно проводит пальцами по груди Стива. Его лицо полно решимости и блаженства, и Стив никогда не видел ничего более красивого.

Стив прикусывает губу и ведёт рукой по бедру Джеймса, а в другую берет свой член и направляет. Он смотрит в эти прозрачные глаза, в которых желает тонуть до конца своих дней, и кивает.

Джеймс обхватывает руку Стива на члене своей и медленно насаживается, принимая дюйм за дюймом. Стив шипит, когда его накрывает волной ощущений, утягивая в яркие глубины. Он убирает руку со своего члена и кладёт её на другое бедро Джеймса, чувствуя, как движутся под ладонью мышцы. Вид этого идеального тела, вздымающейся груди, удовольствия и стоящего _на него_ члена болезненно подталкивает его к краю, намного сильнее, чем сам секс.

Бедра Джеймса напрягаются под руками Стива, когда он приподнимается, а потом резко опускается с жадным стоном, и Стив почти отключается от ощущений, простреливающих всё тело. Джеймс рвано дышит, держась одной рукой за спинку дивана, а другой обхватив свой каменный истекающий смазкой член. Он начинает скакать на Стиве, жёстко и быстро, и Стиву кажется, что он дрейфует в море возбуждения, завороженно наблюдая за тем, как его член исчезает в теле Джеймса, когда Джеймс насаживается на него, гонясь за собственным удовольствием.

Стив начинает подаваться бёдрами вверх, навстречу Джеймсу, и Джеймс просто неописуемо красив - с зажмуренными глазами, откинутой назад головой, он жёстко дрочит себе, продолжая насаживаться на член Стива, и у Стива просто нет слов, всё, за что цепляется его взгляд - идеально: начиная с того, как входит в него член, и заканчивая самим Джеймсом.

Он рычит и усиливает хватку на бёдрах Джеймса, вколачиваясь в него со всей силой, не пытаясь больше отдалить яркое море, тянущее его за край, но спеша к нему, в него, и Джеймс вскрикивает и хватает Стива за руку, и кончает, не притронувшись к себе; его семя выплёскивается им обоим на грудь, и всё тело Джеймса напрягается вокруг Стива, словно зажимая в тисках.

Этого Стив уже не может вынести и тоже рассыпается на части, вскрикивая от неожиданной интенсивности оргазма, он дрожит, наполняя Джеймса, пока его тело взрывается осколками экстатического света, словно фейерверк, зажжённый от жара оседлавшего его мужчины.

Они пялятся друг на друга, изумлённые, опускаясь на землю с одновременно достигнутых высот. Стив удивлённо бормочет, поднимая взгляд:

\- Вот черт, Джеймс…

\- Я знаю, - отвечает тот, зачёсывая назад мокрые от пота волосы рукой, которая всё ещё слегка дрожит. Он наклоняется, опираясь на подлокотник дивана, и касается губами губ Стива: - Никто никогда не заставлял меня чувствовать то, что заставляешь чувствовать ты, - шепчет он в рот Стива. - Никто другой не может сделать со мной то, что делаешь ты.

Стив всхлипывает и впивается поцелуем в губы Джеймса, потому что - да, _да_. И у них впереди вся их неестественно долгая совместная жизнь, чтобы изучить друг друга, чтобы заниматься _вот этим_ каждый чёртов день.

\- И мы оставим себе этот диван, - говорит Джеймс мгновение спустя, и его глаза хулигански блестят.

Стив ухмыляется и делает робкую попытку укусить Джеймса за шею…

Когда в дверь стучат.

\- Да? - стонет Стив.

\- Джеймс - лживый лгунишка, который лжёт! - ругается Дарси за дверью.

\- Привет, Дарси! - кричит Джеймс, и в его голосе не слышно ни капли раскаяния.

\- Ты сказал, что дверь будет _не заперта_! - жалуется она. - А ещё внизу ждёт шофёр Тони.

\- Блядь, - говорит Джеймс, нехотя поднимаясь со Стива. - Нам надо в душ.

\- Ага, только сходите туда по отдельности, а то мы точно не попадём на обед вовремя, - стонет Дарси. - И можно я зайду?

Стив встаёт с дивана и, пошатываясь, направляется в ванную, всё ещё ошеломлённый и невесомый после отличного секса. Он кидает Джеймсу полотенце, прежде чем открыть кран и закрыть за собой дверь, чтобы быстро принять холодный душ.

Джеймс открывает перед Дарси входную дверь, обмотав полотенце вокруг бёдер. Она внимательно смотрит на полотенце, потом на то, в каком состоянии волосы Джеймса, и многозначительно шмыгает носом, сощурив глаза и уперев руки в бока.

\- Я ни о чём не жалею, - бормочет Джеймс.

\- Ты… ох. А где Пингу? - спрашивает Дарси.

\- Эм… - говорит Джеймс. - О нет.

Стив выходит из ванной, направляясь в свою спальню. И останавливается в дверях.

\- Пингу, - говорит он.

Пингу смотрит на него с кровати, высунув язык и прижав уши: с подушек Стива, на которых она только что валялась на спине. Она начинает счастливо вилять хвостом, ударяя по одной из подушек.

\- Отлично, - вздыхает Стив, - устраивайся поудобнее, я всего лишь ложусь на них _лицом_ каждую ночь.

Джеймс решает, что ему как раз пора схватить сумку и отправиться в ванную. Он выходит оттуда десятью минутами позже, и на нём узкие джинсы, которые купила Дарси, на сей раз полностью чёрные, из очень тонкой ткани, и тонкая майка цвета лаванды с широким воротом, которая совершенно точно была пошита не на Джеймса, судя по тому, как она обтягивает его плечи.

Дарси молча протягивает кулак Стиву, и он ударяет по нему в ответ.

\- Считаю свою работу важным общественным делом, - шепчет она.

\- Вы уверены, что они нормально смотрятся? - спрашивает Джеймс, показывая на джинсы, которые не оставляют простора для фантазии, особенно если человек, надевший их, не любитель нижнего белья.

\- Да, - говорят Стив и Дарси хором.

Джеймс наклоняет голову, как бы говоря им: _ладно, неважно, как скажете_ , и хватает свою гоночную куртку, надевая её:

\- Идем?

 

***

Они прибывают в Башню около семи, и Джарвис поднимает их на этаж с красивым многоуровневым залом для отдыха, который практически никогда не используется.

Все братья Джеймса в сборе, так как Пеппер подумала, что во время визита в Штаты им безопаснее всего будет оставаться в Башне, на случай, если ЩИТ решит усложнить им жизнь. Никто из них, собственно, не замечает ни Джеймса, ни Стива, ни Дарси: они слишком заняты, попивая пиво и наблюдая за тем, как Тони, Дима и Пётр спорят на двух языках о том, в которой из стран самые лучшие тяжёлые рок-группы. Начинают звучать отрывки очень громкой музыки, а потом прекращаются, когда Тони или Дима нажимают на планшет, который держит между ними Пётр.

Джеймс резко и громко свистит, и его отряд бросает все свои занятия и поворачивается к нему.

\- Кто опять подпустил Диму к аппаратуре? - спрашивает он по-русски, и все выглядят немного виновато и показывают друг на друга пальцами.

Пётр шёпотом переводит Тони, пока тот оскорблёно смотрит на Джеймса:

\- Знаешь что, а русский тяжёлый металл неплох, - говорит он.

Рядом с ним Дима ухмыляется и победно поднимает кулак.

Джеймс ласково качает головой и отделяется от Стива и Дарси. На мгновение это сбивает Стива с толку, но потом он понимает, что все братья Джеймса поднимаются со своих мест и спешат заключить его в коллективное объятие, тиская его, ероша ему волосы и одновременно пытаясь свалить его с ног. Дима последним присоединяется к ним, запрыгивая на обнимающуюся группу всем своим немалым весом и совершенно не думая о последствиях. Джеймс остаётся стоять на ногах, а вот Пётр и Арсений начинают ругаться и материть Диму за то, что сбил их с ног, и начинается общая мелкая потасовка: физическое выражение любви, свойственное мужской дружбе, когда тычки в плечо и толкания друг друга говорят о том, о чём не могут сказать голоса: _я люблю тебя, старик. Я так по тебе скучал_.

\- Джарвис, что они говорят? - спрашивает Тони, сбитый с толку дразнящим русским языком фраз, которыми перебрасываются Джеймс и его братья.

\- Мне трудно подобрать этому перевод, сэр. Быть может…

\- Это русская версия выражения _мать твою так_ _, -_ улыбается Наташа, стоя в дверях, - Большинство этих фраз не переводятся. Они оскорбляют родителей друг друга и сексуальные привычки в исключительно графических и красочных выражениях.

Она проскальзывает внутрь и усаживается на диван, Клинт следует за ней. Стив замечает румянец на её щеках, а она видит, что он заметил это:

\- Я нечасто скучаю по России, - говорит она. - Но эти боевые мальчики, обкладывающие друг друга матом… Пробуждают во мне чувства.

\- Не переживай, - говорит Клинт, ласково пихая её локтём. - Обещаем, что никому об этом не расскажем.

Тони кричит братьям:

\- Эй, Дмитрий, как называется та дэт-метал-группа из Соковии, которую ты упоминал?

Дима и Пётр перешёптываются, а потом Пётр говорит:

\- По-английски это будет что-то вроде «Чумная невеста», но лучше поищи на кириллице.

\- Кто здесь упомянул «Чумную невесту»? - переспрашивает Ванда, входя. Она выглядит просто шикарно в бордовых кожаных леггинсах и мешковатой чёрной майке со странным образом заострённым подолом. - Обожаю их. Они лучшие.

\- Сядь поближе, - говорит Тони, подзывая её. - Поведай мне о традициях твоего народа и их вопящих гитарах.

Несколько мгновений спустя, Ванда знакомит Тони с их дискографией и рассказывает о том, как они проиграли на Евровидении ужасному дуэту в стиле синти-поп из Латверии, которые спели о планах пятилеток на будущее, одевшись в одинаковые кошачьи костюмы. И колонки взрываются тяжёлым битом «Чумной невесты» и хриплым мелодичным голосом её вокалистки.

Появляется Сэм:

\- Хей, я что-то пропустил? - потом смотрит на музыкальную систему и хмурится. - Кроме издевательств над кошкой, - потом добавляет: - Кто-нибудь хочет пива?

Клинт поднимает руку, Тони тоже, и Сэм идёт за барную стойку, к холодильнику с пивом.

Джеймс всё ещё активно общается со своими братьями («Они навёрстывают упущенное; теперь разговор зашёл о семьях и подружках, и о том, кто чем занимается в России», - объясняет Наташа), и Стив переводит взгляд на Дарси. Она сидит рядом с ним, сгорбившись и зажав ладони между коленей, молчаливая и сдержанная, что совсем на неё не похоже.

\- Ты в порядке? - шепчет Стив.

\- На самом деле я не очень комфортно себя чувствую в новом месте, - тихо отвечает ему Дарси. – Вон там Чёрная Вдова и Соколиный глаз, и Алая Ведьма, и Сокол, и я на самом деле всё время забываю, что ты Капитан Америка, а в потолке живёт робот, и… Вот.

\- Давай посмотрим, смогу ли я помочь льду тронуться, - улыбается Стив. Он немного отодвигается от Дарси и говорит громче, чем это нужно: - Ну, Дарси, какой твой самый любимый мультик этого года?

\- Хм, - говорит Дарси. - Боже мой. «В поисках Дори». Такая милота. Он о бессилии и принятии себя, и я так безобразно рыдала, а потом через три сцены хохотала так, что мне в нос попала минералка. - Она потрясает кулаком: - Пикса-а-а-ар, - рычит она с притворным раздражением.

\- Что? - Сэм появляется из-за бара с несколькими бутылками пива в одной руке. - Не «Зверополис»?

\- О, а, я ещё пока не посмотрела «Зверополис», - говорит Дарси, поднимая взгляд на Сэма и краснея.

Сэм возникает перед ней в мгновение ока и ставит бутылки на кофейный столик. Он смотрит на неё своими миндалевидными глазами и говорит, усаживаясь на диван рядом и беря её за руку:

\- Здравствуйте, мисс, я Сэм Уилсон, и меня интересует, слышали ли вы благую весть о господе боге и спасителе нашем - Джуди Хопс?

Дарси прикрывает смешок другой рукой:

\- Нет. Меня зовут Дарси Льюис, и я ничего об этом не слышала. Расскажешь мне?

Сэм вытаскивает свой телефон:

\- Ладно, погоди, давай посмотрим вместе открывающие титры, - говорит он, передавая Дарси пиво и усаживаясь поближе. Стив улыбается, когда через несколько секунд они сидят соприкасаясь плечами и хихикают над советами мистера и миссис Хопс о карьерном росте.

\- Это мои родители, - говорит Дарси. - Они сняли мультик про _моих_ родителей.

Джеймс наконец отлипает от своих братьев и подходит к Стиву сзади, и наклоняется, заключая его в объятия, оставляя поцелуи на его шее и по линии челюсти.

\- Не могу поверить, что собираюсь наехать на Капитана Америку за столь открытую публичную демонстрацию нежных чувств, - говорит Клинт, который сидит напротив них. - _Моё детство_! - плачет он с притворным отчаянием, прикладывая руку тыльной стороной ко лбу. - Ты разрушаешь моё детство!

\- Я почти уверен, что цирк разрушил твоё детство задолго до того, как это сделал я, - говорит Стив. - К тому же я больше не Капитан Америка, так что… - он слегка поворачивает голову и целует Джеймса в губы, глубоко и грязно. Джеймс рычит ему в рот.

\- К твоему сведению, публичная демонстрация чувств всё равно отвратительна, - доносится голос Тони. - Если только я сам этого не делаю, тогда это вдохновляет окружающих.

Потом он бормочет:

\- Погодите, а «Ария» ничего?

\- Нет, - кричит в ответ Коля.

\- Ладно, можем мы теперь поговорить об Алеппо? Потому что я должен знать, - говорит Клинт, показывая на Джеймса горлышком бутылки _Rolling_ _Rock_. - Я точно подстрелил тебя. Я _знаю_ , что не промазал.

\- М-м-м, - мычит Джеймс, облокотившись на спинку дивана. - Пётр тоже знает. Он был моим наводчиком. Ты прав. Ты не промазал, но и не попал.

Глаза Клинта сужаются:

\- Объясни.

Джеймс ухмыляется и отталкивается от дивана:

\- Принеси свой лук, лучник.

Клинт расплывается в широкой, открытой, радостной ухмылке, когда нагибается и достаёт из-под дивана кейс с луком. Он открывает его и собирает лук быстрыми, уверенными движениями:

\- А вот ты точно по мне промазал.

\- Нет, я не пытался тебя убить. Ты не был моей целью, - говорит Джеймс.

Клинт хмурится:

\- Ты выстрелил в меня из пистолета на ходу. С такого расстояния тебе вообще повезло, что ты хотя бы попал рядом со мной.

Джемс наклоняет голову и смотрит на него сердито:

\- Я целился над твоим левым ухом, потому что ты сдвигаешь лук влево после того, как выстрелишь. Расколол я твой лук или не расколол?

\- Ты коварный ублюдок, - восхищённо шипит Клинт. - Расколол. Это был мой любимый лук.

\- Мне приготовить попкорн? - спрашивает Наташа по-русски, приподняв бровь.

\- Как пожелаешь, - Джеймс направляется к вазе с фруктами и берёт яблоко.

\- Что происходит? - говорит Тони.

\- Демонстрация стрельбы по мишеням, - отвечает Джеймс.

\- Звучит небезопасно, - ворчит Тони.

\- На прошлой неделе ты взорвал весь шестьдесят седьмой этаж, Тони, - возражает Клинт. Он поднимается на ноги и натягивает лук. - Ладно. Так. Джеймс. Мы оба находимся на крыше, на расстоянии триста ярдов друг от друга, и вы вдвоём с наводчиком убегаете со своей позиции…

\- Оставляем свою позицию, после того как я устранил мишень…

\- Как скажешь, здоровяк. У меня был приказ стрелять на поражение, если я тебя увижу…

Джеймс поднимает вверх палец, и Клинт замолкает, не окончив фразу.

\- Пётр, встань к дальней стене и поставь это яблоко себе на голову, - говорит Джеймс.

\- Отъебись, - морщится Пётр.

\- Ничего себе у вас в отряде дисциплина, - фыркает Тони.

\- Иди нахуй, придурок, я бы последовал за этим идиотом в ад, если бы он попросил об этом, - скалится Пётр.

\- Ад, он же Сомали, - вздыхает Коля.

(говорит по-русски)

\- Грх, - говорит Наташа и добавляет по-русски: - Не напоминай.

Дима поднимается на ноги и свистит, протягивая руку за яблоком. Джеймс ухмыляется и кидает ему фрукт, и Дима вразвалочку идёт к дальней стене и с ухмылкой ставит яблоко себе на голову.

Джеймс немного отходит от Димы и смотрит на Клинта:

\- Между нами было похожее расстояние?

\- Ага, - говорит Клинт, пятясь назад к другому концу комнаты. - И ты бежал.

\- Эм, - говорит Клинт, посматривая на Стива.

\- Доверься мне, - вздыхает Джеймс.

Тони делает жест рукой и музыка в комнате замолкает, единственный оставшийся звук - это музыка из видеоролика «Зверополиса», играющего на телефоне Сэма. Сэм и Дарси краснеют, ставя видео на паузу.

\- Джарвис, - шепчет Тони. - Записывай это.

\- Погодите, - говорит Наташа. Микроволновка издаёт сигнал, и она открывает её, вытаскивая попкорн. Она усаживается на барную стойку и открывает пакет: - Теперь можно начинать.

\- Ладно, - говорит Клинт, натягивая тетиву своего тяжёлого складного лука. - Пошёл.

Джеймс делает рывок вперёд и бежит нагнувшись, будто солдат под вражеским огнём, а Клинт выпускает две стрелы, одну - в голову Джеймса, другую - слегка над головой Димы.

То, что происходит дальше, почти невозможно разглядеть невооружённым глазом: неожиданно Джеймс начинает двигаться намного быстрее, чем способен обычный человек, хватая стрелу, направленную в него, в нескольких дюймах от своей головы, и кружится, ловя стрелу, предназначенную для Димы, той же рукой. Он продолжает движение и выбрасывает свободную руку в сторону Клинта, воздух разрезает метательный нож, врезаясь в верхнюю часть лука, когда Клинт отодвигает его от себя.

\- Ладно, что ж, _блядь_ , - говорит Клинт, вытаскивая нож и глядя на ухмыляющегося ему Джеймса.

Джеймс хватает яблоко с головы Димы и надкусывает его.

Его братья свистят ему и подбадривают:

\- _Вот_ почему мы последуем за ним в ад, - говорит Пётр.

\- Это что ещё за забава? - слышится громовой голос. - Мне не говорили, что на этом пиру будут демонстрироваться ратные подвиги! - с широченной улыбкой говорит Тор, заходя в зал, а за ним следует Джейн. - Наконец-то нашлись мидгардцы, которые знают толк в веселье!

Стив встаёт и обнимает Тора:

\- У тебя получилось приехать!

Тор кладёт руки на плечи Стива и осматривает его с ног до головы, чувствует его ауру, замечает расслабленное выражение его лица, отсутствие напряжения в его теле:

\- Стивен, ты сильно изменился с тех пор, как я последний раз был в Мидгарде.

Стив улыбается и смотрит в сторону Джеймса, а тот со счастливым выражением лица слушает Клинта, который приобнял его за плечи и строит планы, как в выходные: «мы с тобой постреляем по всякой хрени на стрельбище, а потом оккупируем огромный телик и будем смотреть «Смертельные гонки», или, хей, ты смотрел «Роллербол»?

\- Да, - говорит Стив. - Я изменился.

Тор хлопает его по спине с такой силой, что почти валит с ног. Потом он наклоняется ближе:

\- У него стать великого воина, - говорит Тор. - И его аура пропитана любовью к тебе. Ты сделал правильный выбор.

\- Ни один из нас больше не будет воином, - говорит Стив. - Я оставил этот путь. Завязал.

Тор тепло улыбается:

\- Сражаться можно по-разному. Самый лёгкий путь - с оружием в руках забирать жизни, но самый почётный путь - сохранять их. В Асгарде давние традиции подготовки целителей, так же, как и воинов. Но я так рад видеть тебя счастливым, друг Стивен. Может быть, впервые.

В это время Джейн проходит мимо них и направляется к дивану, на котором сидит озадаченная Дарси:

\- Я тебя знаю. Ты… Ты интерн, которую мне поручили. Политология, - говорит Джейн. - Дарси, так?

\- Боже мой! Доктор Фостер! - говорит Дарси, вскакивая на ноги, - Мне очень, очень жаль, - она обмахивается руками. - Я бросила интернатуру, чтобы поехать за своим парнем в Нью-Йорк, но оказалось, что он говнюк, и я очутилась на улице, а потом получила работу в мастерской по починке мотоциклов, принадлежащей горячему русскому суперсолдату, который теперь чпокает Капитана Америку, который больше не Капитан Америка, и никто не знал о том, что Джеймс суперсолдат, до прошлой недели… - Дарси какое-то время гипервентилирует, потом начинает контролировать своё дыхание, - так что ага. Это было нечто. Эм, а у вас как дела?

\- Ох, ну знаешь, - говорит Джейн, усаживаясь рядом с Дарси. - Стала встречаться со скандинавским богом, путешествовала по другим измерениям, повстречала множество пришельцев.

***

Джеймс стоит около небольшого браунстоуна в Бей-Ридж и упрямится.

\- Стив, - шепчет он. - Я… Я не могу.

Стив проводит ладонью вверх по его руке:

\- Послушай, ей девяносто три года. Если ты не сделаешь этого сейчас, другого шанса может уже не быть, - успокаивающе говорит он.

Джеймс трясёт головой, пряча лицо за завесой волос, и обхватывает себя руками:

\- Я не… Я не он. Я даже не тот, кем он был бы, если бы вырос. Они игрались с нашими генами, серьёзно. Может быть, я даже выгляжу иначе, чем он. Не надо было давать ей надежду. Я просто стану одним большим разочарованием, - бормочет он.

Стив замечает, как шевелится занавеска в окне первого этажа, и толкает Джеймса в плечо:

\- Она всё равно тебя уже заметила. Ты должен зайти. К тому же, у неё наверняка припасена парочка ужасных, постыдных историй о моём детстве, которыми она может с тобой поделиться.

Джеймс поднимает взгляд, и в самом деле, из окна им нетерпеливо машет рукой миниатюрная женщина с седыми волосами. И хоть у неё глаза старого человека, прозрачные и оплетенные сеткой морщин, они такие же голубые, как у Джеймса. Джеймс застывает, когда Стив машет ей в ответ.

Потом он толкает его локтем:

\- Пошли.

Джеймс делает глубокий вдох и идёт к крыльцу у передней двери, как на собственную казнь.

Дверь им открывает женщина средних лет, с проступающей сединой в собранных в хвостик волосах, одетая в майку _Blondie_ и вельветовую юбку-трапецию. Она представляется как внучка Ребекки - Сара. Стив издаёт тихий звук позади Джеймса, и тот понимает, что эта встреча повлияет не на него одного.

Она провожает их в уютную гостиную, отделанную цветочными принтами: на диване цветут буйные розы, на обоях - крошечные фиалки. Комната слегка перегружена мебелью, а на всех поверхностях стоят упитанные фарфоровые кошки - начиная от японских манэки-нэко, заканчивая толстыми и слегка безумно выглядящими керамическими стаффордширскими кисками.

Ребекка Барнс тоже одета в платье в цветочек, свободное и удобное, с широкими карманами спереди, и она немедленно направляется к Джеймсу, тяжело опираясь на трость.

В попытке выглядеть как можно приличнее Джеймс одолжил у Стива голубую рубашку и тёмно-коричневые брюки. Его волосы аккуратно собраны сзади, а лицо гладко выбрито. Всё вместе это заставляет его чувствовать себя самозванцем.

Миниатюрная старушка изумлённо смотрит на него:

\- Так ты это он, - говорит она, качая головой.

Джеймс принимает её жест за отрицание, отказ, и почти пятится назад, готовый сбежать, когда она протягивает руку, чтобы дотронуться до него. Её дрожащая рука сбивает одну из фарфоровых кошек, стоящих на столике рядом с ней - сиамскую, бирюзового цвета, - и та летит на деревянный пол.

Джеймс действует непроизвольно; тело реагирует быстрее головы, и он ловит керамическую кошку прежде, чем та разобьётся. Он протягивает её Ребекке, потом задумывается на минуту и ставит обратно на стол, чуть подальше от края.

\- Моя домработница никогда не ставит их на место, - вздыхает Ребекка. - Лично я считаю, это месть за то, что у меня столько вещей, на которых собирается пыль.

\- Я… я не он, - повторяет Джеймс, в этот раз для Ребекки.

Та достаёт из кармана старую, старую фотографию, на которой маленький мальчик восьми-девяти лет стоит, одной рукой приобняв девочку вдвое младше. Девочка держит в руках котёнка. Мальчик… Мальчик худенький и подвижный, с копной тёмных волос и дерзким выражением лица. Одна его штанина порвана на коленке, а на скуле виднеется ссадина. Его глаза прозрачные и слегка не в фокусе, и кажется, будто он прилагает невероятные усилия, чтобы оставаться на месте, пока их фотографируют.

Стив берёт фотографию и смотрит на неё.

\- Какие-то дети нашли брошенных котят и бросали в них кирпичами, - говорит Ребекка. - В тот день мы должны были фотографироваться. Мама откладывала деньги на это неделями, и мы как раз шли по переулку, когда я увидела, что происходит, и начала плакать. В живых остался только один котёнок, и Баки, он вырвал свою руку у мамы и набросился на самого большого мальчика, запрыгнул ему на спину и укусил за ухо. Тем детям было около двенадцати лет.

Она улыбается:

\- Баки никогда не дрался честно. Мальчик закричал и назвал Баки сумасшедшим, а наша мама стала кричать на _всех_ , одаривая каждого отборной руганью по-ирландски. Когда зачинщик попятился, Баки схватил кирпич и запустил им в него, но кирпич пролетел рядом и попал стоящему рядом парнишке прямо по яйцам. Дети убежали, чтобы позвать родителей, а Баки схватил оставшегося котёнка и сунул его мне, и мама потащила нас в фотоателье. Она _так_ разозлилась, что протащила его за волосы. Баки испортил свой воскресный выходной костюм, а я кричала как резаная каждый раз, когда кто-то пытался забрать котёнка у меня из рук.

\- Это была маленькая трёхцветная кошка? - говорит Стив. - Верно? Я помню её. Вы выгуливали её на поводке из ленты, - он передаёт фотографию Джеймсу, который берёт её дрожащими руками.

\- Да, - говорит Ребекка. - Её звали Пятнашка. Отличная была кошка. С тех пор как она появилась в нашем доме, оттуда исчезли все мыши и крысы.

Джеймс сидит на диване, обтянутом ситцем, пялясь на маленькое старое фото, на изображение в коричневых тонах с потёртыми уголками. Он не может произнести ни слова.

Потому что это _он_.

Это он, но этого не может быть, потому что в возрасте восьми-девяти лет он жил в лаборатории на военной базе в Архангельске, и это был 1995 год, а не 1925-й. Он прикрывает рот рукой и чувствует, как в уголках глаз начинают собираться слёзы.

Он кладёт фотографию рядом с бирюзовой кошкой и закрывает лицо руками:

\- Простите меня. Я не знаю, что мне делать, - говорит он взволнованным голосом. - Мне так жаль, что они… _Украли_ его.

Стив садится рядом с ним и гладит его по спине в безмолвной поддержке.

Ребекка тянется вперёд и хватает его за руку, заставляя открыть лицо:

\- Я знаю, что ты не он. Я старая, миленький, но из ума не выжила. И мне совсем не жаль, что кучка сумасшедших учёных посчитала моего старшего брата достаточно удивительным, чтобы воссоздать его, и я уверена, что Стиви Роджерс тоже не жалеет об этом.

\- Жизнь великолепная, сумасшедшая штука, правда? - говорит Сара, возвращаясь с кувшином холодного чая и стаканами.

\- К тому же, ты совершенно точно не Баки, потому что ты слишком опрятный, - говорит Ребекка, отказываясь от напитка. - Баки просто не мог уйти погулять по кварталу и не наделать дырок на одежде. Он как-то умудрился порвать рубашку в церкви. _В церкви_. Во время службы.

Стив начинает хохотать, уткнувшись в подушку, и Джеймс больно пинает его по ноге.

Ребекка щурит глаза, и её лицо принимает заговорщический вид:

\- А теперь хочешь послушать все соседские сплетни об этом, или как? - говорит она, наклоняя седые локоны в сторону Стива.

Джеймс бросает взгляд на Стива, видит его лицо, полное притворного ужаса, и ухмыляется Ребекке:

\- Конечно. Расскажите мне абсолютно всё.

Но Ребекка бледнеет, пялясь на него.

\- Простите меня… Что я… - говорит Джеймс, и чувствует, как замешательство и страх сковывают его изнутри.

Глаза Ребекки становятся мокрыми от слёз, и она показывает на него дрожащим, скрюченным пальцем:

\- Это _его_ улыбка, улыбка Баки. Никогда не думала, что увижу её снова, - она улыбается и плачет одновременно. - Я снова чувствую себя маленькой девочкой.

Сара спешит подать своей бабушке салфетку, и утерев слезы, та подходит к Джеймсу медленной, болезненной, шаркающей походкой.

Она садится рядом с ним на диване и берёт его сильные, тёплые руки в свои старые и тонкие:

\- Джеймс. Я собираюсь поступить с тобой нечестно, как может позволить себе только старая женщина. Мне недолго осталось на этой земле, так что я научилась говорить прямо о своих желаниях. _Пожалуйста_ , будь частью нашей семьи. Мне сказали, что у тебя никого нет, - и Ребекка смотрит на Стива, протягивая и ему руку, - и что ты совсем один на этом свете. Мы хотим, чтобы вы были с нами. Мы шумные и много пьём, и половина из нас восстанавливающиеся католики…

\- А дядя Ральф - грёбаный расист, - ворчит Сара.

\- Следи за языком, Сара, - делает ей замечание Ребекка, а потом опять обращается к Джеймсу и Стиву. - Этот старый дом вмещает двадцать четыре человека на День благодарения и Рождество, и за то время, что он стоит, нас осталось всего восемнадцать. Я прошу вас. Сделайте старую женщину счастливой. Я хочу видеть эту улыбку как можно чаще за время, которое мне отведено. А когда я отправлюсь на Небеса, то всё расскажу о вас Баки. Он будет в восторге. Он просто обожал научную фантастику.

Джеймс не находит подходящих слов ни на одном из языков, чтобы описать, как он себя чувствует, поэтому он просто кивает и сжимает руку Ребекки, снова ей улыбаясь.

\- Но дядя Ральф и правда грёбаный расист, - шепчет Ребекка. - И на прошлый День Благодарения я плюнула в его сладкий картофель.

 

***

Пару недель спустя Стив и Джеймс подъезжают по длинной дорожке из гравия, усаженной по бокам яркими рододендронами, к маленькому элегантному кирпичному домику с колоннами в Вирджинии. На клумбах перед домом цветут и зеленеют розы и подстриженные кусты самшита; гардении в декоративных горшках по обе стороны двери наполняют воздух цветочным ароматом.

Джеймс паркует мотоцикл, Стив слезает, снимая шлем, и неосознанно поправляет рубашку, и проводит рукой по волосам. Он обеспокоен, и Джеймс замечает это. Он томно протягивает руку и цепляет пальцами пояс джинсов Стива, притягивая его ближе. Джеймс встаёт с мотоцикла и целует его, прошептав ему в губы: «На удачу».

Клэр, служанка, улыбается, когда открывает им двери:

\- Сегодня хороший день, - говорит она. - Заходите, она ждёт вас в оранжерее.

\- Всё в порядке, я знаю дорогу, - говорит Стив. Он ведёт Баки по элегантному дому, вниз по бирюзовому коридору, декорированному фотографиями в рамках, рассказывающими о жизни, проведённой на службе двум нациям.

А потом, когда они достигают стеклянной оранжереи, залитой ярким солнечным светом, обставленной мебелью жёлтого и серо-зеленого оттенков, Стив останавливает Джеймса, прикасаясь рукой к его груди:

\- Дай нам минутку, ладно? - просит он.

Джеймс кивает и отходит в тень коридора, посмотреть фотографии.

Пегги Картер и «Ревущие Коммандос». Пегги и Стив. Пегги и Франклин Рузвельт. Пегги и Черчилль. Пегги в Голливуде. Пегги стоит, обнявшись с красивой рыжеволосой женщиной, Пегги и Гейб Джонс, Пегги и Ник Фьюри, Пегги в джунглях; Пегги в пустыне; Пегги с Далай-Ламой. Пегги в Белом доме, спорящие Пегги и Громыко, идущие по коридору Организации Объединённых Наций.

В это время, хозяйка дома привстает, чтобы принять поцелуй в щеку от Стива, лёжа в своём любимом шезлонге, из которого открывается вид на безупречный зелёный газон и сад, а также на стратегически поставленное зеркало, позволяющее видеть коридор, ведущий к оранжерее.

\- Что читаешь, Пегг? - спрашивает Стив, показывая на книгу в мягком переплёте, лежащую на меленьком плетёном белом столике рядом с ней.

\- Ах, довольно забавную вещицу, которую дала мне почитать Клэр. Я стала сентиментальной в своём старческом маразме, Стив. Оказывается, женские романы - моя слабость, - говорит она, ужасаясь сама себе и умудряясь при этом выглядеть самодовольно.

\- Много работы? - спрашивает он, всё ещё держа её за руку.

\- Да. Сад, Стив. Какой беспорядок, - говорит она, с раздражением глядя на сад, который, по мнению Стива, выглядит как с разворота глянцевого журнала, как символ, олицетворяющий недостижимое совершенство. - Японские жуки в этом году - настоящая катастрофа, и виноград на беседке не растёт так, как бы мне хотелось. О, и помимо этого идиотские выходки Пирса в правительстве, и ситуация в Сирии, и мой телефон просто не замолкал… Так что да, - говорит Пегги.

Её голос звучит легко и безоблачно, но смертоносно, когда она продолжает:

\- Я была занята. Но, _конечно_ , не так занята, как ты.

\- Прости, что не навещал тебя так долго, - говорит Стив, поникнув. - Я так по тебе скучал. И в последние пару месяцев мне так часто хотелось спросить у тебя совета.

\- Да ты и сам неплохо справился, судя по тому немногому, что я слышала, - говорит Пегги, и Стив по своему опыту знает, что это означает: _то есть абсолютно всё об этой ситуации, о той самой, о которой ты ничего мне не рассказывал, но я всё равно узнала всё сама_.

Стив проводит рукой по лицу.

\- Веди его сюда, Стив. Я умираю от нетерпения встретиться с ним, - улыбается Пегги.

\- И зачем я вообще нервничал? - стонет Стив.

\- Честное слово, понятия не имею, зачем, - хмыкает Пегги.

Потом её лицо меняется, когда она смотрит мимо Стива:

\- О, - говорит она. - _О_.

Джеймс заходит в оранжерею, засунув большие пальцы в карманы джинсов, его кожаная гоночная куртка перекинута через плечо:

\- Агент Картер, - говорит он, кивая.

Пегги одаривает Стива откровенно похотливым взглядом:

\- _Стив_. Я его одобряю.

Потом она манит к себе Джеймса:

\- Подойдите-ка сюда, мистер Барнс. Или как мне тебя называть? У тебя столько имён. Но мне не хотелось бы называть тебя «Седьмой», потому что это настоящее варварство.

Джеймс краснеет, подходя к ней:

\- Можно просто Джеймс.

Пегги подгибает ноги и хлопает по шезлонгу, и Джеймс присаживается на край.

\- Теперь, - говорит она, - ты должен понять, что у меня есть верные шпионы практически в любом уголке мира, и если ты навредишь ему, или разобьёшь его сердце, я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы ты не дожил до следующего рассвета.

\- Пегги… - вздыхает Стив.

\- Что, «Пегги», Роджерс? - говорит она. - Ты самый лучший из нас, всегда был, и навсегда таким останешься. И судя по тому, как Джеймс на тебя смотрит, он это тоже знает. Но я следую трём словам, которые научила меня разведка, - улыбается она. - Доверяй, но проверяй.

\- Она просто шутит про ту часть, где якобы тебя убила, - говорит Стив Джеймсу.

\- Я абсолютно точно не шучу, дорогой мой, - говорит Пегги, похлопывая по его руке. - И я хорошо осведомлена о том, как нелегко тебя убить, Зимний Солдат. А еще, если ты решишь сделать из него честного человека, этот дом мог бы стать отличным местом для проведения свадебной церемонии.

\- О, - говорит Джеймс, с внезапной грустью. Он разводит руками, когда продолжает: - Как я могу сделать из него честного человека, когда у него есть невыполненное обязательство перед другой?

Стив смотрит на него в замешательстве, а Пегги приподнимает бровь.

Джеймс наклоняет голову и встречается взглядом с Пегги:

\- Он должен вам танец, - потом он улыбается ей. - Вы не единственная, кто провёл расследование.

Пегги издаёт одобрительный звук и поворачивается к Стиву:

\- Ты должен оставить его себе, - говорит она не терпящим возражений тоном и улыбается.

Джеймс встаёт с шезлонга и достаёт из кармана телефон, и подключает его к маленькой переносной колонке, которую ставит на плетёный столик рядом с книгой:

\- Может, дама выберет песню? - спрашивает он.

\- Мы и правда собираемся это сделать? - говорит Стив.

\- Да, - говорит Джеймс.

\- Точно собираемся. Хм. Ох, к сожалению, быстрые танцы мне уже не под силу, - Пегги постукивает своими идеально наманикюренными пальчиками по подбородку. - У тебя есть что-нибудь из Чета Бейкера?

\- У меня есть интернет, - говорит Джеймс. - А там есть всё.

\- Тогда я выбираю [_My_ _Funny_ _Valentine_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sPaYhemq_4I), - говорит она. - Эта песня напоминает мне о Стиве… О Стиве до того, как он спрятался в это огромное тело, - она ухмыляется и игриво толкает Стива в грудь. - Не то чтобы я была _против_ этого тела, но долгое время после того, как ты проснулся ото льда, я думала, что его вес задавит того страстного, решительного мужчину, в которого я когда-то влюбилась.

\- Оно почти и раздавило, Пеггс, - говорит Стив, вставая и протягивая руки своей любимой, когда в помещении звучат первые звуки голоса Бейкера.

\- Да, - говорит она, вставая босыми ногами с красным педикюром на большие ступни Стива. – Но, как говорится, «почти» не считается.

Стив кладёт руки ей на талию и заглядывает в её тёплые карие глаза. Он всё ещё великолепна. Она никогда не переставала такой быть, ни разу в жизни, думает Стив и прижимается губами к её губам.

\- Я по-прежнему не умею танцевать, - говорит он.

\- А мне по-прежнему нет дела, - отвечает Пегги. Она поглаживает рукой его шею и весит меньше, чем птичка, когда он начинает вышаркивать с ней простейшие шаги, едва попадая в такт.

Они медленно танцуют под _My_ _Funny_ _Valentine_ , и продолжают танцевать под [_There_ _Will_ _Never_ _Be_ _Another_ _You_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G1eODL7fzEE) и  _My_ _Ideal_ поздним солнечным утром в Вирджинии, и свет, пробивающийся сквозь дубовые листья, играет на них солнечными зайчиками, а цветы дерзкой герани по всей оранжерее буйно дополняют красный цвет губ и ногтей Пегги.

Пегги закашливается, когда заканчивается _My Ideal_ , и выглядит так, будто у неё кружится голова. Джеймс останавливает музыку и идёт позвать Клэр и принести воды. Он уходит по коридору, оставляя Стива и Пегги наедине. Стив укладывает её на шезлонг и прижимается губами к её руке.

Пегги улыбается ему, её глаза мокрые от охвативших её чувств:

\- Это стоило ожидания, - говорит она. - А теперь иди и будь счастлив со своим мужчиной. И шлите мне открытки.

 

***

Стив заканчивает рисовать еженедельную открытку для Пегги, когда слышит, как приземляется квинджет. Он выходит из своей палатки и щурится на Средиземноморском солнцепёке, а потом радостно машет Клинту и Брюсу, выходящим из маленького самолета.

Клинт в кепке _John_ _Deere_ _,_ в старой фиолетовой майке, мешковатых джинсах и шлёпанцах. Он подходит и вовлекает Стива в медвежье объятие:

\- Как ты держишься? - говорит он.

\- Нормально, - говорит Стив. - Скучаю по Джеймсу. Он уехал на прошлой неделе, чтобы уладить дела с гонкой.

\- Как думаешь, будут новые протесты? - спрашивает Брюс.

Стив пожимает плечами:

\- Надеюсь, что нет. Пеппер помогает организовать ответную пиар-компанию, а бывший отряд Джеймса отвечает за безопасность, так что я не слишком переживаю. Просто никто из нас не ожидал, что столько людей _расстроится_ из-за этой гонки. 

\- Ну, - вздыхает Брюс. - Даже если люди говорят, что не имеют ничего против мутантов и нелюдей, обычно самой собой разумеется, что те должны оставаться незаметными и соответствовать принятым нормам. И не дай боже нелюди захотят соревноваться в спорте, или заняться чем-то популярным, - он пинает маленький камушек. - Джеймс и Тони начали очень важное дело. Они не должны останавливаться.

\- Вторую гонку посмотрели около восьмидесяти миллионов человек по всему миру, - говорит Клинт, приобнимая Стива за плечо. - Ненавистники будут ненавидеть, но рейтинги не лгут. А всё из-за того, что твой дружок сцепился с этим парнем-ящерицей на скорости двести миль в час.

\- Это до сих пор меня злит, - говорит Стив, направляясь с ними к площадке основных работ на острове. - Вы знали, что его рекорд скорости хотят отменить? Официальный рекорд все еще триста семьдесят шесть миль в час. А его рекорд в четыреста две мили в час - не официальный, потому что он не человек.

\- Джеймс расстроен из-за этого? - спрашивает Брюс.

Стив отрицательно качает головой, улыбаясь:

\- Джеймсу наплевать. Я думаю, именно это и злит разные гоночные комитеты. То, что он не просит их одобрения, - он притормаживает на краю зоны бедствия.

\- Воооу. Вот значит что происходит, когда космический корабль Скруллов врезается в гору? - говорит Клинт.

\- А потом гора обрушивается на город, - заканчивает Стив.

\- Чем мне заняться в твоё отсутствие? - спрашивает Брюс.

\- Мы начинаем отстраиваться, - говорит Стив, показывая на квадраты, выделенные на щебне столбиками и лентой. - Мы с Джеймсом провели первые четыре дня, вынимая людей из-под завалов, потом занимались чисто медицинской помощью и устраняли последствия катастрофы. Сортировка, эвакуация сильно пострадавших, строительство палаточного городка, чтобы людям было где жить. Теперь надо вернуть им потерянные дома. Воды всё ещё не хватает. И нам нужна школа. Нужно хоть что-то нормальное для детей, к тому же, тогда и родители помогут со строительством. Команда от ООН отлично справляется со строительством, но мне было бы спокойнее, если бы ты занялся школой. Постарайся поднять детям боевой дух. Эти люди потеряли всё по чёртовой случайности.

\- Это я могу, - говорит Брюс.

\- Спасибо тебе, - кивает Стив. - Можешь располагаться в нашей палатке. Найди Агнетту, она главный координатор от ООН и всех здесь знает.

\- А мы отправляемся наблюдать за гонкой? - ухмыляется Клинт.

\- Ага, - говорит Стив.

Он смотрит на свою голубую майку и бежевые шорты карго, которые на нём надеты, и решает, что эта одежда вполне сойдёт. Он хватает рюкзак из палатки, в котором лежат сменная одежда и его новая униформа.

Во время спасательных работ в любой из операций они с Джеймсом носят униформу. У Стива она довольно простая - тёмно-синего цвета с белой звездой на груди; и чёрная у Джеймса, с красной звездой на левом плече, такого же размера, как и у Стива. Поначалу Стив был против униформы, но Пеппер его переубедила. Она объяснила это тем, что так незнакомцам будет проще узнать их во время работ. И громко поинтересовалась, не будет ли для него спокойней знать, что на Джеймсе надето что-то пуленепробиваемое, и наоборот. Стив с ней согласился. Одинаковый дизайн, показывающий их как равноправную русско-американскую команду, стал неожиданным бонусом, помогающим им снизить градус недоверия в странах, с опаской относящихся к американскому империализму. Как оказалось, Капитан Америка отбрасывает длинную тень.

Униформы подошли им как вторая кожа. Стив никогда не забудет, как Джеймс впервые надел её, глядя на него из-под волос и спрашивая робко:

\- Ну как, нормально?

Как будто бы Джеймс в обтягивающем чёрном кевларе может выглядеть иначе, чем сексуально настолько, чтобы парализовать всё движение в округе. Стив поёрзал на месте, ответил, что да, более чем - и потащил его в кладовку: срочно проверять, насколько быстро они смогут стащить с него эту униформу. Позже Джеймс стал, к смешанной радости и разочарованию Стива, надевать на задания поверх униформы чёрные тактические штаны, потому что карманы никогда не оказывались лишними. Конечно, они почти тут же рвались, и позже Стив латал их для него заплатками в виде маленьких флагов тех стран, в которых они побывали.

Кое-что осталось прежним. Стив знает, что в большом чемодане Джеймса для путешествий лежат его винтовка, пистолеты и полдюжины ножей, с несколькими из которых он не расставался даже во время спасательных работ. Он решил ничего не говорить Джеймсу насчёт оружия, особенно после одной из первых миссий в Норвегии (одной из немногих), которая приняла неприятный оборот. Какой-то прокачанный неонацист и его дружок робот решили, что убийство Капитана Америки во время спасательных работ после цунами хорошо скажется на их репутации.

Вот только они не взяли в расчёт Джеймса.

Когда Джеймс с ними покончил, то, что от них осталось, можно было уместить в обувную коробку.

Работа, которой они теперь занимаются, тяжелая, разбивающая сердце, и большую часть времени Стив злится на невероятную глупость мира, но в глубине души он абсолютно счастлив. Некоторые моменты окупают всё сторицей: например, однажды они нашли всё ещё живую мать с ребёнком в подвале обрушенного здания. Ребёнка, который бы не дождался, пока команда ООН подгонит краны и тяжёлое оборудование по разрушенным дорогам или погрузит их на баржи, вместо того чтобы кинуть на место происшествия двух суперсолдат.

Оказалось до странности правильным снова жить в палатках, постоянно переезжая с места на место. Они возвращаются в Нью-Йорк раз в месяц, если повезёт. Они вместе, всё время вместе, падая на один матрас по ночам, грязные и уставшие, пропахшие дымом, просыпаясь на следующее утро в объятиях друг друга, чтобы снова заняться той же работой.

Стив чувствует, что перестал быть пустым символом, лишенным друзей вне команды: теперь у него друзья по всему миру, люди, с которыми он делит хлеб и истории, сидя у костра от Японии до Аргентины, люди, чьи дети появились на его руках, люди, чьих стариков он нёс мили и мили по разрушенной земле до ближайшего полевого госпиталя. И теперь у него есть семья, у них обоих семья - пара десятков шумных бруклинских ирландцев Барнсов (переженившихся с немалым количеством бруклинских карибцев и итальянцев), с которыми они болтают по _скайпу_ раз в неделю, рассказывая о своих последних приключениях.

Они разговаривают и с Дарси, которая превратила первый этаж «Красной звезды» в пекарню, присвоив Пингу имя «Пекарской собаки», и с братьями Джеймса, которые теперь обеспечивают безопасность во время гонок Джеймса. Теперь у него столько людей, которых он любит и которым он доверяет.

И помимо всего прочего, у него есть Джеймс. Джеймс, который любит его, и может заставить всё его тело пылать одним прикосновением, может вернуть его в реальность из раздумий задорной шуткой. Джеймс, который решил быть чем-то иным, чем оружие, и который заставил Стива поверить, что у него тоже есть выбор. Джеймс, которого он любит.

И если хорошенько подумать, всё это случилось, потому что он был слишком упрям, чтобы позволить Тони починить его мотоцикл.

Стив качает головой и улыбается сам себе. Сара Барнс была права. Жизнь - _невероятная_ штука.

Он закидывает рюкзак на плечо и направляется к квинджету. Они должны успеть к началу гонки.


End file.
